


Away From You

by nikkiyeollie



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Leejooheon - Fandom, Lim Changkyun - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), Yoo Kihyun - Fandom, son hyunwoo - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Verse, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 154,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiyeollie/pseuds/nikkiyeollie
Summary: Changkyun is a young omega who lost his home, his pack and his mother to another wolf pack. The alpha wolf of the pack that killed everyone and his precious mother turned out to be his mate.Will Changkyun ever love him?#Jookyun#ShowKi#Monsta X





	1. Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Away From You is an already advanced book in wattpad. I usually upload there and am pretty much active there too. I will try to upload here as much as I can.
> 
> username in wattpad is nikkiyeollie. 
> 
> Pls have patience with me. 
> 
> This fic, usually has lots of images.... so I dunno how I will insert them here lol totally new here.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

.

Changkyun

.  
.

 

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could from the destruction that was ripping my pack apart. Everyone was attacked and killed by the enemy pack that invaded our territory. Our alpha was killed the moment he stepped outside of the pack house, he was killed by a big looking beast that was unmistakably the alpha of the enemy pack that invaded us.

My God...

He was so huge...

I remember the look of horror that my mom gave me when she first saw the alpha beast devour our alpha in front of everyone. The whole pack panicked at the sight of the beast tearing off our alpha's limbs in a violent, gruesome way. Screams of terror filled my ears just when other wolves came to attack the pack, that's when my mom gathered all the courage she could muster to fight, to protect the pack, her friends, and to protect me, her son.

She yelled at me to run away as far as I could, away from the pack and away from the enemy. At first, I couldn't stop crying because I was too scared to run off on my own with no idea where to go. I was scared because I knew my mom would die if I leave her behind.

The wolves fighting alongside my mom, the loyal betas and alphas of our pack told my mom to take me as far as she could and that's what she did. We both ran to the north as fast as we could. We crossed the territory bridge to enter the human territory and that's when we heard the enemy running and howling behind us.

My mom urged me to keep running while she stayed to fight. I wanted to object and stay with her but she pushed me forward and down the hill. She screamed that she loved me and that I should always remember her and where I came from.

When I landed on the end of the hill, I heard the fight that just started and fear started to creep up in my mind when I heard my mom scream in pain when a whole hoard of wolves jumped on her, biting her flesh. She screamed for me to keep running.

So, I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, away from the pack territory. I ignored the tears that were streaming down my cheeks because I needed to focus on running away, I needed to reach the humans. I knew I will be safe among them.

I pushed my human legs to run faster thinking if I should try my luck into shifting on my wolf form... I never succeeded in fully transforming myself into my wolf form because it simply hurts too much... In general, the transformation hurts, obviously, but I was too much of a wimp and my mother always babying me never helped me overcome that issue. 

My mom was a strong alpha woman, unlike me that I'm only a weak omega. I regret not learning how to shift into my wolf form, at least not fully... I can but it hurts too much and I don't last long. I regret not learning how to fight... I regret a lot of things in my life up until now

So, I had to push my weak human legs to run to save my life from the enemy that was catching up to me. I just crossed the whole forest and the only thing to cross was a river that led to the human territory that consisted of houses and stores. Perfect to take refuge!

I stopped right in front of the river wondering if it was too deep... I barely remembered how to swim so I was worried about drowning.

"Damn it... the river is not that big... I can make it" I encouraged myself to get into the water. Once I did, I heard the pack reaching the clearing. The head alpha sprinted first in all his glory. His black fur glowed under the sunlight. I grew more scared and tossed myself further into the water trying my best to kick my legs and arms to move my body.

The wolves howled and growled at me for seeing me swim fast to the other side that already had humans here and there.

The alpha angrily growled jumping into the water with a few other wolves behind him. I tried not to pay attention to the big, scary wolves swimming after me. I tried to focus all my attention into swimming and reaching the other side that was getting too difficult to do. The current was getting stronger and it pushed my body under the water making me lose focus and to momentarily swallow some water.

I got worried because the stupid river led to a large waterfall and if I let the current drag me, it would take me right into the waterfall.

"Come on Changkyun, you can do it!" I muttered to myself trying my hardest to swim, but it all went to shit when the wolves caught up to me and two beta wolves bit into my sides to stop me from swimming further. I screamed in pain stopping my arms and legs from moving letting my body dip under the water. Blood started to spread around the crystal clear water and I just started to freak out because I didn't want to die right there. I fought the wolves that tried to drag me back to the other side's shore.

I grabbed a wolf and bit his nose so hard, making him whimper in pain and let me go. I did the same to the other wolf that also whimpered in pain alerting the alpha that swam further than us. Both betas released their hold on me and I let the current drag me over to the waterfall for I was too hurt to swim on my own.

The alpha got pissed and growled when he tossed himself over to where I was going. He tried to grab me before I fell into the waterfall. But I was smarter, just when he was about to grab me I pushed myself away, falling down the waterfall. The alpha was then retrained by his two beta wolves so that he wouldn't fall.

I smirked when I saw the look of surprise in the alphas' eyes.

Ha! I bet he didn't see that coming.

Heh! bet he thinks I'm a suicidal moron.

Probably.

But to be honest, I preferred to drown than being killed by them.

I closed my eyes when I fell into the waterfall. A nasty fall awaited me and I wanted to be ready for it.

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

So, refreshing.

I felt cold. 

A fresh breeze caressed my face waking me up from the unconscious state I was in. My mind was hazy when I opened my eyes to the bright sun rays shining right into my eyes. I closed my eyes for a little while feeling colder by the second. I soon realized that I was sprawled out on the shore.

I felt myself laughing because I couldn't believe I survived that monstrous waterfall. I should be dead.

How could I not have landed on one of those rocks?

A sharp pain shot through my body when I began to move. I flinched every time I tried to lift my body from the water, feeling pain stinging my right leg and the sides of my ribs.

I slowly glanced back to my right leg to see that it was injured badly. Also, the pain on my ribs was unmistakably from the bites that those stupid betas gave me to stop me from swimming.

I was injured and I couldn't move. I whimpered in pain when I forced my body to sit up but I choked on my own saliva when I moved my right leg, which was hurting from the wound and it was bleeding nonstop.

The pain was unbearable when I pulled my leg to my chest to inspect the wound. After inspecting it, I discovered that it was deep and that no matter how much pressure I put on the wound it wouldn't stop bleeding. 

"Damn... Now what?" I whispered to myself already losing hope.

I held my leg firmly and tried to clean up the injury with the water surrounding me to later rip up a piece of my pants to make a tourniquet. But before I could go further, a whole bunch of wolves jumped around me, surrounding me with growls and snarls. I flinched when the head alpha just appeared before my eyes with his majestic height towering over my small frame.

Without noticing I began to cry while holding my injured leg. I didn't want to imagine how pathetic I looked while doing so. I was just so scared for my life. I closed my eyes letting the tears flow uncontrollably. I felt them push the water when they walked around me. I choked on my tears when I felt one of them sniff me and grunt at my scent.

I opened my eyes to meet dark piercing human eyes.

I felt my eyes widen up when I noticed the big scary alpha wolf was in his human form. He wasn't much different from his wolf. The man seemed young, in his early twenties. He had nice white pale skin, black raven hair, dark squinty eyes, and a rather muscular body. I could tell the alpha was tall and all, he gently crouched down to level his height with mine.

I sniffled feeling myself calm down from all the crying. I opened my mouth to breath because my nose was too stuffed.

I saw the alpha move his hand to reach out to me but I quickly flinched away crying harder. He quickly pulled his hand back to his body looking at me intently.

"What's your name?" he asked with a rather deep voice that made my whole body tremble.

I was too scared to talk back so I stayed quiet. The alpha quickly got irritated and used his alpha voice to force the words out of my mouth.

"Changkyun!" I choked out with a sob watching him word out my name to himself with a smirk on his lips "Unfortunately for you Changkyun, you are the only survivor of your pack."

I whimpered at the news, tearing up in front of the enemy like the pathetic omega I was " T-then kill me too..." I begged with tear filled eyes "Kill me too!"

The alpha raised his eyebrows at my words completely surprised by my choice of words. His alphas got excited that I offered myself as a candidate to be killed while his betas just eyed me with pity written in their eyes. The head alpha stared at me some more, his smirk disappearing from his face when he looked me over and even got closer to get a better whiff of my scent. 

"What are you waiting for Jooheon? Go ahead and kill this useless omega." a dark-haired young man same as tall as the alpha stepped forward towards me to grab me by the hair to lift my body up from the water. I moaned in pain because of my wounded leg but the dark-haired guy didn't seem to care.

"Gunhee, stop. He's injured!" a red-headed guy said crossing his arms around his chest showing anger towards him.

"So?" he tightened his grip on my hair pulling at my hair harsher. "He's going to die soon anyway."

"Who says he's going to die?" the redhead retorted back angrily "The alpha hasn't said anything about killing him yet."

Gunhee glanced down at me quickly before turning his eyes to the alpha that was surprisingly glaring daggers at him. Gunhee quickly released his hold on my hair letting me drop to the ground with a thump.

"Jooheon?" Gunhee called his alpha a little confused but Jooheon ignored him walking passed him over to the redhead beta. "Take care of his wounds and make sure he is taken care of in the pack house. I want him healed as soon as possible."

The redhead beta nodded his head in understanding; "I will, alpha."

"Let's get back to the pack."

"But Jooheon..."

The alpha turned to glare at Gunhee that was still confused "What are you doing? He's supposed to die like the others."

The alpha's glare got more dangerous making every wolf shifter present more uncomfortable and scared that the alpha might lose his temper with the other alpha.

"You expect me to murder my own mate Gunhee? Cuz I sure as hell won't do it."

Everyone gasped at the sudden confirmation and I felt my own eyes widen up at the alphas words.

I'm his WHAT?!

His MATE?!

WHAT?! HOW?!

I stared at the alpha whose eyes found my own shocked ones. His face that was contorted in anger soften up at the sight of me looking scared at him.

The alpha stared intensively at me making me feel uncomfortable. Then I felt two arms carefully lifting me up from the ground. The red head smiled at me. When I looked at him, I quickly turned my head afraid he would hurt me if I stared too much at him.

I heard him chuckle. "Don't worry Changkyun, we will take good care of you. You will be as good as new soon."

He took me to a car that was parked near the waterfall. He placed me on the backseat with him following. On the driver's seat sat the alpha and on the passenger's, the guy that couldn't wait to kill me minutes ago. I could tell he was still in a daze ... And well so was I.

I still couldn't believe that beast of an alpha is my mate.

I never felt the mate link!

Didn't feel anything special or smelled that stupid intoxicating smell, you are supposed to smell when you find your beloved mate.

I wanted to groan but I stopped myself from doing so.

Maybe I didn't feel the link because I was too afraid and too worried.

While the redhead beta worked on wrapping my injured leg, I focused on all the scents in the air. The redhead beta smelled like lavender, the dark-haired alpha like fresh pine and the leader alpha like honey, sweet roasted honey... I focused more on his scent letting it intoxicate me. I felt drunk when the honey scent invaded my nose making me feel all tingly and excited. My heart began to pound hard against my chest and my body began to tremble.

Jooheon groaned when my scent became heavier in the air indicating my arousal "Changkyun... calm down, okay? We are almost there." His deep voice calmed me down making me breathe more calmly.

Gunhee stared at the alpha and back at me confused. "The fudge happened?"

The redhead smirked. "The omega got excited over his mate's scent, you idiot." I saw the redhead smiled over to me and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. My cheeks felt warm and I was sure my heart wanted to burst out of my chest when Gunhee glared at the redhead but gladly laughed at me. I felt embarrassed, I wanted to dig a hole, crawl in it, and just die.

Jooheon seemed to notice and he quickly threatened Gunhee to shut up or he would rip his balls off and tie them to a tree so the whole pack could look at them. Gunhee, of course, stopped making fun of me and remained quite after glaring at Jooheon and said a very annoyed 'Whatever man'.

When the redhead finally finished wrapping my leg he let out a sigh of relief while saying that I would be good for a couple of minutes till we reached the pack house. He smiled at me but I just frowned at him because no matter how nice he treated me, I would never trust him or forgive him.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

"Changkyun?" a very familiar voice called out to me softly. I was already asleep and didn't want to wake up from the lovely dream I was having. I ignored the voice calling out to me and focused on the woman that was sitting in front of me with a smile on her face that turned into a sad one. I quickly frowned at her change of mood grabbing her hand to assure her.

"Mom, it's okay. We are safe here." I assured her kissing her hands to later press them to my face. She continued smiling dolefully while using her fingers to caress my face that was already getting wet with salty tears. I knew I didn't have much time with her, so I tried my best to treasure the moment we were having in my dreams.

My mom pulled me towards her to embrace me in her arms. She gently placed her head above mine that was resting on her chest listening every steady beat of her heart. She raked her fingers through my hair in a comforting manner while I just cried my heart out.

"You're far from home now Changkyunie... you must remember where you came from at all times. So, that you won't forget about us." She smiled after planting a small kiss on my hair.

"I will never forget the Blue Moon pack mom. I will never forget you..."

Mom took a deep breath, tightening her grip around me while she cried silently on top of my head. We cried together in the small garden we were at. We were surrounded by a sea of bright sunflowers.

Our favorite.

"You will be alright, Changkyun, you will survive." She said pulling me back so that she could wipe my tears away.

I couldn't help but frown at her words.

How will I be fine?

The werewolf that killed my pack and my own mother, turned out to be my destined mate. How will I accept him after murdering everyone that I loved? How will I look at him without feeling scared? I just can't and won't accept the bond.

No way.

I looked up at my mom with an angry look on my face. "I will not stay, I will run away, mom. I will not let that murderer touch me! He killed you for God's sake, how will I ever love him after doing that?"

My mom just stared back blankly at me while I just fumed around. Time was running out because I could feel people talking around my unconscious body about how I wasn't waking up. I hurried to my mom to hug her again.

"Please, don't leave me."

She held me tighter. "I have to leave, Kyunie. I'm sorry for not protecting you better. I'm so sorry for many things."

"Don't say that mom, you did everything you could to keep me safe."

'I don't understand why he's not waking up Kihyun.' An unfamiliar voice said worriedly.

'He's still unconscious ... or he's a heavy sleeper like Hyungwon-hyung'

My mom sighed already thinking about what I was thinking.

Time is up.

"I love you, Changkyun, always remember that sweetie, please take care of yourself." She kissed my forehead multiple times.

"I will avenge you, mom... I promise I will."

My mom rolled her eyes at me "Forget about avenging me, Changkyun. It is time to take care of yourself now. You should think about what you are going to do with your life."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed getting up from the floor to dust herself off the dirt. "Your mate is Lee Jooheon, the most powerful and violent Alpha there is. Your mate bond saved you from getting killed, Changkyun. I don't know how he truly is but maybe he will change his nature if you both just mate with each other."

"What? Are you crazy? You want me to let your killer knock me up, mom? Hell No! I'm not letting that psycho near me! He killed everyone, he killed you, and he might as well kill me if he gets pups out of me!"

My mom sighed with a melancholic mood. She didn't know what to say to comfort me about this... I was pretty much screwed.

"You will figure it out someday, Changkyun. I know you will."

"I will not fall in love with him!"

My mom smiled at me picking a sunflower up to tuck it behind my ear. "That, dear, is out of your control. You are mates, you are meant for each other and no matter how far you run away from him... he will still find you."

Everything went black when she said those words. The whole garden disappeared along with the sunflowers. My world disappeared and took me somewhere dark and cold.

My eyes opened and were met with the eyes of the red-headed, beta that helped me before. I quickly groaned when I saw him smile brightly at me with the relief of finally seeing me wake up.

"Oh, my God, I'm so glad you woke up," he said with a small chuckle. "You were asleep the whole day and no matter how much we tried to wake you up you would still stay asleep. We thought you fell into a coma."

I stared back at him with a frown on my face because I didn't want to interact with the annoying red-headed beta that was smiling wide at me. We are strangers and more importantly, we were enemies. 

 

 

To be continued ~


	2. Enemy's Pack

Previously:

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you woke up," he said with a small chuckle "you were asleep the whole day and no matter how much we tried to wake you up, you would still stay asleep. We thought you fell into a coma."

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

I stared back at him with a frown on my face because I didn't want to interact with the annoying red-head beta that was smiling wide at me. He was a meanie to everyone else but completely nice to me. 

He's weird.

'He's my enemy' I thought in my head over and over again. 

I chose to ignore him and focus on taking a look at the room I was currently in. It looked like I was in a nursery room. Everything was white, the walls, the drawers, the bed, and the quilt. The beta just observed at how I was looking at the place with a confused face. I didn't know where I was and I was scared to be told that I was in the enemy's territory. 

The red-head smiled awkwardly when I looked back at him with a terrorized look on my face. I quickly sat up ignoring how my head was spinning around to ask or more like a demand to know where I was.

"Where am I? Am I in a hospital? Am I in the human territory?" I bombarded the beta with so many questions that he seemed to be taken aback for. He just sat straight in his chair and cleaned his throat before talking.

"Well first, my name is Yoo Kihyun. As you can see I'm a beta and the one currently in charge of you and your well-being." He smiled sweetly but I just glared at him "and you are in the clan pack." he finished with a sheepish smile. I just stared at him feeling how my whole world inside crashed right in front of my face. I laid back down feeling devastated at the fact that I was already in the enemy's pack.

What was I supposed to do?

How will I escape?

How will I avenge my pack and my mother?

These questions kept spinning around in my mind desperately searching for an answer that I just couldn't find. It brought me to tears to remember that the Alpha leader of the pack was indeed my destined mate. 

The one that destroyed my pack and killed my mother.

The more I thought about the pack being destroyed and my mother being murdered the more my chest tightened up. I wanted to mourn the death of those amazing people that died protecting the pack, especially my mother.

Oh, my mother.

Sorrow welled up in my mind when I remembered the last moments we spent together. We were just cooking together in the kitchen, my mom constantly praising my cooking skills. She loved the way I seasoned the food giving it a rather unique taste. Before the enemy invasion happened mom was teaching me how to bake a cake.

The cake I made didn't come out perfect.

I tried to make a vanilla angel cake but it came out burnt and I just cried because I sucked at making my first cake. My mother comforted me with a warm smile wrapping her hands around my small frame. She told me it was okay, that I tried my best and that my efforts weren't a waste. Sure, the cake was a bit burnt but it was still edible.

When I stopped crying I saw my mother smiled at me and grabbed the cake to scrape off the burnt parts. She did it all easily, quickly fixing the cake, after the burnt parts were scrapped off she handed me the frosting stick or whatever is called.

Together we frosted the cake in blue icing, spread small moon sprinkles all over. The cake looked beautiful and delicious. My mom praised me and told me I would indeed make a good partner for my future mate...

For my future mate...

when I thought about that word I couldn't help but cringe. My whole body felt a revolting disgust towards that word and much when a mental image of my mate's face came up in my mind. I couldn't help but feel disgusted.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him!

The beta called Kihyun saw me cry and tried to comfort me when I started sobbing more violently because my thoughts about my pack and my mom were hurting me too much. I started to kick and scream that I hated my mate at the top of my lungs, Kihyun had to sprint out of his chair to hold me down.

I didn't listen to him because I wanted to voice out my hate towards that monster that took everything from me.

"Please calm down Changkyun!" Kihyun yelled when I kept thrashing around on my bed. I heard the door burst open with many people rushing in to help Kihyun hold me down.

I didn't give up.

I fought even if tears fell down my cheeks, I kept fighting the people that wanted to imprison me in a pack I never wanted to be in. I screamed for them to let me go, to not to touch me, that I hated all of them, that I rather die than being their Luna.

Those words caused them to halt their actions letting me slip from their hands and run out of the room I was confined in.

I ran in the hall to the staircase I saw. I pushed my legs to run faster cuz the other wolves were behind me screaming at me to stop running from them. I didn't care, I kept running. 

When I reached the staircase, I slipped at one of the steps that led me to fall down the stairs.

"Oh, my God! Changkyun!" I heard Kihyun yell when he saw me land at the bottom of the stairs with a thud. I groaned in pain when I tried to stand up on my bad leg.

"argh fuck!" I screamed falling on the floor.

I hurt my leg again.

"Changkyun!" Kihyun rushed to my side with worry as he examined my leg. I cried at the pain I felt on my leg when Kihyun gently pressed his fingers against my wound to examine it.

"You are not healing Changkyun, please let me take you back to the roo-"

"No!" I gathered all the strength I could to grab a vase that was close by and smash it against the beta's face. He fell on his ass and I quickly sprinted up on my injured leg and made a run for it to the outside.

The cold night breeze greeted me kindly when I stepped outside the house. I pushed myself to run forward not caring if my wound opened and bled. I wanted to run away from the horrible pack.

I felt like my heart wanted to burst out of my chest when I heard the others scream worriedly at Kihyun's injured face. The redhead was beyond furious and kept cursing at everyone not to touch him or else they would die. 

"Run Changkyun, Run!" I mumbled to myself dragging my tired body across the street towards the forest. I didn't have much time, I needed to get into the forest and from there try to shift into my wolf and run away as fast as possible before my wolf form gives out. 

I gasped for air every time the pain got stronger on my leg, just when I was about to set foot into the forest I was tackled by a rather large man. I yelped in surprise and screamed in anger when we fell down a muddy hill that led us to roll down to a pool of mud. My face dived face first into the mud while the other wolf shifter just landed on my back with his hands securely wrapped around my waist.

Honey... a sweet roasted honey scent invaded my noise. I let out a shriek when I realized the man that tackled me and took away my freedom was no other than the head Alpha... my mate.

I started to cry when I lifted my face from the wet mud that got smudged all over my face. My cries broke the silence making the other lift his head and try to get me to stand up from the dirt. I refused to be touched by him so I slapped his hands away crying harder. I cursed under my breath and said I wanted to go home.

Jooheon looked at me with a blank expression every time I rejected his touch. I cried and tried to get away from him even if I had to crawl in the mud.

Jooheon then saw all his betas and alphas reach the top of the hill, even Kihyun made it. He had half of his face covered with a bloody gauze that he pressed with both of his hands. All the wolves stood there on top of the hill to watch how their future Luna crawled away from his destined mate like he was some sort of plague.

But I didn't care about the hurt in their eyes.

I really didn't. 

I wanted to get away as fast as possible.

"Changkyun..." his voice was soft, shaken "Please stop..."

I shook my head angrily "n-never!" I crawled, pushing myself through the mud "I want to get away from you, from all of you!" I screamed looking back at Jooheon that stood behind me with a doleful look on his handsome features. "You are all murderers!" Beta's and Alpha's came down to assist the head alpha that stood there speechless.

They grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up from the mud screaming at me to apologize. I recognized the alpha that gripped my hair tightly with a scornful look on his face. It was Gunhee, the alpha that wanted to kill me at first.

I glared at him, feeling pretty much pissed at him. The grip on my hair tightened, causing me to cry in pain.

"F-fuck you!" I mustered the courage to spit on his face. He obviously got angry, he raised his fist up too but before he could punch the hell out of me the head alpha growled at him.

Gunhee quickly released his hold on my hair letting me fall once again onto the mud. The head alpha then walked over to where I was and with all the grace he crouched in front of me.

"Changkyun," he called and I looked at him. I saw the pain in his eyes when I glared at him with complete hatred "please come with me."

I shook my head desperately "No..." I said "I don't want to be with you, I don't want to be your mate. You are a murderer! I will never love you, you hear me? N.e.v.e.r!" I screamed at his face watching how he bit his upper lip and clench both fists on his sides. He masked away his pain when he looked at his alphas and ordered them to take me back to the pack house and to double up the security in my room. I tried to run away but got caught by Gunhee's strong hands.

"Better get comfortable omega," Jooheon glanced at me coldly "Like it or not, this is your home now."

I glared back at him "I hate you." I mumbled and I bet his sensitive wolf ears caught it cuz I saw him flinch at my cold, piercing words.

Jooheon then watched as Gunhee and some other alpha took me away towards the pack house. Instead of taking me inside, the alphas took me to the backyard. There the alphas pushed me towards a brick wall that was cold and very slippery.

I heard Gunhee talking about getting me cleaned and when I looked over my shoulder I saw both alphas grabbing the garden hose. Both smirked at the sight of me squirming around the brick wall. Searching for a way to hide from what they were about to do. Before I had the chance to cover myself they splashed water on my face, due to the amount of water pressure I felt like I was drowning in a pool of water. The strong pressure pressed me against the wall and I had to use my hands to cover my face. I screamed because the water was freezing cold and I felt like the pressure was going to strip me naked right in front of the alphas. 

It was painful.

I struggled to breathe every time they pointed the hose at my face.

It was hell.

They washed away the dirt from my body and left me to stand in the cold so that I could get dry.

I silently cried when I stood in the middle of the backyard feeling how all my limbs painfully got frozen. My lips trembled and so did my body when I tried to use my hands to keep myself warm.

It was horrible.

After 15 minutes of standing in the cold, I was taken roughly inside by the alphas. I was locked inside the room I was when I first woke up with another annoying beta that had a huge smile and blond hair.

"Hi, my name is Minhyuk and I will be taking care of you until Kihyun hyung heals." He flashed another smile and I felt my head hurt. 

His smile annoyed me.

"Don't talk to me..." came out the words I was thinking and the blonde slowly nodded with a pout on his small lips. He then proceeded to have a look on my leg while I laid on the bed with my eyes fixed on the white ceiling.

I stared sadly at it wondering how the hell will I ever survive in the pack. I wanted to run away but no matter what I do I will always get caught.

I was sad.

Angry.

Heartbroken.

I hated everyone.

I hated Jooheon.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

To be Continued...


	3. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could somebody tell me if you can upload pictures here? Cuz I use many pictures to describe the characters and places etc.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Prison.

That's the word I would use to describe the place I was living in.

A prison.

My good leg was cuffed to the bed preventing me from leaving it. My windows were shut and big curtains were drawn so that I couldn't take a peek outside.

The betas took more precautions and took almost everything out of the room leaving it plain and boring. There was nothing in the room but a bed, a drawer and a stupid table with a chair.

It was depressing!

How I was supposed to entertain myself?

There was nothing to do, or to look at.

Might as well go completely insane and find an imaginary woman on the wallpaper like the Yellow Room short story.

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

I was slowly losing my shit.

I wanted to leave.

Run away.

But I was locked in a room and chained to a bed.

I was weak, so I couldn't do much either... I already wasted all my energy and strength when I tried to run away earlier ... epic fail though.

Got caught and got stuck with an even more annoying beta.

Minhyuk.

"I hate this place so much..." I mumbled placing a hand on my forehead before I tossed myself onto the bed. I rubbed my eyes feeling like they would bulge out any second.

I accommodated my leg over the pillow Minhyuk placed on the bottom of the bed to keep my injured leg elevated. I kept my leg there and just tried to entertain myself with a random thought or memory of my pack.

I remember I was never bored.

There was always something to do.

You could fish.

Cook.

Plant flowers and plants.

Pick up fruits.

Play with the kids.

And there were other fun things to do, but here?

The only thing that I was allowed to do was to lay down on a bed with a big frown on my fucking face.

*knock knock*

I sighed "Go away!"

"It's Minhyuk! I got your dinner!" The blond chirped behind the door and didn't give me time to tell him to get lost because he already opened the door and walked inside towards my boring table.

He smiled when our eyes met. Mine full with annoyance and his.. filled with... I don't know... with care?

The beta gently placed the tray on the table and began to organize everything. I only stared at him while he went back outside the room to bring a gallon of juice.

"I hope you like tonight's dinner. It was made by me... is not as good as Kihyun's but it's edible."

"I'm not hungry." I pouted when I felt him stand next to my bed with a huge grin on his lips.

"Yes you are, now come on! Let's get you up." He gently pulled me up and out of the bed to take me towards the small wooden table where all my food was placed. "I wanted to give you some dessert but Jooheon said no... cuz you have been a really bad boy lately."

"I don't really care for dessert and besides like I said, I'm not hungry." I said stubbornly making Minhyuk glance at me with a small pout on his lips.

I could tell he was trying hard to be polite to me and to make me feel comfortable and all... but I just don't want him to do any of that stuff... I was angry, bitter, bitchy and ugh who knows what else.

He's wasting his time being nice to me.

I won't accept him and I'm not going to stay in this pack for long.

 

I will find a way out.

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

The sound of the rain filled my ears when I woke up from my short afternoon nap. The cool air hugged me gently when I pushed the blanket away from my body to get ready to sit up on the bed.

I noticed how dark and sullen the room I was in looked. The rain outside didn't help either but I could honestly say that it fits perfectly with my mood.

With how I was really feeling inside.

I sighed when I glanced at the small wooden table standing next to my bed with the food that Minhyuk prepared for me earlier today.

It was left untouched.

The nice smell of the food was already gone. The only scent in the air was the smell of the damp. The room's humidity was the only smell in the air when I inhaled deeply, but I could also smell the rain, the fresh smell of wet leaves and pine trees outside the room.

It was a nice smell.

I slid off the bed to get up and grab a book Minhyuk left for me to read because I had nothing better to do, but before I could get the book I heard a knock at the door.

My eyes quickly landed on the dark wooden door. My lips formed a straight line when I thought about who could it be.

It wasn't Minhyuk cuz the annoying beta always waltzes in after knocking and Kihyun was still probably recovering from the face injury that I caused...

So...

Who could it be?

*knock knock*

"Umm... come in?"

I unconsciously crawled to the other side of the bed, away from the door as possible. I got down from it and crouched down with my eyes fixed on the door. I heard the uninvited guest grabbing the doorknob and twist it slowly, opening the door.

Then it hit me.

Like a full-scale disaster.

A sweet honey scent invaded my nose and embraced me whole. My entire body went limp when that honey scent got into my system.

I tried to fight it and tried not to be affected by it but it was so hard. My body was addicted to my mate's scent.

Then there he was.

The head alpha stood on the door frame in all his glory with a poker face on. He sighed loudly when he walked into the dull room he locked me in.

His steps were light, but no make no mistake that with every step I felt that my heart was about to burst in my chest.

I avoided his gaze that I felt it was fixed upon me the moment he reached the bed. I kept my eyes on the ground while he stared directly at me with those deep penetrating eyes.

The only sound that could be heard was the rain falling hard outside making the room a lot colder than it was before. Both of us felt awkward in each other's presences. My wolf yearned for Jooheon's touch, but I didn't. I quickly pushed my wolf back to the darkest depth of my being to keep myself from going to him.

Jooheon doesn't seem like he's affected by my presence. He just stood there like a statue looking at me.

After a long painful silence, Jooheon decided to speak.

"We are mates."

I raised my eyebrow and just chuckled at his words like it was the best joke I've ever heard.

"Clearly the moon goddess made a mistake. I can't be destined to be with someone as gross and violent as you. I'd rather kill myself than to be your mate."

"Why don't you?" Jooheon asked with a serious face. watching me attentively.

"Because I want to get out of here and have a life." I retorted. 

"Your life is here now. You are destined to be my mate, my omega and my Luna. You can't just ignore me!"

"I don't want to be with you!" I cried out angrily pulling the foot that was chained. I screamed and cried that I wanted to leave and that I hated him.

Jooheon stood where he was with a motionless face but I did notice how his fist clenched and his whole pale face suddenly turned red. I could see he was trying to control his temper, but I didn't care. I didn't let my wolf come to the surface cuz I wanted to be in control. I went over to the table and threw the food that was on it to the floor. I grabbed the vase that was on a nightstand and threw it against the wall screaming that I didn't want him.

"SHUT UP!" I suddenly heard Jooheon scream angrily kicking the wooden table out the window. the window shards flew in the air and I quickly pushed myself against the wall. Jooheon lost it. Instead of hurting me he turned around and punched the wall several times completely destroying it, screaming that I don't know what I'm saying.

My heart raced against my chest.

Fear started to creep in my heart when I saw how strong and violent Jooheon turned into. He broke the wall with his fist like it was nothing. I tried to not look scared but a whimper left my lips when I saw Jooheon turn to me with red bloody eyes. His anger was noticeable and I just went speechless.

silent tears ran down my cheeks when Jooheon walked towards me with an unreadable expression.

I flinched when his face got so close to mine.

I could feel his warmth.

I almost wrapped my arms around him... I almost lost control.

"You have no idea... we actually saved you from that pack," he said pushing me against the wall with his own body. "You don't know anything about your pack, you should know that they were the real monsters."

"You are the real monster. You killed my mother!"I defensively shot back momentarily forgetting my fear towards the alpha.

Jooheon took a deep breath taking his sweet time to calm down "Was she your real mother?" Jooheon asked abruptly. "she filled your little head with lies about herself and the pack."

"shut up! she would never lie to me!" I screamed pushing him away from me. Jooheon stumble back looking at me with an expression that kinda seems... disappointed. Sad. Hurt.

"One day you will learn the truth, but before you do. You have to accept me as your mate Changkyun."

"There is nothing to learn. I won't stay here."

Jooheon sighed walking back towards the door that was left open.

"Tomorow we will go for a walk. Rest well mate," he said closing the door behind him leaving me in the messed up room filled with broken shards and food splattered all around the floor. I saw the food and felt my stomach churn and twist. Screaming for food.

I ignored it and got on my knees to begin cleaning the room.

"I will never accept you as my mate."

 

 

To be continued...


	4. Jooheon

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

"Aww, you look so cute Changkyunie!" Minhyuk chirped after he was done dressing me up... not for a date with the stupid alpha... just for a boring walk with him since my leg is still healing.

I paid no mind to what I was wearing because I had no interest in wooing the head alpha. Everyone still doesn't like me, well all except for the blond Beta that was always by my side being annoying and caring.

"Since is cold outside, I will wrap a red scarf around your neck to keep you warm." Minhyuk finished tucking the soft cloth around my neck with a soft smile on his lips. After he was done he took a step back to admire his work.

I stared at the blond that had a huge smile on his lips. 

How can he always smile?

Anyway, he gently took my arm and pulled me towards the old mirror that was hanging on the closet's door so that I could take a look at myself.

"I hope you like it," Minhyuk said when he opened the closet's door letting me take a peek at my appearance that took me a while to actually notice what I had on.

I felt myself flinch when I saw something different... or more like saw someone different. My caramel brown hair was stylishly messy and what's weird is that my face looks totally different!

The dark bags under my eyes were no longer visible. My once chapped lips were soft and brightly pink. They even tasted like fruits.

I then took a look at the clothes I was wearing. Minhyuk dressed me in a white long sleeve shirt under a comfy dark grey parka jacket. The jeans I was wearing were black and a bit tight for my taste and lastly I wore comfortable red shoes with a star logo by the ankles.

Once I was done looking at myself I focused on my face. Couldn't help but frown at my reflection that kinda look too attractive and I sure as hell didn't want to look attractive for anyone.

I freaked.

My breath hitched when I began to pull at my clothes, to tear them from my small body that wasn't meant for anyone in this pack to look upon. Minhyuk quickly ran to my side trying to catch my hands that were desperately trying to tear up the stupid clothes.

"Changkyun stop! What are you doing? You will ruin your outfit!" He cried out when he grabbed both my hands pulling them away from my clothes.

"Take these clothes off of me right this instant!" I screamed angrily trying to push the Beta away from me so I could bolt into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. Minhyuk held onto my hands and tried to calm me down with soothing words but I didn't listen. I wanted the clothes off of me and before I could rip them off someone knocked at the door alerting me and Minhyuk. 

"Um...Who is it?" Minhyuk asked breathlessly staring at me with a disapproving look.

"It's Kihyun. The head alpha is waiting for his Omega in the Zoo, that omega better be presentable!" 

"Okay!" Minhyuk yelled quickly sprinting towards me to fix up the mayhem I caused with my appearance during the short struggle.

"Alright." It was the last thing Kihyun said behind he walked away.

Minhyuk then fixed my clothing while scolding me and telling me to behave in front of the head alpha or else I will be badly punished.

"You've got to stop this Changkyun. You can't act like this towards him, he's your mate for crying out loud and he's trying his best to reach out to you."

"I don't want him to reach out to me," I said already tired.

"You are his mate. You need him too. Your wolf needs him."

"My wolf is an idiot."

Then I was harshly turned around to face a serious Minhyuk who looked like he was already fed up with my shit. He wasn't going to take no as answer this time and that made me panic inside.

"Changkyun stop this! You can't run away from this so please give him a chance, I swear he's a great person if you really get to know him." Minhyuk said with his blonde eyebrows furrowed. He was really tired of my attitude and it made me feel bad.

I bit my lip when I avoided his eyes. I didn't want to keep arguing with him so I stayed quiet and let him drag me around to the drawer to splash some soft fruity perfume on me.

"I know is hard for you to accept him after everything that happens to your pack Changkyun... but trust us... we are good people."

"Are you really?"

"Yes, soon you will see that."

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

The sweet soothing smell of wet pine trees was all I could focus on when I was sitting in the car with Minhyuk who was driving me to the location Jooheon picked out to have our "walk."

The gray clouds dispersed from each other revealing a beautiful open blue sky. Birds took flight across the sky making me smile at the beauty of it.

I remember lying down on the grass with my mom to watch how the clouds took the form of animals and objects such as cars. It was a nice memory that I desperately held on to because I didn't want to forget it.

"We are almost there." Minhyuk said when he drove over a hill to reach wooden gates that had a huge sign that said "Daegu's Zoo Park"

"The Zoo?" I heard myself ask out loud grabbing Minhyuk's attention.

"Yeah, is very amazing! So many animals and I heard the zoo brought in some new animals!"

.... Shit... I do like animals and always wanted to visit a Zoo...

Minhyuk then parked the car close to the entrance. We quickly unbuckled ourselves and step out of the car to walk to the park that seemed to be filled with tourists from other countries. Many were excited and already ready to start their adventure across the park. Minhyuk took my hand and guided me towards a small rustic coffee shop that favored and embraced the countryside.

"Slow down," I said not pressuring my healing leg to walk faster "where are you taking me?"

"Jooheon is here." That was all he said before he dragged me to the coffee shop. When we entered the coffee shop I was greeted with the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee and fresh baked cookies. Sugary sweets were displayed making my mouth water at the delicious treats that looked so cute.

I quickly pulled my hand from Minhyuk's tight grip that loosened when he focused on finding someone with his eyes. He barely noticed when I slipped out from his hand to take a long look at the many varieties of sweets and baked goodies.

 

My stomach started to growl at the sight of those delicious sweets. My desire to eat any of those treats grew when I saw an employee open the display door to take out two pieces of red velvet cheesecake and knowing my stomach is empty for all the food I refused to eat at the pack ... I wanted to fill my stomach... with sweets.

"Changkyun?" Minhyuk quickly grabs my hand again taking me across the coffee shop towards the tables outside where I saw a familiar ravenette drinking a beverage.

We walked towards Jooheon's direction until we stopped right in front of him. The alpha blood was finishing his drink when his eyes found my cold eyes and Minhyuk's energetic ones.

Jooheon gave me a small smile while I stayed with a poker face. Jooheon then turned his attention to the blond beta to thank him for bringing me safely to him. While Jooheon talked to Minhyuk I decided to glance at the alpha's clothes that for some reason made him look ... more appealing.

Why does he look attractive?  
Why does he look attractive?

No! No!

Ugh!

I bit my lip turning my gaze somewhere else that isn't where the alpha is. I tried to ignore how my heart started to beat fast against my chest and how my whole face grew annoyingly warm.

Was I blushing?

I unconsciously covered my cheeks and my action did make Minhyuk and the alpha laugh. I felt my eyes widened up at the sound of my mate's laughter.

It was a beautiful sound...

I froze at the sound of his laughter and watch him intently at how he looks at me.

I froze at the sound of his laughter and watch him intently at how he looks at me  
"He's so cute," Jooheon said to Minhyuk who also giggled at my reaction and grabbed my cheeks to pinch them. Jooheon cooed at the sight of me blushing even more so I immediately slap Minhyuk's hands away from my face with a pout on my lips.

"Don't do that."

"I'm sorry Changkyunie. You are so cute."

I rolled my eyes watching Jooheon stand to thank Minhyuk one last time. While he did I went back inside the coffee shop to drool over the sweets one last time. 

 

Author's view

 

Changkyun stood by the counter to watch how the employees brought new stuff to put in the display. He was fascinated by the variety of colorful cupcakes and cookies with cute designs on them. Changkyun wanted to learn to make cute looking desserts, he started with making cakes ... and it was the last thing he ever did with his mom.

Then Changkyun saw how an employee brought a bowl of small colorful cookies. Each one had a different color and before he could get any closer to look a sweet smell invaded his delicate nose.

Honey.

The scent was familiar, it embraced him whole and made his heart beat fast because it knew that it's significant other was close. Changkyun tried to control himself and tried to keep his wolf under control but he couldn't any more when he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his small waist.

He flinched at the sudden touch but felt himself relax a little when his mate laughed close to his ear. The touch was unfamiliar but it felt nice and the laugh of his mate made him feel sort of happy?

"Ready for our small date?" Jooheon asked softly taking Changkyun's small delicate hand in his with a cute grin on his lips. Jooheon enjoyed watching Changkyun's confused face. He looked cute.

Changkyun couldn't voice his thoughts because he didn't want their "walk" to be called a "date". Before he could retort he felt Jooheon pull him towards the entrance to the Zoo to start their little adventure"We will start fresh today, alright?"

"Slow down Jooheon."

"Here, I bought this for you. I wasn't sure if you have a sweet tooth or not... so I picked something that wasn't too sugary." He handed the omega a white carton box filled with muffins and cookies of different flavors. Changkyun wanted to smile at the nice gesture but he kept his face motionless when he accepted the box. A smile formed on Jooheon's lips when the little omega picked up a cookie with white spots on it.

"That's a macadamia cookie with white chocolate chips."

Once changkyun bit into that chocolate, he felt a delicious swirl of white chocolate spread all around his mouth. He wanted to moan at the taste and that's what he did catching the alpha's attention making him blush at the erotic sound that came out of the omegas mouth.

For Jooheon Changkyun was beautiful, ethereal even. His beauty was envied by every female and male omega that laid eyes on him, his beauty was also desired by every alpha and beta that saw him. Jooheon couldn't be happier about his mate's beauty... but he was a bit concerned about his omegas attitude towards him and his pack.

The alpha felt bad that he had to meet his mate the way he did, by slaughtering Changkyun's whole pack to end their horrible deeds that the alpha was sure his little mate didn't know about. He seemed too innocent.

It made Jooheon sigh when he remembered when Changkyun told him in front of his pack that he had rather die than be his Luna. It really did hurt him to hear those words come from his mate... because he had already fallen deeply in love the moment he met Changkyun's eyes. So the alpha is very determined to make his mate fall in love with him and by that he has to start slow.

Jooheon guided the omega throughout the Zoo looking for the first attraction that happened to be the monkeys that were being so energetic at the moment, jumping between trees.

Changkyun almost dropped the box he had on his hands when he first saw the amazing creatures jump close to him. Jooheon was close to grab his mates box to later watch him run up to the monkeys' enclosures to look at them.

The same happened when they reached the elephant, the giraffe, and the rhinos. Changkyun was going crazy around the park. He was excited and wanted to see every animal there for he has never seen any up close.

Jooheon followed after his omega with a happy smile planted on his lips. He was very happy that his mate was enjoying himself and even pulling him to look at the animals that the omega thought were cute or just funny to look at.

Hours passed for the two werewolves that were still wandering around watching different animals and even waited for a few zookeepers to feed some of the animals. Changkyun was more than happy to help a zookeeper help feed a baby panda with a baby bottle.

After that, they went walking searching for a place to sit to eat the sweets inside the white box Jooheon gave Changkyun. In search of a good place to sit, Jooheon walked alongside the omega that was looking at the animals around him with a small smile on his lips. Jooheon felt the urge to grab his mates hand, so he did not miss Changkyun's cheeks turning crimson.

Changkyun didn't know how to react and therefore he just let the alpha hold his hand. Changkyun felt like his heart was about to burst in his chest when he felt the alphas warmth sending pleasurable shocks around his body. He even felt his wolf howl in happiness and satisfaction for receiving affection from his mate.

Changkyun felt conflicted because deep inside he liked it... he likes holding hands with Jooheon. He shouldn't like it but couldn't help to feel sparks fly.

He wanted to pull his hand away but Jooheon kept a tight grip on it leaving him to sigh loudly making Jooheon grin in victory.

"You can't resist me, babe."

"I still hate you..." mumbled with a frown on his pretty features. Jooheon saw his frown and felt a wave of sadness go through him for hearing such hurting words from his mate.

"I'm determined to make you fall for me after all it's should be easy... because we are mates. We are meant to be together."

"I can't be with someone that killed my family and everyone I knew," Changkyun said quietly while slowly slipping his hand from Jooheon's warm one, but the alpha was quick to retrieve the hand to plant a small quick kiss onto the omegas palm who blushed at the affectionate act. "I'm sorry Changkyun... I wish I could tell you the truth."

"What truth Jooheon? Why did you attack my pack?"

Jooheon gave Changkyun's palm another quick kiss before he intertwined his fingers with the brunettes. Jooheon wanted to tell Changkyun everything but he felt that it was too soon for his mate to know the truth.

"Someday soon I will tell you hun, just not today."

"I need to know Jooheon," Changkyun said harshly glancing quickly at Jooheon's dark brown eyes.

"You will, just not today okay. Trust me."

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Jooheon was on his way home with his little omega that was digging into his souvenirs bag trying hard to look for the panda hat he shamelessly begged his mate to buy him. As soon as he found it he smiled and put it on with a huge smile on his face. Jooheon was content that his mate enjoyed the date at the zoo and even asked him to buy him souvenirs from the Zoo's gift shop.

He found out that his mate could actually be sweet and easy going when surrounded by things that don't remind him of his pack. Changkyun did voice out that he prefers to be outdoors than confined in that room of his and he felt comfortable being far away from Minhyuk and Kihyun that all they do is suffocate him.

Once the alpha parked the car on his packs parking lot he saw how his mate quickly unbuckled himself and jumped out of his car with his souvenir bags hugged tightly to his chest. He also didn't miss how Changkyun frowned at the place, more like frowned at his pack.

"You okay sweetie?" Jooheon asked the small omega that scrunched up his nose at the new nickname.

"I'm... I just ... can't believe the day is over.. I actually enjoyed being outside."

"Don't worry hun, I will find more time to take you to different places. I promise you won't be locked up in your room all day."

"Okay, and for the record your pack is so weird."

Jooheon laughed "what makes you say that?"

"Your alphas stare at me like I'm some sort of vermin and your betas are constantly asking when will I make babies with you! Is annoying." Changkyun rolled eyes "I thought the omegas would be asking that but they seem like they want to avoid me."

Jooheon laughed thinking that it was definitely Minhyuk the one bothering his mate. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his beautiful mate being pregnant. He thought Changkyun having a round belly would be a cute sight and much more when he will be the one constantly feeling it and kissing it.

"I like it." The alpha blood mumbled with a grin.

"Like what? That your betas are harassing me?"

"No, I like the thought of you bearing my pups." Jooheon saw Changkyun's mouth drop and he couldn't resist but to wink at his mate with a little bite to the lip action.

"Maybe we will try it out soon."

"I-In your dreams you stupid alpha!" Changkyun quickly and heavily blushed.

Jooheon smiled taking Changkyun's hand in his noticing how the omega was still shy with skinship. Together they walked towards the pack house while Jooheon commented something that left Changkyun shocked.

"We are mates now Changkyunie, surely I have to take care of you when you go into heat soon."

 

 

 

To be continued ~ XD


	5. Not Safe

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Changkyun

 

"Where is the frosting stick? Ugh, can't find anything in this kitchen.." I mumbled in annoyance when I couldn't find the frosting stick or the pencil thingy. How am I supposed to decorate the cupcakes?

I began opening random cabinets in search of something that could help me decorate the cupcakes that came out of the oven minutes ago. I couldn't find anything useful so I got creative. I grabbed a plastic ziplock baggie and placed the blue frosting inside squishing it all onto one side. Next, I looked for a pair of scissors to cut a little piece of the bag to use it as a frosting stick or pencil... whatever you want to call it... I don't care.

I've only made five chocolate cupcakes and I was more than happy when they came out of the oven in perfect shape ... my past cupcakes would always come out deformed ... hehe but now they looked great and ready to get pretty.

The reason I started to bake cupcakes was to get my mind off things, like Jooheon and the pack that disliked me... oh and I needed to stay away from his affectionate acts that are making my heart go dokidoki. 

I can't get used to Jooheon being affectionate... 

Jooheon frustrates me a lot because I should hate him and not like like him! I shouldn't like the way he smiles at me or how his hands slide down my back to my waist.

I should feel disgusted!

It's supposed to be yucky!

... so why I feel butterflies in my belly whenever he smiles at me?

Why do I feel a tingly electrical shock go through my body when he touches me?

Why do I feel happy when he's with me?

Why am I feeling like this?

I sighed angrily when I began decorating and turning the cupcakes into cookie monsters. Yep, my mom taught me how to decorate them and I was lucky to find everything I needed to make them look like Cookie Monsters.

It wasn't long when someone came knocking at the kitchen's door while also trying to open the door that was locked with a chair against it. I didn't want to be disturbed while I baked my cupcakes -.- 

"Huh? Who's in there? Why did you lock my kitchen's door?! Omg! Wonho is that you?! STOP EATING THE RAMEN YOU COW!"

"Who the heck is that? Who the heck is Wonhoe?" I mumbled setting down everything I was using to decorate my cupcakes to go over the door I locked. I heard shuffling and angry mumbling about a stupid blond that looks like a fat cow and that never stops eating ramen.

I grabbed the chair and put it away so that I could unlock the door and see who was the person interrupting my sulking time.

I opened the door and was face to face with the beta that took care of me from the start.

Kihyun.

The redhead beta's eyes widened when he saw me standing in front of him covered in flour and who knows what else. I've touched a lot of things that I don't even know what they are for. Kihyun still had a few bandages on his face... he seems to be slowly healing from the thing I did...

I lowered my eyes to the floor feeling a little shy around the beta that looked like he wanted to rip my head off for injuring his face and for messing up his kitchen.

Kihyun took a deep breath and stepped in front of me placing both his hands in front of his face to calm himself down before asking what I was doing.

"Changkyun," he said calmly "what are you doing here? Why did you lock the door? Why is my precious kitchen a mess?"

"I wanted to be alone... and bake cupcakes..."

Kihyun raised an eyebrow at my words "bake cupcakes?"

I nodded "I eat when I'm upset... and I wanted cupcakes."

Kihyun sighed walking passed me to take a long look at the damage I did around his kitchen. The bowl with the cupcake batter was carelessly left on the table with the batter dripping from it, there was flour powder all over the floor... and other shit I touched and tossed around cuz they smelled weird... I also misplaced everything.

Kihyun looked at the kitchen's mess with horror and I saw him hold in his desire to scream, but he bit down on his upper lip and clench his tiny fists when he saw I broke a few cupcake molds ... 

I honestly don't know how I broke them...

I felt embarrassed when Kihyun kept inspecting the damages I made. I couldn't help but walk towards a corner and hold in the desire to cry. I didn't want to get scolded by the angry beta. I bit my sweater paws while keeping my eyes on the redhead that just finished looking around the whole kitchen.

"My god..." he stopped right in front of the cupcakes I was decorating.

"You made all this mess in my kitchen to make that?" the look on Kihyun's eye scared me, I tried avoiding his eyes when I nodded.

I heard a groan and saw the redhead take the cupcake in his hand and quickly take a bite. I felt my eyes widened at the sudden act but felt relieved that Kihyun hasn't exploded.

"Mmm.." the beta moaned when he chewed. I guess the cupcakes taste good.

I slowly made my way towards the counter where Kihyun was devouring the cupcake I made and I asked him if it tasted good. He just ate the half of the cupcake in one bite leaving me surprised.

"Okay let's make a deal Changkyun, you let me keep this cupcakes and I will let the kitchen mess slide."

"Really?"

He nodded "They taste really good."

"I'm glad." I smiled widely at the beta who's eyes widened at the sight of me smiling. It seems like it is the first time he saw me smiling genuinely at him. "I love to bake sweets, it is my dream to have my own bakery someday." I tell the beta "my mom made the best sweets you could ever taste. I want to be just like her." 

"Or you will be better." Kihyun gave a small smile that kind of made me feel shy. I lowered my eyes to the floor and moved away from the counter to start cleaning my mess. Kihyun helped and we both set out the task to wipe the place clean.

When we finished mopping the kitchen I saw the beta sit on one of the chairs to stare at me finish mopping the corner I was at.

"How did it go?"

The question was sudden but I knew exactly what he meant. Kihyun was asking about my walk with Jooheon ... or date...whatever.

I stayed silent for a while trying to find the right words to describe how my date with Jooheon went... I didn't want to give too many details and I didn't want to sound like I really enjoyed it... because i didn't...(lie)

I could only sigh out loud and try to keep an expressionless face to convince the beta that the date didn't cause too much effect on me.

My lips formed a straight line when I spoke the next words "It was okay, had to walk a lot and my feet hurt."

Kihyun nodded quietly "Did you enjoy your time together?"

"please stop interrogating me Kihyun!" I snapped at the beta that just sighed with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Okay, don't get pissy .. geez"

After Kihyun said what he said I turned on my heels and walked away, almost sprinted out of the kitchen to avoid any more questions that made my heart race.

I ran out of the building with such a hurry that I didn't see the person I accidentally bumped into. Both of us fell down hard against the ground, but I felt strong arms wrap themselves quickly around my small frame before we impacted. The touch was unfamiliar yet soothing. I could tell immediately that the wolf was an alpha, his scent was strong and reminded me of tropical fruits... I didn't felt weirded out or anything.... if anything I felt calm and safe.

I quickly rolled away from the stranger and glance back at the tall male with pink hair?

😳

Tall male alpha with pink hair?

Am I going color blind?

I slapped my palm against my face before rubbing my eyes out of its color-blind state. Clearly, I was seeing things because there's just no way that a male alpha would have pink hair!

Just when I was violently trying to rub my eyes out I felt a warm hand gently touch my knee and heard the sweetest harmonical voice I've ever heard... I went numb when my eyes met soft brown orbs and pink thick lips that formed a genuine smile.

My mind went blank when I saw the alpha crouch down in front of me with a concerned look on his beautiful features. He was the male alpha with the ridiculously cute pink hair... and let me tell you that it has never suited anyone better than him.

All thoughts escaped my mind when the male slowly touched my face, he gently brushed away the few caramel strands that were covering up my eyes and smiled when he saw my face completely.

I couldn't form words at the moment but did see how the alpha males lips moved like he was talking... oh.. he's talking... I forced myself to speak and ...

"W-what?" I asked confused. The tall man just smiled and repeated the words "I asked if you were okay, I also apologized for not looking at where I was going."

"Oh! Y-yeah... I'm okay... it was more my fault actually."

The tall wolf just smiled gently and took my hand in his to help me stand up from the dirty ground. 

Author's view

Changkyun felt shy around the tall charming werewolf that was looking down at him with such adoration, finding the small omega's shyness adorable.

"I'm Chae Hyungwon, an alpha wolf." He said calmly stretching out his hand for Changkyun to take. The omega quickly took it and introduced himself not missing the tall males smile falter a little.

"Head alpha's mate right?" Hyungwon's disappointment was evident in his voice. Changkyun wanted to shook his head and scream HELL NO at the top of his lungs but deep inside he heard his wolf complain about Changkyun's hesitation to say yes. Changkyun quickly pushes aside his wolf and told Hyungwon that he was kept in the pack against his will and he has no desire to have the head alpha as his mate for he is the man that killed his mom and his entire pack.

Hyungwon's small smile faltered noticeably this time when he heard how the small omega denied being mates with his head alpha who clearly has started having feelings for the small caramel head. He felt sad that the omega in front of him was one that expressed his hatred towards everyone in the pack and said that he'd rather die than being their luna ... he wanted to cry. To burst in tears because someone as beautiful as Changkyun had such ugly feelings inside of him, towards his friend Jooheon and his pack.

Hyungwon didn't want to believe Changkyun hated the pack he has grown to love ever since he transferred.

Changkyun saw how Hyungwon's gorgeous thin eyebrows were brought together and his features wrinkled indicating sadness and a bit of worry. Changkyun wanted to reach out and touch Hyungwon and comfort him. The omega just didn't like seeing the handsome alpha sad.

Hyungwon straightened up his posture and managed to look down at the big warm brown orbs that have been observing him carefully and he couldn't help but say it.

"Is it true that you hate us?"

The sudden question caught Changkyun off guard and immediately felt guilty by looking at the alpha's crestfallen eyes staring back at him. Changkyun did express such hate many times against the pack's leader and the pack itself. He has seen the reaction of many wolves and knew very well they weren't good. He knew everyone didn't trust him and wanted the head alpha to reject him because they didn't want him as their Luna.

Changkyun couldn't care less about how everyone thought about him. The only thing he cared about and lived for was for a chance to get away and start a better life somewhere else. Changkyun ignored the negative comments, the rumors that he was a spy from another pack, the glares that were directed at him with so much despise.

No one wanted him... and he didn't want them.

Now he was feeling soft for an alpha he just randomly met.

He felt bad for saying such things now... kind of...

Changkyun crossed his arms on his chest and turned his face to the side avoiding eye contact with the tall male whose eyes were burning into him. Changkyun didn't want to lie to the alpha so he didn't say anything and just hoped the alpha would take his silence as a yes to his question.

Hyungwon saw it. He saw how Changkyun really wasn't fond of anyone in the pack. Changkyun's silence proves it.

"Okay, well... I guess I will be on my way."

Changkyun saw the tall male bow at him and leave with hurried steps, desperate to get far away from the male omega that was left standing alone. Changkyun bit his upper lip and forced his chubby legs to move away from the spot he was glued in.

Changkyun saw from afar some of the alpha guards that kept watch around and watched his every move. Since the "date" with Jooheon, the head alpha gave him permission to walk around the pack's territory. Changkyun hasn't had the opportunity to do so and at the moment he didn't feel like exploring but just wanted to find a quiet place to keep sulking about everything that sucks in his life.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Changkyun walked over to a small clearing filled with lilacs that had a strong fragrance. Changkyun sat on the ground and played with the small flowers with a frown on his face when he remembered everything that happened recently. He was still angry with Jooheon and more at himself for becoming soft for him at the zoo. He growled at the memory of him holding the alpha's hand and let himself be dragged around the place. He scowled at the memories, cursing at his wolf for being so stupid and for falling in love for such a horrible guy.

"I hate everything." He mumbled when he slowly laid down on the grassy ground. The wind picked up and blew a soft wind mixed with the lilac scent at Changkyun's face. It was sort of relaxing for him and it helped him calm his troubled mind.

"I can't like Jooheon.... he's so stupid!" Changkyun wrinkled his nose in distaste when he remembered thinking that the alpha looked appealing on the date. He wanted to slap his face for thinking such a thing!

"Ugh! What is wrong with me? Stupid mate bond... I can't help but feel weird things towards that stupid alpha."

Changkyun stared at the sky pushing aside his inner turmoil to focus at the different shapes the clouds formed into. He spent a while guessing what the clouds looked like that he didn't notice when two alpha wolves stood a few feet away from the omega that was way too entertained with the clouds.

The alpha wolves were just keeping an eye on their leader's mate that wandered a bit too far from the pack ground, they were super relieved when the small omega was just on the clearing looking at the clouds.

The clouds all came together slowly darkening the sky releasing thunders here and there, alerting everyone that it was about to rain. Changkyun frowned at the clouds but made no movement to get up. 

A group of werewolves from another pack were patrolling the area. The leader was up front guiding his fellow alphas and betas through the forest when suddenly a very well known scent invaded the leader's nose, the head alpha stopped abruptly digging his paws against the dirt. All the wolves stopped to watch their leader sniff the air suspiciously. The familiar scent danced around his nostrils making the alpha grunt and follow its trail quickly.

The wolves ran after their alpha watching him run desperately after the sweet soft vanilla scent that was weakly lingering in the air.

Changkyun was still wrapped up in his own little world that he didn't notice a huge dark brown wolf going down a hill at godspeed.

His head went blank, almost like a computer crashing down only to start to rebut itself. It felt like forever until he realized that a wild beast was heading towards the clearing, towards him.

Changkyun's eyes widened almost about to bulge out of its sockets when he saw the furious beast growl at him.

Changkyun froze watching the majestic beast fly across the field towards him when the alpha wolf was about to leap onto Changkyun another huge wolf collided with the brown wolf.

Changkyun quickly recognized the other wolf as Jooheon, his mate. Alphas and Betas wolves ran and formed a protective circle around Changkyun to keep him safe from the brown alpha wolf that seems determined to hurt him. Changkyun couldn't comprehend why the wolf wanted to hurt him. He never saw him before in his life.

His chest began to hurt, his heart was beating uncontrollably and his arms and legs felt like jelly when he tried to move but was in too much of a shock to do so.  
.  
.  
.

aaaaand

 

 

Cliffhanger ~ ✌🏻


	6. Secrets Hurt

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

The brown wolf was about to leap towards Changkyun again but Jooheon pushed the alpha back with a strong shove that made the other wolf appalled at his ally's action. Jooheon was determined to protect the omega and the brown wolf saw this clear as day. It pissed him off beyond shits and he didn't have any choice but to transform into his human form. The sound of his bones breaking and snapping into place surprised the omega and he sucked in his breath when the brown wolf turned into a very attractive, tall young man with tan skin, dark hair and amazingly well-built muscles.

Jooheon went back to his human form and stood right in front of the other alpha keeping his posture straight against his ally and best friend. The tall young man was no other than Choi Minho, head alpha of the SHINee pack that is one of the strongest packs out there next to The Clan Pack and another pack that is hidden between the mountains.

Minho's eyes were burning holes into Changkyun's skin making the omega tremble in fear. Changkyun could smell Minho's rage and could see the hatred in the alpha's eyes whenever he dared to look at him. Minho then directed his dark orbs to Jooheon's direction. His eyes screamed murder while Jooheon's eyes reflected something Minho couldn't understand.

The tall wolf growled pushing his way through so that he could confront Jooheon and demand him to step aside from the damn omega he wanted to torture.

"Move!" Minho spat out furiously not asking but demanding his friend to move away from the omega. Jooheon hardened his eyes, locked his jaw and balled his fists to control himself from doing something he might regret. He didn't move, he glued himself to the spot which was an act of defiance to the tall alpha.

"Fucking move Jooheon!"

"You fucking move! " Jooheon was trying hard to stay calm but was losing control because Minho didn't seem like he wanted to back down. He looked determined to get pass Jooheon to hurt Changkyun... and maybe even kill him. "You can't just run into my territory and attack a member of my pack!"

"He's not a member of your pack! No, not him! He's the enemy Jooheon. I know his scent, he's from the Blue Moon pack. He's the enemy and you know it!" Minho said with so much conviction it made Jooheon bite his upper lip to refrain himself from insulting his friend that was getting frustrated at the situation. Jooheon saw the pain in his friends eyes, the guilt and the anger at the loss he suffered because of Changkyun's pack.... he knew it more than anyone how his friend felt .... but he couldn't let his friend spill the beans in front of his mate that was still ignorant of the horrible deeds that his beloved pack did on his back. Jooheon knew that his mate was still hurting and he didn't want to add more to his suffering.

Changkyun already hated him enough ...

He had to get Minho away from Changkyun, fast!

Jooheon reached out to grab Minho's shoulder but the other alpha leader just slapped his hand away, Minho wasn't going to let Jooheon ruin his chance to get answers and to get revenge, so he grabbed Jooheon by the right shoulder and used his monstrous strength to push Jooheon as far away as possible, quickly ordering his alphas and betas to restrain him. Faster than a heartbeat a tight hold was kept around Changkyun's small neck.

Tears streamed down his eyes like waterfalls when the hand tightened painfully around his throat. Changkyun could feel his throat shrink and felt like his eyes were bulging out of his skull when the head alpha just started to choke him.

The pain was too much for Changkyun to handle, his airway was been blocked savagely and everything he did to free himself from Minho's hold didn't work. The omega struggled to breathe, gasping for air when he so desperately kicked his legs around and clawed at Minho's hands. Tears were pooling his eyes but when he met the alpha's eyes he managed to catch an emotion he didn't notice before... an emotion that wasn't anger or hatred... it was pain.

"Look at you..." Minho's voice sounded cold "you really think your pack is all that great?" the alpha mocked with a dry laugh. Changkyun only looked at the alpha with teary eyes wishing he had the strength to push away the alpha and defend his pack. "Were you ever aware of the horrible things they did omega?" the alpha's grip tightened around the omegas neck causing Changkyun to turn purple. "If you really don't know... then I will tell you." he loosened his grip on Changkyun's neck and the latter could finally fill his lungs with air he desperately yearned for.

Minho eyed the omega carefully and warily when he started telling the omega the truth about his pack. Jooheon, of course, tried to prevent Minho from telling his mate everything, but he couldn't break free from the hold of Minho's strong alphas. The alpha's silenced Jooheon so that their leader could continue talking.

"Your pack was undeniably strong, fearless and merciless towards anyone that crossed them. Every pack admired your pack and wanted to be like them, but in a while, your pack grew so much in power when a new head alpha was appointed. He was what you could say ... a wolf to be feared... strong, fearless and cruel. He broke the alliances his pack had with others and started to kill them, taking away their omegas so they could enslave them, abuse them and sell them to perverts around the country for big sums of money." Minho spat with anger taking hold of Changkyun's caramel hair in a harsh manner "Your pack attacked other packs in order to steal their omegas! Every single one! They kept doing it for years! Years!" Minho kept angrily pulling at Changkyun's hair not caring about how the Omega whimpered in pain and how his friend was furiously struggling against his alphas.

Minho continued."Your mother was the head alpha's best hunter, she hunted down each omega down and handed them over to him. That monster was the one that took my mate away...did you know that?! Huh?! Did you?!"

The omega cried silently trying his best to not believe what Minho was saying. He knew his pack and he knew they would never do such a thing. They were always so loving...

Changkyun collected his courage and his strength to look at the alpha dead in the eye, defiance pouring out of his being when he spoke "YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR! SCREW YOU AND YOUR FICTIONAL LIES."

Changkyun dared to look at Minho's eyes and he probably regrets it when he met the eyes of a sad, broken man...

It started to rain when Changkyun was pushed against the ground again by the head alpha. Jooheon's eyes were fixed on his mate, his eyes scanned for an emotion that could help him figure out what his omega was feeling... but he found none. Changkyun's eyes were blank, empty of any emotion.

Jooheon growled forcing the alpha's that were holding him down away with force knocking them over. He sprinted towards his friend and ally to push him off his mate. Jooheon was angry, furious at his friend for telling his mate the truth without his consent. He thought the omega wasn't ready to hear the truth.

Changkyun avoided eye contact with anyone when he looked at the ground, to the dirt his body was laying on.

Minho glanced at the omega with a melancholy look, remembering when his precious mate was taken. He was getting tired, he wanted answers.

"Where did your pack take the omegas they abducted? Where?!"

"Minho stop! He doesn't know anything!" Jooheon pushed Minho once again.

"He must know something Jooheon! I want to know where my mate is!" he screamed angrily at the other alpha that had his lips in a thin line. "Don't you want to know what happened to your mate? The one they took away from you? Huh, Jooheon? Did you forget about your first mate?!"

It was like the whole world went still. Not a single sound was heard. Minho's heavy heart was screaming for comfort while Jooheon's eyes were drained from all emotion.

Changkyun laid still.

His body went limp when he heard the words "first mate" come out of the head alpha's mouth. His brain already flashed visuals of Jooheon being with another wolf that wasn't him, a prettier one, strong and dependent... all the things he wasn't.

The mental images hurt.

Changkyun said nothing, he drowned all the words that were spoken later on. The omega only concentrated at the raindrops that began to fall from the sky. They felt cold but not as cold at how his heart was feeling at the moment.

Jooheon had another mate before him.

Changkyun never thought the black-haired alpha could have had a mate before him. He thought he was the alpha's first mate.

Why did it hurt so much to know this truth?

Why was his heart aching?

Why did he felt like his head was about to explode?

What happened to Jooheon's previous mate? Did his pack kidnapped him and killed him?

Changkyun's mind returned to be aware of its surroundings. He quietly listened to Minho speak to his alphas about taking him away in shackles while he dealt with the other head alpha that was furiously growling and trying to break free from the alphas that once again got a hold of him.

Jooheon was beyond furious now, he wanted to have ripped his friends head off and tear his limbs apart. He shouldn't have said what he said about his mate... he wanted to forget his old love... wanted to move on.

Minho knew and he gave an apologetic look towards the black haired alpha but it only rubs off Jooheon the wrong way.

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry Jooheon. It's the truth and you know more than anyone that this omega," he pointed at the figure that laid on the pool of mud with a look of despise "was a part of their scheme. He knows what happened to our mates and he refuses to tell us!"

"He's innocent!"

"He's not innocent!"

Jooheon growled loudly using all his strength to shake off the alphas that were holding him to sprint forward and transform himself into his wolf to attack his friend. Jooheon pounced on Minho and sunk his teeth deep into his flesh.

The battle began.

Both packs had to fight alongside its alpha. All wolves wanted to maim and maul each other to death.

Changkyun watched how the fight got violent from where he was laying and with a heavy conflicted heart he pulled himself from the pool of mud he was laying on to run away from the place of destruction. His chubby legs were slow at first but when he heard an alpha and a beta wolf running towards him he quickly felt the adrenaline rush through his body forcing his legs to sprint faster.

The omega made sure not to step on slippery rocks and made his way towards the woods because from there he will turn into his wolf and run away as far as he could.

He wandered into the woods and transformed into his wolf, jumped over a huge log and ran away with two wolves behind him. Jooheon saw his mate running away in his wolf form and tried to go after him but Minho got on his way.

If Jooheon wanted to get to Changkyun he needed to go through the big brown wolf in front of him.

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

The rain falls heavier than before making it harder for Changkyun to see where he's going and on what his stepping on. The wolves weren't so far behind him and Changkyun had no idea where he was going, in fact, he felt like he was going in circles.

'Damn it' he thought aguishly trying to think of something fast but the clear howling sounds showed he didn't have much time, he needed to think of something fast.

There were two roads in front of him, both lead to the same place he was currently standing on with his paws digging on the dirt. He scanned the place quickly and found a hill that goes to another road away from the woods and into a clearing but before he could move, a strong alpha tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

Changkyun mentally cursed at the strength of the alpha. It hurt to be pinned by the wolf's weight. The omega felt like there was an elephant on top of him. Changkyun tried to wiggle his way out of the alpha's grasp but received a horrible bite when he tried to get away. The alpha bit his neck hard and the beta bit his legs hard enough to break the bones.

Changkyun whimpered in pain, feeling his own stomach twist and churn at the unbearable pain. He felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs, he desperately gasped for air when he took his human form.

"Ahhhgh! Ah!" many painful cries left the omega's mouth when he took his human form, it seemed like the pain was far worse, more than unbearable. Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes when the beta let go of the omegas legs leaving them disfigured and broken. The alpha dropped Changkyun's body onto the ground watching how the omega recoiled in pain.

The two wolves received strict orders from their Alpha to collect the omega, so when the alpha was about to reach for the omega, a huge black wolf pounced on him quickly biting his neck when he was pushed further into the ground. The beta knew it was The Clan pack leader, Jooheon and he knew he couldn't defeat him on his own, he bowed on submission to the great alpha and got his comrade back.

Jooheon let go of the alpha feeling him flinch at the pain of the wound he left. He watched how the two wolves scurried away from the alpha leader.

Jooheon quickly turned to his wounded mate that was whimpering in pain. The alpha saw the damage the other wolves left and he took a mental note to kick Minho's ass later for ordering his wolves to injure his beloved mate.

He quickly went to his mate side taking his human form so that he could pull Changkyun into his arms and calm him down. The omega was freaking out, crying and screaming things he couldn't understand. The moment he touched his mate and pulled him towards his warm chest he felt his omega ease a little. Sure his mate was in pain but he managed to calm his nerves a little, making it easier for him to carry his beloved mate to the pack house.

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

"Jooheon please calm down." Kihyun tried to talk to his alpha that was still pacing back and forth outside Changkyun's room.

He was worried.

Ever since the head alpha came back to the pack with an injured omega he hasn't left his mate's side. He was there for every everything, he wouldn't budge when the other alphas tried to get him to eat, to rest or to even attend a few pack duties.

The alpha wanted to stay by his mate side.

Kihyun understood that he was sure his mate would have done the same if he was injured like that.

"Changkyun is recovering Jooheon, omegas are very resistant and heal faster. He will be okay." Kihyun assured his leader and friend. Jooheon glanced at his red headed friend and smiled weakly, quietly thanking Kihyun for his comforting words. He needed to hear that his mate will be okay, it helped ease his mind a little.

"Jooheon." Jooheon's second in command alpha called "you need to eat and rest."

Jooheon looked at his second in command right in the eyes. "I can't Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo glanced at his mate Kihyun that just sighed and shrugged his shoulders, completely giving up on convincing his alpha and friend to go eat something and to rest.

Hyunwoo sighed, thinking of a better way to get his friend to do what he wants. He looked at his mate and thought of something. "What if Kihyun brings you something to eat here?"

"Fine. Better than leaving." Was all that Jooheon said.

Hyunwoo nodded and looked at his mate that gave him a grateful look and a quick peck on the lips with a small thanks whispered on his lips. Hyunwoo smiled at his mate that quickly sprinted towards his kitchen. Hyunwoo took the chance of being alone with Jooheon to talk to him about serious matters. It was part of his job to bring up these kinds of things for the good of the pack.

He walked towards Jooheon and leaned on the wall next to the alpha, watching quietly how the ravenette bit the inside of his cheeks.

"Jooheon," Hyunwoo started calmly watching his friend intently "the pack is concerned about the SHINee pack, they think the alliance could be broken by the battle that took place in the meadows," he said softly watching how his best friends face remained expressionless at his words. "Jooheon, we can't be enemies with the SHINee pack, they have been our friends and allies for years and they have helped us a lot. Minho has helped you a lot when you first became head alpha and throwing that friendshi-"

"I was protecting my mate!"

"I know." Hyunwoo stated calmly "I know and believe me I understand Jooheon, I would've done the same thing for Kihyun, I would have killed those bastards."

"I wanted to kill them, but I knew it would stir a lot of trouble with Minho, so I didn't."

"Good. We need to wait till Minho cools down so that we can talk to him about Changkyun."

"He wants to kill him hyung. I can't let Minho near him."

"I know, we won't take Changkyun with us. We will meet with Minho and convince him that Changkyun never knew what his pack was doing behind his pack."

"Hyung," Jooheon looked at Hyunwoo's eyes and the other alpha could see the worry in the head alphas eyes. Deep concern. "Do you think changkyun hates me?"

Hyunwoo didn't have to ask why his best friend and head alpha was asking this, it was obviously about the fact that Minho spat out about Jooheon having a mate before changkyun. Hyunwoo knew that news like this were never taken easy, it was always hurtful and hard to accept.

"I don't know." It was the best answer he could give the ravenette at the moment. "All I know is that he could be really hurt and confused. You need to explain to him what happened and assure him that he's all you love and need right now Jooheon. He needs reassurance."

Jooheon nodded.

"After Changkyun gets better I will talk to him and try to explain everything, after that we will go to the SHINee pack to meet Minho."

Hyunwoo nodded. "Understood."

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Jooheon 

Two days later

After I was done eating what Kihyun had brought me for dinner I went inside Changkyun's room to see how was my mate doing. His fast recovery has helped his broken bones to heal faster, his wounds have all closed up nicely, the only thing left to do was for him to have plenty of rest. He has been sleeping for two days and just yesterday I received an unexpected visit from Minho, he had come to listen, to hear what I wanted to say about Changkyun. It took a lot to convince the bastard that my mate was never aware of what his pack was doing behind his back.

Minho at first didn't want to believe it but when he went back at how Changkyun reacted to the news at first about his pack kidnapping omegas he remembered that Changkyun's reaction to the news was of pure shock and disbelief. Minho realized that Changkyun might have been kept away from the truth, why? Well, who knows. His pack thrived at taking away other packs omegas, even their own omegas to sell them off, so why didn't they did the same to Changkyun?

Is a mystery that had all of us uneasy.

I never left Changkyun's side. I was anxious for him to wake up, I wanted to see his eyes, hear his voice and see him pout whenever something wasn't going his way.

I wanted my precious mate to wake up.

I was about to stand up from the chair I had placed next to Changkyun's bed when I saw my omegas eyes twitch and open slowly quickly wincing at the light that got into his eyes. I stood up and turned off the lights of the room, only using a small lamp light to enlighten our figures.

Changkyun lazily opened his eyes again with a yawn escaping his mouth. He just groaned and turned his face to where I was standing. I felt my body tense up when I saw the disapproving look on my mates face. He clearly wasn't pleased to see me standing in his room with a sick worried look plastered on my tired face.

He just sighed turning his face away so that he wouldn't have to look at me. It hurt but I promised myself when my mate woke up that I wouldn't have his stubborn attitude.

I cleared my throat and called my mate without using the alpha dominant voice. I heard the omega groan and turned his whole body to face me with a not so pleasant glare.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk." my mate muttered softly.

"Too bad, we are talking about what happened."

"Ugh. What happened was that a stupid alpha wolf attacked me for no damn reason and spat lies about my pack that you wiped out." he yelled "you expect me to believe the reason why you killed everyone I ever knew was because they kidnapped omegas? Ha! You expect me to believe that bullshit?!"

"Changkyun.."

"No! Stop it! It's not true! They were nice people, humble and hardworking."

"Maybe they were like that when you were around."

Changkyun grimaced at my words with such spite "they protected me and the other kids for years! How do you expect me to believe they were cold-hearted killers?! They never kidnapped omegas, I would have known or even noticed!"

"Would you just listen!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because I want you to understand the truth Changkyun! I love you and I need you to understand the truth so that you can accept me and love me back!"

Changkyun bit his upper lip and looked at me like I've had grown three heads, I took advantage of his shocked state to explain everything. I told him that everything Minho said about the Blue Moon pack was true, every word. Changkyun was still reluctant to believe everything and I was getting frustrated.

"Please, you have to believe me." I met my mate's eyes looking at the confusion written all over his face and saw the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes when I continued explaining that it was his mother the one that hunted down the omegas to hand them over. She was the best fighter and the best manipulator. It was easy for her to lure the omegas away from their packs so that they could take them away. She has done it for years and she had done it to Minho's mate and mine.

"She was merciless, she killed everyone that stood in her way. We still don't understand how she managed to ... um, raise you?"

"Are you implying that she's not my real mother?" the omega asked with gritted teeth looking at me angrily. The smaller cussed and threw all the pillows that were on the bed at me, I dodge them all and just tried to calm changkyun down but my mate wouldn't have it. He got off the bed and stumbled towards the drawer to grab whatever was on it to throw it at me.

"You lying bastard! How can you say she's not my real mother!" He tossed a lamp at me and I quickly moved out of the way hearing the impact the lamp had against the wall, crystal shards flying everywhere while an angry omega just kept throwing things randomly at me. "She was all I got! She raised me and took care of me! She's my mom! I know she is!"

"Changkyun!" I warily made my way towards him slightly relieved he ran out of things to throw at me. My mate slumped over the drawer clearly worn out of the tantrum he just threw off and I grab his small waist and turned his body around so that he could face me. "Changkyun, listen to me."

Drops of sweat ran Changkyun's face and when I touched him he felt warm, too warm but I shook it off so that I could look at him in the eye and talk to him about my previous mate.

It wasn't easy for me to talk about it... it was a memory I'd rather forget to be honest but if I had to dig past memories for Changkyun then so be it.

We both sat on the floor around the mess Changkyun made but we couldn't care less because we were about to talk about something important and I knew he was curious about who my mate was and how my mate died. So we both sat with our legs crossed right in front of each other and just when I felt that we were both calm enough I started talking.

"My previous mate was a female beta, she was a warrior who liked to train a lot. I didn't know her very well but when we found out we were mates she gave me the cold shoulder, she said she wasn't interested in having a mate because it would distract her of her duty of protecting the pack. She said she had rather have me as her friend and leader than as her mate. I was crushed, crestfallen but I accepted her words. I honestly couldn't see us in a romantic relationship anyway so I accepted the offer to reject each other as mates... but before we could do that.. we were attacked by the Blue Moon pack.:. Your pack Changkyun." I looked at the caramel head's eyes that were looking at me with sorrow, I gave him a small smile and continued "Your mom as always was the leader, that day she took Taemin from Minho and well, that day she went to get omegas from my pack. My mate fought hard to protect the omegas, especially her little sister that was only 7 years old... We all fought hard to push the enemy back but... they were so strong, so many. We couldn't fight them all. Your mom ended up killing many betas and alphas that day... including my mate. She was kill- killed right in front of me." The memories of that day came flooding back and I choked on a sob. I tried to regain my composure and continued slowly. "Our pack was almost wiped out completely and all the omegas were gone."

"All of them?" Changkyun's face asked quietly turning his face away from mine.

"Yes." I answered curtly "Every last one of them."

Changkyun slowly nodded quietly sniffing and wiping his nose with his hands.

"If what you say is true... then.. how did my mom raise me? Was I her real kid or what?"

"We really don't know Changkyun... no one knew your mom had a kid, not until I attacked your pack."

"No... no no no....You have to be lying, it can't be my pack! My mom never in all my life laid a hand on me and neither did the other wolves! Plus I wasn't the only omega in the pack! It can't be true."

"Changkyun..", I screamed, losing my patience seeing my mate drown in his denial.

"No, I had enough of your lies Jooheon!" the omega screamed back and pushed me away.

 

Author's view

 

"You are so fucking dense Changkyun! Can't you see the truth? It's clear as day!" Jooheon was getting sick of his mate not believing everything he just said. His patience was running thin at the moment and his mate was irritating him to the max.

Changkyun shook his head closing his eyes shut with so much force telling himself that everything Jooheon told him can't be true. That his pack wasn't evil and that his mom wasn't a murderer. Everything was too much for him, his mind tried to process all the information but at some point his head crashed and he lashed out saying everything was lies. He wanted to believe his mate, he really did, he was going to, he was about to but a little voice at the back of his head whispered a soft word that caused him to turn back and not believe Jooheon. That soft whisper came from a woman and the word she whispered was "LIES"

Changkyun needed more, he wanted proof that his back did all those evil deeds but Jooheon couldn't give it to him, he could only tell him the suffering Changkyun's pack caused him and many other packs. They could never rescue the omega's that were taken from them, not a single one if they did then Jooheon could have had someone tell Changkyun directly what happened and maybe show evidence like scars and bruises, but he had nothing.

Changkyun took a deep breath trying his hardest not to cry in front of his mate again, he tried to hold in his tears while he looked at Jooheon right in the eyes to tell him to get the hell out of his room. Changkyun's voice came out quietly but full of scorn completely surprising the alpha.

He didn't want to leave, he wanted to fix everything and get his mate to fucking to understand and to get him to stop pushing him away but before Jooheon could take a step towards his mate he saw how Changkyun's body violently started to tremble, his legs shook to the point that they couldn't keep Changkyun standing anymore and he dropped to the floor. Changkyun started to gasp for air, his nails clawed at the hardwood of the floor and the most lovely and most intoxicating smell reached Jooheon's nostrils.

An addicting scent that drove him crazy.

Lewd noises left Changkyun's lips when he felt his body grow hotter and unbearable with need. He was burning up and the moment he glanced up at his alpha and his mind pointed out what he needed and what he was in.

He was having his first heat.

The worst of all heats.

He didn't expect to get his first heat so soon... and to get it when he and Jooheon were fighting. Changkyun felt a desperate need to escape from his mate, he tried to fight his heat but he couldn't move his body away from his mate whose scent was already starting to cloud his mind. 

Jooheon smirked when he crouched down in front of his caramel headed mate. He looked at Changkyun's in the eyes, the alpha's eyes were filled with pure lust which scared the omega who was not ready to be taken.

"Mine."

 

To be continued...


	7. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Are you enjoying this story??  
> Pls leave comments ^^ I need friends too!  
> I don't know anyone here and would love to make some.

Previously:

He didn't expect to get his first heat so soon... and to get it when he and Jooheon were fighting. Changkyun felt a desperate need to escape from his mate, he tried to fight his heat but he couldn't move his body away from his mate whose scent was already starting to cloud his mind.

Jooheon smirked when he crouched down in front of his caramel headed mate. He looked at Changkyun's in the eyes, the alpha's eyes were filled with pure lust which scared the omega who was not ready to be taken.

"Mine."

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

The omega's breath hitched when his whole body began to heat up and scream for the alpha's attention. Changkyun's voice howled in neediness towards his mate that was excitedly bathing in the sweet arousal of his omega.

Changkyun wanted to disappear so bad but knew all too well that if he wanted to disappear he had to do it himself and fast! Changkyun's vision was beginning to get cloudy over his burning heat so he needed to act quickly. He scanned the room carefully and saw that he had no chance to get to the door because of the stupid alpha standing right in front of it, so the next option was to go through the window and risk breaking a few ribs and maybe a leg?

Changkyun didn't care.

He wasn't going to lose his virginity just yet!

The omega calmed down his rapid breathing and sprinted towards the window going straight for the lock but before he could unlock the damn thing two pale strong arms caught him by the waist lifting the omega up from the floor and up in the air. Changkyun panicked and started to punch and kick Jooheon to let him go.

The head alpha was way far gone! The moment Jooheon caught a whiff of his mate's arousal he completely gave in to his desire to mark him right then and there.

He wasn't going to waste the chance at all and he was determined to make his mate his forever.

Changkyun was going to be his.

Jooheon carried the fuming and needy omega to his room that was on the other side of the pack house. Changkyun begged Jooheon to let him go but the ravenette didn't hear him and just placed his mate gently onto his bed.

Jooheon made sure that he locked his door and his windows drawing all the curtains close so that he could begin his intimacy with his mate whom was struggling hard to move his heavy needy body out of the bed.

Changkyun's insides hurt and burned. The need to have the powerful alpha touch on him was growing stronger and it made Changkyun want to cry. His body wasn't listening to him anymore and just when Jooheon was getting closer to him he felt fear and desire.

A knot formed in the omega's throat not allowing him to speak or scream profanities at his stupid mate that watched him with both caring and lustful eyes.

Jooheon decided that he would go easy on his mate and make sure Changkyun enjoys their first time together and for that he needed to start slow and sweet.

He needed to show Changkyun how much he loved him in every touch.

He stroked Changkyun's flustered cheeks with adoration loving how red his beloved face looked. He loved this side of his mate. Changkyun unconsciously sought out for the alpha's hands letting out a few strangled moans that were beginning to drive the alpha crazy.

"Changkyun," Jooheon called out his mate that surprisingly looked at him when he was called. It made the alpha smile and continued to talk sweetly to his mate to calm him down and reassure him that everything will be okay. "I love you and I want you to know that everything I will do to you is because of how much I love you and wish to be close to you. Only you. No else. Just you and me. Just us. Let me love you tonight Changkyun.... you can scream and yell at me as much as you want in the morning, okay?"

Changkyun bit his upper lip thinking hard about what Jooheon said. He knew that Jooheon liked him a lot and was trying hard not to take him roughly like the alphas usually do. He was grateful for that and much more because Jooheon was being too kind to him when he wasn't being submissive.

He watched his mate carefully and took notice of how the alpha looked at him with fondness and touched him with care. Sure, Jooheon was a violent brute when pissed but surprisingly sweet when it came to intimacy and showing how much he actually cared.

Changkyun felt his heart flutter and his hands tremble when he slowly reached out to touch his mate's handsome face, tracing Jooheon's jawline with his tender fingers and admiring how perfectly sculpted was the alpha's face, strong and soft. What a perfect combination.

Jooheon leaned onto his omegas touch enjoying the soft strokes.

"I promise I will love you right, Changkyun."

 

🐾🐾🐾

*A long while later*

 

Jooheon thrust up, burying his cock into the omega's warm and velvety entrance while Changkyun pushed down to meet the alpha's thrusts, trying to swallow him as much as he was able to. Jooheon sited up, propping himself with a palm over the bed while his other hand pulled the omega closer by his waist.

Changkyun panted, whimpering when the alpha's mouth enclosed over his nipple, sucking on it not so gently. He pulled onto Jooheon locks, whining due to the painful pleasure. The alpha chuckled, grabbing onto his butt cheeks while crossing his legs under the omega to go deeper.

Changkyun felt the alpha's knot swell inside him, growing to twice its size and spreading his hole wider than ever. With a final harsh thrust, Jooheon buried his knot deep inside the omega and locked them together.

"Jooheon! Jooheon- p-please!!" He begged, bringing the alpha's face closer to the crook of his neck.

Jooheon licked the stripe up his skin and pulled back to admire his wrecked mate sprawled under him. His eyes slowly met Changkyun's. Before his mate could look away, he gently cupped his face and leaned down to place a kiss on his luscious lips. The Omega doesn't pull back, far too dazed to do so, but neither did he respond to the kiss.

"Changkyun, you have no idea how much I love you. I know you don't completely trust me nor believe me but please give me a chance. Give us a chance. Let's do this together."

He looked into his mate's eyes and saw a turmoil of emotions flashing by. Without waiting further he swooped down and sank his teeth and marked his mate as his.

An electrifying wave of pleasure was coursing through both of them. Jooheon knot burst and he came, filling the omega he can now call his own.

His mate.

 

Changkyun never has felt such pleasure in his life and he would be lying if he says he didn't like it.

He shamelessly enjoyed every second of it and most definitely enjoyed how sweet and sexy his mate was towards him. It was a side of him he only wanted for himself to see.

Changkyun gasped for breath when Jooheon pulled out of him and felt how the alpha dropped his weight onto him wrapping his strong arms around Changkyun's small frame in the most protective way.

Changkyun felt safe in Jooheon's arms.

Felt loved.

But also confused.

He was so confused about his pack. About who they really were... to him, his pack were good people but to others, they were monsters that abducted omegas.

It was all too much.

How will he ever know if what Jooheon says is true?

Deep down the omega wanted to believe his mate, trust me he did.... but we are talking about Changkyun's pack that had protected him all his life and also his mom that had always been too kind to him... how can he believe that she was the best hunter?

Well shit.

It all made Changkyun's head spin.

Jooheon used the last of his energy to clean himself and his mate that seems to be lost in thought about something. Jooheon didn't dare to ask what he was thinking about. He quickly dressed his mate in black boxers and a red sweater that was a bit too big on the omega. Still, Jooheon decided that it would do since they will just sleep and he knew his warmth will keep his lover warm.

"Changkyun?" the Head alpha called softly seeing how his omega slowly stepped out of his thoughts to look at him with a tired face. Jooheon smiled and got in bed with his mate to keep him warm.

The Omega surprisingly let his alpha hug him once again without any complaints, he figured he should obey him since he was already marked and Jooheon could practically control him.

"Changkyun?" Jooheon called again using his free hand to brush the hair out of Changkyun's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Changkyun slowly nodded biting his lower lip when his eyes met his alpha's deep brown ones. "I'm okay."

"Was I too rough on you?"

"No, quite the opposite." Changkyun took a deep breath before he finished his sentence "you were very sweet. Romantic..."

Those words sure made the alpha smile wide. He felt like he was getting closer to his mate like he was finally reaching him after breaking all his barriers. He didn't want to let go. He unconsciously tightens his hold around Changkyun and planted a small kiss on his neck.

"I love you Changkyun. I want you to know that."

Changkyun's heart almost stopped.

For a second, he forgot how to breath when he heard those affectionate words leave Jooheon's mouth. He didn't know how to react or what to say... his wolf howled in happiness and urged Changkyun to say the same words but the brunette pushed the urge back and quickly hid his face in his pillow that smelled like his mate.

Jooheon chuckled not taking to heart that his mate didn't say I love you back. He knew his mate felt something for him so he will be patient and wait for him to tell him how he feels.

For now, he just wanted to shower his beloved mate with love.

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

It was around 2 am when you could find the two mates all tangled up in each other's arms sleeping peacefully... well one of them was sleeping soundly while the other was drowning in his own inner turmoil.

His eyes were glued to the ceiling staring at nothing in particular. His mind was definitely elsewhere. He was wondering about anything he could do to find out the truth about his pack. He felt the need to know the truth.

"What can I do" he murmured quietly, aware that his mate was sleeping soundly on his chest with his arms around him. He slowly stroked Jooheon's soft black hair thinking about how much his stupid alpha loved him. It made the omega smile a little when he remembered how Jooheon told him without hesitation that he loved him.

He started to appreciate the feeling of being loved by someone else other than his mother... Therefore, he hoped Jooheon will still love him in the future.

Changkyun took one last look at Jooheon sleeping feeling his lips waver. With trembling hands, he touched his mate's face pressing small apologetic kisses around the alphas cheeks wishing he didn't have to do what he was about to do.

He gave Jooheon a goodbye kiss as enjoyment went through his whole being before he can unwrap Jooheon's arms from his body to slowly slip out of the bed. Changkyun had to hold his breath in order to carry out his little mission of getting out of the alpha's bed to gather his scattered clothes around the room.

He had to be quiet and quick.

Once he picked his clothes he quickly gets dressed and went for the window that was locked but easy to unlock. He immediately got on the windowsill both of his hands against the edge of the window to stare at the darkness of the night. The omega swallowed hard feeling his wolf whimper and crave for his mate's warmth. Changkyun tried to ignore his wolf by pushing him at the back of his mind where he couldn't feel him anymore. He took a moment to think things through one last time, he wanted to make sure that what he was about to do was what he really wanted. The answer quickly came to him.

He wanted to know the truth, so in order to do that, he had to leave and find the answers himself.

So...

He was ready to leave.

Sadly, his hands didn't seem to agree with him.. his hand shivered as he looked behind him to take one last look at the alpha that was deep asleep. The omega sighed, to stay wasn't a luxury he could afford at the moment. His growing feelings warned him that It was time to leave. His eyes quickly avoided looking back and then tried to concentrate on the dark night that was ready to devour him forever.

Like the feeling of crossing a point of no return.

When Changkyun was about to jump he couldn't help but to wonder if he was making the right choice by leaving his mate when he just got mated and marked...he wondered if he was making the right choice. His wolf obviously was against his decision but Changkyun got stubborn and overpowered his wolf by convincing himself that he needs to find out the truth about himself and his pack.

The omegas eyes hardened in determination when he looked down. Fresh adrenaline rushing through his body when he got ready to jump.

"Bye Jooheon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued:


	8. Jooheon

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

"Bye Jooheon."

 

Those words didn't echo in Changkyun's mind like he thought they would. The adrenaline rushing through the omega's veins moved him to jump from a second story house window. He landed swiftly on top of a truck that was conveniently parked close to the head alpha's window. Changkyun's small feet quickly moved from the top of the truck to its back to hide on its box.

He needed to have a quick moment to think about how he would sneak out of the pack without getting noticed by the other wolves keeping watch. A breath of relief escaped his soft pink lips when he caught a whiff of himself and find that he smelled like his mate. His alpha's scent completely overpowered his own. So, he kinda reeked of Jooheon's sweet honey roasted scent.

Changkyun was glad his mate scent was all over him because it would make it easy for him to move around unnoticed by the other wolves that are completely accustomed to the head alpha scent but just in case, he pulled a bottle of moonflower spray and sprayed it all over his body to erase all scents on him. That way he won't get tracked.

Okay, he had one problem solved. Now he needed to figure out how he will sneak out of the pack grounds. His mind went back to the times he was being taken care of by Kihyun. The redhead beta that talked a lot and Changkyun always tried to ignore him, but there were a few interesting things that caught his attention when he listened to the Beta rant about his kitchen.

Yes, the redhead Beta was in charge of the pack's kitchen and he was the one that had a small crop where he grows his own vegetables. He remembered hearing the Beta saying that this area was off limits to the other wolves and he remembered hearing that it was close to a river, which led to the forest closest to the city.

Kihyun should have been more careful about what he said around the small omega that was desperately trying to escape the pack.

Changkyun smirked. He was determined to escape the pack's territory all in his own without getting caught. He quickly glanced around to see if anyone was nearby and when he saw there was no one he quickly dashed from the truck's box to run towards the cafeteria's building.

He sprinted going straight for the kitchen where the door to the backyard is. That's where he could get to the woods and make a run for it without being seen.

The door to the outside was surprisingly unlocked but the omega didn't mind it and rushed outside to dash for the woods. He avoided colliding with anything that was insight and touching the crops Kihyun had made recently. Looking carefully where to place his feet, he slowly made it to the other side of the field. Changkyun quickly jumped over a bush but his feet got tangled up with the branches and with a quiet curse, he landed face first on the hard ground.

The omega groaned in pain, punching the ground angrily and kicking the bush that caused him to land on his face. He mumbled a few curses when he rubbed his face to ease the pain a little.

Poor Omega had no idea that there was another wolf right in front of him.

Changkyun got a whiff of the other wolf and froze. He slowly lifted his head to have a glance at the other wolf whose scent was way too familiar. The omega's eyes met Kihyun's terrified ones and what he saw next almost made his head explode.

There stood Kihyun, horrified and desperately trying to cover himself completely with his hands but it was too late because Changkyun already saw everything... and yeah I mean everything.

The omega's mouth dropped to the ground whilst he tried to process what he just saw ... never in a million years, Changkyun thought Kihyun was like ... like that!

Kihyun on the other hand almost wanted to murder him by the way he glared at him.

Changkyun smiled awkwardly handling the other a bag of fresh clothes he saw nearby a rock. Kihyun yanked the bag out of the omega's hands to quickly get dressed and assault the poor guy.

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Changkyun

 

I had to dodge the upcoming rocks that the stupid idiot threw at me. He didn't give me a chance to speak because of how fast he grabbed whatever was near him to throw it at me.

"What the hell were you doing you damn pervert?! Sneaking up on me?!"

I snuck behind a tree to catch my breath but Kihyun quickly got around it and threw more rocks at me. I quickly begged him to stop but the other was so angry at me to the point tears were pooling in his eyes. I was upset too... and yet for some reason, I just couldn't argue back with him.

I tried to calm Kihyun down so that he could stop assaulting me.

"Please Kihyun!" I begged the redhead that was already feeling tired of picking rocks from the ground. I quickly went to his side to grab his arm and pull him to sit over a small rock. "I didn't mean to walk in on you... I honestly thought no one was around here this late."

Kihyun clicked his tongue yanking his arm from my hands so that he could vent. By the way, he looked at me I could tell he regretted ever coming here. His eyes were doleful and brimming with tears of regret. I wanted to be mad at him for keeping such a secret from me... and practically from the whole pack.

I gave him a few minutes to get himself together while I took a look around at what seemed like to be his little practice ground.

Kihyun had set up targets in all the trees that had many knives and arrows stuck on them, clearly, he has been practicing around here on his own. There were also a dummy set up in the middle that had what seems like to be bullet holes.

The place although very well hidden from the pack grounds and wolves was very grim and gloomy. It didn't give off that "I'm training to become the best alpha wolf badass" vibe ... instead, it gave off another that said "I'm trying to become something I'm not and is very difficult" kind of vibe.

 

Author's View

 

Changkyun waited for the other newfound omega to calm down. He quietly approached Kihyun placing a hand over the redhead's shoulder to comfort him. The other omega took his time to cry everything he needed to release, he knew the other omega was curious about him so he forced himself to finish sobbing to start his explanation.

Kihyun bit his upper lip feeling completely awkward and embarrassed, he really didn't like talking about his past and how he came to lie to everyone.

He is far from proud of his dishonesty towards the pack, but Kihyun couldn't simply accept himself as an Omega. So he just took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth for once. His small hands roughly wiped his red cheeks and the boy plunged his eyes in Changkyun's while the latter stood still, waiting for the hard attempt of explanation Kihyun was about to make.

"I'd like to ask you not to tell anyone what you just saw but first, what are you doing here?" the red-haired suddenly asked alarming Changkyun who forgot that he was running away from Jooheon and his pack.

Changkyun pursed his lips taking a seat on one of the rocks next to the redhead omega that was watching the other like a hawk already guessing what he was about to say.

"Well, I was going to run away from Jooheon again." Changkyun's words didn't shock the older much since he figured that's always been the case. Plus, Kihyun immediately pushed away from the thought of protesting to Changkyun, at the detriment of Jooheon. Taking the runaway back didn't seem like a great idea now that Changkyun discovered his precious secret that he has kept for years from everyone in the pack.... even from his own mate.

"Changkyun," Kihyun started seriously putting on a grim face for what he was going to say "you know Jooheon by now, you know he loves you and he will track you to the end of the world. He won't rest until he finds you and takes you back to the pack. He is a stubborn idiot but he will never give up. He will catch you, fast."

"I know, I knooow," the younger omega said exasperated. "but I need to leave, Kihyun, I need to find out the truth about my pack and I can't do that while being stuck here with Jooheon."

Kihyun scoffed softly thinking that the other omega was a suicidal bastard. Even if Kihyun lets him go he won't be able to survive on his own, let alone defend himself against other pack wolves or even worse.... rogue wolves.

"Even if I let you go out there... How do you intend to survive on your own? How will you protect yourself against the rogues 'cause boy, you are way weaker than the omegas in this pack."

Changkyun clenched his teeth angrily at Kihyun, glared dangerously at the other because Changkyun never once thought he was that weak. Sure, he can't fight all that well but he was convinced that he can survive by himself and always find a way out in every bad situation he gets in. One thing was certain, Changkyun would not let any other wolf catch him as easy as Jooheon did.... never again.

"I am not that hopeless, stop looking down on me!" he yelled at Kihyun, strongly holding his knee with anger. "I won't let anyone catch me! Not Jooheon and not anyone else."

"Did you forget what happened to the SHINee pack?!" the redhead didn't let the other speak, he deepened his gaze even more. He hadn't intended to lecture Changkyun after he realized the gravity of his situation in which he was deeply stuck, but Kihyun's interest in Jooheon was invasive. He respected his pack's alpha and was ready to run towards the danger for him but on the other side, he couldn't just ignore all the hard efforts he made in order to hide his omega body so far. If Changkyun return by Jooheon's side... Kihyun's life will be ruined.

"It's not your fucking problem anymore, and it's never been yours anyway," Changkyun grunted, looking away from the older omega. Admittedly, he felt bad about saying such a thing after the still unbelievable event that binds him and Jooheon together a few hours ago. The wolf inside of him was almost missing his touch... his voice.... his warmth. But Changkyun would never admit that.

Nope, no way jose.

A silence broke the conversation as the two boys calmed down.

"What about you?" suddenly asked the younger. He raised his eyebrows when Kihyun squinted, unsure of his own decision. Can he really explain everything to the newcomer that refused to stay with his mate and alpha of the pack? Will he truly understand?

Kihyun asked himself lots of questions before he came down to a decision. He really hesitated about Changkyun being trustworthy or not but he figured since the younger already saw him he should explain to him his reasons.

"Why did you hide yourself from your own pack?" Changkyun was the first to break the silence and Kihyun just groaned at the question, not sure if he was truly ready to talk about such a sensitive topic. Changkyun noticed how much the other omega was hesitating so he pushed him a little more. "Why did you lie to everyone, Ki? Does your mate even know you are an omeg-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kihyun screamed at the top of his lungs. "NO HE DOESN'T, OKAY! NO ONE KNOWS, I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT ME, OKAY?"

Changkyun remained quiet, thinking he pushed Kihyun too far. Now the older was in hysterics, mumbling and yelling things Changkyun couldn't understand. Kihyun tried to cool off but he just wanted to fall on his face and just scream his heart out.

"Ki..."

"I hate being an omega." the older sighed dolefully "I always did."

Changkyun stared at the redhead with a dumbfounded face. He never thought Kihyun would be so blunt about it.

"I can't stand being an omega. Everyone sees us differently from the other wolves. We are the weakest among our species and the one that gets pushed around the most." his heart ached with every word that came out of his mouth. It was painful... to remember what it was like to live as an omega back when he was at his birth pack.

Kihyun quietly sat next to Changkyun and explained that he was born into another pack called the Crescent Moon. There the wolves saw the omegas as the weakest and only means to reproduce more pups. Kihyun grew up in a pack where his kind was mistreated and never appreciated.

The abuse was engraved deep in his mind and therefore after all the pain and hate, he started to hate himself and what he was.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Jooheon

 

It was early morning when the alpha woke himself up to an empty bed. At first, the alpha didn't register why the spot next to him was empty. He was just so groggy after a long night making love to his mate. He was tired but immensely happy. Unaware of the situation of a missing mate, the alpha turned his whole body towards his mates' side only to find it cold and empty. Jooheon's eyes quickly widened at the realization of his lover gone. He quickly jumped from the bed naked to check the bathroom he has on his room to check if his mate was in there taking a shower or washing his teeth with his own toothbrush but unfortunately when the raven-haired wolf yanked open the bathroom door, he found it empty.

Where the hell was Changkyun?

His mate scent was strong in the room but there was another scent in the air that made Jooheon realize that his mate was definitely gone.

It was moonflower spray.

It erases your scent giving anyone a chance to track you down. It's the perfect cover for someone to get away unnoticed.

Damn that omega...

Did he really jump from the second floor?

Did he get injured?

Where the hell did he go?!

A lot of questions popped up in the alpha's mind but he pushed them aside and forced his body to get dressed and search for his mate. The sooner he finds Changkyun, the better things will be.

For all he knows Changkyun could be taking a morning walk around the pack grounds or something, but if it turned out that his mate ran away... he will surely will not be forgiven.

Just thinking about Changkyun taking advantage of the situation last night made Jooheon furious.

The head alpha got his clothes and rushed outside his room to search the pack house. His mate wasn't around and was nowhere to be seen..... It was all frustrating the alpha. He started to believe that Changkyun really did escape.

His wolf has never been so humiliated in his whole life.

Wasn't his love for Changkyun strong enough?

Didn't he clearly showed him how much he meant to him?

Was Jooheon too rough on him? Didn't the alpha make his omega feel at ease with him?

Despite all the love and the protection he gave to his beloved mate, the latter stayed stubbornly attached to his pack and ran away like a fool. How could he not feel pissed?

A deep growl invaded the building and startled every wolf around. All the walls were shaking with rage alerting everyone that their leader was beyond furious. Jooheon cursed and kicked everything that was on his sight crushing his fists against the walls of the packhouse completely destroying it.

From now on, Jooheon will track Changkyun down, no matter how far the omega goes the alpha will hunt him down.

They are mates, whether the omega likes it or not.

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Changkyun

 

Kihyun finished explaining to the younger that after all the abuse he suffered back at his pack he one day decided to leave and have his own adventure. He learned to survive on his own and even learn how to fight some stupid rogues that dared to mess with him. Kihyun explained that he spent months living a vagabond life and one night he trespassed The Clan's pack lands and had been caught by the patrol unit led by Shownu, the head alpha's second in command. The moment they laid eyes on each other they fell the bond binding them forever in each other's hearts. Kihyun was taken to the back to live as the second in command mate.

That's pretty much the grumpy omega's life story.

Changkyun's empathetic nature took over him and helped him understand how awful it must have been for Kihyun growing up on a pack that thought so poorly of omegas and that mistreated them. He honestly doesn't wish that fate to any omega at all and he could tell just by looking at Kihyun's eyes that was full of misery.

"I wanted to be strong and be known as a strong wolf, so that's why I lied about being a Beta."

"You went through a lot of trouble to keep your true self from the other wolves right?"

Kihyun nodded with a long sigh "what was most bothersome wasn't keeping my scent hidden, it was trying to keep my horny mate out of my pants." Changkyun perfectly understood the oldest omega. He himself didn't get to hide his heat in front of Jooheon, And as the younger experienced it, this nightmare can begin at the worst timing without warning.

Changkyun finally understood the other and decided that Kihyun was a hell of an omega to accomplish all he did in the past with his pack. "You know," the younger started showing a small smile to the older who looked at him with a softer pleasant look. "I think I admire you Kihyun. You are awesome. Wish I could be as strong as you."

Kihyun chuckled quietly lightly punching Changkyun's left shoulder before he stood up on his feet. "Thanks, brat."

Now it was Changkyun's turn to stand up feeling sort of scared of what Kihyun will do to him. Will the older take him back to Jooheon who must be beyond pissed at him? Or will he let him go?

Changkyun was seriously biting his lower lip when he observed the other omega gather his stuff and hide away his tools for practice. He wanted to ask Kihyun what he will do but he decided against that, he thought it was better not to push the redhead to take him back.

Now that the place looked like any other place in the woods Kihyun walked towards Changkyun to the point he passed him by. The young omega quickly turned on his heels to question the older where he was going?

"Let's go find your answers."

Changkyun couldn't help but smile big time after his hyung said those words. Like a small child he sprinted after Kihyun to latch onto his back on a piggy back ride clearly overjoyed that he won't be traveling alone... cuz if he had, to be honest, he was a little scared of going on his own.

"Quit acting like a child. Let's hurry and get our omega asses away from this land if you don't want Jooheon and my mate to find us."

"Right!"

"Alright let's go."

On their way leaving, Changkyun could now smile confidently with Kihyun by his side. He acknowledged the oldest strength and he will thanks to it surely survive... He will finally find the truth about his pack.

 

 

To be continued...


	9. Omegas on the run and Alphas on the hunt

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Kihyun

 

We set out to the forest running on our human legs because Changkyun couldn't completely transform into his wolf form. The guy was much of a mess when it came to shifting into his wolf and when I asked him about it he said that it hurts him too much to transform and his mother told him he didn't need to push himself into transforming because he will always be protected by the pack.

He admitted that he was pampered too much to the point he didn't learn how to fully transform and how to defend himself when he will need to.

I felt sorry for him.

We were reaching the border that will lead to unclaimed territory and from there I will transform on my wolf form and have the kid ride on my back so that we can get as far as we can cuz ... I have the feeling Jooheon's already tracking us down with Hyungwon hyung on the lead... he's the best tracker of all the packs. I bet they will get a whiff of my new omega scent and find it suspicious.

They will come after me for sure.

I shook my head trying to think of something else. Changkyun was pretty much of a slow runner and was already fatigued when we reached a small river. I stopped running so that the caramel headed omega could rest and catch his breath.

We both dropped on the rocky ground, Changkyun quickly gasping for air completely breathless. 

I chuckled seeing the other just lay there flat on the ground. I wondered if Changkyun even knows how to defend himself against rogues... maybe not.

"Hey, Kyun?" the other omega quickly raised his head glancing back at me with a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever learn how to defend yourself against rogues? I mean, just in case?"

The omega raised up and sat with crossed legs scratching the top of his head with a sheepish smile on his lips. He laughed awkwardly and admitted he used to ditch his defense classes because he was too lazy.

I felt my mouth drop.

He just ditched those classes?!

What the hell?

"You did what?!" I yelled angrily while the other just smiled like an idiot "Changkyun! Those defense classes are very crucial! You need to know how to defend yourself against someone that wants to hurt you, maybe a wolf or a human you must know!"

"I know, I know, I learned a few tricks from my mom that came in handy when I tried to run away from Jooheon's pack."

"You mean that you bite the wolves nose?"

"Yeah, it was pretty effective though."

"Maybe, but you need to learn more than that!"

"I know.."

"I decided I will teach you how to fully transform and how to protect yourself since we will be on the run, you need to learn these things to survive just in case something happens to me."

Changkyun quickly tilted his head adorably to the last thing I said looking confused. I explained that anything can happen to us now that we are out of The Clan's territory. The unclaimed lands is where rogues frequently roam around and an attack from them can happen anytime. Changkyun quickly understood and agreed halfheartedly to learn from me.

He sighed pulling his knees closer to his chest gently placing his head above them to mope about leaving his mate behind. He actually felt bad, like he actually cares about Jooheon's feelings.

That's huge progress... cuz days ago ... this mischievous little shit didn't give a single shit about anyone in the pack and would have loved to see the head alpha been ran over by a truck than being with him.

Before I could say something I about Changkyun's growing feelings I noticed how quickly the clouds were gathering up on the sky turning darker and darker until small drops started to fall from the sky.

It was going to rain.

Heavily.

I took a deep breath feeling extremely glad that it was going to rain because that way it will wash away the trail of scent I left behind, well I hope it does.

It must.

Changkyun will be okay for a while until he gets completely drenched from the rain, once he does the moonflower spray will wash off and his scent will spread out strongly across the air and that's dangerous for us. I dunno why but moonflower spray gives your natural scent a boost when it washes off... it can be totally useful and very dangerous too.

That's why we need to pick up the pace now and get far away as possible.

I quickly jumped up to my feet to stretch my body before I fully transform into my wolf form. The sound of bones breaking and clicking into place made changkyun squirm but he adapted once he saw my dark red fur.

My wolf form was indeed very impressive because of my long hair that covered all my body which was good. It kept my omega parts hidden from the other wolves. I had to be careful everytime I shift when I am around the other wolves, especially when my mate is around... it was very horrible to keep my true identity hidden all this time.... frustrating too.

"Nice fur hyung," Changkyun complimented me with a tired smile. I quickly moved towards him to use my snout to push at his back forcing him to get up from the ground and get on my back, for that I needed to use the link of communication."

"Get on my back Kyun, from now on we need to move fast until we reach the human territory."

Changkyun was quickly taken aback about what I just said but nevertheless, he got on my back and wrapped his arms around my neck to prevent himself for falling off my back when I am on the run.

"Human territory? I thought we were going straight to my pack's territory?"

I shook my head pushing my wolf forward to sprint faster than the wind itself. I ran across the tall trees knowing exactly where I was going to go. The poor kid didn't understand how insanely good was the clan pack at tracking other wolves down.... he just didn't know.

Hyungwon can get a hold of the faintest scent and if the rain doesn't completely wash away my trail... we are completely screwed.

"We need to hide from the pack for a couple of days between the humans. Once they cover their territory I am sure they will go to the other lands to search for you, my old scent and my new omega scent which is very unknown to them."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, we need to lie low until the pack is done with the search because if they don't we won't be able to dig around for answers about your pack"

"You think they will stop looking?"

"......." honestly I think that Jooheon and Hyunwoo will never give up that easily. They will search high and low for any sort of clue that will lead to us... "No.... they won't ....so that leaves us with one choice to make sure they stop looking for us."

"And what's that?"

"To fake our own deaths."

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Hyunwoo

 

"Search everywhere! Search every damn house in our land and all the goddamn caves. I want Changkyun found now!"

The head alpha was slowly losing his calm composure ever since he woke up. His mate took advantage of Jooheon when he was sleeping and left on his own. The situation was getting pretty bad very quickly. I've never seen Jooheon this pissed off before.... the man is completely falling apart right in front of us with all the sadness and loneliness he's feeling from being abandoned by his mate, but instead of showing weakness the alpha is masking it all up with a strong and pissed off persona demanding every wolf in our pack to spread out and search all the land for his mate.

Just now Jooheon was thrashing his well-decorated office by throwing everything that was in sight, pushing the desk against the wall, and throwing a chair against the window making it break into millions of pieces. I was completely appalled, standing awkwardly in a corner close to the exit wondering what could I do or say to my leader and friend.

I was the only one in Jooheon's office, he sent his unit leaders to search everywhere and ask me of all the others to stay and watch over him.

Right now the man just finished making punch holes in the walls, he looked worn out and without saying anything he pressed his back against the damaged wall and slid down to the floor to catch his breath.

I thought I should at least sit next to him and urge him to talk about what happened. He needs to let all his pent up emotions out.

"I will sit next to you if you don't mind," I warned quickly making my way to my friend to sit next to him. He was pressing the back of his head against the wall staring motionlessly at the ceiling. I had no idea where to start so I decided to say whatever comes to my mind.

"I know it's hard Jooheon, I know that Changkyun leaving after you two mated is tearing a large hole in your heart."

The young man pressed his eyes shut trying hard to swallow the pain that was clawing at his heart.

"It hurts, Hyunwoo." his voice was low as a whisper when he spoke. He was clearly suffering the loss of his mate, I mean not a literally loss but you know what I mean.

"I know," I said nodding my head. I would've felt the same if it was Kihyun the one who left without saying anything. It would've hurt more than a gunshot wound and would have driven me crazy to the edge of madness. You see, the need to be close to your mate is more than real. It's a desperate need that you hold on to because if you don't you feel like you will go mad. Your mate is your everything and losing him or her is like losing a huge part of yourself.

You feel incomplete.

Empty.

You slowly descend into madness.

The both of us sat in silence. I for once didn't knew what to say to comfort the other. That unbearable pain he feels can't go away unless he has his mate back.

Jooheon tried to get himself back together but no matter how hard he tried his emotions would collapse again and the hole in his heart would ache again.

I placed my hand over his right shoulder to show my support, Jooheon was glad that I was by his side. He even smiled, it wasn't the best smile but he showed his gratitude.

"Thanks for staying with me hyung."

"Well I do see you as my little brother, you know. If you need me I will be there."

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Changkyun really loves me?" Jooheon's doleful eyes met mine I felt uneasy to answer that question. I honestly didn't know if the omega loved Jooheon...at least I wasn't sure. I wanted to believe that our future luna loves our leader and I wish I could say that to Jooheon but when i tried to open my mouth no words came out. "Say it hyung, he doesn't love me at all." was all he said followed by a long sigh.

"Honestly, I don't know what Changkyun feels," I said turning my head away. I thought of all those times I saw Jooheon interact with Changkyun and i swear I always saw how shy and wary the omega was around our leader, yes, he acted like that but I could also see a spark spring to life every time they both smiled at each other. Sensed how their bond deeply connected when Jooheon sought for the other's affection.

"I can't give you the answers you want, but you will get them from him soon, for sure. You know Hyungwon is doing his best. He will find him"

"You really know how to reassure others." Jooheon laughed, slightly lowering his head and gaze. Seeing him in such a state didn't please me, but I just stayed quiet and went with it.

I have to keep a close eye on Jooheon until he calms down, although I didn't know how long it will take for Hyungwon to come back with our luna...if he ever finds him... I have a feeling that Changkyun won't let us catch him this time.

*Knock Knock*

Our heads quickly turned towards the door expecting news from hyungwon's search but we grew disappointed when we saw a blonde beta wolf awkwardly stand in front of us with a dark blue clipboard. Our heads fell and it made the beta's veins popped from his forehead not appreciating our reaction.

"I have been working my butt off all day and this is the greeting I get?!"

"Hey Minhyuk," I said with no enthusiasm at all.

"Don't just hey minhyuk me after being scolded. Greet me properly!"

"Any news on Hyungwon's search?" Jooheon interrupted the blonde that quickly forgot about me to pay attention to our leader that was very distraught and anxious for news.

Minhyuk shook his head with a long sigh. "No sir, no news from any unit came at all. I came here to demand an explanation of why Kihyun hasn't made breakfast or lunch! I mean hello, we all need to eat! How does he expect us to keep our energy." the blonde scoffed dramatically.

"What? Kihyun hasn't made breakfast or lunch? That's so unlike him. Where is he? Don't tell me he went with one of the units ..." I pressed a hand against my face to try to ease my anxiety, I don't like when Ki is on missions without me. How come he gets to have all the action while I get stuck babysitting our heartbroken-pissed off leader?

While I pouted I noticed Jooheon squinting his eyes at both me and Minhyuk.

"Kihyun wasn't sent out in any of the units," Jooheon assured.

"What? Are you sure Jooheon?" Minhyuk questioned taking his eyes off Jooheon to look to my own confused ones. "He has to be, I mean, he isn't at the kitchen nor his room or anywhere in the pack territory."

At the sound of that, I jumped to my feet to question the beta further. There was just no way that my mate was nowhere to be found.

Minhyuk genuinely didn't know where Kihyun was and Jooheon also shared that he hasn't seen him all day which made me realize the same thing...

I haven't seen my own mate at all!

What kind of mate am I ??

A shitty one!!!

I felt panic rise at the core of my being, my heart heavily pounded against my ribs when I imagined all horrible possible things that could've happened to him!

I need to find him now!

My body moved on its own. My wolf quickly demanded to know where our precious mate was at. I took off from Jooheon's side to find Kihyun by his scent but on my way to his usual place I tried to link my mind with his and to my surprise I was unable to reach him. There was no answer on his part and that scared the living shit out of me.

"Kihyun!?"

I burst the kitchen's doors opened searching for the little redhead with my sight and sense of smell but all I could smell was the damp.

 

Author's view

 

Jooheon and Minhyuk ran after the alpha that sprinted out of the leader's office. They followed Hyunwoo to the pack's kitchen where Kihyun usually is fixing something to eat for the rest of the pack. It was his sacred place. Minhyuk was the first to bumped into Hyunwoo's back when he entered the kitchen to only find it empty.

Everyone glanced around the room that always had so much life in it empty and with no signs of the beta's whereabouts. Hyunwoo didn't hesitate to move forward and inspect every corner of the kitchen, check every crevice for a clue that might lead to his beloved mate. Minhyuk quickly examined the calendar that hung on the wall to see if Kihyun had plans to go somewhere that same day, while he worked on that Jooheon moved slowly around the room. His eyes closing slowly when he took a deep breath at the air that was surrounding them. There was no trace of Changkyun's scent... The ravenette bit his lip opening his eyes to meet Hyunwoo's frustrated ones.

"Nothing?" Jooheon's voice rang through the silence bringing the other two wolves to come close to him.

"There's nothing on the calendar on today's date. So, nope, I didn't find anything useful."

Hyunwoo shook his head trying very hard to calm his anxiety. He glanced at the counter where his mate usually works and found it empty. He looked at the pantry and it was also empty. The whole place was so damn empty. Where could his mate be? Now Hyunwoo could sympathize with his friend Jooheon...

"You sure you searched the whole pack's territory?" Jooheon asked Minhyuk one last time and the other nodded forming a frown on his face when he recalled that he also tried to link Kihyun and it didn't work.

"I tried to link him too but no response."

"This can't be happeni-" Hyunwoo abruptly stopped from finishing his sentence to shot his dark orbs at the back door. "The crop!"

"Oh right! He might be planting vegetables out there!"

Hyunwoo breaks the back door open throwing it carelessly to the side not caring if his mate will scream his lungs out at him, he only thought of securing Kihyun's safety. That was all that mattered to Hyunwoo, he could fix the door later after his mate was found.

"You stupid muscle pig! You didn't have to break the door you know!" Minhyuk scolded Hyunwoo angrily while running fast after the two alpha wolves. The poor beta focused too much at yelling at Hyunwoo that he didn't see the huge rock that was embedded to the ground causing him to trip and fall on his flawless face.

The alphas didn't have time to deal with the beta's clumsiness. They hurried to the crop fields to see if Kihyun was there hopefully planting something. Once they reached the site they were welcomed by the other kitchen helpers that always gave Kihyun a hand around the kitchen. Everyone bowed their heads in respect towards the head alpha and continued with their work. Hyunwoo felt the panic rise deep in himself when his eyes couldn't spot the little redhead that was always telling everyone what to do and bitching about something trivial. His scent was around but the beta was surely not.

"Where is Kihyun?" Jooheon was the first to ask the other betas and omegas that were working on the small field. The others looked at the head alpha with their shoulders hunched shaking their heads at the head alpha. No one knew where the other was and haven't seen him since yesterday so they said.

Minhyuk finally caught up to the two alphas rubbing his gorgeous face from the pain and caught everyone else's worried faces. He felt his body turn cold when the thought of Kihyun being missing just like Changkyun... shivers went down his spine when he thought that they were kidnapped or killed!

"Kihyun is missing!" the blond beta burst out worriedly pushing Hyunwoo out of his way so that he could pounce on his leader and ask him what would he do.

"Jooheon! Kihyun and Kyunnie are both missing! They might have disappeared around the same time yesterday!"

Jooheon raised his dark brows at the beta pushing his shoulders down so that he could stop bouncing when he talked. "What are you trying to say Minhyuk?"

"That maybe they were kidnapped!"

"What?" both Jooheon and Hyunwoo asked at the same thing not comprehending how would anyone be stupid enough to infiltrate the clan's pack territory without being seen by the patrol units. It was just impossible! Hyunwoo himself was patrolling last night with his best unit and he caught no scent of any rogues or any other packs scents.

"Impossible! I was on patrol all night and not once we found anything unusual." Hyunwoo argued back at Minhyuk who glared at him in return not backing down and completely convinced that both wolves were taken from the pack grounds without anyone knowing.

"Maybe you missed them! Did you forget Hyunwoo? Anyone can use moonflower spray to cover their scent! Whoever took Ki and Kyunnie used it to kidnap them."

While the beta and alpha quarreled over what happened Jooheon stood aside thinking about his mate.

He wishes that his mate was indeed kidnapped because that way he knows Changkyun didn't leave him on his own...

He wants to believe that Changkyun felt more for him now...

He couldn't get changkyun out of his head.

He worried that his significant other might be cold since the weather was a bit chilly and the sky showed signs that it was about to rain in their area. He wondered where his little mate was and if he was safe. He also worried about Kihyun, the beta is surely strong and all but he couldn't take out a whole pack of rogues by himself. If Kihyun is truly with Changkyun he prayed that he uses all his strength to keep himself and Changkyun safe.

"You stupid muscle pig!" Minhyuk shouted at the top of his lungs catching everyone's attention to his and Hyunwoo's discussion that wasn't going on well by the looks and sound of it. Minhyuk looked like he wanted to hit the alpha and the other seemed like he wanted to rip the beta apart. "IF THEY WEREN'T KIDNAPPED THEN WHY ARE THEY BOTH MISSING?"

Hyunwoo sucked in some air crossing both muscled arms around his chest to look straight at the beta's defiant eyes. He knew Kihyun was strong enough to protect himself and wouldn't let himself get caught by any other wolf that wasn't from the clan's pack. He trusted in his mates strength.

"Maybe because Kihyun caught Changkyun sneaking out of the pack's territory."

His answer caught all ears, specially Jooheon that for a swift second his eyes flashed red.

"Changkyun saw his chance to leave and he took it. Kihyun found out and went after him!"

"Oh yeah?" Minhyuk was getting really agitated now. He angrily puffed his chest that underneath that shirt he was wearing was indeed hairless and not manly at all.... and used a finger to shove it at the alpha's chest with every word he was about to say "IF THAT WAS TRUE, KI WOULD HAVE CAUGHT KYUNNIE BY NOW YOU STUPID PIG! HE WOULD HAVE LINKED JOOHEON AND INFORMED HIM ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AND WOULD HAVE LINKED YOUUUUUU TO LET YOU KNOW ABOUT HIS pardon the word head alpha FUCKING WHEREABOUTS!"

The betas and omegas that were working grew concerned about the heavy argument that was taking place in the crop field and they decided to try to calm down the other two. "Please guys, this is not the time and place to get caught up in an argument."

Minhyuk scoffed pushing Hyunwoo out of his way to leave the crop field.

Jooheon glared at the other alpha that felt bad for what he said to Minhyuk and about Changkyun... he admits he got riled up.

"Shit... I'm sorry Jooheon. I was way out of line."

Jooheon nodded moving his head to tell the other wolves to go back to work. The two alphas decided to search the whole field to see if they find anything useful related to Kihyun or Changkyun.

None of them stumbled upon anything interesting until Jooheon's search unit arrived to scan the whole area. Hyungwon's nose might catch something that leads to the lost wolves.

Hyungwon was nervous about the whole situation. The precious Luna disappeared and now Kihyun.. he wasn't sure how to handle it. He adored his new Luna and thought he was a beautiful partner for his head alpha and friend. He wanted to give the omega a chance to win the packs love and respect but... he just keeps making things more complicated and what's worse is that Kihyun is also missing and no one knows if the omega and beta ran off together or not...

Ugh

It was a tedious situation.

Hyungwon couldn't understand how Kihyun disappeared though, he's a very loyal wolf that serves and protects the clan proudly ... so how did he disappear?

Was he taken down by rogues?

No. Impossible. He's too strong and too clever to be caught by others so easily.

Did he know about Changkyun?

Maybe, or maybe not.

Did he go after him?

There's a huge possibility that he did ... but maybe not.

Or did he join up with him and helped him escape?

All those questions were circling around hyungwon's mind when he scouted the fields. He felt worried for Changkyun's and Kihyun's safety.

"Hey, Hyungwon! Come here!" alpha Gunhee called a few trees ahead. Hyungwon shook his head trying to clear his head to focus on his job. He sprinted towards the other wolf that had a scowl on his face when he sniffed the air.

At first, Hyungwon couldn't understand what the other alpha tried to say until the wind blew his way. The unfamiliar scent hitting him like a full-scale disaster.

The scent was faint but was definitely not from any wolf in the clan's pack. Hyungwon quickly whiffed for some more and discovered that the scent was of an omega.... and that it led to a trail that leads out of the pack's territory.

"Should I tell Jooheon?" Gunhee's face couldn't be more serious.

"Call the head alpha and have him get a whiff of that scent, it may be familiar to him."

"Right."

 

To be continued~


	10. Part I. Dead

.  
.  
Changkyun  
.  
.  
.  
We ran for an hour straight through the forest and under the rain without bumping into rogues or other wolf packs. The whole situation was starting to scare me a bit, now that I saw how scary and dangerous the rogue territory was.

There were many alpha scents all over the place and none of them were pleasant. You could easily tell how violent and lustful beasts they were just by smelling their scent.

It was a lawless place, no place for omegas like me and Kihyun to be wandering alone without any alpha's or beta's protection. My heart was pounding hard, my hands wouldn't stop sweating and my legs wouldn't stop shaking.

The rain just got lighter.

We decided to stop for a while to catch our breath. Kihyun was alert and very jumpy about his surroundings, he would even freak out if a squirrel passed by us. I on the other hand felt terrified to even freak out. Kihyun sat me on a rock while he grabbed his backpack to pull out two black robes that will help us cover our faces and block our scents.

"Here, put it on and make sure your hoodie is nice and tight. We can't afford to be seen okay." He tossed the black robe over to me and I quickly grabbed it and put it on while I glanced at my surroundings.

The trees were covered in claw marks. Some cuts were clean and others were terribly bloody. The terrain was in a bad condition though, it seemed like a battle ground if you took a very good look at it.

Do rogues get in constant fights?

"Kyun, hurry up and wear your hoodie please. We have to move soon." He reached out and pulled the hoodie over my head.

"This place gives me chills Ki." I said with trembling lips realizing how much I was disturbed.

"I-I know," he stuttered "I feel faint just be being here."

"What a horrible place."

"We need to move fast here Kyun, so get ready to make a run for it. Rest up and let me know when you are ready to bolt."

The atmosphere felt heavy around, as the rain was getting lighter and lighter but the dark gray sky didn't seem to clear up, I could tell it was going to rain hard again soon. We tried to rest but there was something that was bothering me ever since the rain got lighter.

Something was bothering me and I couldn't get my finger on what it was but I did know that it was scary. I closed my eyes tight, tried to focus my hearing on my surroundings and could quite hear in a distance faint movements... moving here and there ... desperately.

I broke into a cold sweat when I realized that we were being watched. My body paralyzed. My hands started to tremble uncontrollably and when I tried to open my mouth to tell Kihyun that we were in danger but no words came out ... only a small sob.

Kihyun heard the sob and he quickly pinched my thigh to distract me from breaking down. His eyes dark and focused on my scared ones. "Don't cry."

"I-I know but -"

"I know," he interrupted quickly gently moving his hand from my thigh to my hands. A small smile formed on his lips when he looked into my eyes again. He tried his best to comfort me and calm me down before we or the rogue make a move.

"There is a rogue close by, not just one but a few of them behind us. So kyunnie, we need a plan."

"What do we do?"

"I'm thinking."

"I'm sorry for putting you in this situation hyung. I should've come alone."

"Oh shut up! Better with me than you alone! We can make it. We just need to go separate ways for a while that way we won't have them jumping us all at once. They will be easy to dodge if there is a few following us."

"What!?" I whispered yelled, grabbing the other omega by the hoodie to pull him towards me to yell at his hamster looking face. "You want us to separate!? Are you crazy?!"

"Changkyun, the bridge that leads to the human territory is just a few miles ahead. We can make it. Once we cross the river they will turn back. Rogues are very proud of their freedom so they won't risk being seen by humans once they reach the bridge. We will run like hell because our damn lives will depend on it. So you will run ahead and you will keep running and won't look back. Not for the rogues following you and not to see if I'm right behind you. You just run hard and cross that bridge Changkyun. You must reach that bridge."

"I-I can't! I'm not very good at running Kihyun!"

"You have to try! You have to!" Kihyun was getting irritated and our ears picked up a few snarls coming from the rogues that were getting distracted.

"What's happening?"

"Damn it. More are coming, a lot of them. Get ready. They will jump us to get us first!" Kihyun quickly pulled me to my feet fixing my robe so that it would cover me completely. "Omegas have good survival instincts when they are in danger Kyun. Omegas ears are more sensitive and we can perceive danger even from a mile away. We can also run faster than normal when our lives are in danger even on your human form. You will be okay. You will make it!"

"We will make it!" I shouted angrily "Don't you dare stay behind Kihyun! You promised you will be with me all the way! So you better cross that bridge too!"

"I will be right behind you. I will try to hold them off a little. I'm very fast in my wolf form. Even Jooheon has trouble catching me."

"But he does in the end!"

Kihyun's lips went on a straight line looking at me with pity and doleful eyes. It was painful the idea to separate from each other. "Let's just hope they aren't as fast as Jooheon."

I nodded speechless trying hard to hold on to Kihyun's robe. Kihyun then averted his eyes to the side to focus on what's going on back there with the rogues that were growing restless. I could hear their complaints and smell their anger and their bloodlust. There was a huge stampede of other wolves coming their way and they were not happy about it because it meant more competition and more savagery.

The ground shook, my blood ran cold and that's when I felt a rough push, my body moved backwards and my eyes quickly went to Kihyun that already turned his back on me to shift into his wolf.

That was the signal... for me to start running but I froze. Kihyun quickly shoved me forward and sprinted towards the rogues that launched themselves towards us.

"Run Changkyun! Run now!"

My body reacted on its own. It got over the shock and forced my human legs to make a hell of a run for it. It was my wolf. He took charge and moved me away from what it was going to become a battleground.  
.  
.

Author's View

.

Changkyun  
.  
.

Changkyun's wolf gave speed to Changkyun's legs. The omega was running towards the direction Kihyun told him the bridge was. Changkyun tried very hard not to look back where Kihyun was running with a huge group of rogues after him trying to leap onto him to pin him down.

Kihyun was right, he was fast on his paws.

For now.

Kihyun was giving Kyun a window of opportunity here, he was trying to buy the other enough time to get as far away as he could and Changkyun did get farther and farther away knowing strictly well that he couldn't stop running no matter what until he reached the bridge.

Changkyun's chest moved fast with every breath he took when he ran across the open field. His feet hurt so much from running, he was pretty sure his shoes would tear up any minute. He was reaching the woods but in order to go further he had to climb over some fallen trees that were blocking his path.

They were huge ass trees.

Changkyun's felt like his heart was about to explode when he wondered if he could even climb, he had no idea how he would do it but he was damn sure he would try. 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Kihyun

 

The omega was sprinting across the field jumping over rocks pushing himself to run faster from the rogues that were violently chasing him. Kihyun was terrified, sure he was and he tried to focus in not getting caught. He had to keep a look out for his surroundings because rogues were jumping at him and trying to catch him from his blind side.

Kihyun had to constantly dodge and run like hell to get away from those bloodthirsty psychos. Kihyun's wolf gave Kihyun the speed he needed to outrun the other wolves but the rogues where playing dirty. They were throwing themselves and using each other to boost their speed and jumps to grab Kihyun's legs to bite them off, they wanted to cripple the omega in order to have their way with him.

Kihyun's small wolf was indeed very fast but he couldn't handle more wolves and the other huge hoard of wolves that were catching up to him were a whole lot faster and more coordinated than the wild ones that were already trying to knock him down.

He was scared.

Scared of making a careless mistake that could cost him his virginity and his life.

He tried to ignore all the snarls and growls, the blood-thirst and the suffocating lust from the other wolves.

Run faster!

Changkyun is already far ahead!

Now run!

The omega's inner wolf was communicating with Changkyun the whole time Kihyun was trying not to get his neck and legs broken. Kihyun changed his course and headed far ahead into the woods. The rogues howled going fast and hard after the omega, the rogues felt that more competition was about to arrive so they picked up the pace making Kihyun and his wolf more nervous.

Kihyun focused his eyes far ahead and quickly tried to link Changkyun to make sure his friend was alright. He just needed to know.

Changkyun can you hear me?! Are you okay?

It didn't take the other omega a minute to answer the link.

KIHYUN? ARE YOU OKAY?!

I'm fine! I have a huge hoard of wolves behind me okay! Reach the bridge! Link you later.

Kihyun pushed his legs faster leaping over a huge log that was embedded to the ground and for some fucked up reason Kihyun's wolf foot got caught up on one of the logs branches. Kihyun fell face first onto the ground and in less of 30 seconds three wolves pinned him down, bit his sides and before they could break his limbs a huge dark brown wolf tackled the three rogues that were hovering over Kihyun.

Kihyun whimpered at the pain he had on his sides and did his best to get back on his feet. He had to run, he had to meet Kyun on the other side or the grumpy omega won't ever forgive him. He tried to sneak away from the fight that was taking place right in front of him, he had no idea who was the big alpha wolf that tackled the three wolves that were over him, but the omega was damn sure he was glad he tackled them or who knows what might have happened to him. Kihyun wanted to bolt but before he had the chance to slip away the big alpha wolf with dark brown fur directed his black piercing eyes at him.

Kihyun froze.

The wolf majestic height towered every wolf around him and the other three rogues were pretty much intimidated, they were chewed up pretty good by the giant alpha that had Kihyun frozen on the spot. His blood ran cold on his veins when his eyes met the alphas.

His mates eyes.

Mate

Kihyun's inner wolf whispered dolefully. Kihyun felt his heart pounding hard against his chest and he strongly felt the urge to tackle his mate and kiss the living daylights out of him. Of course he wanted that... but not .. but not when he's not the mate Hyunwoo knows.

Kihyun knew that for Hyunwoo he was an unfamiliar omega and the lead suspect on his and Changkyun's disappearance.

Hyunwoo's eyes were menacing. He watched the other omega carefully while the other three rogues fled in complete surrender (wussies).

Kihyun could tell Hyunwoo was trying to back him into a corner until the others catch up. He could hear the fighting all around and if he wanted to get away he had to break eye contact with the dominant alpha that was before him. Hyunwoo knew that the wolf in front of him was an omega, he doesn't recognize that is his mate though, but knows the wolf before him was the omega that left his scent behind at The Clan's pack kitchen grounds.

Kihyun had to come up with a way to escape quick before his mate uses his dominance. He nervously looked at all his surroundings searching for something that could help him get away. He tried not to whimper, he tried to forget the pulsing pain he was feeling on his sides so that he could focus. There were two roads, the one he came from that were where the rest of the pack's were fighting the rogues and the road where Kihyun needed to go but was being blocked by his stupid mate.

He eyes the side roads and on his left there was a huge wall of sand, no help and on his right there was a hill that led to a small river. ... a small river ... that could work. He could get away if he could just throw himself down the cliff. He could boost his speed and get the hell away from his mate.

He had to move fast because he was already feeling faint from his injuries. He waited till Hyunwoo would take a quick glance at his pack members that were almost done banishing the other rogues away, Kihyun took that window of opportunity to jumped down the hill to downstream. He left the alpha baffled on top of the hill with no idea how to go after the omega. He tried to go after Kihyun but a rogue collided with him pushing down and it bought the omega time to get away and find a place to hide.

He went as far as his injuries allowed him to go, he stopped by a huge tree which had a small hole on the trunk. Kihyun without a second thought slipped inside the hole shifting his wolf form back to his human form. Kihyun whimpered out loud the unbearable pain that was eating away at him at his sides. His wounds were burning and bleeding, Kihyun cursed under his breath and used his hands to push his injured body further into the small space. He knew he would be safe for a while, he had the black robe on him and that robe was designed to block his scent when his on his human form. He could lay there and try to fix his wounds as much as he could.

Ki, you're injured.

Kihyun's wolf was indeed very sad about the events that just occurred but he really wanted to support his host as much as he could. Kihyun was grateful that his wolf obeyed him and didn't try to force him to reach out to his mate. He was glad his inner wolf was by his side.

"I-I know... argh!! dammit that h-hurts!"

We are safe for now, so please try to focus on healing your wounds.

"How's Changkyun? Is h-he alright?"

He is fine. He's getting close to the bridge.

"That's so damn good."

A small smile formed on the omega's lips, he was really glad that Kyun is safe and is about to get out of danger soon. He knew he had to do his best to reach the bridge too so he suck it all up and started to work. He slowly undid his robe, he pulled the zipper down and quickly pulled the sweater he was wearing over his head so that he could wear the robe again.

Kihyun wrapped his small slender fingers around the soft baby blue fabric that was already tainted with his own blood. A dry laugh left the omegas lips when he grabbed the fabric on two ends and lifted it up in the air so that he could stare at the ridiculous design the sweater had. It was indeed an ugly baby blue sweater.(SEE THE IMAGE ON TOP) It was made of a really soft fabric and he liked how it felt like but he really didn't like the design... it was of a planet with a ring around it, the planet's eyes were shaped as a K and the other as an E and it was frowning and crying... it was hella ugly but Kihyun loved it.

Why?

Because it was the first gift that Hyunwoo ever gotten him after he asked him to be his boyfriend.

That hideous baby blue sweater was also specially made by Hyunwoo's mom that died two months after she made the sweater... so it was the first and last thing the omega got from her and he really treasured it... but it was now ruined, torn and swamped with his blood.

He had to let it go.

Kihyun had to dry his eyes, there was no time for sentimentalities. He had to find a way to get away and reach the bridge.

Kihyun laid on the grassy ground under the tree with a very thoughtful look on his face, he wanted to use the sweater somehow, but how?

He was sure his mate would recognize his sweater anywhere... yeah... he was definitely sure. The omega bit his upper lip when he thought that it was the perfect opportunity to fake his own death. He could use the ruined, torn and bloody sweater.

Ki, Are you sure you want to do this?

His inner wolf wanted to make sure if Kihyun really wanted to do what he was thinking of doing, he wanted to know if he was ready to hurt his mate. Kihyun, on the other hand, growing melancholic. He was aware that what he was thinking of doing could destroy Hyunwoo forever! He knew that and it hurt that he wanted to do that to his own mate. Believe me, Kihyun is hurting deep inside but he was also trying to keep a promise to another fellow omega.

"I made.. made a promise to Kyun. I have to be there for him." was all he said to his wolf that was not really understanding very well how his omega friend trumps mate.

And you have a bond with your mate Ki!

Isn't he important to you?

Don't you love him?

Ki scoffed at his own inner wolf when he smeared more of his own blood all over the ugly baby blue sweater if he was going to make a scene he needs it to look believable. The omega ignored his inner wolf and tried sit up next so that he could see if he could move but when he tried to sit up a wave of pain ran over his body making him whimper out loud. It was very painful and because he tried to move his wound opened up more, it burned and kihyun was on the verge of spilling real ass tears.

The omega cried in pain feeling that more blood spilled from his wounds, he tried to keep the pressure on both of his sides but his hands were just so damn small.

His cries were of pain and it could attract other wolves. Kihyun tried to keep it down and it was too late when he heard a few branches breaking outside the tree trunk, a rustling sound and someone stepping over the soft grass.

Kihyun's eyes were set on the small hole that was the only way in and out and was scared of who might walk in, he thought he was found out by rogues or worse, one of the The Clan members... but he was surprised when a little girl was the one to poke her head inside. Her curious eyes wandered around the room until they landed on the small guy laying on the middle of the small space.

Her face softened up and she slowly slipped inside moving quickly to Kihyun's side who was still too shocked for seeing a small girl in such a place.

What the hell was she doing there?!

The girl set down a small basket of medicinal plants and herbs and moved to inspect Kihyun. She looked up at the omega's eyes and kindly smiled. "Ummm hi, I'm JangMi. What's your name?"

At loss for words, Kihyun remained quiet and watched how the girl carefully moved her hands around his robe quietly asking if she could lift it up so that she could take a quick look at the omega's injuries. Kihyun let her do whatever and hoped that she wasn't a foe.

"Kihyun."

"You are hurt Kihyun, will you let me help you?"

Kihyun was starting to gasp for air, his chest was tightening every second and he looked up at the small beta girl that looked genuinely concerned.

"Can I.. -t trust you?" his voice came off as a whisper. The girl smiled once again, she nodded and said "you can trust me!"

"t-thanks JangMi."

JangMi quickly took off the scarf she had wrapped around her neck and used it as a tourniquet for Kihyun's wound. She needed to keep a good amount of pressure so that the omega wouldn't bleed out at the spot. She does have experience cleaning and patching wounds up because she has a very careless older sister. JangMi tried to be gentle with Kihyun who was fighting to stay conscious while gripping a piece of blue bloody fabric on his left hand. JangMi wasn't stupid, she knew there were rogues going wild out there and she did witness a pack group massacre a group of rogues a few minutes ago.

While she worked on Kihyun she was also secretly wondered who Kihyun was and more importantly she wondered if she had a home... He was an omega... rogues favorite pray... there are no omegas in the lawless territory...if there are they are captured and used as sex slaves..

JangMi couldn't help but to be blunt at the omega "The rogues are chasing you right?"

"Y-yeah... me and my other omega friend."

JangMi's eyes went wide at the omegas words "there's another omega!" she accidentally gripped Kihyun's injury causing the other to whimper in pain and the beta to apologize ten times in a row.

When Kihyun could breathe again he answered the beta's question "Y-yeah. We both ran away from our pack."

"So that's why there's a pack group handling the rogues. They are huge. The biggest wolves I've ever seen in my whole life."

"Yeah.." Kihyun cleared his throat a bit "are they far away now?"

"I guess so. I saw both parties go away. Why?"

"I need to go to the human territory. I need to meet Changkyun there. He will be waiting for me. I can't die out here!"

"Okay," the girl nodded her head finishing up her work. She sat back while she saw the omega adjust to JangMi's tight tourniquet around his abdomen. His whole body hurt, his legs felt like jelly and his mind was all hazy and spinning with drunken twitter birds flying around. "So... Kihyun...Why did you and your friend run away from your pack?"

Kihyun wondered if he should answer that question from a complete stranger, well a kid that probably saved his life. He thought the girl was really genuine and looked trustworthy so he told her a little bit.

"Our mates suck, I need a breather and Changkyun needs to find out about his pack."

"Ohh, okay I guess I understand."

Kihyun nodded and tried again to sit up and he did with so much difficulty "our mates are from a strong pack... and they won't rest till they find us so I was thinking about faking our deaths to get them off our trail." Kihyun lifted his bloodied sweater and the girl nodded while biting her upper lip in thought.

"Did your mate did this to you?" the girls face got serious, Kihyun swallowed hard and told her that the ones that hurt him were rogues. JangMi nodded getting up from the grassy ground looking at the omega with a very determined face.

"We will help you out then. Me and my sister."

"Huh?"

"Shush! I'm sure she will help two fellow omegas out! She is one herself."

"Uh, you don't really have to...."

"But we will!" came a voice that didn't belong to the beta girl but to another female that was just popping her head inside the hideout. It was a girl, probably the same height as Kihyun but an inch taller. She had waist long wavy black hair with blue highlights, soft amber eyes and a very warm smile. She was gorgeous. She slowly approached the other two, carefully eyeing the omega that visually tensed up. JangMi quickly explained that the other wolf was her sister, the one that takes care of her and the one that will also help him and the other omega reach the human territory.

"Hi." the female omega said to Kihyun while going straight to her little sister. "JangMi linked me... I'm here to help if you let me."

Kihyun eyed the girls carefully debating if he should REALLY trust them or not... he trusted JangMi but the female omega was a bit hard to trust.. JangMi noticed that it was getting hard for the male omega to trust her beloved sister so she introduced him to her.

"Kihyun, this is my older sister Aerum. She's an omega just like you. We are both rogue werewolves that have been living in the human territory. She and I come here to collect medicinal plants and herbs that help us control our pheromones. You can trust her."

Aerum smiled warmly waiting patiently for the male omega to make up his mind about her. She was determined to help the male omega as much as possible. JangMi linked her and quickly told her everything about the Kihyun and expressed her wish to help him, who was Aerum to deny helping another omega? If there was someone in need of help she was the first to jump right in.

Kihyun eyed Aerum, the female omega and thought that she was okay to trust... he had to trust her ... he had no choice ... he needed help. So he nodded.

"What can I do?" Aerum quickly went to business. There was no time to waste. Kihyun handed Aerum his ugly baby blue sweater and with a serious face, he explained to her the plan.

He explained that she was going to run and find a place where the Clan pack wolves haven't gone and scatter pieces of his bloody sweater. She should make the place look like a heavy homicidal crime scene. She needed to create a scene that can make his mate believe that he was heavily injured or even dead.

Aerum was strangely excited. She was dying to begin her task because she already knew the perfect place. Now before the female omega left the hideout she asked for more blood that she could smear around the forest.

Kihyun agreed and asked JangMi to use the scarf she used for a tourniquet that was damped with fresh blood. The kid quickly replaced the scarf with a fresh one that Aerum had but before Aerum could leave the hideout, Kihyun asked for a little favor. He wanted the female omega to rub lavender on his clothes because it was close to the scent he always used. Aerum quickly smiled and went away yelling that she will be back soon.

"D-Do you think she will do alright? You know... At faking my death?"

JangMi shrugged her shoulders not really sure if Aerum can really stage a good believable homicide scene. "Let's hope so." she sighed looking at Kihyun who was struggling to stay still, the poor guy was in a lot of pain and JangMi thought she could use the plants and herbs she gathered to make a medicinal tea. She gathered the things she needed and started to work on that tea, while she was working she wondered if everything Kihyun and the other omega was worth it... the girl thought that Kihyun and the other omega had everything... you know, a pack, a home, mates, and friends. Why would they run away from them? Why would they throw all that away?

JangMi heard Kihyun said he needed time for himself and she understands that... But how much time was Kihyun thinking of spending away from his mate? From his home? From his friends?

Also the other omega, he wanted to find out about something personal and the girl understands that and all but she wished she could understand how could those two omegas easily turn their backs on their mates for a whim... JangMi thought that mates were supposed to love and support each other... that mates couldn't stand being away from each other and many other things... but Kihyun and the other omega were doing the complete opposite.

Why don't they stay with their mates?

Why wont them stay by their side and be obedient?

Omegas should always stay by their mates side, specially their alpha's.

JangMi did not completely understand everything, she wanted too but she had so many doubts ... she thought Kihyun and his friend were throwing everything away... precious things that she and Aerum didn't have but desperately wanted..

She tried to push all those thoughts aside and focus on taking care of the injured omega. She pulled out a small bottle of moonflower spray she had on her sweaters pocket and sprayed it all over the omega just in case.

JangMi wanted to help Kihyun and his friend, she really does and she could start by respecting their decisions and stay out of their business. 

 

and....

N  
　 O  
　　　 O  
　　　　 o  
　　　　　o  
　　　　　 o  
　　　　　o  
　　　　 。  
　　　 。  
　　　.  
　　　.  
more for now ^^ 

 

To be continued ...

┳┻|  
┻┳|  
┳┻|  
┻┳|  
┳┻|  
┻┳|  
┳┻|  
┻┳|  
┳┻|  
┻┳|  
┳┻|  
┻┳|  
┳┻| _  
┻┳| •.•) You guys better be ready for MONSTA

┳┻|⊂ﾉ next comeback ...

┻┳|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I have this fic on wattpad, its more advanced there and I originally use pictures to describe characters, things or places..... here I can't insert them.... so pls I highly recommend you take a looksie at the original fic for a better experience. 
> 
> Pls leave me comments XD i need friends


	11. Part II. Dead

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Changkyun

 

His feet were hurting so much from running but he knew he couldn't stop. He promised Ki that he would reach the bridge no matter what. So far the omega he lost the wolves that were chasing him and ever since then he hasn't encountered any rogues and that was hella good. Changkyun could move on without any worries.

Kihyun linked him a few minutes ago and told him everything. Kyun knew that Jooheon's pack was already on the move and almost caught Ki, he knew that Ki managed to get away with a few injuries and that two werewolves from the human territory are helping him survive.

Kihyun is alright.

And yess.... Kihyun told Kyun about the idea of faking his own death, the female omega Kihyun met will help him stage his murder and all, he also told Changkyun that he should do the same thing ... but Changkyun had no idea how he should do that.. so until he comes up with an idea he kept running towards the bridge. That's his goal at the moment and he wanted to focus on that.

He was near and all he needed to do was run across an open field up to the hill and cross the damn bridge ... it was that close and Changkyun could already breathe the same air that the humans do. Changkyun ran and whilst he was doing it his foot cramped up causing him to fall on his face.

It was embarrassing really but the omega didn't care, he just wanted to get up from the ground and keep on running but before he could prop himself up his nose caught a whiff of a strange scent that was spreading throughout the air... a very heavy scent that screamed bloodthirst and lust. It was the kind of scent that causes a helpless omega to freeze. Changkyun's muscles atrophied and his heart instead of racing it went dangerously slow. His eyes widened as they did in the silly cartoons when he warily scanned his surroundings to find no one around.

Changkyun thought of making a quick run for it cuz the bridge was just up the hill but he was damn sure something was out there watching him, hunting him. He didn't have a death wish just yet so he needed to clear his head and push away all his fears and worries away so that he can concentrate on what's happening.

Like Kihyun said, omegas can perceive danger and Changkyun was indeed perceiving it like crazy, the only thing bothering him was that he didn't know where the hunter was. Kihyun also said that omegas can run faster when they are in danger and so far his short legs had carried him far but now that he tried to get on his feet he felt his legs waddle. His legs were exhausted, he was exhausted.

He ran himself ragged.

'Damn it all' he thought but he maintained his calm and focused on resting his legs a little so that he can run to that stupid bridge. He tried to suck in some fresh air so that his lungs could recover from all the strain he has put on them, he tried to keep his eyes to his surroundings and amazingly his eyes met bright red eyes that were shining in the shadows, watching him like prey. 

Kyun swallowed hard when he was looking directly into the rogues glowing eyes, he realized he was a distance away so he could run and make it up to the hill if he just runs fast. He readied himself without losing eye contact with the bloodthirsty wolf that was watching him and when he felt that he was ready to run he made a run for it to the hill. His heart was pounding and his legs were moving, the rogue pushed himself from the shadows and went after Changkyun at full speed ready to maul the omega.

Changkyun tried not to care about the rogue chasing him, he pushed himself hard to cross the field and climb the hill, the alpha running behind him leaped forward and successfully grabbed Changkyun's robe front the back and hauled him up into the air and then push the omega to the ground harshly making the omega let out a cry of pain.

The bastard bit really hard into his back! Changkyun ignored his aching back and tried to move away but the alpha had already pinned him down using his two front legs to pin Changkyun's arms and his two back legs to pin Kyun's legs.

So yeah, he was completely pinned.

Changkyun's warm brown eyes widened when he met bright red eyes, the alpha didn't waste a minute into tearing Kyun's robe apart into pieces without a care in the world and the same he tried to do to the rest of the clothes Changkyun was wearing. Changkyun freaked and tried his best to push the horny bastard away from him but the wolf was just so big and heavy, Changkyun's efforts were useless. The alpha rogue forcibly flipped changkyun over so that he could tear off the annoying fabric that was hiding away the omega's sweet rounded buttcheeks. Changkyun didn't stop fighting until he felt the weight that was on top of him trying to violate him disappear.

By the time caramel headed omega looked up to see what had happened the rogue alpha was already on the ground being violently maimed by another alpha wolf... well... a female alpha wolf that came out of the blue.

Changkyun stared at the female alpha who towered over the other alpha, who managed to push her off him but she went straight for his jugular and tear it apart, immediately killing the other wolf. Changkyun laid speechless, as he eyed the female alpha whose black fur was shining under the sunlight. Her electric blue eyes gently settled on the omega who was already looking at her shocked. Even on her wolf form, she tried to smile, she slowly shifted to her human form, a beautiful woman appeared. She was quite tall with short black raven hair and her electric blue eyes had a grayish hue mixed with the blue. She looked strong and not homicidal at all... well, changkyun hoped so.

She warily made her way towards Changkyun who was still staring at the female alpha who was more preoccupied for injuries that the other wolf might have caused. 

Her features soften up when she crouched down to Kyuns height, she tried to inspire confidence so that he could trust her. Kyun let her approach him for he did feel like she was trustworthy and her smile could really liven him up and make him believe that everything is alright. She took off the sweater she was wearing and handed it over to the omega who didn't hesitate to grab it and put it on.

"Hey." her voice was soft and very welcoming when she reached out for his hand to slowly grabbed it to help him stand up.

"H-Hi." he moaned in pain after waiting to drop down to the ground but the girl held him steady. "Thanks for ... you know."

The girl nodded taking a quick look at the damage that was done to Changkyun's clothes and on his back that was covered with teeth marks and claw marks, wounds didn't look that deep but the female alpha wanted to treat them as soon as possible so that they won't get infected. Changkyun could barely walk on his wobbly legs, he was too exhausted and needed to sit down for a while because he felt dizzy.

"Rest up a bit so that I can take you back to my house to patch you up."

"Is your home by any chance in the human territory?"

"Yeah, I actually live in the middle of the town. I come here to shift into my wolf form and run, beat some rogues assess and be free."

"Thank you for wanting to be free today. You saved me from being violated."

"You are welcome." the tall alpha-girl offered Kyun a small smile that was quite contagious, it made him smile even when he didn't feel like smiling... Weird... why was he feeling all fuzzy all of a sudden?

"What's your name?"

"Changkyun... Yours?"

"Diana."

Changkyun nodded feeling his mind opening up to a communication link with Kihyun who sounded very tired and impatient.

KYUN! Are you alive? Did you make it across the bridge?

"I'm fine, just got attacked by a rogue but was saved by a girl that seems trustworthy and no I haven't reached the bridge yet...but I will soon. I will see you there."

Did you fake your own death yet?

"Not yet....but I think I have an idea... will link you later when I cross the bridge."

Okay, I'm about to reach the human territory, see you soon. Make it damn believable!

The link dropped and Kyun glanced at the dead alpha wolf that was behind Diana who looked confused at why he was staring at a dead wolf. He got on his feet and made his way over to the corpse that was spilling blood in many places which was good and what's better is that the rogue tore off his robe and some of his clothes, his scent was all over the place and all over the body.

Everything was looking good for Kyun, he just needed to add a few more things to make Jooheon believe he was indeed mauled by the dead wolf and by another one.

Diana stared at the caramel headed omega that was rounding the dead alpha with eyes brimming with some sort of excitement, she wanted to ask what he was up to but she wasn't sure if she should. Kyun read her mind and explained that he was being chased by rogues and his pack which he ran away from, he didn't go into deep details he just asked her to give him a hand for what he was planning to do.

Diana went towards Changkyun that was standing right beside the dead alpha's head, he crouched down to be right next to the alpha's opened mouth with his sharp teeth in plain view. Changkyun brought up his arm right next to a canine tooth that looked very sharp and perfect.

Diana freaked at what Kyun was about to do and tried to stop him but the omega refused to be stopped and used the canine teeth to cut his arm. Yep, he cut his arm willingly let droplets of his blood drop onto the dead alpha's mouth so that it can be believed that the alpha attacked him and bit him. Kyun smeared his own blood all around the alpha's face and paws, onto the ground and onto his torn clothes that were scattered a few feet away from where he was almost raped.

"What are you doing?" Diana's voice was filled with concern. "You want your pack and your mate to believe you are dead? why?"

"Because!" Changkyun frustratedly yelled "everything was fine before I met him okay! Everything went to hell when he appeared. One minute I was baking a cake with my mom and the next the whole pack was destroyed and my mom was dead!" Kyun was letting his demons out. He just needed to say it out loud. He needed to let it all out. "The head alpha that destroyed my pack and killed my mother turned out to be my mate! My mate! Do you know how awful that was? How disgusted I felt when I learned that? I was then forced to become a part of his pack and was forced to be his mate. I didn't want to give him a chance because I knew the exact moment I let my protective walls down he would make me fall for him because of it damn inevitable! We are mates! We are destined to be together and we are attracted to each other as much as I want to deny it. I also learned that my stupid mate attacked my pack because supposedly my pack were criminals, especially my mom who is not really my mom."

Changkyun was ranting nonstop everything that happened with fresh tears brimming at his tired eyes. He told Diana how everything went for him and how he felt every time. He told her that it was all shitty between his mate and him and that his biggest wish is to take matters into his own hands and find out the truth about his pack. To find out who he truly is and where he came from! He was done letting others tell him what to believe in. He wanted answers and answers he will get no matter what.

"Now! Will you fucking help me or not?!" he expectantly looked at Diana that was standing in front of him speechless. Her eyes were clearly absent from reality though, everything that Kyun told her was really ... too much and she felt sorry that he was going through it. The omega before him was indeed lost and robbed of his real identity and she felt like she should help him get those answers.

"Alright, I will help." she said smiling mischievously "since my scent is all over the place, let's make them believe I was the one that finished the job. I need your blood on my paws okay, I need to leave a trail that leads back to the forest."

The omega agreed and both worked together to leave a bloody trail. Diana cooperated with everything that Changkyun asked her to do. Both made a badass homicide scene that was for sure to led others to believe he was truly dead.

By the time both wolves were done the sun was about to set. Diana finished wrapping a cloth around Kyun's arm and she also sprayed some moonflowers spray she had on herself and onto Kyun so that they could finally go cross the bridge without any worries of ever being followed by Jooheon or his pack. The seconds he was crossing the bridge he thought about all the pain he will be causing Jooheon, the heartbreak. It hurts just by thinking about it... Kyun's inner wolf wasn't very happy with Kyun and he tried not to care about what his inner wolf thinks or wants. He wanted to be selfish and focus on what he himself wants.

Changkyun's small hands touched the bridge's metal railings and wondered how Jooheon would react... how will he take it.. his heart was being squeezed with all these thoughts.

He didn't dare to look back... Kihyun told him not to.

Kihyun was already safe and soon he will too. They will both meet and will probably gossip like high school girls about what just happened with Jooheon's pack and assumed together how will they all react to their deaths.

He couldn't wait to meet Kihyun.

He was so glad that the grumpy red-headed omega came with him.

He was so damn glad.

He was so damn glad that Ki was on his side.... and also glad that Diana seems to be so too.

Changkyun crossed that bridge and touched human territory ground with a few words echoing in his mind.

 

Goodbye Jooheon.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Hyungwon

 

Everything was wrong.

Terribly even...

Hyungwon couldn't stand the situation that they were in right now. He felt faint, his hands trembled and his heart ached for all the blood he has seen. He tried to not to cry, he couldn't because he thought the first ones that should shed tears should he Hyunwoo and Jooheon... they needed to be the first ones to grieve the losses of a great loyal beta and the Clans pack's Luna.

Hyunwoo and Jooheon's mates.

Ay, first Hyungwon thought it was all a prank!

After Hyunwoo lost the suspicious omega whose scent was back at our pack the Clan pack's wolves had to get rid of all the rogues that were intervening with their mission. Hyungwon remembered he was trying to track down the omega that ran away from Hyunwoo but instead of finding him, he found something familiar, well more like caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

Lavender.

It was soft and very faint but it was in the air. Hyungwon followed his nose and eventually it led him to a tree, a tree that had giant claw marks engraved onto it with blood smeared all over it.

(Imagine the claw marks has blood on them pls)   
(Imagine the claw marks has blood on them pls)

 

Blood that smelled like lavender.

Blood that smelled like lavender... kihyun's scent.

Hyungwon tried to wrap his mind around what he just found but his brain was completely shutting down. His breath hitched, his shaky hands ghosted over the claw marks and over the dry blood. He needed to inspect the blood, smell it to make sure if it was the blood that smelled like lavender or not.

He just needed to make sure.

His slim fingers softly pressed against the dry blood that was a bit damp, he gently lifted his hand to his nose and took a quick whiff. His thick pink eyebrows twitched at the faint scent of lavender and a strong scent of blood.

For him, it was odd that the lavender scent was too faint when it should be stronger than the blood's iron smell. Hyungwon wondered if it was Kihyun's blood or he was imaging it all but what threw him off was the piece of fabric he found on the muddy ground.

It sat there on the ground, poking out of the mud when Hyungwon bent down to grab it. As you could expect the pink-headed wolf sniffed the torn fabric and perceived Kihyun's scent and the suspicious omega's scent. His eyes went wide as a planet.

He felt like the air was kicked out of his lungs, he choked loudly and pathetically using the tree as leverage. Hyunwoo just caught up to him because of the same lavender scent that was lingering around. He also thought his beloved mate was close or was. He looked distraught when he found Hyungwon coughing by a tree holding a very familiar baby blue fabric that stank of Kihyun's scent and the strange omegas.

His feet moved on its own, he yanked the fabric from Hyungwon's delicate hands and smelled it.

It was there.

Both were there in all that mud and blood, the scents were there, faint but there.

"It's kihyun's scent." was all he said when he pushed the other alpha away from the tree so that he could take a look at it. "Damn it. What did you get yourself into Ki."

"We can't jump into conclusions just yet!" Hyungwon pushed Hyunwoo away from the tree. "He can still be out there."

Hyunwoo's eyes were set on the blood. The lavender blood. His lips quivered at the thought of his gorgeous redheaded beta being injured beyond help. He couldn't bear the thought really.

It made him angry and sad all together. He knew he needed to suck it up and keep searching. He needed to believe that his mate was alive.

"Use your nose! Find Kihyun now!"

Hyungwon locked eyes with Hyunwoo's and honestly, he felt too sick to concentrate on tracking Ki's scent down but by the murderous look the other alpha was giving him... he shook his head and started to sniff around, to follow the faint lavender smell that led them far ahead.

Hyunwoo soon followed when Jooheon caught up with the rest of the pack that were done eradicating the rogues from the area. Hyunwoo filled his leader in with what that found and all Jooheon could do was stare with disbelief.

He felt a cold chill run down his spine when he thought about Kihyun being dead.

The pack got their shit together and followed Hyungwon. He was walking slowly around the forest, sniffing and picking up things from the ground that seemed to be small blue pieces. Hyungwon held onto them and followed the trail scared shitlless of where it might lead them.

More blood was found when the group moved, Hyungwon hesitated when a strong lavender scent hit his face  
More blood was found when the group moved, Hyungwon hesitated when a strong lavender scent hit his face. Hyunwoo caught it and moved forward pushing Hyungwon aside that remained frozen. Hyunwoo sprinted to the other side of a huge bush to only find a gruesome crime scene.

There wasn't a body, well you couldn't even identify the damn body because it was mutilated beyond recognition. The body was indeed of a beta, that was obvious and it did smell like Kihyun... what attacked Hyunwoo the most was what the boy was wearing. It was the baby blue sweater his mom made for Kihyun before she died.

Hyunwoo's face went pale, losing all color if possible. His eyes were sorrowful when he slowly approached a severed torso that was wearing the ugly blue sweater, it was torn and ripped apart but Shownu could still recognize the ugly design.

It was Kihyun's sweater.

It definitely was.

"Hyung?" Hyungwon's voice was low but audible. Hyunwoo ignored the other alpha and proceeded to stare at the remains with an aching heart. Wonho and Gunhee stood awkwardly behind Hyungwon who had no idea what to do or what to say... everything had Kihyun's scent and the omega's scent so that omega was involved somehow with Kihyun and Changkyun's disappearance.

Jooheon joined later and was completely shocked and hurt. The scene was very lamentable and it just made them feel the urge to scream at the top of their lungs and destroy everything that is in sight. Hyunwoo wanted to but he was too but grieving the loss of his be beloved mate.

"I'm sorry Hyunwoo. I really am." Jooheon was the first one to break the silence. His words were sincere and full of lament. Gunhee followed and so did the other pack members. They stood by the grieving alpha that was too tired and too hurt to make a scene. Too heartbroken.

"What should we do?" Gunhee asked Jooheon. The head alpha shook his head running his pale fingers across his dark hair while he thought of the right thing to do. "Gather everything," he said setting his aways at Hyunwoo's back. "We will give Kihyun a proper burial back home."

Everyone nodded and moved to gather everything that was on sight. Hyunwoo allowed them too, the poor guy was dumbfounded. Shocked. Motionless.

Jooheon took it upon himself to comfort his friend, to move him away from the scene and make sure he was alright. It was amazing how Jooheon was handling the situation so well when he internally was a wreck!

He was worried sick about Changkyun, he didn't know were he was or if he was even alive. He was scared but he had to push it aside to help his friend deal with the loss of his mate. 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Hyungwon was totally done with life.

Screw everything.

He angrily stomped away from the scene that was breaking Jooheon's heart in million pieces. Hyunwoo, on the other hand, was physically there but his mind was definitely absent. Gunhee was the one that stepped onto the crime scene and examined the wolf that laid there with his neck broken. Wonho didn't want to be near the scene and neither did Minhyuk... he was too busy crying his eyes out somewhere for the loss of his two friends.

Unlike Hyunwoo, Jooheon got angry and took it out on the trees. He screamed, he cried, he broke some trees, told everyone to go to hell, even the moon goddess. He was in no condition to lead anymore because of how lost he is.

He was ferocious.

His anger was manifesting in many ways.

His mind was clearly broken at this point.

No one talked to him the just proceeded to do the exact same thing they did for Kihyun. They picked up the little pieces of clothing they could find so that they had something to burry.

"Did you get everything?" Gunhee asked the betas that were doing the task to pick up the shredded clothes. The betas reluctantly nodded their heads bagging everything they have gathered. "Alright, um.." the dark-haired alpha ran a hand across his face wondering what the hell he would do next.

"Jooheon?" he went over to the head alpha that had finished rampaging. He was standing next to the dead wolf staring it down with such hatred that Gunhee was sure he could drill holes into the dead meat. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay to you Gunhee?! DO I ?!" came off harsh words. " I just lost my mate Gunhee! You expect me to be okay?"

"I'm sorry Heon, I really, really am." he bit his lip placing a hand on Jooheon's right shoulder. It was all the comfort Gunhee could give his leader, his friend. Jooheon was going through a grievous loss and there was nothing no one could say or do to make him feel better.

anddddd

To be continued...


	12. Part I. On our way to a better place

Part I. Changkyun and Diana

 

Changkyun Pov

 

Beautiful.

That was the first word that popped into my head when me and Diana crossed the bridge and walked onto the street where humans constantly came by in cars or exercise with jogging. It was a beautiful place, filled with so many healthy yellow trees and a very nice street that wasn't broken by wild wolves cuz seriously... you could easily tell it was a free wolf zone because of how clean and undamaged the place was.

The air felt so much lighter, so much sweeter. I felt like the fresh air was hugging my lungs, I could feel the freshness inside my body and it felt so damn good. I wanted to walk and enjoy the amazing scenery that was before me but my tired legs gave out of me causing me to drop on the ground.

"Are you okay?" the female alpha wolf came quickly to pick me up but I stopped her from doing so because I knew I didn't have the strength to even stand up.

With a big smile on my face, I told Diana I was fine. I saw her raise an eyebrow at me and all I could do was smile like an Idiot.

"Stop smiling," Diana chuckled "you're creeping me out."

I laughed heartily at her words and decided to explain why I felt so damn happy at the moment.

"Sorry, is just that freedom tastes really good," I said glancing at the road ahead, there were many trees and between the trees, you could see the beautiful mountains. I could walk and run to my hearts content here and wouldn't have to worry about rogues or Jooheon to catch me because I was free.

"Freedom can be bliss but it also can be lonely," said Diana crouching down next to me with a small smile on her porcelain face. I tilted my head to the side like a small child that didn't understand the words she just said. Diana chuckled at my reaction and proceeded to help me get up to later help me climb on her back.

My cheeks burned up when I realized Diana was actually gonna give me a piggyback ride... my heart was pounding like crazy inside my chest when I felt how she held my legs firmly on her sides and told me with a sweet voice to wrap my arms around her neck so that I wouldn't fall off. I eagerly did what she told me and even dared to smile at how close we were at the moment.

Shen even smelled good.

She smelled like sweet vanilla mixed with fresh raspberries.

Very sweet.

So sweet that it made me want to cuddle her... Okay, changkyun stop... you just met her for God's sake...

I could even hear my inner wolf laughing at me!

Ugh!

Diana proceeded to walk down the street with me on her back. We both were quiet, we were enjoying the soft breezes on our faces and for the first time since we stepped on the road, we saw a few cars drive by. I got so excited that I moved suddenly and Diana almost fell on her face. I quickly apologized and she just laughed it off telling me to enjoy myself as much as I wanted without killing her. Lol

Minutes went by and we were still making our way to town on foot. Well, Diana was, I was being carried on piggyback the whole time so yeah. I was trying not to think about Jooheon or Minhyuk... and all those wolves I left behind ... I just didn't want to... So I pushed those thoughts to the darkest depth of my mind and focused on what was right in front of me.

"So freedom is bliss?" I heard Diana ask.

"Well yeah, it feels that way right now."

"You know, all my life I've wanted to be free as a bird. To run away from all the responsibilities, the problems and when I did run away and came here to live between the humans that seem to had it so easy.. Well, I realized that it's lonely and sad. I realized that those responsibilities were the things that made me feel alive and gave me the strength to start a new day, no matter how hard it was." Diana turned her head to have a quick glimpse at me "Those responsibilities kept me sane, and now that I'm living away from those responsibilities I feel all alone."

"Why you feel alone?"

Diana sighed biting her upper lip in thought "because once you run away from all that you know to start fresh on another place you realize you are all alone. You have no one to talk to, no one who understands you... is just you and a very lonely house. There's no one to hold you when you are sad or worried, there's no one that cares. When you are free you are also lonely. You are on your own and you sometimes start questioning yourself, you ask yourself if you even matter. Was running away worth it? If it was then why do I feel so alone and sad? You always tend to ask yourself those questions Kyun. Always." she said "and then after a while, you realize that you left people that loved you behind. They suffer, they cry and blame themselves because they believe they were the reason why you left."

"Oh." my heart sank when a mental image of Jooheon came to mind.

"So Changkyun, is it worth it to run away from your pack?" her question came unexpectedly. A sigh left my lips when I thought of an answer.

"Yeah.."

"I just want you to be sure."

"I am sure."

"I don't want you to regret your decision."

I forced a chuckle "I won't. Stop worrying about me. I will be okay."

I heard Diana sigh and I just smiled to myself telling myself that Jooheon will be better off without a useless omega like me.

I knew I won't ever regret my decision of running away because I was sure it was for a good purpose. Diana might not understand me much yet but I really hoped she would in the future.

I silently wondered about the things that Diana wanted to be free from... I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure if I could... What if she gets mad and drops me of my butt and leaves me stranded?

Diana seemed to noticed I was mentally struggling and she laughed "I can feel you fretting. What's up?"

"Umm, what happened? From who or from what did you run away from to be free? ... if you don't mind me asking of course."

Diana kept walking on her good pace, she had a good hold of me and together we agreed that it was time for a short break. She found a good place for us to sit that was on the side of the road and we went there to sit on some huge rocks that were embedded into the ground. I didn't push the alpha to answer me right away, I wanted to her to take her sweet time to tell me.. If she does.

My rock was a big one, big enough for me to lie down on my back and stare peacefully at the sky that was slowly darkening.

Noon was soon to be evening.

It was pretty relaxing. To be laying on top of a rock without a care in the world. Just laying down feeling the cars drive by and the people walk by us. The chatter was nice to hear too. Humans talked of ordinary things like groceries, food, school, work, and dates. Things you barely hear about at your wolf community.

Humans were really interesting.

I was enjoying my time watching the humans that I didn't see or felt when Diana sat down next to me. I wasn't startled, more like glad.

Her short black hair moved with the wind, her dark strands of hair were happily dancing with the wind and her eyes were glowing with amusement when she caught me staring. My cheeks went hot when I abruptly looked away from her even tho it was already too late.

Damn it.

Diana just laughed it off, I shyly looked back at her and saw her laugh that was incredibly cute.

She was charming for an alpha who is usually rough, arrogant and many other things.. But Diana was different. She was alluring, charming, lovely, friendly and very attractive... I can't ignore that no matter how hard I try.

I mean, can a mated wolf like me even get attracted to other wolves???

I'm already tangled up with Jooheon and here I am noticing things from a female alpha that I just met.

I sighed taking my eyes away from her to look down at my small hands, the small hands that held beautiful pale ones a while ago.

Jooheon's hands.

I admit he has gorgeous hands.

They were pretty huge on mine but they were also soft and caring.

Now, why am I thinking of him?

No, noooo not now.

I shook my head to get Jooheon out of my mind and that's when I felt them. Two small hands wrapped themselves around my small ones.

My eyes widened when I looked up to find Diana smiling when she held my hands. They were incredibly warm and very comforting. My mind went blank when my eyes met bright blue/grey eyes.

"I wanted to be free." she started and I was completely thrown off. I thought she would make a move on me... well oops.. Shame on me.. " free from my parents, the drinking, the fights, the constant fears, being trash to everyone, the bullying, the hate... I wanted to run away from everyone and from everything." her lips quivered and tears gathered in her bright eyes "I wanted to set myself free, do whatever I wanted, be whoever I wanted to be, but I realized that without the things that made me sad, or depressed, I could become even more weak because of the loneliness."

I slowly used the sweater paws of the sweater that Diana gave me to wiped her tears away which she looked she was grateful for.

"I wanted to run away from the things that made me sad, but without them, I feel empty. I guess I need someone to distract me from my pain and my loneliness." she gripped my hands a little tighter placing her head on top of my right shoulder so that she could feel more at ease. "I tried to make friends here but.."

"No one understands you." I finished for her and she agreed with a small sad smile. "Humans don't know about werewolves and it's better if they don't know about them. They can't understand how incredibly close we are to our family that once we are away from them we suffer a lot and they can't understand the pain we feel when we don't find a mate."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't apologize." she lifted her head from my shoulder to wipe away the few remaining tears. "now I've got you! We can be friends right?"

"Of course we can."

"We both went through a lot."

"Yep"

"Now that I know you are serious about finding your answers ... I think I will tag along with you and make sure you do."

"R-Really?"

"Sure, why not. You need a badass wolf like me to protect you."

"Thanks."

We both smiled at each other.

"Ready to get going?"

I nodded getting on my feet that no longer were tired. "Let's go."

"Let's go find your friend."

 

 

To be continued:


	13. Part II. On our way to a better place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a special chapter for Kihyun, Aerum and JangMi ^^ so that you get to know them a little. Hope you guys like it. Short Chapter cuz I'm really getting depressed for watching other monbebes meet the boys who I will never meet /.\ HUGE THANKS TO MIN and AJ <3

Kihyun Pov

 

I watched Aerum drive away from the river we had to cross to get to the human territory. She and JangMi quickly settled on the front seats while I laid down on the backseat to be more comfortable and careful I don't injure myself more.

Everything seemed so surreal now.

I was in a car with two wolves I've never met before driving away from the place I've known all my life. I left my home, my friends and my mate. I left everything behind like I had nothing in the first place.

A small smile ghosted over my dried up lips when I remembered doing the exact same thing years ago. I left the pack I was born into and never looked back even if I had a loving mother and siblings.

I left because I was so unhappy with myself, of who I was and how my pack viewed my kind. Omegas were only useful to create a family, nothing else. My pack mistreated omegas and didn't allow us to do anything useful, we were only servants to those above us.

I grew up wishing I could be something else but I always had my kind thrown at my face. We were yelled at that we were stupid, weak, useless, worthless and replaceable. Those words were engraved into our minds and bodies every day until one day I decided that I've had enough. I ran away and never looked back.

Running away felt good back then and it certainly felt good now.

Don't get me wrong, I love The Clan pack and everyone in it, especially my mate but I love my freedom even more.

I guess what I'm saying is that I choose freedom over being an omega, being a beta and being someone else's mate.

While I was lost in thought I felt a pair of small curious eyes set on me from the front seat. I slowly moved my head to the side to see why JangMi was looking at me for. The girl had her whole body turned to me, her head was poking on top of her seat whilst her eyes were glued to me. I raised an eyebrow and the girl did too, like what the hell?

"Can I help you?" I asked my annoyance speaking in volumes. JangMi didn't say anything and just turned around to look back at the road.

"Everything okay guys?" asked Aerum without taking her eyes away from the road.

"I don't know," I mumbled with a pout.

"I think he's making a huge mistake," JangMi told her older sister with a straight face causing Aerum to choke on her own saliva to later yell at her.

"JangMi!" she cried out "you can't say such things because whatever Kihyun decided to do is none of our business." she tried to reason with her little sister that was just pouting.

"But Aerum, he has a pack, friends, a family, and a mate. Why would he throw all that away?! I just don't understand."

JangMi looked at me dolefully silently begging for an explanation.

Aerum sighed taking a quick turn to the right that led to town. "Is none of our business."

"It is our business because we helped him escape. We are involved now."

"Why do you care so much." my bitchy attitude came back alive on the defensive. JangMi turned her whole body to face me and I could see tears gathering at the edge of her eyes "because I don't want you to end up all alone like us Kihyun!"

I unconsciously glared at those words, even dared to roll my eyes after hearing them. "I have Changkyun and he has me. We are not alone. We have each other and that's enough."

JangMi scoffed turning away from me. Aerum drove silently with her lips sealed shut while the little girl fumed next to her because I was supposedly making a huge mistake which I was not.

She's just a naive kid.

She still believes that love is all pink and butterflies but it's not. Not all mates love each other forever as they should, mates can love sure, but they can also cheat, abuse and kill the person they love.

I love Hyunwoo a lot but not enough to choose him over my freedom.

Ever since Changkyun came to the pack I was craving for an adventure. You know? To roam around and just travel to other places and meet other wolves.

I wanted to run away because my time was running out with Hyunwoo. He wanted to mate and I was scared that he would find out I was an omega.... so I was thinking of a getaway back then... never thought I would end up eloping with the pack's Luna.

The bumpy road was really making me sick, my stomach was churning and my throat tastes weird with all the dried up blood. JangMi seemed to notice and asked her sister to pull over at a convenience store.

"We need to buy painkillers, more gauze, and snacks for us to eat." said the Kid unbuckling her seatbelt to grab her light green backpack. "Be right back sis and Kihyun."

We watched the brat go and Aerum unbuckled herself to turn her body towards me. Her amber eyes glowed with excitement when she met my boring ones. She was very grateful that I was still alive and not hurting much anymore.

"Hmm, maybe I can sew you up before JangMi comes back with the gauze."

I stared "Okay. Thanks." came my dry reply with no real emotion at all.

Aerum slowly nodded her head using one of her hands to brush a dark strand of hair with blue highlights away from her eyes, her very bright yellow eyes that were ... enticing?

"Forgive JangMi," said Aerum waking me up from the thoughts I was having of the female omega's eyes "she means well, she's just worried about you."

"Worried that what I did is a mistake?"

"She's had a tough life. No parents and no home. She was a lost rogue when I found her running away from people that wanted to sell her off. I adopted her and I brought her to the human territory to survive and have a pleasant life."

"You were a rogue too?"

"Yeah, but I ran away from my pack."

"Oh."

"We didn't have good parents or friends that could understand us, we didn't fit in anywhere and it was pretty lonely, still is. Sometimes we wish we belonged to a pack, to a family we could depend on." she smiled softly checking my wounds, gathering a few things to clean them before JangMi returned with the new gauze.

"But I understand you Kihyun, you want something more and you are allowed to want it. I believe you should always do what makes you happy because it's your own happiness that matters most. Your happiness seems to be about freedom, to be what you want to be and I think that's cool. Be happy!" she chirped and I just laughed causing my insides to hurt so my laugh sounded more like a cry than a laugh...

"Hey hey don't laugh if it's gonna hurt you. Laugh later."

"Heh, thank you for saying all that. I really appreciate it."

"Sure, I understand and I believe that the mate bond can be shitty sometimes because it keeps one of the mates tied to the other and has to depend on the other and I just think is not fair. Both mates should be able to do what they want. Pursue their dreams ya know."

"Yes, thank you." for the first time since I got hurt I genuinely smiled towards the pretty female omega with the bright amber eyes. She understood me and accepted me and my choices and that wins me over pretty damn fast. I like feeling understood because it gives me hope, makes me feel like I can do anything.

"Good to see you smiling! You have a pretty nice smile, you should smile more often instead of being grumpy all the time hun." she finished cleaning me up and started to look for a sewing kit she had on the trunk of the car. When Aerum came back she had already had the needle in hand which she was sterilizing. "Stay still and it won't hurt as much."

Once Aerum began sewing me up I began to talk about my life a little, I started with my birth pack down the clan pack where I was struggling every day to keep my horny mate out of my pants. It was hard but I honestly enjoyed everything else that I did on the pack like my beta duties which were more than what an omega does in a pack. I told Aerum one of my favorite hobbies which were cooking which she looked pretty impressed.

"Yum, did you cook often?"

"More like every day. Everyone loved my food so I made myself the head chef there."

"I hope I can have a meal."

"If you fix me then I will be able to make you something."

"YES! Omg, can't wait."

"But first fix me and help me find Changkyun please."

"Will do!"

The copilot's door opened and JangMi quickly jumped in pushing two bags on the driver's seat. "I'm back and I got everything."

"Oh good! Please give Kihyunie here a painkiller for the pain and prepare the gauze please."

"Oki."

"Hey kid," I called for JangMi who quickly averted towards me "thanks for worrying about me, but trust me, I will be alright."

"I'm sorry."

"Is alright. Just keep me alive."

It felt like hours since Aerum began stitching me up, it was painful and no painkiller could completely numb my pain. JangMi tried to feed me but I was too upset to eat or drink something to keep me hydrated. In a way, I felt like I deserved the pain, for running away from home and from my mate. I began to wonder about how he was and all.

Is he sad?

Probably.

Is he upset?

Hell yes.

I knew that what I did was wrong but was for the best reasons. I love Hyunwoo to the moon and back but I also love being free to be whoever I want to be and I knew that freedom would be taken away from me the moment I decide to come clean. I knew more than anyone that Hyunwoo wouldn't understand and wouldn't let me keep carrying out my beta duties.

I knew Hyunwoo and I knew he wanted an omega mate more than anything because he wanted a family, a huge one and for that the omega had to stay home and take care of the kids and that's something I didn't want to do, I wanted to be useful and work for the pack.

If Hyunwoo knew I was an omega then that would have been my life and I didn't want that. That's why I kept the lie.

"How is your mate like?" little JangMi was indeed very curious to know more about my mate than myself which was weird and funny. Aerum also encouraged me to speak about him and I hesitated to do so because I didn't want to feel sad... I wanted to avoid being sad for leaving him but the girls insisted so much and couldn't get the hint that I wanted to avoid the subject.

"Come on, we are rogues we practically never seen or met other wolves besides you and we are curious about how is like to be in a bond and how is like to be marked." Aerum insisted again and JangMi was already giving puppy dog eyes which was about to make me barf.

"Ugh okay!" I groaned and the girls giggled "He's stupid. He's tall as a damn bear, he's a very strong alpha and a very over-protective idiot that won't stop fussing over me."

"He loves you a lot right?"

"Yeah, I think he does."

"Is he affectionate?"

"Too much."

"Are you affectionate or are you bitchy most of the time."

"Uh, both."

Girls laughed. Aerum had just finished stitching me up, when she put down the needle I took a quick glance at the work she did and it looked amazing. You could easily tell it won't leave an ugly scar on my sides. I thanked the girls for all the help but they felt they weren't quite done yet. Aerum went back to the driver's seat to continue our journey whilst JangMi helped me sit straight on the backseat to help me get into a hoodie she bought at the store.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah, thanks brat." I saw her smile and felt how lightly she punched my thighs when I called her a brat. After the hoodie, she shoved a few snacks into my lap along with a few water bottles so that I could eat and keep myself hydrated.

"After you eat and drink all those take a nap. It will be a while until we reach the center of town. Make sure your friend meets us there okay."

"I will."

JangMi smiled again helping me open up the snacks so that I wouldn't have to struggle to open them with my weak hands. She watched me eat quietly and reminded me when to swallow and when to take a drink because I was too busy enjoying how good food was in my mouth after starving a whole day.

I almost cried at how good the burger I was having tasted like. JangMi, on the other hand, kept opening more stuff for me and I was shoving all of them down my throat.

"Slow down! No one is going to take the food from you, so slow down."

"I'm starving and I worship food that tastes good." I wolfed down a pack of warm fries and a honey bun before I drank a whole bottle of water. JangMi was glad that I haven't lost my appetite after the horrible trauma I went through.

She would stare with her big chocolate brown curious eyes. Her short hair was messy and she was very much focused on taking in my facial features. I could tell she was examining my appearance because of how I watched her blush like a tomato when our eyes met. She quickly looked away to hide away her crimson cheeks and ears, I couldn't help but laugh about it.

"Why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer."

She scoffed "I wasn't checking you out!" she defended "I was wondering if your mate has ever noticed that you are too beautiful to be a beta."

"Huh?"

"I wondered the same thing!" Aerum joined in on the conversation but elaborated more than JangMi did by saying "Beta's aren't usually attractive you know, I mean they are! But their appearance isn't as noticeable as an Omega." she explained but somehow I felt really stupid and needed her to be more clear. She chuckled but kindly explained it slowly for me " Kihyun, what I'm saying is that Omegas are known for their impacting beauty and resistant bodies and you obviously have both. You also have the kind nature that comes with omegas, you have that maternal instinct which you show when it comes to your other omega friend. It would be like impossible to believe someone like you could be a Beta. That's what we mean."

JangMi nodded as well agreeing with her big sister. "I'm a beta and well our features aren't that much appealing like an omega's. We don't stand out in features, we stand out in our fighting skills and on our leadership skills. We are the alphas right-hand man you know and you... overall scream omega and I'm just surprised that anyone in your pack hasn't even noticed."

 

.......

.......

.......

 

"Big sis, why isn't he saying anything?"

"I think we broke his brain."

"Is okay Kihyun! uhhh maybe no one noticed! I mean, you said you covered your omega scent and your parts very well in your wolf form... so yeah... I think they didn't notice or else your mate would have pressed you more into mating or be more straight forward about what he noticed." Aerum laughed nervously "please let us know your brain is still functioning."

"I never... thought about that..." my words echoed inside my head all over. I just couldn't believe how careless I was with that.

"There was nothing you could have done Kihyun. You can't make yourself look ugly just to fit in as a Beta."

"Ugh."

"Well, at least you were the most beautiful beta in your pack! Your mate must be proud or must have been... since you are technically dead now."

"Am I really good looking?"

"YES." both girls answered together which I was taken aback. I never really noticed that I was physically attractive. I guess I was more concerned about my scent and covering my parts that I just didn't see it...

"Ew."

Aerum's laughter erupted in the car, she tried to convince me that Omega's should be proud of their looks and I just found it ew.

"I don't want to be known as a pretty face thank you very much."

"Not every pretty face has an empty head you know. You have a very good head on those shoulders of yours and you are stronger than the average omega."

"The moon goddess made a mistake when she dropped a bucket full of omega genes on my making bowl."

"Don't say that. We omegas are amazing creatures! We can create life and we can do many other badass things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. We can be strong when we need to be and we can definitely have the power to change our destiny."

"Change your destiny? How?"

"You tell me! You and your friend just ran away from your alpha mates! That takes a lot of strength and guts! You defied destiny! You ditched the mate bond and instead of suffering you are just sitting on the backseat of my car eating chips as nothing has happened."

"Not every omega can survive being without their mates for so long." JangMi volunteered.

"You mean mated omegas which I am not," I said quickly getting a mental image of changkyun that is indeed mated but hasn't shown any signs of suffering or withdrawal or whatever. 

"Yeah. You are a badass omega."

"Are we closer to town?" I asked shoving all the empty plastics away growing concerned about Kyunnie. I wanted to be with him so that I could take care of him and make sure he can survive on his own without his mate. The kid was marked a while back and who knows how his body and mind might react after been separated from his mate too long.

"15 minutes to town. Just relax. Have a nap okay. We are almost there."

Aerum reassured me making me feel a bit relieved that I was getting closer to the meeting point. I felt like I could relax a little when JangMi offered her shoulder as a comfy place to place my tired head. I gladly accepted her shoulder and closed my eyes feeling extremely thankful that I met these wolves even if they can be a little annoying.

To be continued ♡  
›› 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬.

(\\_(\  
(„• ֊ •„)  
O🌸O #桜 


	14. Precious Moments

Author's view 

 

Hyunwoo

 

There was nothing that could make him smile that day. His heart was cold and empty without the love of his life. Hyunwoo was an empty shell craving for his mate existence that always made him feel whole. He cried and begged the moon goddess to bring his mate back to life, but deep down he knew that it was impossible to bring back someone from the dead... especially his mate that was dismembered.

Hyunwoo quietly got up from his bed to get dressed into his black suit that sat sadly on top of his table in the middle of his room.

It was his mate and his Luna's funeral day. There was going to be a funeral service before the burial and everyone was already dressing and leaving to the service. Everyone except Hyunwoo. He really didn't feel like leaving his bed, he felt sick and very tired. He hasn't slept all night because he was too busy having flashbacks of the tracking, the chase and finding his mate dismembered.

That particular moment played like a broken cd in his mind. That moment when he felt that hope was ripped from his heart and was shredded into million tiny pieces. It was a moment when he felt like the sky was falling on top of him. He felt like his very own air was suffocating him.

He felt like he was dying.

His pain was cancerous. It kept spreading all over his being that he no longer felt like himself anymore, he felt weak and sick. He felt like his own body was giving up on him and it scared him. Even his own wolf was too depressed to communicate with him.

Hyunwoo really loved Kihyun.

He really did.

He wanted to dedicate all the days of his life to his mate.

He wanted to live beside Kihyun and give him everything he wanted out of life .... but now all Hyunwoo wants is to give him the life he lost.

Hyunwoo slowly ran a hand across his face to try to wipe off the sleep-deprived face he had. He needed to look presentable for the funeral. He had too. He wanted his mate to think he was okay even if he was breaking inside.

Hyunwoo hasn't found the time to let his emotions out. To cry. He has been too busy making arrangements for the funeral in order to avoid grief.

He bought his mate a beautiful wine red coffin. One that could hold many flowers and roses on the edges. He also had to put his mate's remains inside of it which was the part that he suffered the most.

Of course, his friends offered to do it, but Hyunwoo wouldn't let anyone touch Kihyun's remains, he wanted to do everything himself. 

He made lots of flower arrangements with the ones his mate liked the most and also had to guess for the ones his dear Luna liked.

Oh.... did I forget to mention that Jooheon has been nowhere in sight since he came back?

Well, he locked himself in his office and hasn't got out it ever since. Hyunwoo assigned Minhyuk to pick everything for Changkyun since he spent a lot of time with the omega before he died.

Minhyuk did his best, he really did, but he wouldn't stop grieving for the two losses. He was a walking waterfall and no matter how much you comforted him, he would still cry.

He was really hurting.

Hyunwoo couldn't comfort him because he himself needed comfort.

They both tried to make all the decisions and necessary arrangements for the funeral together. Hyunwoo picked a wine red coffin while Minhyuk picked an ivory white one because he knew that white, was Changkyun's favorite color.

Both worked together and finished everything without disturbing the head alpha. Wonho was the one that would make sure that Jooheon goes to the funeral service while Hyungwon makes sure that Hyunwoo does. Minhyuk was supposed to make sure that the service goes smoothly and for now, everything was okay.

Hyunwoo managed to gather all his strength to get dressed, to do his hair the way his mate liked it and to wear the engagement ring he was supposed to give Kihyun before he died.

Yeah..

He was planning to propose to Kihyun ... but oh well.

Now he wants to wear his mate's ring that had their names engraved into along with the date they met.

It was a small ring made of white gold that had a cute diamond ring in the shape of a heart. He wasn't sure if his mate would like it since his mate wasn't a big fan of pricey jewelry, and now he will never know for sure. So he slid in the small ring on his own right-hand pinky so that he could always remember how much he loved his mate. 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

He regretted not bringing an umbrella when he stepped out of his house but at the same time he didn't care. Hyunwoo watched how the weather got bad in a matter of seconds, he thought that the rain was an accurate reflection of how he feels inside.

It was raining inside of him.

A never-ending rain of hurt and loss.

He felt like crying but he pushed away from the need to do so when he stepped out in the rain. It didn't take long when a big black umbrella shielded the tall man's head from the heavy rain that could ruin his hair and his expensive suit.

The black umbrella belonged to the pinkenette alpha, Hyungwon. He was on his way to pick up Hyunwoo from his house but instead, he found him walking under the rain. He quickly went to cover the alpha from getting wet.

"Hyunwoo hyung," said Hyungwon with a small smile on his beautiful pink thick lips. He was glad the other was up and around and on his way to the service. "I came to get you."

Hyunwoo glanced at the taller alpha and offered a small smile, he appreciated that he came to get him to take him to the service which he was not so sure he wanted to enter the place all alone.

"Thanks for accompanying me Hyungwon."

"Sure thing. Everyone is already there settling in, paying their respects and writing notes to the confession booth Minhyuk built."

"Confession booth?"

Hyungwon smiled sheepishly when he explained to his hyung that Minhyuk came up with an idea to honor the two fallen wolves by confessing the things they never said to them. The blonde was convinced that it would make everyone feel better and would make Kihyun and Changkyun feel more at ease in whatever place they were.

All that everyone had to do was pick up a sticky note and write their confession and fold it as little as possible and put it inside the confession jar. No one was allowed to read anything that were in the notes. Then the jar would be taken to get burnt so that they can spread the confession ashes all over the two wolves graves.

Hyunwoo thought it was a nice idea, he even got curious at what his fellow pack mates were confessing to his mate and his Luna.

Hyunwoo's curiosity wasn't missed by the other alpha that already was wearing a mischievous smile on his gorgeous lips. He slowly leaned towards his hyung and told him that Minhyuk and Wonho hyung were secretly snooping at the notes before they put them in the jar and so far the confessions have been mind-blowing!

"It's crazy Hyunwoo hyung! Do you know how many people confessed their undying love for Kihyun? Many! You won't believe who was the first one to confess."

Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow at the other and Hyungwon giggled uncontrollably because he couldn't even spell out the name.

"Who! Spit it out!" he punched the other softly already dying to know who was also in love with his precious mate.

Hyungwon laughed a little more and got ready to word out the name of the first wolf that confessed his love for Kihyun in the most romantic way possible.

"Gunhee."

Hyunwoo's eyes widened and Hyungwon was sure his hyung was about to explode but when he saw the other burst out laughing his mouth dropped. He wasn't expecting Hyunwoo to laugh.

"Who would've thought!"

Hyungwon nodded "yeah, is pretty shocking but more shocking is to see you laugh about it."

"Why would I be mad? He has good taste."

"Yeah. Anyway, many other confessed their love too for him. Others said they admired him, that were heavily inspired by him and that he was the best wolf to turn to which is definitely true.. or was."

Hyunwoo nodded "he was the best person you could turn to when you were in a bind."

"Yeah. He always had good advice."

"What other confessions you guys read?"

"Hmmm, Jackson confessed he put purple dye on his shampoo once."

"You mean the one Kihyun used on Wonho?"

"Yeah! Now Wonho wants revenge."

"Did Changkyun got confessions." his curiosity was biting on that one and surprisingly Hyungwon's face got soft and mushy. He explained that Kyunnie got many confessions that were really heartwarming despite all the ill things he said and did.

"Many confessed that they admired his beauty above anything. Others said they admire him for standing up to an alpha, and he also got many love confessions. Many were secretly crushing on him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, including myself!" Hyungwon said automatically not realizing he just said his deepest secret out loud to his hyung who was Jooheon's best friend. When Hyungwon realized what he said, he tried to cover it up as a joke but Hyunwoo already got him and was teasing him about it.

Hyungwon's snow-white pale cheeks were turning the most adorable rosy-pink color ever! Hyunwoo was enjoying his teasing to much but decided to stop to question the other if he did truly feel attracted to the Luna or if it was just a silly temporary crush.

Hyungwon avoided eye contact after that. He didn't know how to answer that simple ass question because he felt that if he did, he might get in trouble with his hyungs.

Hyunwoo noticed and made sure the other alpha could trust him. He assured him that whatever he says it will stay between them.

"I fell in love the time we bumped into each other." he confessed timidly "I've never seen such beautiful warm brown eyes like his before and I just got lost in them."

"I see."

Hyungwon quickly dropped the black umbrella so that he could grab his hyung by the shoulders to shake him and beg him not to tell Jooheon.

"Okay okay! I won't. I promise I won't"

"You better pinky promise you won't right now hyung or I will let you get soaked."

Hyunwoo smiled and raised his pinky to wrap it around a pale one.

"Your pinky is so small."

"Shut up."

"Okay. I pinky promise I won't tell Jooheon. Kay?"

Yeah right...

"Thank you!" satisfied he picked up the umbrella and proceeded to walk his hyung to the funeral which was 3 minutes away.

When the two alphas arrived they were immediately greeted by Minhyuk. The blonde quickly planes a pen and a sticky note on Hyunwoo's hands asking him to write something for Kihyun.

"You and Jooheon are the last ones to write on a sticky note."

"Oh. Okay." Hyunwoo went over to the desk where Minhyuk kept the jar filled with the other notes and proceeded to write an unknown message onto the sticky note that no one was allowed to read.

When the alpha placed the note inside the jar he turned around to look at the blonde and at the pinkenette, he also saw Wonho walking towards them and then he felt like someone was definitely missing.. well two more were missing too but they had no chance of ever coming back so he focused on the first person.

"Where's Jooheon?"

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders while Minhyuk crossed his arms around his chest turning his face towards Wonho that was wearing a pout at the moment.

"Yeah, where is he Wonho?"

"I don't ... know?"

"What! What do you mean you don't know?" Minhyuk cried already getting agitated. "I told you to make sure he gets here."

Wonho pouted even more, lowering his head in shame. "I know. When I went to get him at his office he wasn't there."

"Did you check his room?"

Wonho nodded "wasn't there either. I figured he would be here."

"Ugh" Minhyuk groaned. Hyungwon placed a hand on the beta's shoulder to calm him down but the blonde was about to explode.

"We need him! It's his mate's funeral for God's sake!"

"I think I know where he is." Hyunwoo voiced out loud "go ahead with the service. I will make sure he's there for the burial."

"Fine." 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Jooheon

 

Ever since Changkyun arrived to his pack he had stayed in the very room the alpha was standing on. A small, plain room that his dear mate was cured and was resting on. Jooheon wanted to come to his mate's room, to have a whiff of the delicious soft vanilla scent that still lingered on the sheets, the pillows, and the bed.

It all smelled like Changkyun.

The alpha stood next to the bed, he slowly eyed the unmade bed that his mate slept on. He slowly picked up the pillow and pressed it against his chest, he hugged it like he would have hugged Changkyun if he was there.

He missed him.

Missed him terribly to the point it hurt and was driving him crazy.

He couldn't sleep and he wouldn't eat. His heart and his body ached too much. He was stuck longing for his mate, he wanted Changkyun and the crazy, ravenous need was making him mad.

He mated Changkyun and now that he has lost him he felt like a great part of him was lost too. He felt like there was a giant hole in his chest, one that was spreading and spreading, slowly devouring his insides.

The pain was terrible and he desperately wanted his mate.

He couldn't and didn't believe his mate was dead. In his mind, there was just no way his mate could have died as he did.

Many said Kyun was a goner but Jooheon thought that was all utter bullshit. His mate wasn't dead.

He couldn't.

He refused to believe and that's why he didn't want to go to the funeral. He realized that if he didn't believe his mate was dead then there was no reason to go to the funeral. He went to his mate's old room instead to let Changkyun's delicious scent calm his mind and help him think clearer.

He wanted to think of a way to find his mate.

.  
.  
.

Hyunwoo stood by the door watching his head alpha stand in the middle of Changkyun's old room with his mate's pillow tucked tightly to his chest. Jooheon's face was filled with grief and longing.

Hyunwoo could see the pain his head alpha was hiding from everyone else. He was hurting and sadly there was no comfort.

A mated wolf's pain is greater than an unmated wolfs pain.

Hyunwoo sighed quietly bringing his hand up to knock on the door frame to alert his leader about his presence. Jooheon's crystal blue eyes glanced at him, pain was written all over his dull eyes.

"Hey." Hyunwoo tried but his leader turned his face away, clearly not much in a mood to talk. "You are missing our mates' service."

"So are you." the leader shot back motionless.

"Wanna go together?"

"I can't go when I don't fully believe my mate is dead."

"I understand. I wish my mate wasn't dead either Jooheon."

"I think they aren't dead."

"If that's true then is a hell of a cruel prank they are pulling."

Jooheon remained quiet when he walked around the room, staring at the clothes his mate wore and the books he read when he was bored. "I miss him hyung."

"I know. I miss Kihyun too." Hyunwoo confesses with a heavy heart. "C' mon, I know a place we can go and have a small talk." 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Both alphas ditched the funeral service they didn't really believe in and the went to Jooheon's restricted wine cellar. Jooheon was very confused at why he's hyung wanted to go to his cellar without asking him. Stupid hyung wanted to drink all his fine wine.

He had reasons to be annoyed, Hyunwoo drank like a crazy sailor when he was depressed. He was sure that his hyung will clear him out.

Once they have arrived at the door Hyunwoo asked the head alpha to punch in the code on the lock and Jooheon thought about it many times over before he just went "screw it."

The door opened immediately and a glorious wine cellar was in plain view.

Hyunwoo hummed in contentment, already feeling his sorrows lift a bit when he saw all the expensive drinks   
Hyunwoo hummed in contentment, already feeling his sorrows lift a bit when he saw all the expensive drinks.

"No wonder you keep this place under lock and key. It's filled with the best of the best."

"Whatever." the leader went ahead and pulled a chair from the counter for his hyung, later he went around the table and picked a bottle of whiskey he had hidden away and took two crystal glasses.

Hyunwoo quietly sat on the chair and leaned towards the table, he watched Jooheon serve him a shot of whiskey while thinking what had happened to his hair.

Hyunwoo didn't notice it looked different until that moment when Jooheon was under the light.

The brunette received the glass and brought it to his lips "what happened to your hair Heon?"

Jooheon glares at the other alpha, he took a sip of his drink and mumbled it was Minhyuk's doing.

"I like it. Red suits you nicely."

*(Look at the pic on top. Shows how they both look like)*

Jooheon only shrugged his shoulders not really caring if his new hair color looked good on him or not. He just drank his glass, enjoyed the soft burning sensation on his throat. He now wanted to drink his pain away, he wished he could get drunk but his werewolf body was very tolerant with alcohol, it was like drinking soda to him.

Hyunwoo was running out of ideas on what to talk about with his friend. He noticed the mood was gloomy so he tried to liven it up with the next question.

"So?" he glanced at Jooheon "how was it?"

Those words seemed to pique the other alpha's interest "you mean the mating?"

Hyunwoo nodded. "I have always been curious, me and Ki never got the chance to, you know."

A smile filled with bliss formed on Jooheon's rosy lips, memories triggered that wonderful, steamy night when Changkyun willingly gave himself to him.

Changkyun's scent alone drove Jooheon crazy. He loved the sweet smell of vanilla spread all over a sweet and soft looking body that was very shy to be seen and touched no matter how aroused it was.

Jooheon loved it.

He loved every minute he touched and tasted his mate.

Changkyun was very sweet and very submissive, but also very demanding.

Jooheon loved it.

He craved for his mate again, his stomach and the hole in his heart began aching again making him grab the whiskey bottle and gulp it down to drown his craving desires.

Hyunwoo watched in fascination as his friend drank the whole bottle in less than 40 seconds.

"I will take that as hell yes."

"There are no words to describe how it was."

"You know, Ki asked me to wait for him to feel comfortable. I agreed because I care more about these feelings than mine. I wanted to wait because I wanted Ki to also desire it."

"I know hyung, but sometimes you get a bit horny and it's weird to see you shoot glowy begging eyes to Kihyun."

Hyunwoo laughed recalling the times he did got out of control and had expressed he wanted to try some intimate things with his mate.

Ki would always kiss him sweetly and let him smother his face with kisses, but no more than that because he would freak out when Hyunwoo would touch his hips or his thighs, the parts that made Hyunwoo's mouth water.

Hyunwoo sighed taking a quick sip of his drink, thinking back of the times he really tried to seduce his mate but failed. It was like Ki wasn't really attracted to him, because the beta wouldn't react to any of his sexual encounters. For a time it worried him, but Ki opened up and told him he was scared of intimacy and that he would slowly try to get used to it.

Hyunwoo remembered how his mate trembled nervously every time Hyunwoo would strip in front of him or would get extremely close... he even got like that when both of them were on their wolf form.

It was weird.

"You know, Ki was a very odd werewolf."

"We all knew that."

"Yeah. He was too beautiful to be a beta and very sensitive. He always healed quicker and he was always very careful not to get his clothes off in front of me."

Jooheon chuckled grabbing a bottle of red wine that time. He also believed Ki was too weird and that must have probably been keeping lots of secrets.

"You think he was lying about being a beta?"

Hyunwoo smiled at the question. "Yes. I believe he was lying about being a Beta."

"Why would he lie?"

"I don't know. I never dared to ask. I wanted to give him space. Wanted him to tell me when he was ready."

"and you are not pissed?"

Hyunwoo shook his head thinking he would have loved the fact that his mate was in fact an omega, that meant they could've had children, many and many children. They could have a big happy family together. He smiled at the thought, his stomach releasing butterflies all over when he also thought of his other fondest memories of Kihyun.

Like the first time, Hyunwoo asked him if he could kiss him. Kihyun freaked out and avoided him for weeks, but would get terribly jealous when other betas and omegas spent more time around Hyunwoo, shamelessly flirting with him.

Kihyun's face would go redder than a cherry, and he would also pout like a small child that wanted to start a tantrum. Hyunwoo found it adorable. His Kihyun reminded him of an angry hamster that wanted to bite his masters head off.

Kihyun got so mad. One day he waltzed over to Hyunwoo, before he set out to his patrol and kissed him right in front of the whole pack, he called him a stupid alpha too, but he said that he was "his" stupid alpha and that no one should ever flirt with him or he will castrate or rip off vaginas.

With that said, everyone got scared of the little red-headed hamster, but the alpha himself was over the moon excited and happy. He found it romantic that his grumpy hamster would go to extreme measures just to keep him.

He told Jooheon this and the leader smiled at the memory because he remember it happening. He was there. Kihyun was quiet and grumpy, shy and all, but could be a bitch to anyone that bothered him, but overall he was a sweet guy if you were in his good graces. He was very reliable and very good with advice.

Jooheon liked Kihyun and even saw him as a brother he could always turn to. He was happy when he and Hyunwoo started to get more affectionate. He thought they looked great together.

"He was always careful. He wanted to make sure no one noticed he was different," said Jooheon glancing at his hyung. The other nodded his head "he wanted to be a beta so bad, I guess I understood that."

"But you can't figure out why?"

"No. That's something I had to hear personally." Hyunwoo pouted just remembering that he would never know because his mate was dead.

"Maybe you will find out one day." Jooheon's optimism that their mates were alive made his insides flutter, but he also didn't want false hope, so he turned his eyes away and asked about Changkyun. Jooheon was taken aback by the sudden change in subject but nonetheless, he also shared his most cherished memories of himself and his precious vanilla-scented omega.

"I love his scent." Jooheon started with a small smile when he put down his glass. Hyunwoo also noticed that he spoke of Changkyun like he was still alive, it made him frown because Jooheon refused to believe his mate was dead. "He smelled like vanilla, sweet, soft vanilla. He was also soft like a marshmallow. I couldn't keep my hands off of him, but I tried because physical contact was uncomfortable for him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. On our date at the zoo, he wasn't really that okay with holding hands. He would try to avoid it but once I caught his hand he would get tense and would try to shake my hand off every time he wanted to see an animal up close."

Hyunwoo chuckled recalling the times he saw Changkyun act awkward around his leader. The omega would try to avoid, yes but he would also be attentive of what Jooheon did or who he talked to. Changkyun's eyes would follow the leader sometimes.

Sure the brunette omega was hating on Jooheon but he was also deeply fond of him, even if the omega himself didn't notice.

"I could tell that he liked you Heon. He was just shy and too proud to admit it."

"I know he does. He's attracted to me."

"But he was also very bitchy to everyone, even you."

"Nah," the alpha chuckled "he was being cute."

Hyunwoo laughed "but he was indeed very beautiful."

"Is." Jooheon interrupted, his eyes sharp and piercing Hyunwoo who quickly corrected himself. They never found kyuns body so Jooheon didn't believe his mate was entirely dead.

"Is. Is very beautiful. Everyone says so and even got Hyungwon falling for him."

"Yeah. He could easily woo anyone with that sweet face of his. He also has a very sweet personality when you get to know him."

"Yeah? He was very grumpy to Kihyun and Minhyuk."

"Minhyuk adores him nonetheless. Plus, I saw the real him. He was kind and very shy. Sweet and very considerate when we were mating."

"So he was a bitch because he holds a grudge against you and us for killing his pack. That's why he wouldn't open up to us."

"Yeah. He can't forgive me." Jooheon bit his upper lip running harshly a hand through his newly dyed red hair. He seemed frustrated because no matter what he did or said he couldn't get his mate to see the truth or to forgive him. "I love him. I would have done anything for him. I would hurt and kill anyone for him, that's how crazy messed up in love I am with him."

"You said you told him the truth."

"I did and he didn't believe me at first, he tried but he couldn't connect the dots because his pack were too careful around him. His pack made sure he remained ignorant and they spoiled him."

"Poor kid."

Jooheon groaned with aggravation. He really wanted his mate to see and believe the truth, but his little omega was too hung up on his pack. He couldn't let go of the lovely image he had of them to see the truth. Jooheon couldn't completely blame him. His pack did really a good job on taking care of him and all, they gave him mercy, protection and lots of love. Why? No one knows why they kept Changkyun. Maybe because Changkyun was a fine breed. Beautiful than normal and very tasty in all senses. His presence was a delight and his smell was very enticing.

"He might be out there hyung... heading to his old pack."

Hyunwoo heard his leader and thought it could really liven up the redhead his spirits if they go out and search out for his mate.

The brunette alpha poured the last of the wine into his glass and promised his leader and friend that he would organize and elite tracking unit to head over to the Blue Moon pack territory that was all but ash. He felt like he had to do this so that he could help Jooheon get a little peace of mind. He knew they would not find anything there but scraps of what it used to be a great pack, but if Jooheon wanted to see if he's mate was there then he will take him there. Jooheon needed to see that his mate wasn't there, that he was truly gone.

He could punch his face in the face and scream at him that Changkyun was dead. Was massacred, mauled and gnawed on, but that would be too cruel to say to a suffering mated wolf that was too entangled with another being.

Hyunwoo didn't want to be cruel.

Not to Jooheon.

His features soften when he watched the other alpha drink his wine dolefully, his eyes dull and his mind seemed to be absent of reality. His new red hair was frowning longer. His bangs reached his eyes and shadowed his piercing eyes that could strike anyone with fear. His only comfort was thinking of his mate. The mate he yearned for and wished with all his being that he was alive out there and not on some rogues wolf stomach.

"We will search high and low for Changkyun," Hyunwoo promised.

"We will find him."

Both remained quiet and before could go ahead and grab another fresh bottle of red wine Minhyuk stood by the door rather irritated. The sweat on his forehead made it known that he was running up and down searching for the two missing alphas like crazy. Hyunwoo and Jooheon exchanged looks and silently agreed to stand up and do as the beta wanted, that was for them to go to the burial.

They knew better than to piss the blonde, so they obedient followed. 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Jooheon was asleep in his bed when he felt his body tense up and how mind goes haywire. His head spun like a wild ride when he tried to wake himself up. He began to sweat, and his muscles began to twist when he tried to shake himself awake again.

His mind went blank.

A sweet vanilla scent invaded his mind. One that he could smell perfectly fine, one he definitely recognized.

It was Changkyun's scent.

Jooheon was standing in a white room that soon went dark. A small light appeared far ahead and it expanded, giving it form of a screen that soon flickered on and a moving image of two people's legs were shown.

They were walking down a street at night, filled with yellow trees, a wide street and mountains. Jooheon could feel the sweet fresh cold air when soon two voices started talking. The streets post lights were bright enough to show everything Jooheon was seeing.

He saw a girl telling the other that they were getting close to her home, the other companion complained that his feet hurt.

At the sound of his voice Jooheon felt his heart tightening, his stomach churning and his lips to trembling.. It was that awfully deep, sweet voice of his mate's.

Changkyun's voice.

Jooheon didn't understand what was happening and why his mate was with a girl in the middle of nowhere. Why was Changkyun heading to her house?!

Jooheon tried to reach out to them but it was only a ghostly screen playing for him a scene of his mate with a stranger he seemed to get along with.

Hot tears began streaming down Jooheon's eyes when he realized he couldn't touch his mate. He began to scream for him but Changkyun couldn't hear him. He was too busy talking to the girl who the screen didn't show yet.

Changkyun's face couldn't be seen either, it was like the screen was displaying what the omega was seen through his eyes. He would look at anything but not at the girl who was now teasing him.

Jooheon watched and felt how his heart painfully squeezed on his chest when he saw Changkyun slowly lift up his shy eyes towards the girl.

Once his eyes met hers, Jooheon felt and heard Changkyun's heart increase it's beating. The girl was indeed very beautiful.

She had beautiful white porcelain skin, tasty rosy looking lips, big bright blue eyes with a gray hue surrounding the ocean blue. Short black hair that blew with the wind. Her smile was heart-stopping for Changkyun. Jooheon painfully felt it. He didn't feel anything but a repulsive feeling deep down in his stomach when he saw her. She dared to smile at his mate who was already uwuing at her.

Just what the fucking hell.

It made him furious.

He wanted to claw her face off.

Take his mate away, but he couldn't.

The girl kept smiling at Changkyun who was freely speaking to her about his favorite things, his hobbies, and his favorite foods. Things he never cared to mention to Jooheon who was more than interested to know more than the girl.

The girl only listened to Changkyun, but she never said anything that were her favorite things, or hobbies or whatever. She was just leading his mate away to a place that could be a death trap!

Jooheon didn't trust her!

Not one bit!

Changkyun seemed to have taken a liking to her and was asking her to give him another piggyback ride which the girl sweetly obliged. She let the omega go behind her and jump onto her back, she quickly tried to hold his legs but ended up groping the omega's bottom making Jooheon growl violently. He heard Changkyun giggled at that and even felt his omega like it.

Oh Jooheon was about to rampage.

"Hey, watch out with the buns!" said his mate playfully, wrapping his arms around the girl's neck. She laughed and said, "can't help it, I like soft buns."

After those words Jooheon screamed, growled. His eyes turned red and his veins popped out when he resisted shifting to his wolf form that was also angry.

His wolf was furious.

His wolf told him that the female was a female alpha and that drove Jooheon to get even angrier to the point he woke himself awake.

As soon as he gasped for fresh air, his left hand smashed the lamp that was by his nightstand when the other just grabbed an empty glass of scotch that was next to smash it against the mirror in front of his bed.

The redhead tried to calm his breathing, tried to slow his heart that was also raging and aching for his mate. He tried to tell himself that it was all a dream. Just a dream, but the deep voice of his wolf ranged on the back of his mind asking him if it was really a dream or a vision of where his mate currently is.

Jooheon chuckled silently at the words of his inner wolf that explained that his inner wolf and his mate inner wolf are connected and that could communicate through the mate bond. He could see what his mate was seen or hear his thoughts. Jooheon asked his wolf if he could sense changkyun but his wolf told him he couldn't and that he couldn't hear his thoughts.

"He could be blocking us."

Jooheon clicked his tongue in annoyance "then why the hell did I have those visions?"

"Maybe he let his guard down. You sensed it too. His euphoria."

"Heh, a female alpha huh?" Jooheon ran a hand through his hair when he got up to go over to his phone that he left over a small ebony table. He grabbed it and called Hyunwoo. The other alpha answered the call with a very groggy voice, asking Jooheon why the hell he was calling so late.

Jooheon went straight to the point. "We will cover Blue moon pack territory and their other lands. We will also search the nearby towns and the city. Better prepare the best wolves." and with that, he hung up and tossed his iPhone to his messed up bed, over the silky, black sheets.

The read head was bothered. Was anxious and was angry. He walked over to his window and wondered if he really saw his mate. If he did then it means he was still alive.

Alive and well.

He was goofing around with a girl!

The head alpha punched the window frame, crushing his fist through the wood until he touched the concrete.

"I will find you Changkyun." his words were quiet, filled with hurt and betrayal. "and I will kill her."

 

To be continued:

┊┊┊☆  
┊┊☪︎ *  
┊ Well that's it for this chap!   
┊☆ ° Hope you guys liked it!   
☪︎*

 

٩꒰ˊ⚈•̫⚈ˋ꒱ huge thanks to AJ once again and to my best friend Mel. These girls are everything to me. They inspire me and they motivate me to keep writing you guys more chaps.

Till next time.


	15. Guilty Conscious

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Changkyun's view

 

It was like rising up from the water to take a deep breath of fresh air. That is how it felt like to wake up in bed in the human territory. The sheets felt warm, the atmosphere so light and the fresh smell of trees really was soothing. It made everything that happened so easy to forget.

My feelings were all over the place, but I must admit it felt nice to be at peace for once, even for just a second. After all, that's has happened, I never really got a chance to relax and simply take time to reconnect myself to everything that had happened to me since the death of my mother. 

Even if it could be true...about my pack...I don't really care because I was happy. I was free. But later everything got ruined. Everyone I've ever known died and the place I called home turned into ashes.

Because of him... because of Jooheon ):

We might've had a pleasant night of mating but it doesn't mean I was willing to give myself to him. I was in heat and it was inevitable for me to survive that night without him. That's all.

I was weak.

He was handsome.

My wolf was needy and his strength overpowered mine.

I don't love or need Jooheon...

I can't even forgive him... even if I wanted because hating someone is such a burden... I just didn't know-how.

He was the one I hated most, but also the one I began to felt something for, because of the stupid bond. I began to question the moon goddess many times. I tried to fight my bond, tried to escape it, but I couldn't.

Sometimes I felt hate... but other times .. I felt bad for him. Like, he doesn't deserve my hatred. Maybe he really doesn't but I just needed someone to blame, and poof, I chose him.

Sometimes I wished I could really get to know him but my feelings of hate and resentment got in the way and made me act hostile towards him or the people that love and cared about him.

*sigh*

I was a crazy mess.

I was screwed.

Stuck in a love-hate relationship with him.   
.  
.  
But anyway,

I took in a deep breath to calm myself as I laid there in bed for just a few moments, letting my body 'reboot' itself after what happened. I wanted to concentrate on what I was about to do about Kihyun. We needed to be with each other, but after passing out last night I received a link from Ki saying that we should focus on resting first, that we could meet up later in the city to discuss our plans for the future and all that jazz.

I thought it was a good idea.

I needed time to heal and needed much time to set my priorities straight. I had to figure out what I wanted to do and why. Once I got all that with a bit of rest I will meet Kihyun to discuss what we will do.

We knew we had to stay low for a while because Jooheon and his pack would be on the lookout. We can't rush into the Blue Moon's pack territory or the lands near it yet.

Not after a long while.

I guess we could enjoy being around humans for a while. 

 

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

 

It was around noon when I decided to get up from bed to explore the house of the girl I met. I was healing and tired of resting on a bed. I wanted to see the town. See humans go around doing their daily things.

With those things in mind, there was nothing that could keep me bound to that bed.

Diana had taken good care of me. She fixed me up, got me some clothes and even provided me food and a warm bed. I will be forever thankful.

The clothes that Diana had gotten me were simple. A white v neck shirt, black jeans, white boxers and a pair of white worn-out converse shoes. She tried to find the clothes that would fit me, I was pretty much a chubby wolf. I worried the jeans wouldn't fit me and much more when I realized they were skinny. I groaned at the sight of them because I could barely wear skinny's. They are annoyingly tight and my chubby thighs could barely fit in those.... my chubby thighs.. I silently laugh, remembering that Jooheon loves my chubby thighs

Stuck making faces I wore everything except the jeans. I tossed them over the bed and tried to look for something else that was more loose and comfortable. After searching in the small closet in the guest room, I found black leggings that could stretch... it was better than nothing. 

Once I was done dressing I went towards the door and went out and down the stairs. Diana was in the kitchen making breakfast. Pancakes and bacon.

Glancing at the food she settled on a plate made me miss Kihyun a lot. His food was my favorite. I wondered where he was and if he was doing fine.

Missing the redhead that I easily and quickly got attached to really made a big hole in my heart.

My frown didn't go unnoticed. The female alpha noticed my presence, a smile formed on her rosy lips when she spotted me standing by the kitchen's door frame.

Her eyes slowly traveled from my lost eyes to my awkward legs.

"You didn't wear the jeans I set out for you," she said chuckling, slight disappointment vibrating from her voice. "I thought it would refine your legs really well."

"I don't like skinny jeans. Tight clothes don't suit me."

She scoffed dramatically "I disagree." she laughed playfully.

"leggings aren't tight. I feel comfortable."

Diana just laughed pushing a plate of pancakes and bacon towards me. I slowly made my way to the counter, looked down at the plate and felt that emptiness inside of me. One that couldn't be filled with food or with anything else. Looking at the food made me feel sick. Made me miss Kihyun and Minhyuk. The silly blonde would always play with my food every morning before he served it to me. He would treat me like a baby -.- it was annoying but for some reason it made me miss it.

Diana quietly watched me stare at my food, I made no attempts to pick up the fork because all I could think about was just reuniting with Ki.

I also wanted to avoid thinking about Minhyuk. I didn't want to think of the pack or the people I left behind because it would hurt!

"What's wrong?"

"I want to leave. I need to meet up with Kihyun hyung."

"Leave? But you aren't fully healed yet."

"I can manage. Kihyun is all I have now. We need to stick together. Stay safe."

"I can keep you safe here." she placed her hands above mine, her warmth not exactly the one I craved for. I slowly pulled my hands away, set them on my lap when I tried to explain that I wanted to leave and meet up with Ki, that we have a lot of things to figure out and blah blah. Diana didn't seem like she wanted to let me go. I knew we got along and that we had a great time yesterday and that she saved my life, but I couldn't stay with her. I had a mission to accomplish, with Kihyun.

"Thank you for everything Diana. I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I can't stay here. I have things to do and things to figure out ... also." I looked into her eyes, the blue/gray eyes that fascinated me before ... but not as much as the warm brown eyes of an alpha wolf that could really make my heart stop "I also have a mate I should get back to when everything ends."

"Mate? You mean the one you are running away from?" she mocked "I thought you didn't love him, Changkyun. Hell, you said you hate him."

I know. I'm difficult to understand...

"He's my mate. We are destined, we are bonded. I can't change that. I can't forgive him for what he has done, but if what he said about my pack is indeed true, then it might help me find a way to forgive him." I said feeling queasy and warm just for thinking about Jooheon. "I don't like hating people... and Jooheon.. sometimes I think he doesn't deserve my hate. That's why I need to figure out the truth. See if my knowing the truth, I can see him in a different light."

"Alright. Just be careful."

I nodded "Thanks."

"You can't hate him forever you know. So, it's good you want to find a way to at least forgive him."

"Yeah." with that said, we said our goodbyes. We hugged and moved on.

Diana helped me a lot and I knew she wanted to look after me, but I wanted to do everything alone, well with Kihyun. I can't put others in danger. Diana was great, strong and beautiful... but if jooheon ever sees me with her she will probably end up hurt, or worse, dead. I don't want that for her.

That's why I had to leave her behind.

She accompanied me to the bus stop. There she handed me a ticket where will take me to Seoul, where Kihyun was at the moment taking care of some business.

Diana wished me well, even told me to call her whenever I needed her.

"Thanks. Again."

"I'm getting tired of you thanking me all the time." she chuckled. I smiled, taking one last good look at her face before I got into the bus. She was kind and very cute, but not meant to be with me.

"Bye." came my awkward farewell towards the female alpha that was standing in front of me.

"Good luck Changkyun."

Then I got on the bus. It was filled with so many humans, of all kinds. Many mothers with kids, many elderly and teenagers. All different from me. I was actually very excited to be surrounded by humans. They were simply fascinating, less weird and very beautiful. They aren't freaking like me. That's good. They are free creatures that could do anything they want and love whoever they want... unlike me.

I moved slowly around the people that were standing in the middle of the bus, many were still gathering their stuff, others just chatting with old friends and me, well trying to find a seat. There was one at the back of the bus, next to an old lady that was knitting peacefully in her seat. She seemed to be alone.

There was no other seat so I made my way towards her. Greeted her properly and asked if I could sit next to her. She was gracious. She kindly let me had the seat next to her.

I was relieved. 

 

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

 

At one of the stops, there was a convenience store nearby. I went there to buy some snacks with the money Diana gave me. I bought many Doritos bags and a giant iced teacup. For me, that was good food. I also got those delicious chocolate pound cakes with cream inside of them. Yummy.

"Food is better than love," I said to myself when I found myself thinking of Jooheon again. His handsome face invaded my mind. His dark, black, silky hair that matched his amazing pale skin was one of the features I liked a lot, but my most favorite one were his incredible small, piercing eyes. They were my favorite besides his smile. I could easily get lost in those deep, dark chocolate brown eyes and never get tired. I dunno why he was always appearing in my mind at the unexpected times, making me feel weird things.

It was happening a lot, ever since I left his side. I would feel like a big part of me was missing and there was nothing I could do to replace that emptiness sensation. I tried to fill it with food though. Seemed to work.

"Food is love. Food is everything!" I snapped, scaring the other customers that were peacefully shopping. I smiled sheepishly and awkwardly left, carrying all the food in my arms to get over to the bus with the rests of the passengers. When I got on my seat, I started to wonder about the many times I always said 'I don't love Jooheon' or that 'I don't need him' .. I knew I had said it many times and even acted like it was true.. but with all the missing him, caring about him and wondering where he was or what he was doing made me question myself seriously about it.

Like... made me ask myself... do I really even mean those words?

I knew deep down I was feeling sorry for everything. For hurting him, leaving him and faking my own death. I knew my inner wolf was depressed about the whole thing. I knew.

He made me feel even more guilty about it.

I sighed, dripping all the snacks over my lap without a care in the world. I was feeling sorry for myself and I was mad because of it.

"Great. Now I'm stuck with a guilty conscious along with my stupid inner self (wolf). Why can't I be at peace?"

The old lady sitting next to me saw me talking to myself while I angrily grabbed a snack and ripped the plastic paper with my teeth. I ate my snack with a huge frown on my face because I was very damn conflicted with myself.

I wanted to take my anger out on something, so I took it out by eating everything I had. Like a vacuum, I consumed everything in an instant.

"Long day?" the elder woman turned her head to look at me.

My eyes darted to the old lady's. I shook my head and just continued devouring everything. She seemed to be bothered by my attitude so I snapped and told her that my life sucks and that life is too complicated.

"I swear, ever since a guy came in my life everything has been chaos! This guy is a big deal and he's supposedly my soulmate but I can't love him because he hurt the people I love."

"Sounds like a movie."

"Yeah." I pouted taking a long sip of my iced tea "my life is a horror movie gone bad."

"Aw, don't say that huns. I'm sure you will work things out with your girlfriend." her cheerful sing-song voice was very contagious.

"Boyfriend." I corrected with a pout on my lips, the old lady laughed, clearly amused.

Luckily she didn't judge, made me want to confide in her with anything!

"You will work things out with your boyfriend."

"How? I can't even forgive him?"

"Do you love him?"

I sighed "deep down I feel ... attached to him." that was the most honest thing I could say.

"Well," the old lady tilted her head to the side in thought. Her hands slowly moving to get her knitting needles to continue her work. "Why don't you put yourself in his shoes. If you were him, and you made a mistake, wouldn't you have liked to be forgiven? Given a second chance?"

"Uhhh... that's not fair." I almost cried out, afraid that I was wrong for not forgiving Jooheon.

"It is fair. Everyone deserves a second chance. We aren't perfect. We all make mistakes." she insisted. "If he keeps fighting for your forgiveness Huns, is because he cares and loves you."

"But, what he did was very wrong."

"Did he knew it would hurt you?"

"No. Because we didn't know each other before he made the mistake."

"Okay, he didn't know you, therefore he didn't do it to hurt you. He never meant harm. I'm sure he apologized after he met you." she smiled gently "I'm saying, you should give him a chance. Let him show you how sorry he feels. After all, you should. You are soulmates. Would you rather live with resentment all your life? That's not a nice way to live."

"Meh."

"Don't meh. Forgiveness will set you free from all the anger and other ugly feelings you have stuffed inside."

We both sat in silence. She went back at finishing her piece while I sat on my seat, thinking long and hard about Jooheon.

Is true.

What nana said.... yeah Nana. I don't know her real name but that's what I will call her. She said something that really captured my attention. She said that Jooheon didn't knew me by the time he made his mistake.. ya know... killed my pack.

Jooheon and I never met before he attacked my pack. Our pack never interacted and were really far away from each other.

He didn't exist.

I didn't exist.

Therefore, he never meant to hurt me when he slaughtered my pack. He had his purposes, but I was not one of them.

Sure. He tried to kill me but was because he didn't notice I was his mate. Once he did, he changed. He protected me and comforted me. Tried his best to make it up to me.

He seemed hurt because I was hurt.

*sighs*

I bit my lip when I turned to Nana. She was making the finishing touches to a lovely cute winter hat. It was a dark red hat with cute cat ears.

"I'm on my way to find out more about the truth, though. I promise I will keep your words in mind and try to find a way to forgive."

"Good." she chirped handing me her finished cat hat with a smile on her face. "For you."

"Aw, thanks." I grinned not wasting time in putting it on in front of nana. We both smiled and she just fussed about how cute I was and how lucky my boyfriend was to have me. "I'm sure he will hate me before I forgive him."

"Nonsense. He loves you. Just wants you to reach out to him instead of running away."

"How..-"

"You look like a dog that ran away with its tail between its legs." she chuckled.

I groaned. "Is so hard to let go of my anger. My hate." I said bringing my knees closer to my stomach, resting my head above my knees. "I'm afraid to find out the truth, but I'm also afraid of not forgiving the man that I'm meant to love." my feelings were spilling all over nana, tears flowed down my cheeks because I felt so overwhelmed.

"You need to talk to him and your family."

"Family's dead. All I have is Jooheon and I pushed him away."

"You shouldn't have pushed him away."

"But I did."

"You can pull him back in."

"Maybe." I sighed using my hands to wipe out the tears I had in my eyes. "Thanks for the talk, nana."

"Names Julia, but nana works too."

I was too pained to even smile. Deep down I was in deep turmoil. I was starting self-loathing. I had so many ugly feelings inside of me and I couldn't find a way to free myself. I can't accept the so-called truth. I can't forgive Jooheon for killing my pack even if for many others it was a righteous act, and I hate myself for being in this situation.

"I wish life would be kinder to me."

 

To be continued:

 

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

╭ ◜◝ ͡ ◜◝ ͡ ◜◝ ͡ ◜◝ ͡ ◜◝ ͡ ◜◝ ͡ ◜◝ ╮   
♡ oh look, a new ♡  
♡ Jookyun pic ♡  
╰ ◟◞ ͜ ◟ ͜ ◟◞ ͜ ◟ ͜ ◟◞ ◟ ͜ ◟◞ ╯  
O  
°   
〃∩　 ∧＿∧  
⊂⌒（ '・ω・）  
ヽ_っ＿/￣￣￣/  
　 　 ＼/＿＿＿/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Farewell to Diana ~ now Aerum and JangMi will have the spotlight ✨ in the next chaps~


	16. A Fresh Start

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Author's View

 

It was a very nice when Changkyun made it to the city all on his own to meet Kihyun that was anxiously waiting for him with two new companions that were extremely adamant to be kept close to the redhead. The older omega introduced the girls to Changkyun, called them his heroes and new friends. The girls were touched and very speechless about how incredibly beautiful the young omega was.

It was a sight to see.

Kyun's beauty made the girls blush and even made their hearts want to jump out of their chests. He was beautiful as the grumpy omega who was more charming when not being bitchy.

Aerum felt a little self-conscious when around the other two male omegas, she thought she wasn't as beautiful as them and therefore she thought she wasn't worth seeing. She tried to hide her face behind her long bangs, but surprisingly Kihyun complimented the girls, called them witty, badass and cute. Those words seemed to have livened up her spirits and made her realize that maybe she wasn't that bad looking if one of the male omegas thought she was cute.

The guys were also kind towards her and her little sister, they were nothing but rogues that lived among humans to survive. They were humble and never once brought up their packs in their conversations. They never made the girls feel inferior, in fact, they treated them as their equals and it made the girls happy.

They weren't treated like trash by their own species and it felt good to be accepted and be treated like an equal by wolves that seemed to come from royal families, cuz them bois have ethereal beauty and it's not very common. Male omegas aren't usually the prettiest wolves out there and yet... Kihyun and Changkyun put all the female and male omegas all to shame.

They didn't care about their looks, what they really cared for were finding answers. Kihyun made it his mission to help Changkyun find the truth and hell he was very determined. The girls also asked to join and the boys gladly accepted, the more the merrier.

They were all enjoying their time and walking down the busy streets of Seoul. Changkyun had never been to the city and he was super excited to see many stores, many food stands and dancers performing on the streets. Never in his life, he was allowed to leave his pack and now that he was out, he was truly enjoying it and regretting not for doing it sooner.

Kihyun was guiding the bunch towards a bank, a bank where he kept all the money he worked so hard to get in the human territory.

Yeah, Kihyun worked part-time jobs here and there whenever he could get a vacation from his wolf and kitchen duties. Every wolf in his pack had jobs in the human territory, few had jobs in Seoul because it was just too far from the pack, but Kihyun liked Seoul and could easily find a job at a coffee shop or any restaurant with his good looks.

He worked and saved up all his money behind his mate's back, he didn't want Hyunwoo to know he was saving money because he knew his mate would ask why he was waving so much for and well, an omega can't lie to his mate because the alpha would sense the lie. So he had to keep everything hush hush.

Kihyun knew the money would come in handy one day, he thought for his escape or for anything that happened. So there he was, standing in front of the bank with his friends who offered to wait for him near the water fountain ⛲️ Kihyun nodded his head and went inside, leaving Changkyun and the girls.

JangMi was so curious about Changkyun and asked him many questions about his family and pack.

Changkyun didn't mind answering. He thought it would be good to get to know each other since they will be together for a long while.

"You never knew your pack was doing all those things behind your back?" JangMi was deeply curious about that, she couldn't believe that Changkyun was completely ignorant of everything horrible that happened in other packs. Poor Changkyun was kept out of the picture.

"No, I never noticed anything weird about anyone there. Everyone seemed so close and so focused on their own families, ya know. It's hard to believe they were cold-hearted killers that massacred other packs and stole their omegas for profit and abuse."

The girls stared at Changkyun dolefully. They knew he was going through something unimaginable and there were no words that could comfort him.

"So, every day you lived there, you were treated normally? The omegas were being treated fairly and kindly?" it was Aerum's turn to ask.

"Yeah, I mean. We were sort of adored by everyone. They weren't many of us but we were respected and treated kindly."

"Oh wow, no wonder is impossible for you to believe everyone else." JangMi's high pitch voice rang in both the omegas ears.

"But maybe that was their intention." Aerum started "they drowned the omegas with so much love and affection to blind them of what was truly going on. They wanted you guys to be completely innocent."

"or be completely ignorant," JangMi mumbled with a scowl "maybe when the whole thing got exposed they wanted to use the omegas as a way out! Use you as alibis."

"Maybe, who knows. We actually worshipped the alphas in my pack for always been so kind and protective." Changkyun added feeling himself get crushed by the second.

"They never laid a hand on their own born and bred omegas?"

"Yeah, that's something I'm not sure of."

"Huh?" Aerum opened her eyes wide "what do you mean?"

"Jooheon said that my mother was the best hunter of the pack and that it was impossible for her to have had me."

"Sooooo.... you were adopted?"

"Maybe? I don't know!"

"This is all so confusing." Aerum ran a hand down her face, completely exasperated. Everything was too much! she wondered how the hell Changkyun looked so fine. She would have gone insane!

"Yeah. It's all so unreal and Jooheon doesn't get that! I couldn't process all this at all and he expected me to accept all of it and become a great Luna."

"I would feel completely lost." JangMi nodded her head, completely understanding Changkyun. No one that really loved their pack would easily accept everything that was said.

"You lost your identity."

Changkyun nodded with a long sigh. He played with the cool refreshing water of the fountain while he tried to remember if he ever had a dad. He couldn't remember her mom ever mentioning a dad and that scared him. It terrified him.

"If everything that everyone said is true, then I want to know how it all came to be and how I ended up there. That is something I desperately want, and to get it I had to run away." Changkyun said heavily "I had to make sure Jooheon wouldn't come after me so ... I faked my own death."

"You are really brave Changkyun." Aerum stared at the male omega with admiration. He truly had strength and courage. "You did the unimaginable and all for the good reasons. I do recognize that is important to find the truth and find out who you truly are and where you came from. I really do. That's why I really want to come along. I want to help you."

JangMi jumped from her spot raising her hands as another volunteer that wants to help Kyun reach his goal. "We will be with you all the way Kyunie! You can trust and depend on us."

Changkyun felt something tug his heart, something warm and sweet. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of having Kihyun and two more friends to accompany him on his personal mission. He could see the determination burning bright in their eyes, the enthusiasm, the care. He could see how much they cared about him even if they met hours ago. He was truly impressed by those two siblings. they were willing to go so far for him and Kihyun, that really touched his heart.

He was glad to find such amazing friends.

His feelings then poured out of his eyes, his iris turning bright yellow when he cried his tears of joy. For the first time, Changkyun wasn't crying because he was sad, but because he was happy.

the girls were quick to comfort him, but the precious male omega gave them a bright smile. He thanked them for becoming his friends and Kihyun's.

"Thank you." he sniffled, using his sweater paws to wipe away his tears "thank you for everything. I'm really thankful and grateful."

"Hey," Aerum scooted closer to the other omega, gently sliding her arm around Kyun's neck to gently pull his head to her shoulder. She waited for the brunette to calm down and until he did she told him "no need to thank us, that's what friends are for. We are there for one another and we face any difficulty together."

"You know Kyunnie, there's a quote that I really like and live by. It goes 'A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are.' Aerum and I understand your suffering, we really do. We believe in your future and we accept you just as you are. So, I guess that makes us great friends."

"Wow, when did you become so mature JangMi?" Aerum was surprised by her little sister's wisdom.

"I've always thought of myself as the oldest one." came out the smug reply of the young female beta, she made her elders laugh and admire her maturity. Changkyun was impressed and glad that he feels very comfortable around the girls. He even considered them as family.

The laughter between the three died out when Kihyun stepped out of the bank with a big bag wrapped securely around himself. JangMi stepped over the fountain and called Kihyun, waved her arms around so that the other beta could spot her easily, once he did he sprinted towards the group that was eagerly anxious to hear how it went.

"How did it go?"

"Great. I withdraw all the money I had in my savings account that is more than enough to keep us alive for at least a year and a half."

Everyone's mouth dropped. They had no idea Kihyun saved up so much in such little time.

"How long were you saving up?"

"A year," Kihyun said, "I worked many part-time jobs and helped the elderly in the pack with some errands."

"Wow. Amazing. You have worked hard." JangMi clapped at Kihyun's hard work.

"You had no idea." Kihyun chuckled.

"Now what?"

Everyone now looked at Changkyun who was already lost in thought. The brunette was actually thinking about what could be their next step. Kihyun did say they had to stay low for a while, so he thought they could live amongst the humans and from zero. When he voiced out his thoughts, everyone agreed with starting over in Seoul. It was a great place to stay hidden and live like a normal human being. They could find a place to live and each gets a job to help out with the daily expenses while Kihyun takes care of the bigger expenses.

"I'm certain that we are safe here in Seoul. Not many wolves from the pack have jobs here in the center of the city."

"Okay! So now we find a place to live?"

Kihyun thought for a moment and he remembered about a place they could go and more importantly it was very cheap.

"I know where we can go!"

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

 

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

 

 

At the pack

 

Gunhee was running around the whole packhouse looking for his leader and best friend Jooheon. He wanted to tell him that all the search units were finally organized and ready to leave. The alpha was growing anxious when he saw that his leader was nowhere around. He went to his office, to Changkyun's old room and everywhere he could think of.

He was already running out of energy when he reached the living room of the packhouse. He leaned over the wall and gasped for air when drops of sweat fell down his forehead.

"YAH! ASSHOLE!" he screamed, hoping that wherever Jooheon was he could hear him "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" he grunted crushing his back against the wall so that he could slide down and take a rest. He yanked his cap from his head and angrily threw it across the room muttering curses against his best friend. "Who does he think he is?! Making me do his work and disappearing."

"Well, he's the alpha." came out a sweet, awkward shy voice from the hall startling Gunhee, making him scream. 

"SEOKWON!" Gunhee breathed out holding his chest "don't sneak on me like that, God!"

"You were too busy shouting to notice me standing here hyung."

Gunhee moaned in pain, his legs hurt too much from running around. Seokwon smiled and went to take a seat next to Gunhee that was resting against the wall.

"I think I know where the head alpha is." said the youngest werewolf catching the alpha's attention immediately. "I saw him walk towards the lake. You know, the one you two used to go a lot when you were kids."

"Damn him. He never answers his phone and he's nowhere to be found. What is wrong with him?"

"Hyung, he just lost his mate. Cut him some slack please."

"Nah, that guy doesn't believe Changkyun and Kihyun are dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Jooheon didn't feel the bond shatter after we supposedly found his mate remains. We never found any bodies, therefore Ki and Changkyun can't be dead."

"WHAAA... then where are they!?"

"That's why we organized many search units! To investigate."

"Okay, then you must hurry to the alpha."

"Yeah. I should kick his ass too for making me run around too."

.

.

.

Gun ran to the lake, the place where he and Jooheom used to hang out when they were kids. They would both sit on the doc and talk about their dreams and their pack. It was the only place where the young werewolves could hang out peacefully without the adults bugging them. They often went swimming or ride the canoes with the other kids. Those were the days when everything was so peaceful between all the packs. Times Gunhee wishes he could go back too.

When he arrived he quickly noticed Jooheon sitting by the doc, next to the boat.

He was just sitting there with many books laid open on the floor   
He was just sitting there with many books laid open on the floor. Gunhee scowled, what the hell was Jooheon doing reading books?

"Jooheon?" the alpha hurried to the dock to where the redhead alpha was peacefully reading a book about werewolves. Gun's eyes scanned all the books Jooheon had around him, each one spoke about different things about being a werewolf. One book was about their own history with other packs, another was about the deep psychology of werewolves, another about the bonds and mating.

The ravenette crouched next to Jooheon that didn't show any interest in Gunhee's arrival. Instead, he kept reading, passing the pages as soon as he read them. He seemed like he was looking for something specific, something that could maybe help him understand his own bond. 

"What's all this Heon?"

Jooheon sighed, pushing the book he just finished reading away from his lap. He rubs his tired eyes lazily before he looked at Gun that was staring at him with concern written in his eyes.

"They are alive."

"Huh?"

"I've been reading about bonds all day, and in every book we own, it says the same damn thing."

"Okay," Gun takes a seat next to Jooheon, "what did it say?"

"Mated wolves can feel each other's life force! If one of the two dies, the other would feel it and even see it through their mates eyes!" Jooheon stood up kicking all the books away. Gunhee was left dumbfounded.

"So Changkyun is still alive?" he asked his friend carefully.

"YES! I can still feel him! I never felt him die!"

"So he's alive..." he breathed glancing at the water that was moving with the wind. Deep down he hoped that Kihyun was also alive. "What about Kihyun-ah?" his eyes quickly moved to Jooheon that was holding another book in his hands.

"I was trying to find similar answers when it came to unmated wolves but," Jooheon shook his head disappointedly "but is a bit difficult for unmated wolves to feel each other's feelings and life force."

"Shit."

"Yeah... but I do believe Kihyun is alive. He's strong and very witty. I'm sure he survived whatever was that happened."

"That's another thing Heon, what the hell happened? Why Kihyun and Changkyun? where were they when whatever happened? Why didn't Kihyun link us?"

"I don't know."

Gunhee stayed quiet. He turned his head back at the water to think things through. Something wasn't right for him. Kihyun and Changkyun disappearing at the same time were highly suspicious to him. Jooheon said that before his omega disappeared, they were mating. Changkyun willingly let Jooheon touch him and that the mating went fine, but when he woke up the next morning, his mate wasn't there. He said that even his scent disappeared and that his window was fully opened.

Now. Gunhee believes that the little omega used the opportunity of Jooheon being asleep to sneak away, maybe even to run away. It must have been late at night or too early in the morning when Changkyun jumped out from the window and miraculously didn't break a leg or two. Gunhee knew for a fact that the red-haired beta was naturally a night owl. He would lurk late at night to do things around the kitchen. Like clean and organize the pantry and even plan the next day's menu. He also trained. Now, Gun believes that Changkyun and Kihun must have somehow bumped into each other, maybe it was planned or it was pure coincidence. Kihyun could've had noticed Kyun was running away, cuz come on, that's what the omega was always after. Kihyun would know that, now the million-dollar question was.... did Kihyun stopped him? Did he went after Changkyun or did he just let him go? or worse... did he go along?

Gunhee's mind was spinning. He was almost sure that he was the only wolf that believed that Kihyun could've gone with Changkyun willingly for whatever reason. He knew Kihyun, he has always been watching the beta on a daily basis out of pure infatuation. He had a small crush on him and wanted to get to know him, but he was either too shy or too rough when it came to interacting with Kihyun. So, the alpha settled with watching the beta. He was very observant and saw many things that fascinated him.

Like how easily quick-tempered was the beta. He could get easily annoyed and wasn't afraid to smack anyone or flick them on the forehead, even if it was the head alpha himself. Kihyun was also very hard working. He carries out his duties well and is very strict when it comes to rules. He was also very conservative. He was too wary of everyone that got near him, even his own mate. Gunhee has noticed many times that the beta was more nervous and anxious when his own mate was around him seeking affection. He could see how Kihyun would get tense and would even hyperventilate when his mate touched his face or his hips, he would freak out and come up with a quick excuse to get away.

Kihyun was an odd one, but overall extremely dependable. He was kind and very giving on rare occasions and Gunhee was glad he was the one that Kihyun was most kind too. He liked Kihyun even if he already had a mate. That didn't stop him from admiring him from a distance.

Whatever problem Kihyun got into... Gunhee desperately wanted to know. He wanted to help! He would do anything for the red-head. Also.. deep down, Gunhee was also worried about the bitchy Luna. Sure, at first he didn't like the caramel headed omega because he thought he was the same as his pack, but after he and Yoonho sprayed cold water at the omega and left him on the cold, he felt something.

When he came back to get Changkyun, the moment he touched him he felt a wave of sadness hit him. He saw and felt the pain the omega was feeling. He heard Changkyun's inner wolf crying out for help. He saw his innocence. Changkyun wasn't at fault for anything and yet he endured everything the alphas put him through. He defended his pack because his innocent heart was convinced that they weren't bad people. He was just an innocent pup caught in the middle of chaos.

Gunhee began to feel sorry for him, and he wasn't ready to admit it out loud like the other wolves that weren't afraid to show how much they liked him.

So yeah, Gunhee was conflicted but he swore he would do anything to find Kihyun and Changkyun. He knows he can. He may not have great leadership skills like Jooheon, Hyunwoo, and Wonho... or have Hyungwon's great sense of smell or Minhyuk's... whatever he has.. lol but Gunhee had great instincts and he was very sensitive with sensing others... even if they are far away he could sense them and their inner wolves.

Whilst Gunhee was deeply lost in thought, Jooheon kept searching for a way that he could help Hyunwoo sense his mate's life force or even their bond, but so far he found nothing useful. He then decided to ask the pack's elders himself later on the day after he sends out his search units. 

He placed the book down with the others and began to stack them all over the other. He asked Gun for help but the other wolf was in a thoughtful trance. Jooheon quietly observed his childhood friend, examined his features and noticed how sad he looked. How he was secretly hurting.

He just found out he always had a crush on Kihyun, and he felt sorry for him because the beta wasn't only taken but he was also missing.

The red-head sighed, picked up the books in his arms and turned his head towards his friend. "We will find him. Don't worry."

Gunhee shot his eyes at Jooheon, alarmed and scared that his little secret had come to light. Jooheon smiled sheepishly. Gunhee glared, already figuring out that his hyungs probably read his confession note... damn that Minhyuk XD

"W-WHO ELSE KNOWS?" he meant his voice to come out harsh and threatening but it came out high pitched and the stuttering didn't help.

"I think everyone by now. You know Minhyuk. He's the gossip fairy here."

Gunhee groaned placing his embarrassed, red cherry face in his hands to cover his shame. "Does Hyunwoo hyung know?"

Jooheon laughed heartedly "Surprisingly he's okay with it. He said you have good taste."

Gunhee wanted to die of embarrassment. Everyone in the pack knew ... damn that Minhyuk.

"Let's go." 

 

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

 

Kihyun

 

Kihyun had led the group to a very nice looking building called 'Xeromine Guesthouse'. It wasn't an all-star hotel but it was one of the best looking, cheapest place Kihyun could afford.

The wolves were totally fascinated with the place. Never once in their short lives have they ever stayed a hotel and they were pretty damn excited.

JangMi was jumping out of excitement while the three omegas talked about expenses.

"How much a night Ki?" Changkyun was the first one to ask. He wasn't completely comfortable leaving his friend to deal with all the expenses.

Kihyun shook his head, tried to wave all the caramel headed omega's worries away. He was sure of the place and was petty confident they had more than they needed.

"Trust me guys, I can handle it. We have more than enough. I planned everything carefully. This is the best place for us to live."

"But Kyunnie and I want to help with the expenses. We can get part-time jobs! I have experience working in coffee shops."

"I guess working a part-time job can help you fit in amongst the humans."

"Great."

"So, we just go inside?"JangMi was already anxious to see how the hotel was on the inside. Aerum chuckled ruffling her hair with a playful smile. "and we will find you a nice public school to attend to."

JangMi's mouth dropped "huuuuh?" she whined trying to playfully fight her sister while the two male omegas watched.

"So yeah. Let's go in! There's an old friend of mine that I would like to see." Kihyun enthusiastically went forward, running to the entrance with everyone following behind.

The Xeromine guest house was pretty on the outside. Looks more like a normal house than a hotel, but it was very welcoming.

Once inside, Kihyun headed to the small lobby where there were a few people taking a rest on the couch or just enjoying the free wifi. On the counter, there was a young girl talking to some guests. She was too focused talking that she didn't notice us getting closer. Once her warm brown eyes had a glimpse of Kihyun's bright red hair, her eyes almost bulged out of her skull. A squeal left her lips when Kihyun smiled and went to greet her. She smiled so wide that her smile almost reached her ears. She jumped over the counter to pull the red-head into a spine breaking hug that was very well returned.

Kihyun seemed as happy as her to see her.

"Yoo Kihyun! I'm so happy to see you again!" the girl chirped pulling herself away so that she could take a good look at the male omega that wasn't getting tired of smiling at his old friend. "You look great! Healthy and ..." she slipped her eyes to Kihyun's pale neck "still unmated." she squeaked out causing Aerum to choke on air and Changkyun to widened his eyes.

"wha-" JangMi tried to speak but Aerum quickly covered her mouth, trying to avoid getting into trouble.

Kihyun remained unfazed and just spun around to show her friend that he had gained weight compared to the last time she saw him.

"I have more meat on my bones! Don't I look good?"

The human girl chuckled "Yeah, you used to be a bag of bones when I last saw you. So glad to see you healthy."

Kihyun chuckled and turned his head to his friends that were dumbfounded. He quickly introduced his friends.

"Guys, this is MiMi. She's the granddaughter of the owner of the Xeromine," he said licking his lips "aaaand she knows about me being a werewolf." he said shamelessly, smiling innocently like it wasn't a big deal for a human to know about the existence of werewolves.

MiMi waved and politely greeted Kihyun's friends who she assumed were the same as him, werewolves. She was entirely fascinated by them. She got close to Changkyun to look at his lovely and breathtaking features. She complimented him, telling him he was the most beautiful guy she has ever seen.

"Amazing. Male omegas are pretty." she turned her head to Aerum and JangMi "You are beautiful too." she pointed at Aerum who just blushed and shyly covered her face. " and you seem cute and very mature for your age."

JangMi returned the smile, thanking MiMi for the compliments.

"How does she know about you being a werewolf?" the caramel headed omega was the first to dare to ask Kihyun how MiMi came to know about his species. He explained that after he ran away from his pack, he used to come to Seoul to watch the street performers and find a way for him to also become a performer himself. He said he wanted to become a singer, but he was on the streets, going hungry and without a place to stay. He was on his wolf form when MiMi and her grandma found him passed out and he had turned back to his human form when they took him in. That was basically it. That's the whole story. MiMi and her grandma were pretty open-minded and were fascinated by Kihyun. They gave him food and a roof over his head. Months later he met Hyunwoo and he joined the pack.

MiMi nodded her head to Kihyun's brief story about him meeting her. "This guy had big dreams back then. Have you done anything to get a shot?"

Kihyun smiled dolefully "That dream died the moment Hyunwoo, my mate took me to his pack."

"Aww, that sucks. You have a very beautiful voice."

"You have to sing for us sometime Kihyunnie." JangMi winked at the male omega who got embarrassed.

"Sure."

"So, you finally have a mate?"

"Yeah, sort of?"

"OMG, did you dump him already?"

"More like faked his own death and ran away from him," Changkyun said earning a smack from Kihyun.

"Damn. Didn't you at least got any action before you ran away?"

"NO!"

"Shame... You could've just ha-"

"SO!" Kihyun interrupted MiMi who had a very mischievous smile planted on her lips "where's your grandm-"

"Kihyun is that you?" An elderly woman walked out of the office that was behind the counter and her eyes brightened up at the sight of a very lovely Kihyun. The skinny boy she used to fuss over was back again and healthier than ever. She was overjoyed.

"Julia!" said loudly quickly going to her to greet her properly with a formal bow.

"Nana??" Changkyun was surprised to find out the owner of the guesthouse was, in fact, the woman that comforted him and gave him good advice at the bus to Seoul. Julia heard the familiar deep voice and smiled when her eyes met the eyes of the very conflicted boy she sat with at the bus.

"Crisis kid! oh, what a lovely surprise." Julia went to Changkyun to greet him.

"Crisis kid? You know changkyun?" Kihyun had no idea Changkyun knew Julia.

"We met at the bus that was coming to Seoul," she explained "he was sad and confused, so I gave him advice."

"Thank you, Julia." Kyun bowed respectfully but Julia was having none of that formality shit.

"You don't have to do that. What brings you kids to my Guesthouse." Julia smiled towards the girls that also greeted her.

"We need a room."

"A room for four?"

"Yes. The room with two bunk beds will do."

"Hmm..." Julia hummed quietly, going back behind the counter with his granddaughter in tow. They both checked on the computer what was available and surprisingly she had a few available with two bunk beds.

"For how long?"

Kihyun gulped, he knew what he was about to say would be too out of the ordinary, but there was no other place where they could go. 

"Months..."

Both Julia and MiMi looked up from the monitor, looking at Kihyun like they accidentally misheard what he just said.

"Pardon hun?"

"Uh, months?"

"You want to rent a room for months?"

"Yes."

Julia and MiMi exchanged looks and Julia sighed, taking her glasses to look at Kihyun seriously in the eyes.

"What's going on Kihyun? Are you in trouble with your old pack?"

"She knows too?" Changkyun barked surprised but Kihyun ignored him and explained everything from the beginning. If he wants Julia's help, he needed to be honest with her. He knew she would understand and would lend a hand.

"Our mates are stubborn assholes, the will lurk around for a while and here in Seoul, we are safe. We need to wait for them to drop their guard so that we can slip to the other lands and enter the Blue Moon pack territory."

"Damn guys." MiMi bit her lip watching over the wolves that were standing before her. She felt bad for both sides but she completely understood Changkyun's need to pick up the pieces of his past one by one so that she could see the whole picture.

Julia on the other side felt bad that Kihyun and Changkyun did such a cruel thing, she believed that communication was the best play but the two male omegas were certain that it wasn't ever going to work, not with their stubborn mates.

"Fine. You can all stay."

"Really?" Aerum let out a sigh of relief while Kihyun smiled gratefully at the woman.

"Thanks." Kihyun reached for his bag to pay for the first week but Julia lowered his bag, not accepting payment from the red-head.

"You can all pay me by helping around. Do chores and help out with the guests."

"We can do that."

"Do we still need to get jobs?"

"Well Duh! You can't expect me to spend all my money on you guys! Get your own!" Julia laughed taking her leave. "Show them to their room MiMi. Make sure they are comfortable in the small apartment"

"You got it!"

 

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

 

"I hope you guys are comfortable here!" MiMi opened the small apartment the group of wolves will be staying at. Surprisingly, it was very big and very home like.

"The last guests that stayed here left a few hours ago   
"The last guests that stayed here left a few hours ago. They left much stuff behind so take advantage of that."

"Nice."

"This apartment has two rooms. A room with a full-size bed and a room with two bunk beds. You can pick whichever. "

 

The werewolves took a look of the room with the full-sized bed and immediately decided JangMi could sleep there.

"Now the room with bunk beds."

It was more than enough.

"Thanks, MiMi. This is better than expected." Kihyun saw the girl smile and leave them. Changkyun was the first one to lie down on one of the lower beds. He was tired and wanted to lie down. Kihyun followed and laid next to him, same with Aerum. The three omegas were physically and emotionally exhausted. They wished they could just forget everything that happened and live a happy, normal boring life.

They felt their lives were a part of a really never-ending sad movie. They couldn't see the bright side.

"I'm 22 years old and I feel like I had lived a lifetime of misery..." mumbled Kyunnie digging his fingers on Aerum's hair that was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"We will be living every day looking over our shoulders, afraid of getting caught."

"We have to do our best to avoid any werewolf of The Clan Pack."

"We have to use moonflower spray when we go out," Aerum advised. "and I think you guys need to change."

"Change?" Kihyun's tired voice was barely audible.

"Change your looks. Look different. Unrecognizable."

"That's not a bad idea. We can do that. We can start by changing our hair color."Changkyun was all in. "We need to see this as a new beginning. A fresh start."

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong."

"We will be safe."

Changkyun laid his head over Kihyun's stomach while Aerum did the same but on his stomach. Kyun wanted to start over and forget the pack and Jooheon for a while. He wanted to look forward to living between the humans that were very nice to them.

He hoped Jooheon was okay...

That he wasn't suffering or anything...

Changkyun slowly closed his eyes, took a deep breath and focused on keeping the link between him and his mate blocked. He didn't want Jooheon to get on his head so he had to keep his guard up no matter what.

"Hey, Ki," changkyun called the red-head that was resting with his eyes closed like he was asleep, but Kihyun then hummed. "Do you miss Hyunwoo?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I don't regret coming."

"Then... thank you hyung."

A smile ghosted over Kihyun's lips. The conversation ended there. The three omegas fell asleep together while JangMi inspected the whole apartment. She found the omegas fast asleep on a bed and didn't bother them. She knew they were tired, so she took it upon herself to search the kitchen for something to eat. She found many cups of instant ramen and thought she could make them all on a big pot for dinner.

She wanted to be useful as much as she could.

She wanted them to take it easy and also depend on her.


	17. 5 months later

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Five months have gone quickly after the three omegas and the young beta started to live at the Guesthouse. The two male omegas went through a drastic appearance change and the girls matured nicely and lovely.

The once grumpy omega has now become a very caring and overprotective sibling towards the other wolves. His vibrant, natural red hair color was now a very bright purple. Changkyun once told him that his new hair color was an abomination, worse than Hyungwon's pink hair and that it hurts his eyes. Of course, Kihyun laughed it off. He thought his kid was being cute.

P.S he dyed his hair purple to annoy Changkyun  
🤣

S he dyed his hair purple to annoy Changkyun🤣   
He looks like a grape 🍇

A very happy grape that walked happily amongst the humans with a face mask just in case. He knew that no one in his pack thought he had the guts to color his hair. So, no one will look twice and think it's him.

Kihyun now works at a small coffee shop near the guesthouse with Changkyun and Aerum. He has taken the responsibility to look after his friends that are now considered family. He took it upon himself to teach the other wolves to fight and defend themselves in human and wolf form.

It was more frustrating with Changkyun. He couldn't maintain his wolf form for long, he was too weak. So Kihyun had to toughen him up first with training.

Aerum, like it was said in the beginning she became lovelier and more refined in combat. She was truly a fast learner and was very strong for an omega. Kihyun enjoyed teaching her and she also helped Changkyun catch up whenever she could. She also helps Kihyun in the coffee shop, both work the counter in every shift which was good because they watch each other's backs.

JangMi was attending a public school. She hated it at first, but after she made friends... there was no one that could prevent her from going to school. For the first time in her life, she has found great friends that accepted her and included her on the daily things. She was having a normal life and was enjoying it.

and lastly, Changkyun.

Well, the stubborn, caramel headed omega is now very matured. His once chubby body had slimmed down, revealing precious, tempting curves that got every human straight man question their sexuality. His creamy, natural caramel brown hair is now a lovely sandy blonde.

He also had the guts to pierce his eyebrow, which almost gave Kihyun a heart attack but has learned the hard way that he couldn't get that thing out of Changkyun's face without ripping his skin off. He also had the guts to pierce his eyebrow, which almost gave Kihyun a heart attack but has learned the hard way that he couldn't get that thing out of Changkyun's face without ripping his skin off... Kyun also colors his nails black when he feels like it.

Changkyun was healthier and could sleep better at night. The time away from Jooheon did him good. He could now face everything head on without fear. He feels more confident and more determined. He learned how to fight and how to shift.. not completely but he can last longer than before in his wolf form. He was trying very hard to become strong for himself and his friends that he considers his family. Kyun has also been working on the same cafe as Aerum and Kihyun, but unlike them, he works in the kitchen. He helps with pastries and any other food order.

The small family has progressed. A lot. They have grown closer and more careful. They haven't forgotten the dangers of bumping into other wolves or their own pack members. They have been very wary and have been keeping a close watch on The Clan pack. Jooheon had many units patrolling his lands, his pack, and the lands near the blue moon pack that was destroyed.

Changkyun and the others have been waiting for the perfect chance to sneak into the lost community of the Blue Moon pack.... but it has been hard because when it wasn't The Clan pack keeping strict watch... it was the SHINee pack or the Bangtan pack... allies of Jooheon's pack.

It was super hard and very frustrating. Their health dropped a little.

Kihyun and Changkyun were almost going bald with all the stress. No matter what they did, they couldn't get closer to the Blue Moon's pack. They decided to wait for the perfect opportunity ... little did they know that it would come walking right into their café one day. 

 

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

 

Kihyun was brewing fresh coffee beans whilst Aerum was chatting with some customers. Kihyun WASNT feeling so good lately. He was under a lot of stress and he was worrying too much about his kid's safety.

Yeah ... kids... he feels like he's raising the other three wolves.

Anyway, he feels worried. Like something would threaten his and his wolves freedom and Kihyun wasn't one to ignore his instincts... after all... omegas are sensitive when it comes to sensing danger. After the fifth month living in Seoul, he comes into the coffee shop with Changkyun and Aerum and he feels something worrisome. He feels unsafe. He feels like something dangerous was lurking nearby but he doesn't know what it is or why.

He didn't tell the others because he didn't want to worry about them. He would text JangMi every hour to know her whereabouts and most importantly to know if she's safe. 

 

9:22 a.m

 

*Baby 3*

 

Baby 3: Yes! I'm at school and in class! 😩

Mama Ki: good ... stay in school! Don't go out with your friends!!   
😡🤯🔥

Baby3: YES I KNOW 😅

Mama Ki: Good......WHY ARE YOU TEXTING IN CLASS!

Omg, GROUNDED.

No phone for a week 😤

Baby3: W.H.A.T?! 🥺😭   
NO FAIR!   
You texted me first!

Mama Ki: 2 weeks. Care for one more?!   
😠

Baby3: no ma'am... 🥺

Mama Ki: good. Have a good day sweetie   
😘💋

 

Kihyun put away his new phone that he bought three months ago when he tossed away his old phone to avoid been tracked by his pack. Changkyun didn't have a phone but Ki bought him one and boi didn't the blonde go crazy. Poor guy didn't know what a selfie was... once Kihyun explained that it was the same as a selca and taught him a few good angles and a few good apps for filters like snow. Changkyun didn't want to use them. He said he wasn't photogenic and that it would be weird to see his ugly face on a screen.

Kihyun felt sorry for him. So he took many pictures of Changkyun to show him how pretty he looked. Many times he has to trick the blonde omega so that he could take his picture and so far, he was successful in many of the pics. He captured many beautiful pictures with Changkyun smiling.

He captured many beautiful pictures with Changkyun smiling   
That picture above was Kihyun's favorite. He believes he captured Changkyun's real self there. He treasures it and uses it as the kid's profile photo.

After he put away his phone he saw Aerum walking back with a huge smile on her beautiful face. She was tipped generously by an old couple that liked her services. Kihyun was proud that Aerum was doing well on her own. He truly was.

"Everything okay?" he asked the female omega that got behind the counter just next to him. She smiled at the older and just nodded her head.

"Everything is great. Such a peaceful day."

"Wait til rush hour starts."

"Yeah." Aerum watched the other omega carefully. Her deep brown eyes scanning Kihyun's tired eyes thoroughly. She has noticed that Kihyun has been under a lot of stress and has been sleeping fewer hours a night. She worried that the other wasn't taking care of his health.

"Are you alright Ki?"

"Yeah!" was his brisk answer. "I'm totally fine."

"You sure. You have bags under your eyes."

"I'm fine."

"Okay..." she didn't want to prod further and make the older feel uncomfortable or pressured. She knew he would eventually speak up about what's eating away at him.

"I will go clean the windows on the second floor, if ya need anything... don't call me. Call somebody else."

"Wow. Reliable." Aerum said sarcastically with a small smile on her lips.

Kihyun smiled at his second kid that just walked away to take care of new customers. Kihyun slipped away from the counter, grabbing a bottle of Windex and a rag so that he could clean up the crystal windows on the second floor of the café. He wanted to distract himself from his worries and all. Before he went upstairs he took a small peek at the kitchen where Changkyun worked. The small blonde was busy making fresh pastries with the rest of the employees. He smiled at the sight, proud that his little omega was finally a baker on his own.

"Ah, I'm a proud mom. I feel like I lived a lifetime already. I should rest and wait for grandkids." he mumbled to himself with a little chuckle.

Kihyun knew he wasn't the only one going under a lot of stress. Changkyun was more stressed out than he was. The blonde omega's patience was running out... Kihyun knew Changkyun wouldn't do anything stupid but he worries about Changkyun. He's worried that he might be secretly depressed about Jooheon and his pack again.

It felt like hours when Kihyun started to clean the crystal windows. He was busy going through so many things in his mind about his uneasiness lately, he always feels it around a specific time of day.

Kihyun was almost done cleaning the windows. The only thing left is to grab a stool to get on it and clean the upper part of the windows. He got his mini stool, placed it in front of the windows and got on it. Before he began cleaning he took a quick glimpse at his watch to see the time. 

 

11: 03 a.m

 

His uneasiness would start soon. Kihyun sighed. He hated it. He kept his guard up and cleaned. His eyes were shooting up every window in the café. He was always looking outside just in case he caught someone he knew walking by or something. He wanted to figure out what had him so uneasy.

He heard the café's door chime over and over again. Nothing outside but people walking by on the sidewalk.

"There's something out there... I just know it," he whispered to himself rubbing the crystal with the rag he had on his right hand.

He wondered if Aerum and Changkyun even felt it ... they are omegas after all. The purple-headed omega lowered his eyes from the front door and glanced at Aerum that was working on the front counter with the customers.

Kihyun's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. His heart abruptly stopped on his chest when he saw familiar faces standing in front of his kid, smiling down at her and doing fucking aegyo for her!

Kihyun pressed himself against the crystal because he couldn't believe his eyes!

His eyes burned with hot tears when he saw Wonho, Hyungwon, and Jooheon talking to Aerum. Jooheon was now doing aegyo for her with a plushie he got from the counter.

Aerum was over the moon from all the attention she was receiving from all those handsome men. Her cheeks were growing redder and redder by the seconds while Jooheon spoke on his aegyo voice. She tried to cover her flustered face with her small hands, the guys cooed at the cute sigh.

"Awww. She's so cute," said Hyungwon who was no longer a pink head, but a ravenette.

"She makes my heart flutter." Wonho smiled warmly at Aerum.

"Okay! You guys can have extra whip cream on your drinks!" Aerum squealed, fanning her hot face and Jooheon smiled victoriously. "Aegyo is my weakness."

"Thank you~!" the redhead said in his aegyo voice once again.

Kihyun remembered that Changkyun was making new pastries to put on display. Those pastries could go out the door any second now!

He jumped away from the window which he shoulda done minutes ago instead of staying there gawking. He got as far as he could from sight and tried desperately to link Changkyun. 

 

(* is Kihyun mind link and ~ is Changkyun .... doing like this cuz ... can't use bold)

 

*CHANGKYUN!!

*Answer me!

*This is important!

 

~What? What is it? 

 

*What are you doing now??? 

 

~Uh, walking towards the door.   
~I have pastries to put on display.   
~Talk to you in a minute!

*NO!   
*WAIT!   
*Changkyun!! 

 

He didn't have much time!

 

Kihyun had to cause a huge distraction to prevent a huge catastrophe from happening on the innocent café. He saw a few high school students walking down the spiral stairs from the second floor. He grabbed a plate that was on a nearby table and threw it at the back of one of the kid's legs. The plate hit the kid hard, it pushed him down the whole stairs catching the attention of everyone that was in the café, especially the alphas and Aerum's. Kihyun quickly sprinted down the stairs on the other side of the second floor that led next to the damn counter and to the kitchen's door where changkyun will exit from. He raced like he never did before and felt like he hit a home run when he caught changkyun walking out. He quickly pushed the blonde back into the kitchen and hoped that Aerum wouldn't seek out their help.

Kihyun was breathless, struggling very much to keep his breathing steady, but the poor omega was wheezing. Changkyun quickly put the pastries away and crouched down next to his hyung who seemed to be having a panic or an anxiety attack. Changkyun couldn't tell.

"Hyung! Hyung! Are you okay?" Changkyun held the elder omega's head in his hands.

Kihyun could only nod and let Changkyun take him to the back of the kitchen where the break room was. 

 

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

 

Aerum

 

"Your drinks are coming right up!" she chirped after smiling like a love-struck fan at the handsome guys that looked liked idols.

"Thank you." the guys bowed gratefully at her and she felt her cheeks get hotter. She wondered if any of them was single. Especially the guy with the huge muscles. His aegyo wasn't the best but it sure made her heart flutter.

Before she could turn around to reach the coffee machines she heard a loud scream and a lot of thumping sounds coming from the spiral stairs. When she turned her head to find out she saw a kid fall to the first floor.

She reacted quickly. She jumped over the counter and sprinted towards the kid that seemed to be from high school, judging from his uniform.

"Omg, are you alright?!" her and another woman that was sitting nearby went to aid the kid. The kid's friends stood shocked on top of the stairs.

The kid turned his head, he was feeling a little dizzy but other than that he was fine and was laughing because of the rush. The dweeb wanted to do it again!

Aerum's lips went straight when she saw the kid stand up as nothing happened and whooped at his friends for being "unbreakable." Aerum wanted to smack him but she thought it was better to kick him and his friends out of the cafe.

"Alright! Back to school!" she pushed the kids out the door. "Idiots."

She went back behind the counter where the handsome customers were patiently waiting. They were talking between themselves and one of them, the tall guy with smooth black hair was talking about something he recognized about the place. The way it smelled like there was something in the air that seemed familiar to him.

"I'm getting a vanilla scent."

"Vanilla?" the redhead watched the taller carefully. Aerum wondered if the ravenette was referring to the café's new French Vanilla cupcake 🧁 that has a very addictive scent.

She was just finishing the guy's drinks, putting extra whip cream because they earned it. Once she was done preparing their order she gently placed their drinks on the counter and told them if they were talking about the new cupcake.

"It's a new recipe the bakers tried out today. The cupcakes have a strong vanilla scent and they are very delicious. Would you guys like to try it?" her innocent smile brought frowns to their faces.

The ravenette seemed disappointed and just shook his head at her offer. "No, thank you." he bowed and took his drink.

"Good day." they all walked out of the café without looking back. Aerum wondered if she would see them again. 

 

At the break room. 

 

Kihyun was resting on one of the locker rooms benches with a wet towel on his forehead. Changkyun was sitting on the floor next to his hyung. He was fanning Kihyun with a hand fan he got from Aerum's locker.

Kihyun was taking it easy, well looked like he was for Changkyun sake but he was actually debating if to tell Kyun what happened or not.

"Are you feeling better Ki?" the younger's sweet voice made Kihyun unconsciously smile. He pulled the towel from his face to turn his head to look at Changkyun who had a frown on his face. Kihyun quickly examined the other omegas face and found the other's cheek chubby but with a sickly pale skin.

"Are you okay?" the older asked taking a hand to Kyun's forehead to find it warm, too warm for his liking. "You have a fever Changkyun."

Changkyun smiled and said he knew. "My period came early today. I always get sick."

"Ew! Don't talk about periods. Every time you do I get my period the next day."

"Oh shut up. You always have your period at the same time as me. It's normal."

"If you knew you are on your period then why you came to work?" his motherly instincts were kicking again.

"I wanted to bake the new cupcakes! Turns out they are popular! It's my third time making them and it's not even noon yet."

"Yeah yeah!" Kihyun sat up on the bench pulling Changkyun to sit next to him. "I'm calling MiMi to pick you up. Go home and rest. Get your fever down and when Aerum and I get out of work we will pick JangMi and go pick up some meds ok."

"Yes. Mom."

"Also, drinks lots of fluids and sleep."

"Okay."

Kihyun quickly called MiMi and asked her to pick up Changkyun and make sure to look after him until he gets home. The other girls quickly accepted and promised to look after him. When he ended the call he told Changkyun to get his stuff ready while he went to the kitchen to check if the alphas were still in the café.

His heart was pounding hard on his chest, but he felt a huge relief when he found the café almost empty. It was the end of lunchtime and everyone was either heading back to school or back to work.

Kihyun scammed the hole place through the kitchen's window and found no alphas in sight. He quickly went out and over to Aerum that was cleaning the tables.

"Hey, A!" Kihyun rushed to her side.

"Yeah?"

"Did the redhead, blonde and ravenette left the café?" he wanted to make sure. For all, he knew they could be in the bathroom or coming back.

Aerum's brows came together in confusion. She wondered how did Kihyun know about the handsome customers.

"Did they leave?"

"Yeah. They ordered and left."

"Good!" he sighed out loud.

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"The redhead is Changkyun's mate."

Aerum's face went pale. Her eyes went wide as her mouth dropped. "The guy with the cute aegyo is JOOHEON?"

Kihyun nodded and Aerum felt a weird chills run up her spine. She shivered at the memory of those guys. She knew they were more handsome than average humans, but the thought that they could be werewolves never crossed her mind. She did feel a strong vibe from them and all, but she thought it was their overflowing charisma...

Oh boy.

She was face to face with Lee Jooheon, one of the strongest alpha's alive. He was surprisingly a nice guy with cute aegyo... well, maybe he was like that towards humans ... she didn't know how he was like with wolves. From what she has heard from Ki he is a very great man. Strong and dependable. From Changkyun, she heard that he was strong and very scary.

"Damn. That guy... really looks intimidating."

"Because he is. Thanks for handling the situation yourself."

"Ah.. yeah. Thank God I did or else I would have exposed you."

Kihyun nodded. "Anyway. We have to be more careful now. I can't be on the front counter as much as before now. You need to be with me at all times and keep a lookout."

"Of course!" She sighed "does Changkyun know he was here?"

"No... I will tell him later. When he feels better?"

"Better? Is he sick? Is the mate bond making him sick?!"

"Nooo! He's on his period. You know how he gets."

"Ew. Let's not talk about that or else I would get it too."

Kihyun chuckled and told her that MiMi would be picking Kyun up in a few minutes.

Kihyun helped Aerum clean all the tables until MiMi showed up to get Kyunnie back to the guesthouse. Everything went smoothly. Changkyun left without any complaints because he was getting those annoying cramps. Just by looking at him suffer Kihyun felt like his own period will hit him soon. So he kicked the younger out of the café.

Kihyun and Aerum went back to work with caution. Aerum took it upon herself to keep a lookout for Kihyun. Their day after Kyunnie left went normal.

Now Changkyun went home with MiMi that had already bought him the things he needed. His favorite towels and many boxes and bags of all different chocolates.

Changkyun was happy but his fever made him feel dizzy. So, MiMi thought that a nice shower would do him good and a trip to the bed. 

 

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

 

It was 6:23 p.m and Kihyun and the girls weren't home yet. MiMi was getting worried about Changkyun, no matter what she did the blonde omega wouldn't get better. MiMi thought Changkyun's fever was out of the ordinary. His whole body was warm and his body was in pain.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you are going into heat again. Kihyun is not here yet!" the human girl freaked out when she sat next to the omega in bed.

"Again?" Changkyun asked confused "my heat is coming constantly now."

"Changkyun, I don't know what to do if you go into heat. Kihyun is the one that handles it and it's dangerous when he's not around. If you go into heat your mate can easily find you."

"Stop freaking out. It might be nothing but the usual period pain."

MiMi nodded trying hard to believe it was anything but Changkyun getting into heat. She was really anxious for Kihyun to get home. She tried to call him but her calls went directly to voice mail. She was getting frustrated with the whole situation. She has seen the omega go into heat before and it was very painful to watch Changkyun suffer. The heat meds were painful and the omega would usually sleep two or three days straight. She wasn't ready to deal with her friend's heat, she was scared to death to make a mistake and because of that mistake, his mate finds him and takes him away.

"Please come home Kihyunnie." it was like her prayers were answered because next thing that happened Aerum and JangMi walked into the room carrying many bags of sweets for changkyun and meds. MiMi quickly got up from her spot in bed next to Kyunnie and went over to the girls before they could reach Changkyun. "Where's Kihyun?"

"In the kitchen preparing dinner."

"Tell him to come! I think Changkyun is going into heat again."

"What? Again? So soon?" Aerum walked past MiMi to check on the omega while JangMi went to fetch Kihyun on MiMi's orders. They could never be too careful. Changkyun was a mated wolf and he would constantly go into heat, it was his body's way to ask for his mate.

Aerum checked Changkyun but couldn't tell what was happening to the blonde. Kihyun arrived soon after and checked, he also thought it was Kyunnie's body getting ready to go into heat soon. Kyun was too warm and his body hurt all over. A mild pain, for now, Kihyun had to prepare Changkyun's medicine quick.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath "stay with him."

"Okay."

"I will be right back with the medicine. Call me if the pain gets any worse. Spray moonflower spray all over the room."

The girls nodded and began to do as asked. Kihyun quickly went to get the meds ready. He thought it was period pain but it turned out to be worse. Changkyun's body wanted its mate and sadly Changkyun has been living without him... so he will keep getting into painful heats until his mate takes care of him.

Kihyun reached the fridge and got everything he needed. He began to mix all the ingredients while thinking of Jooheon. The alpha was in Seoul today for whatever reason and he was scared that he was still around.

"I have a bad feeling." the purple-headed omega tried to concentrate and spent the next 35 minutes making Changkyun's medicine that tasted like hell. It was gross but it would die off his heat. He learned that mix from his mom that was one of the pack's doctors.

By the time Kihyun finished, he quickly filled a glass of the medicine and went to where Changkyun was. When he entered the room all three girls were lifting the male omega from the bed that was now soaked with sweat and blood.

Wait, blood?

Kihyun placed the glass of medicine on a nightstand and went to examine the bed whilst the girls went to take Changkyun to the bathroom to give him a quick bath. Kihyun's heart was beating dangerously slow when he saw the dark blood, then it all came together in his head.

He quickly went to the bathroom, pushed the girls aside so that he could reach Changkyun. MiMi had sat him on the toilet while she prepared the bath. Kihyun touched the other male omega's abdomen and asked if it hurt, but Changkyun didn't need to answer because the moment Ki squeezed the other's abdomen Kyun groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" JangMi was the first to ask, she didn't like how terrified Kihyun's face looked.

"Is he getting into heat or not?" MiMi was the second to ask.

"No." was all that Kihyun could say.

He stared at the blonde with sad eyes not believing what was happening.

...

...

...

"Changkyun is having a miscarriage."


	18. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all JHoney's, I'm not a real expert when it comes to medicine. I won't give too many details and the ones I give won't be entirely accurate. This is fiction, so go along with whatever you read pls. Enjoy it. If you are too sensitive then pls don't read. It will only get worse from here. Pls follow, vote and comment.

.  
.

.  
Previously on Away From You:

.

.

"What's wrong?" JangMi was the first to ask, she didn't like how terrified Kihyun's face looked.

"Is he getting into heat or not?" MiMi was the second to ask.

"No." was all that Kihyun could say.

He stared at the blonde with sad eyes not believing what was happening.

...

...

...

"Changkyun is having a miscarriage." 

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

"WHAT?!" MiMi yelped shooting her eyes at the purple-headed omega that stared blankly at Changkyun who was sitting on top of the toilet losing blood and crying in pain.

Aerum and JangMi were shocked. The thought of Changkyun being pregnant never crossed their minds. He never showed any symptoms! Not one! JangMi felt her eyes sting with heavy tears when she watched the omega twinge in pain. The other looked horrible and seemed like he would die if they didn't do anything.

"Someone, do something!" she cried out desperately pushing Aerum forward but the female omega was frozen. She didn't know what to do.

Kihyun was having an enormous breakdown because he knew what Changkyun was going through but he didn't know how to deal with it. It requires knowledge, tools, and equipment he didn't have.

MiMi was losing her mind, no one was doing anything to help Changkyun that was about to faint due to the tremendous pain he was in. She quickly picked him up and put him on the tub to clean him up a little bit.

"Girls," MiMi tried to keep herself calm. "get fresh towels and some clothes for Changkyun." the girls did as told, leaving MiMi and Kihyun to deal with Changkyun.

"I don't know what to do," MiMi confessed with tears in her eyes "Kihyun, what can we do?"

Kihyun was thinking hard. He knew they couldn't take Changkyun to the hospital because the human would freak out. Werewolves have different anatomy and shit. He could take him to a pack's doctor... but that meant taking Changkyun back to Jooheon... Changkyun wouldn't want that.

There was nowhere to go. They can't seek out help from other packs either because they will be captured and separated and probably get killed or taken to The Clan pack. Kihyun told MiMi his thoughts and she had no answers either.

They stayed silent when they bathed Changkyun whose pain lessened and was only getting painful cramps. Kihyun wanted to help Kyun, he really did and he actually knew all along who could really help him, but it was hard for him ... to go back there that was once his hell. It was the only place where Changkyun could get treated and get everything else he needed, but if Ki takes him there, he fears that everyone will get out except him.

"There is a place we can take him."

"Where?"

"The pack I was born and raised, the Crescent Moon pack."

 

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

 

Aerum and JangMi carefully helped the blonde omega to lay down on the backseat of MiMi's car. JangMi gently placed Kyunnie's head on her thighs and Aerum sat with Changkyun's small legs on her lap. They wanted the omega to be as comfortable as possible. 

MiMi and Kihyun were busy bringing bags to the trunk, bags filled with clothes, food and werewolf stuff. Like Changkyun and Kihyun's heat medicines, Moonflower spray and many other things. Kihyun also brought a few weapons along. You never know if the journey could turn out to be dangerous. They were heading to the Crescent Moon pack, a pack that was away from Seoul and the other packs. They needed to go to Busan, and it isn't the safest place unless you are a member of the pack. Kihyun wanted to make sure he was prepared for anything that goes down.

Many dangerous rogues live there.

"You got everything?" MiMi checked that they had everything they needed.

"Yeah. We have everything. Now let's go." He hurried to the driver's seat and MiMi to the passenger seat. He began to drive with the wheel too close to his chest. He was very anxious and very scared. He was scared of everything going wrong.

Kihyun's eyes burned, he felt the need to cry but knew he couldn't do that in front of his kids, not when Changkyun is in a bad condition. He was the family's pillar. He needs to show strength and resistance as much as possible.

He can fix this.

"Changkyun," Kihyun's voice was low, almost inaudible. "are you feeling better?"

Changkyun has his head nuzzled on JangMi's thigh with his tiny fists resting close to his chest. He was still dangerously pale, sweaty, and barely conscious. Kihyun wanted to keep him awake so he tried to start a conversation.

Changkyun opened his dry mouth and struggled to voice out an answer. Aerum thought the blonde could be dehydrated so she brought a bottle of water to his lips. After he drank the refreshing drink he answered Kihyun with "a little." 

"Changkyun, I wanted to tell you something that happened in the café early on today."

"Okay."

"When you were busy baking the French Vanilla cupcakes, I was cleaning the windows on the second floor. I had a bad feeling and well, turned out I was right." Kihyun chuckled at the wheel. "When I looked at the front counter I saw Wonho, Hyungwon, and Jooheon. They were ordering coffee's and doing aegyo for Aerum for extra whip cream."

Changkyun unconsciously smiled at the mention of his mate's name. It made his heart flutter and feel more alive.

Changkyun slowly turned his head to Aerum "how was his aegyo? Is he any good."

The female omega chuckled, already feeling flustered at how great Changkyun's mate's aegyo was. "I'd say he could be the aegyo King. He's surprisingly amazing at it."

Changkyun hummed quietly pulling his knees closer to his chest, slowly curling up into a small ball of misery. He wasn't feeling too well and he knew the being inside of him wasn't feeling well either...Changkyun wasn't stupid okay... he knew in what state his baby was and it hurt more than a thousand needles pricking his heart to think about it.

"I guess my baby will never get to see his father do aegyo," Changkyun stated feeling his insides churn. His chest was tight and his eyes were stinging with warm tears that were threatening to fall down his pale cheeks. His doleful eyes were closed but his tears were pushing through his eyelids because his pain was just that strong. JangMi tried to stroke the omega's hair, tried to offer a little bit of comfort but everyone knew he was far disconsolate. There was nothing they could say to make the situation better, to brighten the mood.

The drive was dead quiet. The only constant sound was the sound of the car running under the dark cloak of night. Everyone was feeling blue and wanted to give Kyun the space he needed.

"I had a weird feeling for a long time, every day at the same time I would get this awful feeling. I felt like there was something out to get us. Every day I was worried about each and every one of you."

"So that's why you weren't getting enough sleep." Aerum sighed feeling really bad about Kihyun carrying that burden alone. He should've said something. "You should've said something Ki."

"Is my job to worry about you guys, your job is to enjoy yourself."

"Well, turned out you were right. Jooheon was in Seoul. Maybe he has been for a long time and we never noticed."

"Damn." Kihyun realized that what Aerum said could be true. Maybe the bad feeling he was sensing all those times was Jooheon and his wolves being near the cafe, after all, omegas can sense danger. "we could've been caught anytime!" Kihyun angrily punched the wheel. "thank God we were always covered in moonflower spray or else we would've been screwed."

"Kihyun, go faster," said MiMi who had her back turned from the road so that she could watch Changkyun's face. "Changkyun doesn't look so good."

Kihyun sped up. The trip to Busan went alright. Kihyun drove under the rain that soothed Changkyun's ears, like a lullaby singing him to sleep. He was exhausted, then the pain was draining his energy and his fighting spirit away.

"Please stay awake Changkyunie," said JangMi gently shaking the blonde's head. "stay with us."

"mmm... but I'm tired."

"I know hyung," JangMi smiled using Changkyun's blanket to keep him from getting cold. "just stay awake a little longer until we get to Ki hyung's pack."

Changkyun only nodded his head. Aerum looked at her little sister and asked her why she was calling the guys hyung when she wasn't a guy. She explained she was more comfortable calling her older brothers hyung than oppa.. she thought the word 'oppa' was too weird. She hated the damn word.

Kihyun arrived in Busan and went to his pack small community that is actually not far from the humans. His pack always lived close to the humans, that's why they were safe from the other packs and the rogues.

Kihyun was getting nervous, he couldn't keep his hands from shaking on the wheel. He arrived at his pack's territory that was a small community of werewolves. He stopped the car next to the sign that welcomed them to the small Community and well. Kihyun felt frozen.

He stayed under the heavy rain for a while, collecting himself slowly. His breathing became a little ragged when old memories came flashing back. Memories of his pack, his family and the abuse.

The horrible abuse.

Not physical but emotional.

Kihyun thought it over and even began doubting if his old pack would help him. He did run away and never looked back and Changkyun was indeed an omega and his pack wasn't fond of them ... he also had a human with him... so he began to think it was a waste of time.

"Kihyun?" Aerum called from the backseat "Why aren't you going forward?"

Kihyun bit his lip, tightened his fingers around the wheel when he thought that his pack wouldn't help him but do something worse.

"I don't know if they will be willing to help. " the purple-headed omega whispered feeling like he was drowning under all his fears and anxiety. "I'm scared they will do more damage."

"Hey," JangMi called from the back "we have to at least try," she said holding a very sick Changkyun "they can't be so cold."

Yeah.." Kihyun wasn't so sure, but he was out of options now and he was too far away from other neighboring packs. So he swallowed his fears and moved the car further inside the small community.

Kihyun drove out into the open, in front of all the big houses till he reached the packhouse that was the last. Kihyun wanted everything to go fast. He wanted to park the car in front of the packhouse and directly take Kyun to his mom's private clinic inside the packhouse that was like any other packhouse.... a huge mansion filled with many strong wolves.

He hoped anything has changed.

"Okay, when I park the car I need you guys to pick up Changkyun and follow me. We need to get to my mom's clinic without attracting too much atten-"

The car was brought to an abrupt halt. Kihyun pressed on the gas but the car wouldn't move. It seemed like the car's front tires fell into a hole or exploded. Everyone widened their eyes and cursed under their breaths! They were against the clock and the damn car stopped under the stupid heavy rain.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Kihyun shouted at the top of his lungs when he threw his driver's seat's door open to get out and see if he could somehow fix the damn problem. "stay in the car!"

MiMi and Aerum didn't listen and stepped out of the car and out to the rain to help Kihyun. When the three of them saw that one of the tires exploded. The tire was useless now. The car won't move with a busted tire. Kihyun screamed out of anger while the girls stared blankly at the tire. Their poor bodies getting soaked under all the rain and in the middle of the pack grounds. Aerum could feel eyes on her and stuck close to MiMi that was totally unaware and looking for a way to fix the tire.

"Damn it" she had to raise her voice for the others to hear her over the loud rain. "I used the last spare on my Grandmas car!"

"This day gets better and better." was Kihyun sarcastic comment. He was glaring at the busted tire with immense hatred. They got stranded in the middle of the damn pack which means they will be found out soon.

Kihyun was getting a panic attack. He could barely breathe and he felt like he was drowning under the rain. MiMi went to check on Kihyun, to calm him down but he had burst into a fit of uncontrollable tears. He wanted everything to work out for his baby and well, nothing was going according to plan and he felt helpless and feared that Changkyun could die because of him.

Aerum saw people move in the dark, under the rain. She couldn't make up the figures but her instincts told her it was werewolves moving towards them. Before she could shout a large figure hovered over her, she screamed at the sudden contact but felt relief when the figure just wanted to shield her from the rain with an umbrella.

"WHO ARe YOU?!" she squeaked out, still a little wary of the tall man that was shielding her. It was still too dark for her to see the man's face clearly but she did saw that he was young. A tall young man.

"We are Crescent Moon's pack wolves!" the man answered pulling her close "What's your business here!?"

Aerum shot her eyes quickly at Kihyun and MiMi that were also being shielded from the rain from other wolves. Kihyun was still in pieces and couldn't talk properly without calming down. So she took over and prayed the alpha wolf that was kindly shielding her from the rain would understand and have compassion over the pained omega she had on the car with her little sister. she had to convince the wolf to help them.

She had to.

"We are wolves. We need help!" she literally screamed those words at the alpha's face who looked at her with wide eyes. "PLEASE! WE HAVE AN OMEGA IN NEED OF HELP!"

"Are you rogues?"

"No! Please!" she begged, grabbing the alpha by the front of his shirt to pull her close to her face. "we need help! Our friend might be suffering a miscarriage."

"Please help us." MiMi's voice sounded throughout the rain. She was holding Kihyun who seemed to be calming down.

"Kai, they have a human with them." the man standing next to MiMi said amused, MiMi turned her head towards him with a glare and a pout on her lips.

"Yeah SO! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT WOLF BOI?! I BET I CAN KICK YOUR FURRY ASS WITH MY HUMAN LEGS JUST FINE!"

The wolf next to her gave her a fond smile "Feisty, I like it."

"Sehun..." the man next to Aerum warned the other wolf seriously. "Where are you guys from?"

"From Seoul!"

"Will you help us or not??"

"Yeah. Sehun, call Chanyeol. Tell him we have a wolf that is in need of medical attention. Call Doctor Yoo right away."

"Right away."

"Doctor Yoo?" Kihyun mumbled, feeling nostalgic. He remembered those boys. Kai, Sehun, and Chanyeol were close to his age but were always in training camps. They weren't his usual bullies. 

Kai handed Aerum the umbrella and went over the car to check what had happened. He saw the busted tire and a huge sigh left his lips.

"Where's the omega?" Kai asked quickly.

"Car." Kihyun choked out.

Kai nodded without looking at him if he did he might have recognized the purple headed omega quickly. Kai opened the door closest to him that was the passenger's door. Once he opened it he quickly went inside searching for the omega that was in need of help. He glanced at the back seat and saw a young, female beta wolf holding an omega that looked sick, way too sick. He grew worried and hoped that Chanyeol was on his way with help.

"Hey sweetie," he called for the girl that had her eyes fixed on Changkyun's. She slowly looked up and met Kai's eyes that seemed kind. "how's your friend. Is he still conscious?"

She nodded "barely."

"Don't worry. Help is on its way."

"Kai!" Sehun came back with Chanyeol that was a tall ass wolf. He came with a few other wolves that were holding blankets warmers because of the cold and rain.

"Chanyeol," Kai got out of the car to speak to the alpha second in command. "the omega really needs help and the car has a busted tire!"

"Then we carry him to Yoo's clinic." said the alpha with silver hair that without hesitation opened the backseat door and went in to get Changkyun. He saw JangMi and kindly smiled towards her, kindly asking her to let him take Changkyun.

JangMi hesitantly let the alpha slowly pull Changkyun out of her lap. "Please look after him."

"I will little miss. Don't worry. I won't leave his side."

JangMi then allowed the alpha to completely scoop the omega up in his strong looking arms. Chanyeol gently pulled the blonde out from the backseat and into his arms with Suho covering him from the rain with a large umbrella. Chanyeol thought the omega was very light when he had a look of the omega's face his heart stopped. He has never seen such a cute omega in his entire life. Was his beauty even real or was it just his imagination?

He honestly couldn't tell. He was too busy thinking how well the small wolf fit in his arms. When the alpha pulled Changkyun to his chest, the omega unconsciously nuzzled the alpha's neck, searching for comforting warmth. It brought a smile to the other wolves lips. He hasn't felt like that for a loooong time and he surely missed it.

He quickly moved his long legs and ran with the rest of the wolves and human towards the clinic at the packhouse.

When they all reached the packhouse they were all greeted by the pack's head alpha that was on his way out. His eyes scanned the whole group but Chanyeol didn't stop, he kept moving towards the clinic. Kihyun froze on the spot when he saw the very man that made his life miserable back then, the man he always tried to please when he was little but nothing he ever did was ever enough. 

Kihyun's father.

The head alphas piercing eyes met Kihyun's scared ones.

Kihyun expected his old man yell at him, maybe even punch him in the face in front of everyone else for running away, but it completely surprised him when his father stoic face softened up and a genuine smile formed on his lips. Kihyun's brows twitched. His brain couldn't process that his father smiled at him, the very man that was too hard on him and disrespected him for being an omega...

"Kihyun." the man blinked a couple of times, he couldn't believe the young man with purple hair was actually his son, the one he thought he lost. The alpha slowly approached Kihyun to hug him.

"I thought we lost you." his dad said when he felt Kihyun pull back from the hug. His father left him, smiling shyly at his son that must be very confused and very angry at him.

"You did. I ran away."

"I'm sorry Kihyun-ah. For everything. It was after you left that I've realized all the horrible things I did to you and the pack. I allowed everyone to mistreat your kind, let them believe your kind was useless and... I made your life a living hell."

The omega's face remained motionless, he couldn't believe his father was apologizing for everything, he really couldn't. His old man wasn't one to apologize for anything. Never. But there he was, his dad apologized heartedly.

"You don't have to forgive me, son. I will make amends, in fact, I'm already working on it. I changed the pack's ways. Now everyone is equal. Omega has the same respect as an alpha and beta wolf. We also allow them to hunt and fight alongside us. Everyone pitches in. We are one. All thanks to you."

"You did all this?" Kihyun did notice something different about the wolves, they were kind and helpful instead of being assholes like he remembered.

"Yes. I did it all for you and our family." Kihyun's father smiled "I suffered a lot when you ran away. It took my own son to leave home for me to realize how awful I was to my own pack."

"Thanks, dad.... for you know... coming to your senses."

"You welcome kiddo." he side hugged Kihyun who was feeling all warm inside. "so, what happened to your friend?"

"Miscarriage."

His father frowned. "I better let you leave, be there for him, we can talk later."

Kihyun slowly nodded. "Yeah, we can catch up."

"Welcome Home, son."

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

 

Chanyeol arrived at the clinic where Dr. Yoo aka Kihyun's mother was stitching a kid that injured his arm playing.

"Dr. Yoo!" Chanyeol rushed forward laying the blonde omega on the first free bed he saw. "we have an emergency!"

Dr. Yoo quickly got on her feet asking one of her nurses to finish stitching up the little kid's arm. The doctor approached Changkyun to examine him quickly, MiMi, Aerum, and JangMi burst into the door shouting at the doctor that the male omega was having a miscarriage, told her all his symptoms and everything she needed to know.

"We need a quick ultrasound to confirm." Kihyun's mom worked fast not liking how pale Changkyun looked. The poor omega was paler than paper and he was bathed in sweat from head to toe. He was in pain and was starting to have those ugly and painful cramps while a strange liquid poured down his legs. The doctor got the confirmation and with a heavy heart, she told Changkyun the bad news.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm afraid there's no heartbeat."

Changkyun's eyes watered. He felt a huge lump stuck on his throat when he tried to speak. His emotions were getting all over the place when he heard the cruel fact that his baby, his first baby was indeed dead. Kyun's eyes watered when he started to sob at the news. The girls quickly went to his side to try to comfort him. That moment Kihyun got into the room where his mom was. She smiled at him, it was a really sad one.

"I'm really sorry." the doctor apologized again and gave Changkyun a little space before she proceeds. Kihyun didn't hesitate to go to his kid's side who was already wailing painfully.

"My baby is dead." he wailed trying to wipe his never-ending tears from his face that was clouding his eyes. "I-I didn't even know I was pregnant!

"It's not your fault Changkyunnie." Kihyun held his kid's hand. Changkyun was inconsolable. "You didn't know."

"I'm an omega, I should've known Ki..."

Kihyun's mom cleared her throat deciding it was time to proceed. She needed to tell Changkyun what will happen next. It won't be pretty so she hoped he could take it.

"Changkyunnie," she repeated the name her son said and tried to give a comforting smile "we um... need to finish your miscarriage."

Everyone glanced at the doctor, not understanding the last part, at all.

"finish his miscarriage? What do you mean by that?" Kihyun asked dumbfounded. His mom had a sullen look on her face, pained even.

"It means that the labor should be induced to have the baby delivered."

"delivered?"

"he has to give birth to his dead baby?" MiMi felt her mind spin. She needed to sit down or else she would faint. JangMi remained shocked and Aerum and Ki were completely pulled from reality. "Oh my God. I feel faint."

"I think I'm going to throw up." JangMi looked sick. "that's cruel."

"It's the only way for him to get better." doctor Yoo insisted. "do you wanna know the gender or you rather wait?"

Changkyun still hasn't said anything, he just kept crying silently covering his eyes with his small hands." Kihyun tried to comfort Changkyun but the omega wouldn't listen.

He just cried.

Sobbed.

Kihyun's heart into millions of pieces for hearing Changkyun cry.

It was painful, really painful.

"I will give you time to process it. You will keep getting cramps but the meds I will put you on right now will help you feel so much better. Tomorrow we will decide on what to do."

"Thanks... mom?" it felt strange for him to call her that after such a long time, but it made the woman smile. "I will help changkyun get into a gown."

"Alright. Everyone that isn't family can leave." doctor Yoo said that so that the alphas that helped Changkyun could leave. Chanyeol was the one that found it extremely difficult to walk away but he knew he had to give the blonde some space, he can check up on him later.

Everyone left, including Kihyun's mom after she hooked up an IV for the omega. The girls and Kihyun helped the very crestfallen Changkyun to change into a fresh patient gown. The blonde never stopped crying. He couldn't stop and they couldn't blame him.

Losing your first baby is heartbreaking.

It's real and it will gnaw at you for the rest of your life.

Everyone felt sorry for Chagnkyun.

I mean, who wouldn't? 

 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

 

Changkyun

 

Hearing from someone else that my baby was dead carved a giant hole in my heart. It hurt a fucking lot and there was nothing or anyone that could erase the pain I was feeling. I regret not knowing I was pregnant. I should've known I was pregnant, omegas are sensitives with these things, so why didn't me or my wolf felt it?

It felt so unreal.

It hurt and I had to deliver my dead baby, on my own.

Without Jooheon ... who doesn't know that I'm pregnant and will be delivering our first baby that is already dead. 

My life sure sucks.

Kihyun and the girls helped me get dressed in a gown and helped me to the bed to rest. I felt drained after so much crying. I was probably already dehydrated.

"Everything will be fine Kyunnie," Kihyun assured me with a sad broken smile. I tried to return the smile but I couldn't. "why don't you rest? we will be here all night if you need us."

"lay in bed with me, please Ki." I didn't want to feel alone, I wanted someone to hold me like I wish Jooheon could... Kihyun smiled and didn't hesitate to get in bed with me.

He's my person.

I feel at ease when he's around.

Aerum spoke to some of the nurses that were around for extra blankets and if it wasn't too much a bother for something to eat for all of us. We were treated kindly by the wolves of the crescent moon pack. In less than 10 minutes the female and male omega nurses came back with pillows, blankets, food, and drinks.

The girls got settled on a sofa next to my bed, the three of them made beds and got ready to have a bite to eat. I didn't feel like eating, I just wanted to sleep, rest my swollen eyes that stung so much.

Kihyun stroked my hair, slowly making me fall asleep.

I missed Jooheon...I wish I could tell him ... about the baby... but I was too scared. I thought Jooheon wouldn't easily forgive me for willingly running away and faking my own death...but getting pregnant, not telling him and losing it ... well, I guess that will earn me his eternal hatred. 

My heart ached.

.

.

 

｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

 

It was around 4:23 a.m when I thought of doing something incredibly stupid. I had managed to slip my hands inside of hyung's pockets to get the object I wanted. It wasn't easy to steal from a very light sleeper. Kihyun would move every time I moved my hands inside his pockets. I hoped his insomnia knocked him good but seeing the older move his head and grunt made my heart stop.

slowly and surely I reached for Kihyun's phone and pulled it out from his back pocket with ease. Kihyun barely felt it and never once moved again after 7 minutes of me staring at him sleep. I had to make sure he was deeply asleep.

I held the phone close to my chest, I pressed on the home screen for the screen to light up the darkroom. Hyung's screen was a family picture of all of us together, MiMi and Julia added. A happy family. Watching the picture made me smile a little. When I punched in Kihyun's passcode the phone quickly unlocked revealing the home screen that had a showki picture as the background... yeah...

Kihyun and Hyunwoo.

The cutest couple... they look so good together it made my broken heart flutter a bit. 

Changkyun opened the contacts app and scrolled down through Ki's contacts that had no idea that Kihyun had a new phone number. Kihyun had everyone from the Clan Pack. Kyun wanted to see the profile pics of the people he knew at the pack. He started with Hyunwoo, Ki's mate.

The picture Ki had for his profile was extremely cute.

'Hyunwoo is an awkward giant' Changkyun thought 'he should smile.'

He went to Minhyuk's profile.

It was a bit weird.

Why does he look like a lady?

Gunhee was next, he looked better in pics than in real life 

 

.....

 

He's annoyingly handsome and it hurt my swollen eyes to look at his handsome face.

NEXT!

was Hyungwon.

The handsome alpha with pink hair. 

and lastly is Jooheon.

My mate.

I always grab Kihyun's phone just to look at old pictures of my mate. Somehow it always made me feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

My mate was indeed handsome.

I admit that.

He's really strong and surprisingly very affectionate.

I like to look at his face and try to remember how it felt like to touch his face. I barely remember the time we mated, all I had were bits and pieces and a painful mate mark on my neck that gets harder to control. He was a strong mate, I could feel him trying to break my barriers to link me and who knows what else.

Every attempt gets stronger and it's becoming hard for me to resists him ... I still don't understand how I managed to resist for five months!

Damn... It surely is exhausting.

After spending good 15 minutes staring at my mate's profile picture I stare at the phone number that was registered below the contact pic. My aching heart raced and my hands started to tremble when I moved my thumb above Jooheon's number.

Without hesitation, I pressed the number and held the phone to my ear, I listened to the other line ring for a long while... not giving up I waited a little longer until the other line was picked up and a very groggy but deep voice answered the phone.

My heart stopped.

I pressed the phone harder against my ear, losing myself in my mate's voice which I miss very much.

I could hear him shuffle around the bed to maybe sit up. He cleared his throat and sniffled and answered the phone again, probably more awake.

I bit my lip, waiting for him to get tired of no one answering the phone so that he could hang up... but Jooheon kept insisting.

"Minhyuk?" he asked with a very annoyed sigh. "I told you to stop calling me so damn early!"

Jooheon probably answered his phone without glancing at the screen. Changkyun just listened to Jooheon rant for a while about how annoying Minhyuk is. I listened and tried to memorize my mate's voice before he hung up.

"Alright, well bye."

"Jooheon!"

"Changkyun?" Jooheon asked warily and I panicked. I shouldn't have said anything but... when I heard he was about to hang up... I felt scared "CHANGKYUN, IS THAT YOU?"

I took a deep breath glancing back at Kihyun that was still asleep, deep asleep. That's new and the girls were also knocked out. I licked my dry lips and answered my mate. "Yeah, is me..."

It took Jooheon a while to answer, waiting for his response made my heart pound and made me feel more guilty about everything.

"I knew you were alive," he said, his voice quite shaken "did you get hurt? Did you get kidnapped?! Where are you baby? Tell me where you are and I will be there!"

I didn't know what to say.

I screwed up and let him know I was actually alive.

Kihyun will kill me...

"Mmmm... uh, I c-can't tell you."

"Why can't you? Baby, you have to."

"I can't Jooheon." it was getting hard to keep my raspy voice as a whisper... I felt like crying again after talking to Jooheon. I wanted to tell him everything right then and there but couldn't... I still had a mission... "I'm sorry Joohoney... I really am."

"Changkyun," he breathed through the phone giving me tingles all over my body "if you are in trouble just tell me! Tell me where you are, open the link and through it I will find you. I will take you back home... please, Kyun... let... let me find you."

"I-I can't, not right now. I'm sorry."

"Are you safe? Can you at least tell me that?"

"Yeah... I guess I am."

"Is Kihyun with you?"

"Y-Yesss....."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he is okay."

"Okay... Are you okay? You don't sound okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Kyun, please. Whatever is happening with you... just let me in. Let me find you. I want us to be together."

"Jooheon. I'm scared."

"Scared? Scared of what baby?"

My eyes watered. Everything that happened was hitting me all over but I kept my calm over the phone. "scared that you won't want me back after I come home."

"Changkyun, I have been searching for you ever since you disappeared. I never stopped looking. I never gave up. I knew deep down that you were alive and all I want is for you to come back home, safe and sound. I would never turn my back on you."

Silent tears streamed down my cheeks when I heard my mate say those words. They really touched my heart but didn't completely convince me... I knew Jooheon was missing some important pieces, like me running away, took Kihyun, faked my death...or accident. Also, he doesn't know that I got pregnant... I was too scared to tell him and I also thought it wasn't something you can talk over the phone you know... it was something you have to talk about in person.

"I miss you Joohoney."

I could feel him smile through the phone "I miss you too Changkyunnie. I really do."

"We will see each other soon. I promise."

"babe, please. Can't you tell me where you are?"

"I can't."

I Heard him sigh "Please stay safe, both of you.'

"We will."

"I won't stop looking for you."

"See you."

"I love you."

My heart ached.

I wanted to say "I love you" back but I thought those precious words should be heartfelt and be told in person and not on a phone call.

"... bye, Jooheon."

I hung up the call and erased the call log so that Kihyun doesn't find out I called Jooheon. Now that the call was done, I felt lonely.

I missed him already.

I wish he could be there for me when the sun rises up high in the sky and I have to go through the delivery that will be engraved in my mind forever. I will go through it alone, without Jooheon and it scared me. I wanted him there ... I really did.

I set the phone back to Kihyun's back pocket with its battery half dead... well oops... who knew I would end up talking to Honey... I just wanted to hear his voice and have him hang up on me. That's all I wanted, but in the end, I ended up having more.

It was about to be 6 a.m and I still wasn't ready for the delivery. I wished time would stop forever and just let me keep my child inside of me. My poor child that never got a chance to see the world.

Poor thing.

He didn't deserve to die.

He deserved a better mother.

When I was having this thought's in my head I heard one of the girl's yawn the rest of her sleep away.

It was JangMi.

The early riser.

She came over and asked if I had a wink of sleep, there was no use lying so I told her I was awake all night. I told her I was scared and she helped me see that even if the world seemed that was falling apart for me when it really wasn't. I didn't know I was pregnant and she told me with all confidence that IF I knew I was pregnant I would've made a great mother, even if I would've ended up losing it.

She told me that she thought that what hurt me the most was the fact that I never got to give my baby the love he or she deserved. Which is true. I never got to be happy at the fact of being pregnant... that joy was taken away from me from my own freak body... *Sighs* 

I will be hurting for a while, I will cry and keep crying at the heartbreak of losing my first baby

Is a pain that can't be erased. 

 

To be continued:


	19. Changkyun

.  
.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Authors view

 

"I-I can't!" Changkyun cried out in pain, lots of sweat dripping from his damp hair that was sticking to his forehead. He couldn't bare another push... it was just too much, he felt like his body was tearing itself apart. Changkyun sobbed painfully, begging everyone to stop, that he didn't want to push anymore but everyone in the delivery room was encouraging him to keep pushing, that he was almost there.

Changkyun thought he was strong enough to do it, to bear it ... but when he began to push the first three times, he felt himself break. He realized what he was doing and it caused more heartbreak. He was giving birth to his firstborn that was no longer alive.

Changkyun thought it was cruel, for everyone to force him to push... he just wanted to keep his baby inside of him so that he wouldn't have to say goodbye.

It was painful, the thought of delivering your own baby all alone in a room filled with strangers that didn't know Changkyun. Kihyun's mother, the doctor didn't want anyone to distract the omega from delivering ... but it was actually making him feel more anxious and scared.

Changkyun didn't want to push.

He wanted to stop and kick everyone out of the room.

He wanted to be alone.

Dr. Yoo was concerned about Changkyun refusing to push, no matter what she said to him the younger would just ignore her. Changkyun needed to push immediately or there will be complications.

Bad ones.

Dr. Yoo called for her son. Kihyun quickly ran inside to Changkyun's side, he was dead worried and stuck to Changkyun like glue.

"He's refusing to push," said Dr. Yoo with a long sigh "he has to push now."

Kihyun nodded. He understood completely and tried his best to speak the younger omega into pushing which was turning out to be a little complicated, the blonde wasn't listening and wanted everyone to get away from him, even him.

Kihyun looked at his baby dolefully, a rush of sadness going through him when he saw how pained Changkyun was. How he was suffering. He wished he could make it stop, he will try to make it stop.

Kihyun slowly slid his fingers through Changkyun's sweaty hair, the omega had his eyes closed shut while he sobs and gasps for air every time he got painful contractions. "Kyunnie, I understand how difficult this is for you and I'm sorry that we want you to go through with it. I'm really sorry that this is happening to you when it shouldn't, you don't deserve it, but sometimes bad things just happen... horrible things happen to good people for no reason." Kihyun felt a few tears drop down to his cheeks, he felt his own heart tightening, squeezing the life outta him "Rain always falls on the people who deserve nothing less than the sun."

Changkyun slowly lifted his tired head up to meet Kihyun's sorrowful eyes "I deserve the sun?" he asked, his voice almost inaudible. Kihyun only nodded.

"Y-You do!" he was trying very hard to calm himself, he needed to focus on Changkyun. "Kyunnie, you need to push or else there will be complications and your life can be in danger. we can't have that... we can't lose someone else..."

"but it's not fair..."

"It's not fair Changkyun, I know, but you shouldn't put your life at risk either. You can do good for the baby. You can share the last moments with her or him, give the baby a name and we can do a beautiful funeral."

Kihyun spoke to Changkyun, listened to him and slowly convinced the blonde omega to go on with the delivery.

To push and bear the pain.

Kihyun sat behind Changkyun and held him while he gave birth. He was there to hold his kid's hands and support Changkyun and to comfort him when it was all unbearable. Changkyun cried while pushing, but he did his best and made Dr. Yoo's job easier by doing so.

Changkyun's screams filled the whole delivery room, Kihyun, and Dr. Yoo helping Changkyun all the way until the baby was delivered.

There was no cry.

Changkyun felt dizzy.

Felt empty.

His mind spun around, he couldn't focus his eyesight when he rested his head back where Kihyun was holding him. Dr. Yoo held the small baby in a small bundle of blankets and asked Changkyun if he wanted to hold his baby.

Changkyun wasn't sure at first, but he didn't want to go on with his life with the regret of never holding his first child in his arms, so he said yes.

"It's a beautiful baby boy." Dr. Yoo carefully handed the baby to Changkyun whose eyes lit up as soon as he saw the baby. He thought it would be super scary to hold his baby because he was no longer alive, but when Changkyun held him, brought him close to his chest he felt sparks fly all over him, butterflies erupted in his stomach and his heart went wild and Doki Doki.

His baby boy was beautiful.

Changkyun loved him nonetheless.

The tears that were dripping from Changkyun's tired eyes were not of sadness but of joy this time. He was scared of meeting his baby, of saying goodbye... but he was glad he got to meet him, to hold him, to smell the top of his head and kiss his forehead. Kihyun was happy to watch, he also got the chance to hold the baby and to adore him. Kihyun was emotional and was crying tears here and there, he was happy, then he was sad and then worried. Kihyun wanted Changkyun to enjoy all the time he could to be with his baby. Everyone left them alone, the girls got called in to share Changkyun's joy and sadness. 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Kihyun was taking his time bathing Changkyun on a small tub, the blonde omega was recovering physically fast thanks to his omega genes, but emotionally... he was a wreck. As far as Kihyun knew, Changkyun was glad he got to spend a whole day with his baby but he was also sad that it was the only time he would get to spend time with his baby, with Benji.

Yep, he named his baby Benji.

He liked that name.

Changkyun had to let Benji go, it wasn't easy. He had mixed emotions and couldn't get himself together as he hoped. Kihyun stayed close to his kid, he wanted to keep Kyun company and make sure the other survives the day.

The older omega was sitting on top of the tub, he was washing Changkyun's blonde hair with a shampoo that had a strong smell of strawberries. He slowly massaged his kids head with his fingers while the younger just sat there in the water looking at the bubbles with a motionless face.

"We can bury him tomorrow morning. The girls made all the arrangements."

"Thanks, I really ... appreciate it."

"You are forever welcome hun," Kihyun smiled, a small smile. He was happy that Changkyun was talking instead of ignoring him. "it will be beautiful. You will see."

The blonde slowly nodded letting the older wash off the shampoo from his hair. Changkyun was quiet but it was because he was thinking about how he would move on from here without telling Jooheon ... could he bury his baby without telling his mate?

Kyun tilted his head to the side letting a long sigh escape his lips.

He didn't know what to do.

Does he tell Jooheon or not.

The inner turmoil was driving him crazy.

Sad.

Depressed.

When Kihyun washed off the shampoo completely, Kyun used that opportunity to turn his head around to look at his hyung right in the eyes, he needed to talk about it and figure out what to do.

"Ki, what do I do?" his voice was more like a whisper.

"About?"

"Jooheon didn't know I was pregnant, he doesn't know I lost it and doesn't know I will bury my... our... baby tomorrow. He's the father, shouldn't he know?" the omega's voice sounded worried, scared even.

Kihyun bit his upper lip. He promised himself that he would protect Changkyun and that he will help him reach his goals in life, and one of those goals was to find out the truth about his pack. He couldn't break his promise, he needed to keep it.

"Yes, he should know Kyun, but not now... it will create such a big mess. He will go batshit crazy."

Changkyun grunted, knowing that Kihyun is right about Jooheon going batshit crazy.

"Jooheon would demand to know where you are, you will be forced to reveal your location and he will come to get you and well... I guess after all that you won't ever get to leave the pack."

"I know."

"Yeah...'

"I do want to continue with the mission."

"Then... let's not tell Jooheon about the baby... I know it sounds cruel and selfish but we have no choice. We will be in huuuge trouble if they find out we are alive."

Changkyun made a face at the last words, feeling guilty that he spilled the beans by calling Jooheon and letting him know that he and Kihyun were very much alive... Kyun turned his head away from Ki that was ranting on and on about how they will get the kick-ass of the century if they tell their mates they are alive and that they ran away. Ki can't know he called Jooheon or else he would get the worse kick ass of the century right there.

"I promised I would take you there and that's exactly what I will do!" Kihyun's determination spoke volumes, he was really taking it seriously and the young omega appreciated that, a lot. "It's also important that you find out the truth, to pick up the pieces and glue yourself together, the right way. You have the need to find yourself and I will help with that."

Changkyun looked up at Kihyun, gave his hyung a smile that could warm up anyone's heart. A smile filled with gratitude, appreciation and even admiration. The older omega returned the smile and saw the younger turn his head back to the water. Kihyun continued with the conditioner while Changkyun played with the bubbles that were sticking to his skin.

"You get me." said the blonde with a small smile on his lips. "you don't see the bad things behind my actions, but see far beyond than that. You see my pain, my lost self and my longing for the truth. You don't judge, you don't question or complain and I appreciate it." Changkyun could feel the older smiling behind him, he was smiling too.

"I came all this way because I want to. I couldn't let you go alone."

"Thank you."

"We are probably the most self-centered, most selfish omegas alive. We won't ever be forgiven for running away and for disobeying our alphas, and even if we do, we won't ever be trusted again." Kihyun sighed using a big brush to brush the omegas back who was frowning at the elder's words.

Kihyun's words had some truth in them.

Changkyun did call Jooheon and he didn't seem to be pissed at him enough to never forgive him... he was just worried and scared to death but ... it was because he didn't know the truth. Jooheon thought Changkyun and Kihyun were kidnapped or chased away by rogues. He doesn't know the omegas ran away willingly and faked their deaths... now... if Jooheon did know that... I guess he wouldn't be so worried and scared... but pissed and beyond crazy ... and probably go insane if he knows about the unknown pregnancy, miscarriage, and burial.

Yeah... maybe Jooheon won't be forgiving after all that.

"They will never get over their anger after they know the truth," Kihyun sighed, sitting away so that Changkyun could wash the soap away. He sat with his back against the wall and kept talking. "Alpha's are like that you know, you do something wrong and they hold it against you for a long damn time."

"I hope our mates forgive us eventually. Is not like we meant harm."

"Changkyun, I know you feel like you need your mate right now, but we can't risk losing our chance to know the truth. We can get through this and we can keep moving forward. There's no more room for sorrow. We can do this Kyun, once it's done, we are done and we won't have regrets cuz we did it all. After we make sure the girls are safe, we can face the wrath of our mates and packs head-on, without a care in the world cuz our mission will be done and the girls will be okay." said Ki.

"Ki," Changkyun finished washing up, he turned to look at Ki that already had a towel ready. "I'm scared of Jooheon," he confessed, "I guess he would have forgiven me for running away and maybe for faking my death.... but I don't believe he will forgive me for not telling him I was pregnant and that I lost it."

"If he doesn't forgive you then he's the real monster," Kihyun said wrapping the younger in the white creamy towel and using another one to dry the kid's hair. "you didn't know you were pregnant. It wasn't your fault that you lost it and if he doesn't get that, then he's the bad guy, not you."

"Hyung, are you sure you still want to come with me?"

"You don't have to ask. You are my person. That means I would do anything for you, Kyun."

The young omega smiled "Then you are my person too."

"Don't worry so much about Jooheon. If he really loves you, he will take you back. He will be mad and all, but if he really does love you, then he will find a way to forgive you."

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Changkyun

 

"Feeling like eating an actual meal?" Kihyun sat next to me in my bed. He just got back from having dinner with his family. He seemed happy and very satisfied that his dad changed the pack and allowed omegas to do more things.

Be hunters and fighters.

Which was good.

Is what Kihyun always wanted.

"I'm not really hungry hyung." I sighed sitting up on my bed. "I still feel weird and dizzy."

"You have to eat something Kyun."

"I ate a muffin," I admitted. "and it felt like ash in my mouth."

Kihyun nodded. He gently stroked the right side of my face, carefully examining my swollen face that was slowly going back to normal. I stopped crying, I finally accepted what happened with my baby. I decided to bury him in a beautiful garden in the crescent moon pack where he will forever be surrounded by flowers.

"You have to eat later."

I nodded my head.

"Where are the girls?"

"Eating dinner with the wolves that helped us yesterday," he said with an awkward smile "and something really unexpected happened."

I raised my pierced brow, "What happened?"

"Uh, a wolf imprinted on MiMi ... well, the guy felt the mate bond and she didn't... but when she did, she freaked out and shoved her boiled egg into his nose and ran away."

"Really? Oh wow."

"It was unexpected." Kihyun giggled "I will be back. I will check on the girls and make sure MiMi hasn't jumped a river or something." hyung left.

The next few minutes I spent in my new room, I caught the scent of apple and cinnamon. A really nice mix though, but who did it belong to?

"Hey." a strong, deep voice echoed in the room and a tall, handsome alpha with white or silver hair stood by the door with a shy smile plastered on his lips. I blinked a couple of times when I shamelessly stared at the other wolf. He seemed awfully familiar and sounded like it too.

Before I could say hi the Apple and cinnamon scent coming from his body hit me. That's when I realized that the scent belonged to him. I remembered the scent not because it was lingering in the clinic, but because it was also all around me before I took a bath.

"Hi." I squeaked out awkwardly. The alpha just smiled and shyly approached my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

He nodded, taking a seat next to my bed. Naturally, a small conversation started between us and Chanyeol confirmed he was the one that carried me to the clinic the night before.

"Sorry for being all sick all over you," I apologized with bashful cheeks. It's embarrassing he got to see me all sick and half dead. "but thank you... for helping me."

Chanyeol smiled, one that tugged his heart. "I wish I could've done more to help." now the giant's face was slowly getting downcast. "I'm sorry you lost the baby Changkyun, I really am."

Hearing it from someone else made me sadder, it only meant that it was even more real. A sad truth.

"I wish I didn't," I mumbled but the alpha's sensitive ears heard it. Chanyeol gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Will you tell your mate?"

"Yeah, but not now. I've something important to do before I tell my mate about the pregnancy and the miscarriage."

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed a bit "What's more important than telling your mate that you lost your's and his baby?"

I sucked in some breath, ran a hand through my hair thinking that Chanyeol wouldn't understand because he was an alpha, and alphas want their mates to be submissive and not be independent.

I just shrugged my shoulders in front of watchful eyes of the alpha and just stayed quiet. I didn't want to give the alpha too many details about my relationship with my mate and why I'm being anything than dependent and submissive. Chanyeol watched me, amused, he had a smile tugging at his lips when he watched me play with my hands.

"You are different from the usual omega. Other omegas are afraid of disobeying their mates, but you, you are quite mischievous. Poor Jooheon."

I quickly lifted my head to meet deep brown amused eyes "Jooheon?" I repeated "You know Jooheon? from The Clan pack?" I couldn't hide the excitement shining in my eyes.

I saw the alpha nod and I felt my heart flutter.

"We studied together in school."

"So, you know him?"

"Quite well."

"Do you think he will forgive me for ... you know... about what we just talked about?"

Chanyeol bit his lip, his face softening up while he thought about it. I nervously bit my sweater paws and waited patiently for the silver-haired alpha to give me an honest answer. I pulled Chanyeol to sit with me on my bed. He sat right in front of me with his long legs crossed like a little kid while I stared at him with big glowing, curious eyes.

"Lee Jooheon has a very strong intimidating aura. He gives off that vibe when he has his usual serious face, but deep down and personally he's kind and very caring. He never stays mad at you for so long and even if he does stay mad, he will still love you."

Those words made me smile a bit, comforted me a little.

"He got stuck with the worst mate. I've made his life a living hell since the day we met and found out we were mates."

I told Chanyeol everything, and when I say everything I mean everything down to the last damn detail. Chanyeol was surprisingly a good listener, I saw him smile, chuckle and frown throughout all the story. He didn't say a word till I was entirely done.

"I can tell your life is better than a k-drama."

I chuckled slapping the elder's arm. "My life has been shitty and I'm making Jooheon's life shittier and at first I didn't care, but now... I do."

"You finally recognized him as your mate. That's good Changkyun. You took a big step and I'm proud of you."

"Yeah. I miss him and also scared of him." I said with a pout.

Chanyeol sighed picking up a pillow from behind me so that he could use when he laid down next to me. I did the same. We both were laying down, staring at the pale ceiling with full heads. Everything was so complicated in my life and I was aware that I was hurting Jooheon and the others around me, but I still scared about my own selfish desires. Does that make me a bad person?

"Chanyeol... am I a bad person?"

Chanyeol pondered on my question for a long while. I didn't bother him because I really wanted an honest answer from someone that didn't know me well. Kihyun cares too much about me and I think he protects me too much from the cruel reality.

"No," the alpha said bringing me out from my thoughts to look at him with widened eyes, surprised at his answer. Chanyeol closed his eyes, let out a sigh and talked with his eyes closed about how everyone is entitled to do a few selfish things in their life. Everyone should be allowed to think for themselves and follow what their heart desires and what my heart desired was to find out who was the Blue moon pack and who I really am. Chanyeol said it was alright for me to be selfish this one time but that I had to make sure I don't take it too far and that I should come clean with Jooheon as soon everything is over.

"I understand that everything you loved and knew could all be a lie, it scares you and what's worse is that you are doubting if you ever belonged there and if you didn't you want to know where did you come from. That's completely normal. Everyone in your position would've done the same."

Thank you, Chan."

"You pulled off crap for Jooheon not to find you and it will hurt him to know the truth in the end. He will probably doubt your feelings for him, probably doubt the bond you two share and question the moon goddess over and over if she meant for you two to be really together. He will be hurt, but knowing him..." Chanyeol opened his eyes, his big brown eyes slowly turning sorrowful blue when he turned his head to the side to be face to face with me" he will either scream at you and go crazy or swallow his anger and bottle up everything else and forgive you."

I bit my lip.

"but he loves you, you said when you called him that he wants you to come home, that no matter what trouble you were in he will help you out of it. Those are the words coming from a man that loves you unconditionally."

"So, there's a chance he might let everything slide?"

"Maybe. I hope he does."

"Hmm."

After a long comfortable silence, I asked the silver-haired alpha if he had a mate. The other shook his head and said he wasn't lucky and admitted that he started crushing on me but stopped when he heard from Kihyun that my mate was his childhood friend Jooheon. I was thrilled that he liked me, he thought I was beautiful and interesting enough to look at but... my heart was definitely set on my stupid mate, Lee Jooheon.

"Tell me more about Jooheon."

Chanyeol with a small smile obliged me and told me stories about him and Jooheon when they were in school together, how incredibly hyper they both were and how much in trouble in a day they would get. They were best buds from different packs but had deep respect for each other. Chanyeol told him many embarrassing things about Jooheon, like how he was afraid of ghosts when he was younger, how he was sulky when no one answered his calls, especially facetime calls and how they would both do aegyo for the cute human girls.

I learned a lot from Chanyeol about Jooheon. I also asked him about Kihyun and how everything was like before in the Crescent moon pack. Chanyeol was honest and told me that all the omegas had it rough, especially Kihyun. The taller said that all the omega were treated like slaves, sex dolls and only means of making pups.

So glad everything is now different. 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Author's View 

 

Changkyun was sitting on his bed. Upset, sad, worried, scared, and regretful. He was feeling better earlier when he was with his hyung and Chanyeol, but it all went down on him again.

The guilt.

The pain.

He kept thinking how he would eventually have to tell Jooheon about their baby that the latter had never known about and why he had run away. So many scenarios ran through his head. Most of them being terrifying and sad, never happy and comforting. Chanyeol told him that Jooheon was a forgiving person, but .... Changkyun knew that not everything can't be forgiven.

Kihyun had told him many times that it'll all pan out just fine, but he wasn't too sure of that. Changkyun doesn't think Kihyun was even sure about what he had said. He kept asking himself questions, such as, "What will Jooheon say or do once I tell him after a large period of time? Will he hate me? Will he hurt me? Will he yell at me? Will he just leave? Or will he stay and comfort me as I tell him that I am very sorry?"

These thoughts polluted his mind.

Changkyun grabbed his blanket and pulled it over his legs. He had his knees pulled to his chest as he hugged himself tight. The poor boy was also in the brink of tears when thinking of all possible scenarios. A tear fell as he laid his head down on his knees.

Then, there was a knock.

Changkyun didn't bother looking up. Thinking the knock was caused by Kihyun, he said, "I'll be out in a sec!"

A couple of seconds later, another knock sounded. There were angry whispers behind the door that he couldn't manage to make out.

Changkyun decided to ignore it, thinking whoever knocked would just go away, but there was another knock. This time he heard Dr. Yoo said, "Changkyun, please open up."

He exhaled a loud sigh and got up to open the door. He lifted his arm and twisted the doorknob. Once he opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Changkyun's facial expression grew a worried and scared look as he saw his mate, Jooheon. His Joohoney.He saw anger, betrayal, and sadness in his eyes. Jooheon wore a scowl on his face which made him scared of what's to come.

The blonde omega swallowed hard and thought of running away... to Kihyun... even Chanyeol.

"Changkyun." Dr. Yoo spoke and he looked straight at her. She had a sorry look on her face.

"I called Jooheon here and explained to him what has been happening. This is a family issue and I had no choice, but to tell him everything."

"Everything?" Changkyun's lip quivered.

Dr. Yoo nodded, "Yes." she sighed quietly "I'm sorry, pack's rules."

"May I talk to him alone, Dr. Yoo?" Jooheon asked although it sounded more like a command than a question.

Dr. Yoo nodded. "Don't do or say anything ignorant." Kihyun's mother wasn't sure if she could leave the mates all alone. She knew her son would never allow it.

Changkyun went back to his bed, he wanted to hide from Jooheon as quick as possible. He hid under the blankets with his eyes tightly closed. His sensitive ears picking up the heavy steps of Jooheon's yellow timberland boots over the wooden floor. The omega's breath got stuck on his throat when he felt his mate standing right next to his bed. His chest tightened, his heart pounded and his blood ran cold when Jooheon's hand grabbed the blanket and yanked it off of him, leaving him exposed.

The blonde kept his head low, he wanted to avoid his mate's judging eyes that were piercing his skin, making it burn.

"Glad you are okay." Jooheon's deep voice rang in the omega's ears. He hasn't heard that voice in so loooong... he forgot how much he missed it. Changkyun didn't move, didn't say anything, just stayed with his head down.

The tall red-headed alpha hovered over his trembling mate, his scowl was softening up slowly as he watched how his precious omega trembled in fear. Jooheon knew everything. Dr. Yoo told him in detail everything that happened.

He felt angry, but also sad.

He didn't want to hurt his mate, less intimidate him.

He wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

"Is okay. I won't hurt you, love."

Changkyun slowly raised his head, his watered eyes searched for his mate's emotionless face.

"I-I'm sorry Jooheon..." was all the omega could say.

The redhead alpha sighed taking a seat next to his mate on the bed. He watched how Changkyun slowly broke apart, putting his face on his hands to cry his sorry's to his mate. Jooheon felt his heartache, even if he was also pissed, he was also worried for his mate and sad that he lost their baby. Without a word he grabbed Kyunnie by his arms and brought him over his lap and to his chest. Changkyun quickly wrapped his legs around Jooheon's waist and cried on Jooheon's chest, holding onto the older's leather jacket while he sobbed. Jooheon rested his head over his mate's blonde head, patting his omega's back to comfort him.

He waited for the blonde to calm down on his own and when he did, Jooheon pulled him away from his chest so that he could take a long look at his precious mate's face that was red, covered in tears and mucous for so much crying.

To Jooheon, Changkyun looked beautiful nonetheless.

The alpha smiled kindly using his hands to wipe away Changkyun's tears that were still running down his chubby cheeks. He kissed his eyelids and gently got his mate up on his feet. Changkyun hugged Jooheon fully once they were both up from the bed. The alpha slowly returned the hug, pulling his mate closer to his body. Changkyun's body was warm, too warm.

The blonde inhaled Jooheon's sweet honey roasted scent.

He missed it.

He inhaled more and felt himself get warmer and dizzier.

He was slowly bathing in his mate's scent, getting drunk by it. He pushed his body closer if possible to Jooheon's.

Joohoney's hot breath was against the shorter's nose and his fingertips were circling around on the omega's waist. Changkyun felt his heart racing and he could also feel that his mates were too. Each millisecond, it was as if there was a gravitational force pulling Changkyun closer. He had to reach for his lover's jaw and make him lean down, just to reach Joohoney's soft looking lips.

Joohoney noticed his struggle and chuckled just a bit when he lightly pulled his head down, closer to his. Changkyun wanted to whine about this, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Slowly his lips brushed against Joohoney's as soon as their lips connected. Ever so soft and gentle. He treated it like it was Changkyun's first kiss.

Changkyun loved that, but he wanted more.

He tried to roughen the kiss by biting his lip. He heard him let out a quiet groan.

"Feisty there, huh?" Joohoney grumbled, smiling.

With much remorse, Changkyun chuckled softly and said, "sorry," his face getting flustered "I just... m-missed you... a lot."

He then felt a hard bite on his bottom lip and groaned.

His redheaded mate bit him playfully.

Joohoney laughed at his reaction and teased, "sorry~"

Changkyun was about to say something, but Joohoney cut him off with a kiss. Jooheon's hands made their way down to Changkyun's pink pastel sweater. Kyun felt him unzip his sweater slowly, he shuddered. Jooheon threw off his sweater somewhere far in the room and started to roughly kiss the shorter blonde while snaking his hands under the omega's long sleeved shirt.

Changkyun gasped when he felt his mate's cold touch and caresses.

Jooheon pulled apart from Changkyun for them to catch their breaths. They stared into each other's eyes and their foreheads touched. Joohoney pecks Changkyun's nose and slowly shoved him onto the omega's bed.

Jooheon pulled off his leather jacket and shirt quickly and ran his fingers through his long red hair that was reaching his eyes. Changkyun found him so provocative and desired to be touched by him immediately. He licked his soft, plump lips and stared at his mate shyly. His sweet cheeks growing redder than an apple.

"Tsk, ...cute" Jooheon mumbled the last word, but Kyun heard him and tried to cover his face with his long sleeves that were like his sweater paws.

Joohoney moved closer and crawled on top of Kyun. Their heart rates were increasing. They felt as if the temperature in the room rose. Jooheon couldn't wait anymore longer.

Changkyun was so captivating.

His innocent features looked lustful.

The alpha slowly pulled Changkyun's hands from his face to reveal a very red-faced omega.

Jooheon bent down to meet Changkyun's lips. With a rush, they stopped their kiss so Jooheon could pull off Changkyun's long sleeved shirt. Changkyun's hot, warm ivory skin in display for his one and only alpha.

Hungry for the younger, Jooheon leaned lower to lick and suck on his neck. The omega's skin was so soft and warm, it drove Jooheon crazy. He went down to the omega's collarbone, to his nipple, as he left hickeys everywhere. Making Changkyun a moaning mess.

His hands were ranging around Changkyun's thin waist and thick ass. Changkyun gripped onto Jooheon's hair, out of the pleasure he was receiving.

From under Jooheon, Changkyun could feel his mate's cock harden and begin to throb. His vagina was already throbbing, but this made his pussy throb even more. The omega felt so needy for his alpha's touch.

"P-please" Changkyun shivered. "Touch m-me"

The youngers high pitched moans enticed Jooheon to just shove and thrust his large member inside, but he held his urge back. He wanted to prepare the younger, of course.

Jooheon looked up at Changkyun and gave him a short kiss. Then he lifted his right-hand fingers to Changkyun's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded. Changkyun pouted at his stern tone but nonetheless did as commanded.

Changkyun opened his mouth and licked his fingers seductively. He started to suck on his fingers while Jooheon attacked his jawline with sloppy kisses. Eventually, Jooheon pulled out his fingers from Changkyun's mouth with a string of saliva following.

Changkyun giggles and Jooheon grins.

Jooheon pulled the youngers pants and boxers off. Impatiently, he immediately inserts two fingers which make Changkyun wince at the sudden pain. Jooheon thrust in and out of Changkyun's tight hole.

The slight pain that the younger felt was replaced with pleasure.

"y-you now" Changkyun moaned out.

"Hm? Can you repeat that?" Jooheon teased. He thrust three fingers in harder than the last.

Changkyun gasped and then whimpered, "D-don't be a tease."

Jooheon smirked at his response. He pulled out his fingers and kissed his jaw. He kneeled on the bed to unzip his pants and then took them off. Jooheon threw his pants somewhere around the room.

Changkyun laid there watching him. His boner began to throb even more. He was about to massage it, but Jooheon smacked his hand and grinned. Changkyun whined and shut his eyes, throwing his head back.

"Look at me," Jooheon said sternly. He had an intimidating look on his face. Changkyun bit his lip as he saw Jooheon reach to touch his clothed crotch.

Changkyun began to pant as he saw his lover just massaging his large cock in front of him. He noticed that Jooheon was flaunting how he held complete and utter power over him. He loved the feeling, but he needed to have his hands all over him and touching places he would never let others touch.

Jooheon took off his boxers and finally leaned down, between the younger's legs. Both of them completely naked. He spread his legs more apart for a better entrance. Before shoving his member inside of him, he kissed Changkyun's lips.

"I love you-" He thrusted his cock inside. Changkyun moaned out loud. "-so much."

Jooheon grunted each time he thrusted hard into Changkyun. The latter's hands wrapped onto Jooheon's shoulders. His nails dug in each time his lover thrusted into him.

Changkyun arched his back when he felt Jooheon his sweet spot. "Mmm, th-there!"

Jooheon groaned and sped up, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time. His hands gripped onto Changkyun's ass for support.

When Jooheon sped up, Changkyun whimpered, "S-slow down.."

Changkyun was nearing his orgasm as he was feeling so much pleasure. "Ahh, I'm c-cumming."

Jooheon was also about to reach his climax. So he could reach it sooner, he took hold of Changkyun's cock with his left hand. He sucked his nipple and flicked it with his right hand.

Soon, they both reached their climax.

Changkyun's was high in pleasure, he was lost somewhere better than the place he was. There was no better place than being in Jooheon's arms, being loved and adored by him.

Changkyun kissed his mate's forehead, his nose, his cheeks and all over. Multiple kisses were pressed all over Jooheon's face who was looking back at Changkyun with a doleful expression. The omega furrowed his blonde eyebrows at his mate's face.

He held Jooheon's face in his hands, slowly bringing it close to his face. Their foreheads pressed against each other and their breaths combined.

"What's wrong honey?" the omega's voice came out as a whisper.

Jooheon shook his head, "I didn't want it to be over." he pressed his face against the omega's neck, nuzzling it gently.

"Uhh, we can go for another round?"

Those words made the alpha chuckle, he brought his face closer to Changkyun's to leave a sweet kiss on his rosy lips "No hun, we can't." he said pouting "it's time for you to wake up."

Changkyun stared dumbfounded at his mate. "Huh?"

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

White lights surrounded Changkyun. Jooheon disappeared and everything along with it.

Everything went black.

Heavy.

His heavy eyelids were almost impossible to open up, but when he did he saw reality. He saw his boring room, it was empty and Jooheon was nowhere to be seen.

Changkyun slowly sat up, rubbed his tired eyes and checked his bed. He still had his clothes on. So nope! His mate didn't come to make love to him and magically disappeared at dawn.

Changkyun let his body drop back the bed again.

Blushing that he had a ... dreamlike that with Jooheon.

He covered his face with his long sleeves and just cried. Cried because he missed Jooheon and cried because it will be another long while until he gets to see him again.

 

 

To be continued:


	20. MiMi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by @yerisberries a great writer and mutual, she wrote this chapter for me and I hope you like it. All credits go to her! <3 I hope you enjoy it and give Yeris lots of love. She deserves it. (Pic above is how Sehun looks like in the fic <3 don't drool and read) 
> 
> the user I gave is her wattpad user Oki ^^ she also has an MX werewolf fic, but it's SHOWKI ^^ you can find it and read it only in wattpad.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

"What happened?" Changkyun asked Kihyun. 

 

"A wolf imprinted on Mimi..."

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆｡°✩   
┊ ┊ ┊ ✧   
┊ ┊ ✦   
┊ ✧   
✦

✎ . . . . What happened 

 

Author's View

 

The girls and Kihyun were sitting in the cafeteria around a small dinner table, the wolves who had helped them the previous day were also in there, yet they'd taken to a different table to give the group some space.

It was a quiet atmosphere in the corner they were occupying, most of them were worried over what had happened with Changkyun. Kihyun's heart ached for him, the same with the girls. They'd left the omega in his room to get some well-deserved rest after the ordeal he'd had to go through.

"Well, apart from the upset we've had today with Changkyun, I'm glad that you guys agreed to have dinner with us" the tall alpha known as Chanyeol walked over and spoke sincerely to the group. Kihyun just smiled and nodded, Mimi, Aerum, and JangMi just sat silently. Chanyeol sighed knowing they were still all hurting for Changkyun, he instinctively took a sip of the bitter red wine he had in his hand.

"Chanyeol, don't drink that," the beta wolf called Suho said quietly, he knew the group were feeling blue and the last thing they needed to see was one of the alpha wolves being merry and drinking in front of them.

"I'm sure a sip won't hurt, Suho." he said, his deep voice scratching through the silence that had formed.

"Well, it's very nice that you've made some food for us, so thank you" Aerum spoke up. Suho and Chanyeol smiled at her. They could see her sadness underneath, so they took their leave sooner rather than later. Once they'd left the girls, they continued to feel blue, it was excepted. Kihyun sighed quietly.

"Well, at least we know that Changkyun's going to be okay now," Kihyun said hesitantly knowing that the omega will be okay physically but not emotionally. 

"I know, but to think about what he's been through, it's heartbreaking and we couldn't do anything to help him" JangMi firstly said, Aerum nodded in agreement. Next Mimi spoke up to Kihyun.

"Well okay to a degree. Let's hope Jooheon doesn't find him though. Kyun is weak now and Jooheon could break through the link." Mimi said quietly as a plate was placed in front of them all. The delicious smell of food wandered in the room. The group all looked up, from everything that had gone on they'd all forgotten to eat well and they couldn't lie- they were starving.

Chanyeol then suddenly came walking over with trays in his hands that had sweet dessert for the group that already have been served food. He placed the plates down on the table in front of the group and ushered for them to take one.

"Dig in, you're our guests today." Chanyeol said smiling, Aerum managed to smile at the alpha with the silver hair and friendly smile. 

"This looks delicious, thank you." Aerum said graciously, JangMi, Mimi and Kihyun nodded in agreement. Chanyeol again took his leave, leaving the group to eat at their own pace.

"I wonder if Changkyun will be hungry later, if so, I bet we might be able to take him some food from here up." Aerum said as she took a bite from her salad. Kihyun nodded.

"I'll make sure he's got something to eat. That's what he'll need now, to rest and get his energy up." he said taking a bite of his own food.

"Hey," said the youngest, catching the groups attention "does anyone want to tell me why that alpha with the brown hair keeps staring at us." JangMi suddenly spoke up, the group turned their heads and stared back at the drop-dead gorgeous culprit.

Two wolves were sitting on the end of one of the tables. Staring at them shamelessly. Wolves they recognized as the ones that helped them the day before. The one was tapping the brown-haired alpha on the shoulder was getting nervous, yet the other continued to stare over at the table.

"That's Sehun, isn't it? He's with Kai" Kihyun spoke up, Sehun was one of the top alpha's in the pack, next to Kai and Chanyeol. 

"What's their problem?" Mimi muttered looking at them suspiciously, JangMi sighed loudly, growing curious as to why those wolves were staring so hard at them.

"Alpha's are weird." she said, putting her hand up and calling the pair over with a hand gesture.

"JangMi, what are you doing?" Kihyun sighed, he wasn't in the mood to talk to any more alphas for the day. Quite frankly he was enjoying his meal too much to be disturbed. He wanted to drown his sorrows in food instead of the liquor that was all around the room. 

Looking up, he saw the pair walking towards their table, again he let out a sigh before setting his cutlery down in order to speak to them. 

As they approached, they both smiled for a second, yet the one with brown hair, suddenly went wide-eyed when he glanced at Mimi up close. Seeing how her soft brown eyes looked like chocolate under the light of the room and her lips like roses. JangMi and Aerum both noticed this, as well as the other wolf, who placed a hand on the taller's shoulder. Kai thought Sehun was freaking out the poor human girl. 

"Maybe we should go Sehun." Kai said quickly, Sehun just shook his head. He was determined to talk with the human that was looking and acting wary under his eyes. 

"Yeah, what's the matter furball? why are you staring at me like that?" Mimi said as she scowled at him, Sehun laughed nervously.

"Well, I can tell you're not going to like what I'm about to say," he said quietly, yet that sentence alone caught the attention of all the wolves sitting in the room. Mimi noticed how even Chanyeol was paying attention now, his precious big eyes were somewhat concerned. 

"I felt the mate bond," he said with a small smile on his lips, excitement glowing in his eyes when he said those words out loud. "You're my mate."

Everyone went deadly silent, Kihyun went wide-eyed at the statement. He looked over to Chanyeol, who only nodded, which confirmed he wasn't lying.

It was rare, but wolves could be mated to humans.

In this situation, Mimi was Sehun's mate.

"Pfft! You're joking right!" she laughed but got scared when she saw no one was laughing. Even Kihyun looked terrified "Tell me you're messing with me!" Mimi shouted, rising from her seat with a clatter. Everyone remained quiet, apart from Aerum, who was the only one who could probably speak to Mimi at this time and talk some sense into her.

"Mimi, it is possible for a wolf to be mated to a human..."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE MATED TO A WOLF! I DON'T WANT HIS HIM ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" Mimi shouted again, this time with more anger, upset and confusion.

"Please," his voice not steady anymore "let's talk this out." Sehun said quickly, walking beside her and standing over her. He went to place a hand on her arm, yet she was thinking way ahead of him. Kihyun could see the cogs of her mind working into action.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you-" He said to Sehun, yet it was all over in a flash. His human friend had gone to grab something from the table to smack against the alpha's face, yet the only thing she'd grabbed was a boiled egg and proceeded to shove it into his nose.

As Sehun coughed and spluttered, Mimi made her escape. Even though she was human, she was so quick even Kihyun missed where she'd went.

"Where'd she go?!"

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Mimi ran as fast as she could, she didn't have a clue where she was going but she knew she didn't want to be anywhere near the alpha that claimed to be her mate. She'd gotten out of the cafeteria, down hallways, past multiple doors. Mimi had now found herself outside in the cold air, surrounded by trees and wilderness. However, Mimi still continued to run.

Her thoughts all messed up.

How can he be my mate? 

How can any of this be true-

The thoughts washed in her mind so much she shut off from concentrating on where exactly she was going, and it wasn't until she fell down a drop in the land that she finally found herself concentrating. The fall was quick, but she could tell she hit her head and cut her arms and legs up a few times on the way down.

"Ow..." she whimpered, sitting in a heap on the floor in the dirt. A single tear rolled itself down her face as she sat thinking about what had just happened.

Everything happened so fast.

Never in a million years, she thought she will be destined to be with a werewolf. It just seemed silly to her. Unnatural for a human to be paired with one. She had no idea what it was like to live with an alpha wolf... she was always surrounded by omegas and a young beta, and for what she heard from them... alphas were difficult. 

She didn't know what to feel. 

She didn't want the bond.

She just wants to be the boring human girls that live and works with her grandma on a very quiet guest house. She didn't need a furry boyfriend. 

The cold air hugged her body, made her fingers go numb. 

"Hey," she heard a voice call her "you'll catch a cold out here. Are you sure you don't want to talk inside?" that voice caught her off guard. When she found the culprit, she was too hurt to even think about getting far against him. Sehun only sighed as he saw her struggling to get up, yet when he tried to go near her she went up in a fit of furious anger.

"GET AWAY, I DON'T BELONG TO YOU OR YOUR PACK, SO DON'T EVEN THINK YOU CAN COME NEAR ME!"

To Mimi's surprise, the alpha didn't even flinch. She dropped the guard she was putting up against herself, and just sat and stared at the young man. He walked down the small hill and sat next to her, stretching his long legs as he sat.

"You already know my name is Sehun. So... Hi." his voice was very nice to hear, but MiMi tried not to think about it. "I know it's hard for you to believe this, but I'm your mate, and you are mine. You can accept or you can reject me, it's your choice." he said quietly to her, a glimmer of hurt in his eyes. Mimi knew that when a wolf had a mate, they'd be mated forever. True love will bloom between them eventually and naturally. That is if she accepts him as her mate, if she doesn't then she could reject him and from what she heard from Ki, rejecting a mate hurts like hell. It's more painful than withdrawal. 

Could she hurt him like that?

She doesn't know. 

The poor guy reached out for her and she denied him that. He wasn't that bad. He helped Changkyun and his other friends and herself... he was handsome too ... but he was a wolf. 

She grunted, pushing her head between her knees thinking about what she could do. But nothing came to mind. She doesn't want to hurt him, but she also couldn't accept him, at least not fully.

"I don't know you, okay." her voice sounded a bit muffled, she noticed and took her head away from her knees to look at anything but her mate. "I can't get into a relationship that quicly like you wolves can."

"Then we will take it slow." Sehun quickly offered, smiling. 

Not losing hope. 

"We can date. Like humans do. That way, you can get to know me and the people closest to me."

MiMi looked at Sehun, her eyes were glassy, red. She stared long and hard at the alpha that was just smiling as softly as he could. "I live in Seoul, my entire life is there. I can't just leave everything behind and come live with you. I have a grandmother that needs me, and a guest house that needs to be attended. I can't stay here Sehun."

Sehun sighed, understanding her worries, but even tho, he was still willing to do anything for her. "You don't have to. I can visit you there every day."

"It's a long way."

"I have a car and four strong legs too. Don't worry."

Both stared at each other's eyes. 

MiMi thought hard on what to do. Sehun held her hand and chills went up her spine and sparks went through her veins at the touch. It felt magical. It felt right.

"Maybe, we can try..." she pouted and the alpha smiled wide. 

"BUT DO ANYTHING AND I'LL SKIN YOUR WOLF'S FURRY ASS" she yelled, earning the Alpha to surprisingly burst out laughing.

"I will save it for later." he winked. 

"MiMi laughed and let wolf help her up from the ground so that both can go back to the cafeteria. 

 

 

To be continued:


	21. Part. I - The Blue Moon pack

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Author's View

 

Kihyun wasn't sure. Changkyun was supposed to rest for a couple more weeks, but there he was walking out of his room with a leather jacket he borrowed from Chanyeol to set out into the cold of night to head towards what's left of his beloved pack.

If he couldn't stop the blonde, then most certainly no one else will. His mom gave up, Kyun was too determined to keep up going with his mission even if he was dying inside. Kihyun gathered the girls and some other wolves that will accompany them half the way, to protect them from the worst areas that rogue wanders around and keep them away from the neighboring packs. Kihyun's dad wanted the group safe, so he sent out Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kai to go with them, Kihyun couldn't be more pleased.

Everyone gathered outside the packhouse to go over the plan once more. The group of wolves would head to the Blue Moon pack territory and find out as much as possible from the remains. If there are wolves patrolling around, then the three alphas from the Crescent Moon pack will drive them away, cause a huge distraction and from there leave the group to decide what to do from there on.

It was 10 pm when everyone was done with the plan. They transformed into their wolves, MiMi would ride on Sehun's back and once they were ready they began to run towards the blue moon pack that was a few hours away. 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Running through the woods at night without attracting too much attention has so far been successful. The group hasn't encountered any rogues and definitely avoided getting close to any pack's territory. They were getting closer to their destination but Chanyeol decided the group should stop and rest for a while after all that running in their wolf form.

Changkyun was very tired, he wasn't used to be in his wolf form for so long and well, he needed a breather. The girls were the first ones to sit down near some fallen logs. MiMi stayed close to her mate though, and the other alphas while the omegas and young beta just gasped for air on the other side.

Aerum was glancing at MiMi that seemed to be engrossed in a very interesting conversation with her new hot mate. Eventually, the wolves next to her also glanced at the human, admired how her pale cheeks lit up with the cutest pink hue when her eyes danced all around the alpha's greatest features. Poor thing, she couldn't help but feel attracted by the alpha. Good thing she accepted him.

The girls sighed hopelessly, totally convinced they wouldn't find a mate anytime soon in their lives.

Aerum whined with a pout, hitting the ground with the back of her feet, like a child crying for something that wasn't fair.

"When will I get a mate?" she cried out, almost shouting. "I deserve a mate! I'm beautiful and very badass, any wolf would be lucky to have me as their mate!" she stated confidently.

Kihyun sighed, already feeling pained by her complaints. Seriously, she has been complaining ever since she found out about MiMi and Sehun. JangMi ignored her sister and focused on resting, but Changkyun told her she shouldn't rush it, that she still had plenty of time to find her mate, that she should enjoy her life as it is.

"Trust me A, you want to enjoy being single," said Kihyun rolling his eyes at her dramatic kid "enjoy your freedom, please."

"But I'm running out of time guys, what if I don't find my mate? What if my mate doesn't live in Seoul? or in KOREA?!"

"Omg Aerum!" JangMi cried out, already feeling done. she dropped herself onto the grass while Aerum still went on ranting "What if I lose my chance to find my mate? Then I have to find a willing wolf or human to date me." she sighed "Maybe I'm unlikeable. I will die alone. My vagina will dry up and grow brittle and turn to dust and just blow away in a soft breeze."

"Okay!" Kihyun stood up "you will find a mate! you will! When you least expect it, a mate will appear."

Aerum pouted, glancing at Ki, thinking how he and Kyun were lucky to have mates "you guys better make up with your mates, okay?" her frown was very noticeable "get back together and have lots of make up sex."

Both Kihyun and Kyun glanced at the worked up female omega that was too sensitive with the mate subject. They didn't say anything, they just breathed in the cold air of the night and rested their legs.

Changkyun was more tired than anyone else. He suffered a miscarriage a few days ago, he should be resting comfortably and not running for hours on his wolf form. He was stubborn. He wouldn't take no as an answer and even if the others get in his way he would find a way around them and move on.

He needed this.

He needed to keep his mind busy and away from the loss of his baby and from missing his mate. He needed the adrenaline in his veins and needed to for once and for all find out the truth about his pack and himself.

He was glad that his friends were with him, including the new friends he made at the pack, like Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun. Particularly Chanyeol. That guy was very kind and very understanding of him. He felt comfortable. He felt like Chan was the older brother he never had.

Too deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Aerum kept talking about mates, that time she asked if it was possible for a wolf to have two mates at the same time, or have a mate and yet feel attracted to another wolf. That threw Kyunnie off, but he also got curious and listened to what others had to say about it.

Kihyun didn't have the answers, but he thought it could be possible.

JangMi said that a mated wolf should only focus on his mate and no one else.

The other alphas also came closer to give their opinions about it.

"Well, I think it's possible for a mated wolf to have a crush on another wolf." said Kai taking a seat next to Kihyun that was biting his upper lip, thinking deeply about what Kai just said.

"Why?"

"Because I have seen some mated wolves that weren't happy with their chosen mates fall in love with other wolves that were unmated or just widowed."

"Widowed?" asked JangMi, raising her dark right eyebrow at the alphas words "you mean when that wolf loses a mate in death?"

"Yeah. When you are mated you are technically married."

"Ohh."

"Wow," MiMi scooted closer to Kai to keep asking more questions. "So, what happened? Did they break up with their mates?"

"You can't break up with your mate huns," Chanyeol joined the conversation, pulling a backpack he had been carrying to take out some snacks he had brought for the group "you are in a lifetime commitment with your mate, your lives are intertwined. You can't just break up. With werewolves, it doesn't work that way."

"Then how?" JangMi and Kyun asked simultaneously, both curious.

"The only way to break the bond with your mate is to reject the bond you both share." said Kihyun "but the rejection has to be mutual, if not, the bond won't break."

The alphas agreed with the older omega that looked carefully at his kids, looked at them warily because he doesn't want them to think to reject their mate is something you can just do if you don't like them.

"After you both reject the bond, both of you will go through the most painful withdrawals. You will go through a deep depression. Your connected souls will detach and it can kill you if you are not strong enough."

"Seriously?"

"It's true. Rejection hurts like hell. That's the price you pay for rejecting something sacred the moon goddess herself created."

"How would you guys know?"

"Because I got rejected." Kai smiled dolefully at the other wolves. Smiled through his painful memories. "and it ... just hurts. You meet your mate, think they are the most beautiful being in the whole world and that you are lucky to have them only for yourself, but then have your world break into million pieces when the first thing your mate says is to reject the bond because they don't want it."

Everyone frowned at his words, felt the pain that the alpha must have felt. Specially Changkyun... he remembers that when he learned that Jooheon was his mate .. he said he had rather die than be his luna... it was thoughtless and cruel words to say to someone that just wants to make the bond bloom. He thought if he was rejecting the bond when he said those words... maybe...

He shouldn't have said those words.

He hurt Jooheon a lot.

"I'm sorry Kai," Changkyun said sincerely, feeling terrible to hear what happened to him. The others did the same and Kai waved it off, said that it was okay and that he moved on.

"You Sure?"

"Yeah. Still hurts every now and then, but I'm alright."

"That's really sad." JangMi sighed dolefully "to be rejected by the person that is supposedly destined to be with you."

Chanyeol agreed "Is really sad. I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"Have you been rejected Chan?" came the question from a very concerned omega, Kihyun.

Chanyeol sighed, tilted his silver head back to glance up at the starry sky. His eyes avoiding everyone else's in case his pain reflects on his eyes. "Yeah."

Changkyun bit his lip, he had no idea, and neither did Kihyun.

"I'm sorry Chan."

"It's okay KiKi."

"You didn't tell me." 

"I didn't want to talk about it."

Everyone let it be.

No one wanted to keep talking about it. Even Aerum was at a loss of words, now not feeling the need to meet her mate so soon.

Everyone rested their legs in silence before they decided to move on before it got too late. The wolves moved between the trees swiftly, altogether one behind the other with Chanyeol and Changkyun on the lead. The omega was leading the way and Chanyeol was protecting him. Kyun ran under the changing trees, they were losing their leaves, dried up and fell from its trees to the cold ground. Winter was almost there, the ground felt like ice. Changkyun couldn't wait for the day it finally snows.

The blond omega knew the way to his pack by heart, he used to hang out in the woods with his mom to collect berries when he was younger and he was also taught to memorize the whole terrain just in case he needed to run away someday or come back.

Well, at that moment, he was going back.

His heart ached.

Everything looked so familiar but it didn't feel the same.

Changkyun swallowed hard, preparing himself mentally just in case. The two alphas spread out to check the surroundings leaving Chanyeol in charge of the group.

He reached a clearing, his wolf springing first and brought to a sudden halt when his eyes locked with the nameless stones... Changkyun's eyes watered when he glanced at the headstones of the members of his pack. Each one standing next to the under with big piles of dark sand underneath them. He felt his heart squeezed when he saw how careless the stones were placed, all crooked and almost falling over, the carelessness was unforgivable to changkyun, that cared and loved every member of his pack.

He shifted back to his human form, the cold air hugged his body when he approached his pack's graveyard. He didn't know who was buried where, none of the stones had anything to identify the fallen wolves. Changkyun let out a shaky breath when he dropped to his knees in front of all the gravestones that were alone and uncared for. No bouquet of flowers or candles anywhere and it just saddened the omega's heart.

The ominous silence sent chills up Kihyun's spine when he saw the eerie cemetery in a maple tree clearing. It was an odd place to turn into a graveyard ... but he remembers that many died there... many alphas and betas, even kids that were playing nearby were caught up in violence. sadly...

Everyone stood a few feet away from the small omega that was kneeling in front of the headstones. His face pale, motionless. He could see how Kyun cried silently under the dim moonlight.

The whole scene was just painful.

Afflictive.

It made the purple-headed omega regret ever attacking the pack... he sighed, covered his eyes with his hands while he let out a few tears fall down his cheeks. He never felt so bad until that moment.

"Is this everyone?" Chanyeol's deep voice brought Changkyun back to reality. The alpha moved closer to the omega, crouched right next to Kyunnie that was still trying very hard to get himself back together.

"No, there's more people," Kyunnie's voiced was barely audible "my guess is that they are buried somewhere else."

"Then we will visit each place. Pay our respects and once we are done, we will carry on with our mission."

"Is that wise?" MiMi was the first of the girls to speak. Her voice sounded worried "what if they turn out to be the kind of people that your mate told you they were?"

"Doesn't change the fact that they were my pack, my family."

"Yeah, that's true." the human girl nodded her head, completely understanding the omega that felt afflicted. Everyone helped him fix the headstones and to gather flowers or plants nearby to set them in front of every stone. It was the only way to ease Kyun's pain, at least a little. 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

"There aren't many flowers around."

"That's okay."

"I got berries."

"I picked up some leaves that we can use as flowers."

The wolves made a decent arrangement with what they have got, it turned out to be something small but meaningful and beautiful.

"I'm sorry for all your losses Kyun. I really am." Kihyun's eyes were swollen from all the crying, he felt bad for killing many of the werewolves from Kyun's pack. He never really liked taking lives of the enemies as much as the alphas and beta did... he was a softie.

Changkyun smiled at his hyung's apology, said he didn't need to apologize because he always knew that deep down his hyung never meant to hurt his pack.

Everyone visited other nearby gravestones until they reached a hill, on top of that hill the whole group had a perfect view of the fallen pack. All the debris everywhere. It was impacting. Everything was buried in ashes. Nothing survived.

"They burned everything."

Kihyun sighed "yeah..."

"I can barely see!" JangMi complained rubbing her eyes.

"It's dark dummy, plus... it's better if you just don't see."

Changkyun felt his heart sink when he moved his frozen legs to go slowly down the hill. He wanted to walk to his pack, but before he could do so, Chanyeol stopped him. The blond omega glanced at the alpha that was staring at his own phone. He was contacting Kai and Sehun that didn't get back from scouting the area.

"Before we go down, we need to make sure it's safe."

The omega nodded, heading back to where he was standing. The girls turned off their flashlights just in case and stood closer to the alpha that was grunting.

"Dammit. There's a patrol unit nearby." the deep voice rang in the other wolves ears, catching their attention. Kihyun's heart almost stopped when he thought it could be The Clan pack the pack that was patrolling if it was ... then his mate Hyunwoo must be the one leading the patrol unit since he was the one that liked to keep watch over the other territories.

"Which pack?" Aerum asked biting her upper lip, also worried that could be her hyungs mate's pack.

Chanyeol hummed quietly when he glanced at the glowing screen of his phone, that indicated that he had an upcoming text message from Kai.

"It's the Bangtan pack."

"Is still bad!" Kihyun ran a hand through his hair "they are good friends with Jooheon."

"Allies huh? Then we can keep them busy for a while."

"You three? against a patrol unit that usually has like up to six wolves of alphas and betas?"

"So? We can take them KiKi. Have faith in us."

"I do, but I also worry!"

"Aww, still see us as your baby siblings?"

"You guys were the ones that always protected me when we were little, so of course I see you guys as my babies!"

Chanyeol smiled, glancing at the eyes of the others that were fixed on him. Every pair of eyes had concern and fear filled in them. Chanyeol did all he could to reassure them that they were going to be fine and keep contact through the link with Kihyun that was a former member of his pack. The connection is still there.

Chanyeol crouched down, putting his phone away in his backpack that he later wore on his back. The others also crouched down, ready to listen to the alpha's command that was going to be very important. All eyes were set on him when he explained carefully that he and the other two alphas were going to distract the patrol unit in case they come too close to the Blue Moon pack's grounds. They will do anything in their power to keep the other pack away, but at the meantime, the Changkyun and the others had to rush their search, get what they want and get out without attracting too much attention.

"Also, spray another can of moonflower spray, you can't risk exposing your scents. I hear the Bangtan pack has a talented tracker." The group did as told.

"Damn, another Hyungwon."

"He doesn't use his nose Ki, he has good ears."

"be fast guys and please," the silver-haired alpha's eyes hardened when he spoke the next words "don't make any noise. NO accidents."

Everyone set their eyes on Aerum and Changkyun. Both omegas looked offended at the other wolve's stares.

"Why are you guys looking at us?"

"You two are the clumsiest of the bunch."

"name one time!"

"You have butterfingers!" Kihyun said pointing at Aerum that just pouted crossing her arms around her chest "and youuu seem to have a really good relationship with the floor! you are always falling on your face or on your ass!"

Changkyun blew a raspberry at his hyung that just punched his arm lightly but still threatening him and Aerum.

"Kiki, we will be in touch. Keep your link channel open."

The said omega nodded, watching how the alpha moved carefully away from them.

"Chanyeol!" the blond omega called out as quietly as he could, the alpha looked over his shoulder with a warm smile tugging his lips. "yeah?"

"Stay safe..." the blonde bit his lip, feeling warmth spread throughout his face when he spoke those words.

The alpha nodded with a grin, his signature grin that made all the wolves heart do backflips. Even Kihyun blushed at the sight of that smile that was directed to his kid. After the thumbs up Chanyeol shifted to his wolf and ran away to where his other pack mates were leaving Changkyun's group all alone in the dark. A strong wind blew against their faces, it was cold and wet?

JangMi tilted her head to the side, thinking it was about to rain but with what she felt next it didn't lead her to think it was about to rain, but about to snow.

"Snow?"

"Oh wow, it's going to snow already?"

All eyes were up at the sky, seeing how dawn was upon them. The sun was about to rise in a few, they could see it on the horizon. They were wasting time. They needed to move, fast.

"Let's go, be careful when going down." Changkyun was the leader, he needed to guide his friends through the place to exactly where he wants to go. There couldn't be any accidents or sentimental stops, they needed to head straight to where the packhouse is ... if it is still standing. 

All their feet moved quickly down the hill, avoiding tripping with the rocks that were embedded into the grassy ground. Once they reached the bottom Changkyun ran towards the back of the destroyed houses to avoid being seen. They moved quietly, all the wolves and the human girl walked and ran lightly while seeing the damage that has been done to the many dwellings of the pack. All the houses have been burnt and had their insides scattered and turned upside down.

Everything looked terrible, unrecognizable.

Changkyun tried to ignore the pain he felt on his chest, he needed to focus and get to the packhouse as quick as possible.

"How much far is the mansion?" MiMi whispered next to changkyun when they went behind a small building. The others also came closer to hear the answer. Changkyun explained that the packhouse is a bit farther away from the rest.

"It will take us 15 minutes to get there on foot." Kyun pressed his jacket closer to his body, already feeling the cold bite at his skin, the snow wasn't helping either. MiMi groaned when she heard that it will take them 15 minutes to get to their destination, she was worried about getting caught. She doesn't want those wolves taking Ki and Kyun away, she wanted time to go faster, but it seemed to go painfully slow for her. Her nerves were driving her crazy.

Aerum was worried about making a mistake, she tried to keep her eyes on where she was going so that she couldn't trip over the debris that was scattered around. All the broken wood, window panels and everything else that made really loud noises. JangMi was also keeping a close eye on her just in case.

They moved again, that time they had to take the main road to get up the hill that led to another group of torn down houses. Everything was wrecked, filled with burnt debris. There were even clothes scattered all around the street.

Changkyun moved swiftly but his eyes wandered at all those lost belongings, some he recognized and others that he didn't, but amongst all those things, were toys from the few toddlers his pack had. It broke Changkyun's heart that his mate's pack were cruel enough to kill innocent toddlers... *sniff*

Everyone moved behind the blond omega keeping a good eye at their surroundings when they ran. In a while, they managed to reach the packhouse, to what was left of it.

A once great house, now destroyed.

The group quietly approached the iron gate, noticed it was locked and decided to try to open it with a few of JangMi's bobby pins.

"I don't think it's going to work."

"We have to try."

"Why don't we climb the gate?" Kihyun suggested approaching the gate "one by one we can climb up and move to the other side and climb down, as quiet as possible, of course."

They did as told. One by one they climbed the gate to the other side. When it was JangMi's turn, she felt like something was nearby, moving here and there, unseen. She got scared for a moment, and so did the others that felt the same way she did. When it was time for the beta wolf to move to the other side of the fence, her sweater got caught on one of the gate's spikes, she panicked and tried to fix it causing her to lose balance and fall, everyone moved to catch her, but it turned out to be a mess because they fell on a piece of metal that caused a lot of noise.

Everyone held their breath when their bodies hit the ground. Expected the worst. That they have been found out, but after a while of been there on the ground with no howling in the background, they believed that the noise maybe wasn't loud enough to reach whoever had super audio.

Kihyun scoffed with a smirk "some ears that wolf has." sarcasm dropping from his sweet voice, causing Changkyun and the girls to chuckle.

"No more accidents, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

It was already dawn when the group picked themselves up from the ground that was filled with dry blood and ashes. When Changkyun stood in front of his home, he felt faint and his legs wobble when he tried to take a step forward. That was his childhood home, that was reduced to pieces and ashes.

It was sad, to watch the place he liked so much in that state. It was hard for Changkyun to believe that's how his pack was at the present. Everything was more real, more realistic, more painful.

Kihyun placed his right hand on one of Changkyun's shoulders to comfort the other with a quick squeeze. "It's okay kid, we are right behind you."

Each of the girls showed their support to the blonde omega, it made him smile the thought that he wasn't alone, but with the people, he loved and cared for. They will be there for him if something happens, he was sure of it and it gave him the strength to move his legs forward.

His steps were light against the wooden floors that were now tainted with black ash. The very air felt heavy, it was hard to breathe. The Wolves covered their noses with their sweaters as much as they could when they moved further inside right to where the staircase was.  
"Why does it look so empty?" asked JangMi when everyone stood in front of the stairs. Changkyun was also wondering the same thing. Where was the furniture? The portraits? The bookcases? Everything was gone.

"I heard rogued cleaned out the place after it was burned. They managed to salvage a few things though, that's why Jooheon had some units patrol this area. Not just to keep you away Kyunnie, but to also rogues out too."

"Damn. They took almost everything."

"Not everything..." Changkyun mumbled, his eyes set on the upstairs. "I need to go there." the blonde ran up the stairs, his feet stomping hard onto the wood, but the young omega didn' care. He needed to know if something was still there. Kihyun and the girls followed right behind Changkyun, yelling at him to slow down and to stop making noise.

"What are you talking about hyung?" JangMi caught up "go where?"

"Yeah, everything looks fried here." MiMi also wanted to know what Kyun meant.

"A secret compartment the alpha had on his office and library. Both led to the same place." the blonde began to run again towards a small hall that led to many others. Kyun just ran to where he needed to go with the others desperately following behind now that Changkyun was running like a lunatic without watching his step. He already made a racquet.  
"CHANGKYUN STOP!" the older omega yelled when the blonde reached a smaller hall that had a big brown door with the word "Library" engraved on a gold plate. Changkyun slowly opened the door, watching the mess there was inside. The books weren't missing. What a surprise. Guess rogues don't like to read or keep up with their education.

The group walked over the books to reach a bookcase that was at the end of the room. Kyun asked Ki to go to the other end so they could both move the case together away from the wall where a little door was revealed.

JangMi's eyes went wide open, not expecting that "Didn't know you went all Coroline back in the days."

"you ..." MiMi swallowed "don't have a second crazy mom wannabe with buttons as eyes in there do you?"

"No," said the blonde wiping the dust from the small door before he opened it "it's a small storage room that the pack used to keep special documents saved."

"the pack?" Aerum repeated, "so the whole pack knew about this place?"

"Only those close to the head alpha. My mom used to come here a lot, many of those times I was with her. She told me everything important to the pack was here."

"Really! Great, let's get in." Kihyun grabbed the handle to pull the small door open ... but a small problem ... it didn't open.

"Shit."

"Yeah, the key is probably missing."

"We don't have time to look for a key guys, so grab something heavy to break the door."

When everyone started to look for a blunt object Kihyun got a link from Chanyeol that seemed to be in trouble, his breath sounded ragged and his voice yelled at him that they need to finish up soon because they are being chased by the Bangtan pack and those dudes are no joke.

"More shit comes up... damn it."

"what's wrong Ki?"

"We don't have much time."

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" JangMi dug her hands through the debris to grab a big wolf head bust that was under a broken sofa. She grabbed it up and handed it over to Aerum that was closest the Coraline door. Without hesitation she slammed the bust against the door, the loud impact was more than worrisome, but they didn't care, not at that moment. Aerum kept hitting the door but it wouldn't break everyone was growing impatient.

"Argh! you hit like a girl!" MiMi yelled feeling aggravated "hit that damn door like your life depends on it!"

"I'm hitting it like my life depends on it!" the female omega argued back with a vein almost popping out of her forehead.

"WELL DOESNT LOOK LIKE IT!"

Aerum gripped the bust angrily smashing it hard against the door, breaking it completely. Changkyun cheered "YOU DID IT A!"

"oh wow... guess I di- AAH!" she was pushed out of the way by Kihyun that pushed Changkyun further inside because there was no time to waste.

"MOVE YOUR ASSES! WE DON'T HAVE TIME."

Kyun was the first one to get inside and rush down the small stair that led to the archives room. and guess what?

Everything was still there!

"Quick. Go through everything, grab what you wanna grab and let's skedaddle. I don't like how things are getting out there. It's madness."

"The guys were found out?"

"Yeah, they are being chased and Chanyeol is trying hard to avoid getting violent with them but they are way persistent."

"Then hurry hyung. Grab everything you need."

Changkyun was feeling the pressure, it wasn't good. He needed time to go through everything thoroughly. He can't grab random files and just scram... he needed to eye them a bit and make sure it has the info he needs.

Kihyun decided everyone should pitch in and help Changkyun find anything that has to do with the pack's history and everything they did. Kihyun was looking for anything that had to do with Changkyun, birth certificate, medical records, anything.

'KIHYUN! are you guys done?! these assholes are really out for blood and all I did was pee on a fucking tree!' Kai linked Kihyun with the hope to know that they were done and on their way out of the pack.

Kihyun bit his lips, feeling the desperation cloud his head. They were out of time and they had nothing. He told Kai to hold out a bit more, to get rough if he had to ... he never liked the Bangtan pack anyway ... many of their alphas were always staring at his ass, especially that Yoongi.

The sound of ruffled paper echoed throughout the room, folders and files were thrown away at some corner of the room while they kept searching. JangMi did find some stuff concerning the pack's change in leadership, that file she took aside and pushed it inside her backpack and kept looking for more. MiMi and Aerum later found something about the new rules of the pack that would be enforced in the upcoming future. Changkyun found folders filled with other pack's information, like maps of their location and the whole layout, it even got information of the wolves that served on those packs, especially the alphas.

"Damn ... they had everything written down about everyone," Changkyun mumbled catching the others attention "strengths and weaknesses and ..." he pulled the folder closer to his face when suddenly a small picture slipped out of the heavy folder to the ground. Kihyun picked it up and when she turned it around everyone froze. 

 

*Picture of Jooheon) 

 

LEE JOOHEON

23 years old

Marital Status: Single/unmated

Status: Head Alpha of The Clan Pack

Younger brother of the former pack Leader :

████████████

 

 

"Is ... that... Jooheon?" Kihyun's voice trembled, the picture got yanked from Kihyun's hands. Changkyun's heart stopped when he saw the familiar face look back at him. It was his mate, no doubt about it.

"This info was recorded before he met you Changkyun." Aerum went through the file, scanning everything with her eyes "oh wow... there's info of all his pack members."

"what does it mean?" JangMi asked

"It means -"

 

 

▬▬▬.◙.▬▬▬  
═▂▄▄▓▄▄▂   
◢◤ █▀▀████▄▄▄▄◢◤   
█▄ █ █▄ ███▀▀▀▀▀▀▀╬   
◥█████◤  
══╩══╩═  
╬═╬  
╬═╬   
╬═╬ cliffhanger💜🤷🏻♀️  
╬═╬   
╬═╬ to be continued~ love you all muahaha 🤣  
╬═╬ ☻/   
╬═╬/▌   
╬═╬/ \


	22. Part II. The Blue Moon Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish my readers here would interact with me ... I have no friends here. 
> 
> *sighs lonely author-nim*

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

Jooheon's View

 

"Jooheon?" Wonho asked the head alpha that was standing on top of a giant rock that had a great view of the territories far head, especially the Crescent Moon territory that was on their list to check out thoroughly. Kihyun's old pack could've kidnapped Kihyun because he's the son of the head alpha and Changkyun could've been a witness and they had no choice but to take him too... it could be that or something else... but he really didn't care, he just wanted to find the two and bring them back home... where they belong.

Small flakes of snow landed on top of the newly black hair of the head alpha that was too lost in thought to listen to those around him. His alphas were growing concerned and kept calling for their leader until they brought him back to reality.

Jooheon raised an eyebrow at his alphas, silently demanding them to speak up and quickly before he loses his temper again as he had throughout the whole week that he has been searching for the omegas. He was tired, exhausted. He hasn't slept a wink ever since Changkyun called him in the middle of the night a few days ago. Poor man. All he could think about was Changkyun telling him he missed him .. his heart wouldn't stop aching since then.

"We searched the pack's nearby and none have seen or heard about Kihyun and Changkyun. We also searched every part of those packs and nothing." Gunhee sighed, then sat on a rock nearby.

"Those packs are clean," said Hyungwon with a tired sigh "their scents aren't there."

"Now what?" Wonho asked that time, crossing his arms around his chest with a tired look on his face. The alphas and betas also haven't had a break ever since the expanded territorial search started.

Don't get it wrong!

Jooheon lets them rest and everything, is just that the alpha's and beta's refuse to take a break when their own leader wasn't. They wanted to keep up the pace, the same as their leader. They can't rest when Jooheon is restless and worried.

Jooheon bit his lip as his dark eyes set on the territory closer to the human community. It was the last pack on that region that they needed to check ... and to be honest, he hoped not to find the omega's there, after all the rumors he has heard of omega abuse from that pack.

"We are going to the Crescent Moon pack."

Everyone gasped, all eyes on the ravenette that stepped down from the rock to set out to that direction. Everyone exchanged glances, the worry was evident in their eyes for they also heard the nasty rumors of that pack, at least of how it was before when Kihyun was still a part of it. When Jooheon shifted to his black wolf, he boosted his inhuman speed towards that pack. Everyone followed right behind their alpha. Wonho and Gunhee ran side by side with Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Minhyuk that have also dyed their hair black was right behind them with the rest of the alphas and betas chosen to go along.

'What about Hyunwoo? Will we go without him?' Minhyuk linked his leader that was going far ahead.

'I ordered him to watch over the pack while I'm gone... plus, is better if he doesn't come, or else he and his father in law will end up dead.'

Minhyuk didn't say anything else after that. He knew that the person that knows more about Ki's past is his own mate Hyunwoo, and as far as he knew, Hyunwoo always wanted to go to the Crescent to kill his mate's father but Ki stopped him from going. So, yeah... like Jooheon said, it was better for Hyunwoo not to go. 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Jooheon ran at full speed towards the crescent moon pack's territory with his unit following behind. His nose caught familiar scents that were certainly fading. They were familiar, but he wasn't sure. Jooheon glanced at the territory that was once one of the most violent ones next to the Blue Moon pack. He could see that the pack has gone through many drastic changes. For example, he saw omega's and betas keep watch at the borders, and none of them were alarmed at their presence. They just let him and his unit pass their territory ... just like that.

The omega's seemed armed as the beta's... they both were keeping watch. They wore bows on their backs and knives on their holsters along with a taser and possibly a gun.

Jooheon slowed his pace, gazed at the werewolves of the pack that were wandering around doing their daily chores, many of them greeted them and the others just shied away with blushing cheeks.

If Jooheon was on his human form he would have one of his thin black eyebrows raised. Even his wolves were starting to notice the same things as him.

'Aren't they supposed to jump us? Threaten us or something?' Gunhee linked the head alpha, obviously confused at everyone's behavior towards them.

'This pack sure as hell looks different from the rumors we heard.' Jooheon admitted.

'I thought this pack was one of the most violent ones.' Wonho was wowing and uwuing at the cute omega and beta girls that were passing by carrying bows.

All those questions were going through the link and they were good questions, but they won't know any of their answers unless they ask someone from the pack, and no wolf has approached them so far. Jooheon was going straight to the packhouse. He wanted to talk to the leader, face to face to ask him about his son and his mate. That's his biggest priority.

Jooheon felt something in the air. A familiar scent, his mate's scent. It was fading but it was there. His heart started to beat hard against his chest, his inner wolf howling in small delight, hoping that his mate was there, just waiting for him.

When the group of the Clan Pack reached the packhouse, they immediately shifted back into their human forms. The whole Crescent Moon wolves knew that Jooheon, leader of the Clan pack will turn up eventually, looking for his lost pack members. The head alpha, Kihyun's dad was already expecting them in front of the packhouse. He was sitting by the porch's steps with his Luna, both were enjoying a cup of hot chocolate when Jooheon approached them wearing his signature scowl that definitely had no effect on a veteran werewolf like Yoo Gong Yoo.

He had already seen it all and wasn't intimidated in the least. He just smiled at the young man that was standing with his unit a few feet away, his wife Hyolin also formed a smile, admiring the young man's handsome appearance.

'Changkyun is a lucky kid' she thought with a small giggle. She wished her son's mate was around, but from what she saw, none of the werewolves accompanying Jooheon matched the description that her son gave her *pouts*

"What can I do for you kid?" the head alpha of the Crescent pack was in a good mood that day and felt like chatting and getting to know the leader of his son's pack.

Jooheon sighed, tried his best to be respectful towards the other alpha that was surprisingly being friendly. His friends were also astonished, but he couldn't waste time on that, he went straight to the point.

"Changkyun and Kihyun," he spoke when he gazed at the other leader's dark eyes "are they here?"

Gong Yoo didn't seem surprised at the question, he knew Jooheon came for them ... too bad he let them go ... but he wasn't going to say that lol no way!

"Ah," the man chuckled "not at the moment."

Jooheon's eyes widened "Where are they?" his tone of voice got louder and deeper.

"can't say," he could see that Jooheon was running out of patience "but tell you what, they will be contacting us soon, so stick around until they do."

"Yeah, have a cup of hot chocolate to warm up, it's pretty cold outside." Hyolin offered, she reached out for Jooheon's pale but strong hand so that she could pull him right inside the packhouse. Gong Yoo also said that he would tell him over a cup of hot cocoa about all the changes he did to his pack, changes that were inspired by his son when he first left the pack.

Jooheon's alphas and betas were not sure why Kihyun's parents were being so hospitable, but they went along because of their leader. Jooheon just wanted the omegas back and something deep down inside of him told him to trust the Yoo's. 

 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

 

previously:

"This info was recorded before he met you Changkyun." Aerum went through the file, scanning everything with her eyes "oh wow... there's info of all his pack members."

"what does it mean?" JangMi asked

"It means -"

~~

 

JangMi frowned at Kihyun's unfinished sentence, growing impatient she yanked the folders away and asked Kihyun what it meant. The purple-headed omega bit his upper lip, feeling how the atmosphere was getting heavier and heavier by the second. His heart was racing fast in his chest and his hands were sweating too much when he glanced at Changkyun that was staring blankly at the picture of Jooheon. His eyes were losing their light...

"It means that the Blue Moon pack was spying on other packs, collecting data, gathering info of their strong points and weak ones and all that shit."

"Hey," Aerum interrupted pushing various of other folders forward "the crescent moon, the Bangtan, SHINee and many other packs confidential information."

"What else did they gather?"

"As far as I could read," MiMi started with a sigh, she was feeling very aggravated and the tension that they could get caught was driving her heart to beat too fast "they were monitoring all these packs omegas, they were watching, spying, stalking them thoroughly so they would know how to approach them and lure them away."

"shit! shit! so it's true!" JangMi clenched her teeth whilst Changkyun just stayed quiet but kept a very open ear to what MiMi was saying.

MiMi also found a book that kept track of all the omegas the pack sold around and out of the country. There, MiMi found more sickening information about the pack's secret omega trafficking business.

"They wanted the prettiest omegas in each pack," she glanced at every page and saw all the bios of each omega they took. Everything was there, every bit of information. Name, age, and their wolf pack of origin and more info about the omega's health. In every bio, there were pictures of the omegas, pictures that were taken with and without their consent, and they were all cute, beautiful and some were... inappropriate.

Kihyun saw how MiMi's hands were shaking so he reached out to take the book from her hands. She thanked him for taking it away from her because she couldn't take it.

She felt sick.

When Kihyun took the book he also read through it as fast as he could, he saw the picture of all the omegas that were taken, some he recognized from his birth pack and from his current pack. a wave of sadness hit him when he saw how far they were shipped off to ... too far away from Korea to another continent for a large sum of money. His fingers gripped the book tightly as he kept on passing the pages until he saw a very familiar face stare back at him with incredible doleful eyes, ones that penetrated your very soul.

Kihyun stopped and stared back at the picture, knowing perfectly well who he was.

Poor thing...

He was taken from his pack unnoticed and was roughed up when he arrived at the Blue Moon. Kihyun could see it all on the pictures attached to the pages. It even mentions who was the werewolf that lured him away. Then he was sold to someone from Europe.

Kihyun marked that paged and continued to see the other till the end, then he went back to the page he marked releasing a heavy sigh "he was the most expensive one of all the 287 omegas they sold."

"Huh?" the girls said simultaneously taking a quick peek at the page Kihyun was staring at with a heavy heart.

Their hearts fell.

The omega was truly beautiful. 

His beauty could rival Kihyun and Changkyun's, or maybe surpass them.

Kihyun knew him, he was kind and very mischievous, but a great friend.

Kihyun sighed once again for the hundredth time that day and scooted closer to Changkyun to show him the omega that was once his closest friend. He knew Changkyun will recognize the omega if he heard his name.

Once Kihyun was next to Kyun, he gently placed the best pictures on the dark wood in front of Changkyun. The blonde laid eyes on the different photos and thought the guy was incredibly beautiful with the sweetest smile. A pity that he was taken away by the people he knew and loved.

He felt sick.

Betrayed.

Kihyun's small slender finger touched the worn-out pictures of the omega, showing him each one :

 

*Show polaroid pictures* 

 

"His name is Lee Taemin," said Ki licking his dry lips "Minho's mate."

Changkyun eyes watered.

'so that's who he lost?' the omega thought 'he's very beautiful.'

'"Kyunie," Kihyun started "now you know the truth about the pack. Is clear as day. They were monsters. The proof is all here."

Everyone stayed silent, all eyes fixated on the blonde omega that had his head low and his tender small hands gripping Jooheon's picture. Changkyun gently lowered the picture onto the wooden ground. He set the picture there and with a deep breath, he moved his body towards the archives, determined to find the truth about himself.

He didn't want to listen anymore about his pack's evil deeds... he just wanted to know if he is truly a part of the pack or not.

Without a single word, Kihyun understood Changkyun perfectly. Yeah, the older omega could understand the younger, even without words, he always knew what was on his mind. He took a deep breath before he dived into the archives to find anything related to Changkyun and his family.

They searched every section there was but they couldn't find anything. The girls searched on the bookshelves that also had folders here and there poking out like they are constantly being picked. Everyone was so focused that they forgot about Chanyeol and the others. Changkyun was trying hard to suppress all his feelings. It was like an overflowed water damn threatening to explode any second with the uncontrollable pressure of his hurt feelings.

Just when Changkyun kept digging on the archives, he was finishing up before he noticed a small box sitting alone at the back of the archive box. The blonde quietly reached out for it but stopped when a loud noise broke everyone's concentration. They heard a heavy thud along with the sound of broken windows near their location.

'GUYS, LET'S GO NOW' Chanyeol linked them all. Everyone got on their feet, but Changkyun went back into reaching the small box to have a quick peek inside. The girls were already running out of the room but Kihyun running to get Changkyun.

"Let's go!"

"WAIT!"

Changkyun got the box and yanked the top off and saw there were lots of envelopes with his name written in black thick ink and the words CLASSIFIED in bigger, thicker red letters. That was it. Everything that Changkyun was searching for was right there at his fingertips.

Changkyun couldn't wait, not anymore. He picked the envelopes and opened them, read through them and the information he learned wasn't much but was definitely shocking.

Changkyun is indeed born and bred from the Blue Moon pack, but what was more shocking was that he had two older siblings, a female alpha wolf and an omega twin brother named Daniel. A twin brother that was eaten alive by a very hungry omega rogue that was lingering close to their pack. Changkyun was hurt badly but was saved by his packs alphas. He ended up having permanent amnesia. Then he lost his parents to an invasion attack, his sister then raised him as her son ... his sister was the person he grew up calling mom and was the one that was the best at luring and capturing other pack's omegas.

She did the dirty work to keep Changkyun safe...

Changkyun couldn't retain all that information all at once.

Kihyun noticed and quickly put the top back and carried the box pushing Changkyun to run before him so that he could cover him.

Protective instincts.

They all ran out of the abandoned packhouse and met up with Kai that was the only one waiting for them with a few blood gushed wounds showing on his sides. The group instantly felt bad for making the Crescent Moon wolves wait too long for them... they quickly shifted into their wolf forms and ran away from the territory.

They were racing, their paws digging deeper into the soft mud they were running on top of. Chanyeol and Sehun were leading the Bangtan pack away from Kai's group until they can shake them off, but when the group reached the forest, a hidden unit of wolves ambushed them. They were beta wolves, easy fry for Kai whose wolf was bigger and stronger, he tried to get the betas to back down but more betas kept coming, even the omegas had to fight to push them back until they find an escape route.

Changkyun had no desire to fight, not even to protect his own life. His movements got slow and sloppy, he ended up getting hurt, but he didn't care. He unconsciously shifted back to his human form in the middle of the battle making himself vulnerable.

His mind was elsewhere. He allowed the enemy to hurt him and almost slit his throat, if it wasn't for Aerum tackling the beta in front of him ... he would have been dead, and he wouldn't have cared the least.

Changkyun felt that all the Gods were shitting on him and have been since the beginning of his life! He was born in the Blue Moon pack, he had siblings, one died, he lost his memories, then his parents died and then his older sister became his mother! It was all too much for him! He couldn't let the new information sink in, even tho it was all on those papers. Everything was there. The birth certificates of his siblings, his parents signature, the adoption papers, the death certificates and other shit he didn't have the chance to go through but didn't seem as important. 

Changkyun wanted to scream.

Claw his face out while he screams at the top of his lungs.

He wanted to smash his skull so hard against the concrete and hope he dies.

His family were all from that damned pack that were nothing but cruel, all his family members are dead and his older sister/mom was one of the wolves that kidnapped innocent wolves ... to protect him from suffering the same fate... how disgusting was everything in his life, and to boost, his misery of losing his first child came back ... the pain took its chance to resurface and join the rest of the pain he was feeling.

Changkyun went blank for a while, his whole body shut down and didn't move when a beta moved to attack him. Kihyun slipped from the wolf he was fighting to protect Changkyun. Kai and Aerum handled the wolves while Kihyun and MiMi worked on Changkyun who wasn't responding.

"W-whats wrong with him?!" MiMi held Changkyun while Ki shifted to his human form, he took Kyun's motionless face into his hands to inspect it quickly.

"Shit, CHANGKYUN. WAKE UP!" Kihyun slapped Kyun's face hoping the pain would snap him from whatever trance he was in, but the blond Omega didn't respond at all. His eyes remained to look drained out, look lifeless. Kihyun started to worry and urged Kai to break through the betas so they could get away.

Kai did as he asked while Ki shifted back to his wolf and had MiMi get on his back with Kyun. They managed to outrun the betas and find a way out of the territory's land. They reached a river and there they stopped to rest for a while. Kihyun took that time to deal with Changkyun who wasn't responding to anyone. Kihyun wanted to understand why he was being like that, so he grabbed the box he put in his bag and went through everything.

His reaction was no better.

Kihyun let out a frustrated sigh.

He didn't know what to do or what to say.

He just squatted in front of Changkyun and talked to him, tried to comfort him and to tell him he could be happy if he wants. What else could he say? He's just saying whatever comes to mind.

Changkyun averted his eyes to all the papers Kihyun was grasping in his hands and faster than a heartbeat, he yanked those damn papers and destroyed them. He ripped them apart while he screamed all sort of profanities. He tossed them to the muddy ground to step on them and even bit them and ripped some parts too. His screams were scaring everyone that was witnessing the crazy scene... they even questioned his sanity...

Kai stared and the girls also furrowed their brows at the blonde omega that was acting crazy. Kihyun remained frozen of course, his eyes were almost bulging out of his skull and his mouth almost dropped to the ground. Changkyun didn't stop acting crazy. He kept destroying every last piece of those papers until there weren't recognizable anymore.

"What the hell Changkyun!?" MiMi decided to stop him, she went and caught his arms and tried to restrain him but the omega reacted violently, he pushed her away from him and screamed not to touch him.

Kihyun snapped out of his frozen state and went to Kyun too, but like MiMi, Kyun didn't let him.

"Just get away! Leave me alone!"

"We can't leave you alone you dumbass!" was the first time Kihyun called him that, and after he did he immediately felt bad but went along "we need you to get on your feet and run for your life! you are endangering us."

"Then GO!"

Kihyun scoffed, hearing the beta's howls in the distance. He didn't have time to deal with Kyun. He went to check on how far the betas were so that he could have an idea of how much time they have to get away.

"Shift into your wolf Changkyun, now!" he said shifting into his own red-haired wolf.  
The betas were getting closer, Kihyun could smell them. He alerted the group and saw that everyone shifted, including Changkyun who was being difficult. MiMi got on Kihyun's back and they all moved further down from the river. Kai wanted to find the perfect spot for them to cross the body of water to get to the other side.

'We have to cross here where it's not as deep. Cross quickly!'

Kai was the first to cross to make sure it was safe, then it was Kihyun with MiMi. They were crossing while Aerum stepped into the water, JangMi and Changkyun were still walking. Changkyun was last, he was dragging his paws on purpose and it was irritating Kihyun that was already on the other side.

'Don't do anything stupid Kyun.' Kihyun warned through the link. Eventually, JangMi stepped into the water and struggled to cross the river.

The water reached to her neck, so she constantly had to raise her head up. JangMi was halfway crossing the river all by herself because Kyun stayed on the shore. He was debating if he should go back to Kihyun's pack or Jooheon's ... he felt like returning to neither. Not in the condition he was in.  
Changkyun was feeling blue, he couldn't help it. The truth about him was the least he expected to find out and his pack was indeed disgusting and cruel as everyone told him. He whimpered quietly when he remembered all those times he tenaciously defended them... got into heated arguments with Jooheon because he had a different perception of his people.

*sighs*

Changkyun took a good look at himself in the water mirror. His sadness was evident in his eyes. He couldn't shake the thought that he was indeed born into that pack and that he lost his twin brother, his memories and his parents ... Changkyun couldn't accept that.

It was hard to believe, but it was truly in those papers he destroyed. Changkyun wondered if he could get back those lost memories ... he wanted to remember.

But when he tried he was left blank.

His heart ached.

What a shitty life he had and he continued on having.

He slowly crossed the river when Kihyun began to angrily growl at him. He moved his body unwillingly and got to the other side. When he got there Kihyun received a link from Chanyeol that they would scare away the betas, that they should stay where they are. Kihyun obeyed. Everyone shifted to their human forms and went their separate ways to rest. Kyun wanted privacy, so he went a bit far away to sit on top on a rock to think more deeply about everything.

The girls had no idea what was going on with him, Kihyun explained what was on those papers and everyone quickly understood why Changkyun was being emo.

"Well shit." Aerum sighed dropping her butt on top of a rock "no happy beginning?"

"That's sad," Kai bit his lip. He knows what it was like to lose people that you never met but still are related to them "and hard to accept."

"I don't know what to do," Kihyun mumbled. He had no idea how to make Kyun feel better. Yep, absolutely no idea.

"Maybe it's time for him to get back to his mate?" Aerum asked hesitantly, "we finished the mission. He got his answers, and yes it sucks that it wasn't the ones he wanted, but still, mission accomplished."

"I can't just hand him over to Jooheon."

"Why not?" JangMi joined the convo "he's his mate, let him deal with him."

Kihyun pouted.

"Maybe that's what he needs Kihyun. You can't protect him forever. He needs to come clean and let his mate help him through his funk."

"It's too soon."

"Ki," Kai interrupted, "the Clan pack wolves are waiting back at the pack."

Kihyun wanted to curse right there.

Stupid Jooheon.

"So?"

Kihyun bit his lips "So what?"

"What will you guys do?"

"I don't know." he wiped his face with his hands and thought about what to do. Should they come clean? Should they run away? ... shit ... coming clean sounds terrifying...

"Jooheon is getting very anxious Ki, he wants to know our location. Your dad can no longer stall him." Kai told him.

"Shit."

"Stop saying shit!"

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" he screamed, "IM NOT READY, NEITHER IS CHANGKYUN!"

"Time ran out bub," JangMi only said the truth when she placed her hand on his left shoulder "it's time to clean up the mess you two left behind."

Everyone agreed with the female beta.

It was time for them to fix everything.

 

To be continued:


	23. The Worst for the Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a bf or gf, I'm too lonely ~

Authors view

 

It started to pour lightly when Changkyun sat alone on top of a rock. Small droplets of water dropped onto his skin, refreshing him, comforting him. It was as if the sky was crying for him because of all his misfortunes.

The crying sky reflected his mood, he felt like crying too but couldn't even work up the tears to fall from his eyes.

He got soaked, he didn't care. His eyes caught a small flower that landed on top of the river water. It was there all alone, just like he felt he was.

The omega wondered how could he survive after knowing all those things. Everything he learned was awful and surely didn't make him feel any better, it made him feel more miserable than he already was.

He wanted to dig up a deep hole, crawl in it and just die.

He couldn't believe his pack were doing such things behind his pack ... especially his mom.. or older sister... how ignorant he was. He did recall some weird things happening but he always dismissed them because he believed the lies his pack mates told him.

Such a little fool he was. Blindly believing the lies he was fed up with.

Oh, Changkyun...

He wasn't going to recover anytime soon. He had lots to think about and to do that, he wanted to be completely alone.

 

Kihyun

 

"Changkyun needs more time. We can go back to Nana's place." I told everyone that wanted to go against me. I wasn't going to hand over Changkyun just yet, not in his condition.

"Ki!" MiMi groaned already fed up with me and my runaway decisions "It's over! You guys need to go back to your packs. Changkyun needs his mate."

"HE NEEDS ME!" I shouted angrily "look at him! He's going through something and I bet my arm that he wants to be alone than to deal with his crazy, desperate mate."

"Why would he need you if he needs to be alone?"

"Because only I can respect his space. I know that I'm the only one he will eventually open up to when he feels ready. I'm... I'm his person."

"Kihyun, I know you love and care about him and that you seriously consider him as your own kid but... come on... stop being selfish... Jooheon also misses him and he's worried about him. So is your mate." Kai stepped up and I wanted to growl at him so bad for interfering. I know Changkyun, I know he wants solitude and he won't get the space he needs if he goes back to Jooheon.

"Do what's best for him. Jooheon can help him."

I clicked my tongue when I turned away from them. I guess I was being a little selfish. I don't want to go back and face everyone and admit my wrongs ... that are too many. I can't face Hyunwoo.

"Kihyun, you are running away and you are using and dragging Changkyun with you."

"Jooheon won't give him the space he needs, why can't you guys understand that?"

"We won't know for sure until Kyun is back to his mate. We are staying here-"

"No!" I blurted out, scared that once Jooheon arrives, he would take Kyun away from me "we are not staying..."

My whole body started to shake, my hands trembled when my feet slowly took a few steps back. I was wary of the others that were no longer on our side. They want us to go back but I feel like it will only condemn us.

I glanced at Changkyun and gasped when I found his soft brown eyes staring back at me so intensively. His gaze softened up a bit, the hurt was still there but he sure seemed like he was okay with us not returning any time soon.

Soft steps caught my ears, Kai was trying to get close to Changkyun, like he was going to take his chance to convince him to go back to his mate.

What should I do?

Should we run?

The fear was creeping inside my mind. The fear of facing everyone, to come clean about me being an omega, me influencing changkyun throughout many things that made our mates suffer ... and Hyunwoo... fuck... Hyunwoo... I miss him, but I don't want to face him...

I knew changkyun felt the same, I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't ready to spill the tea about everything... we need a little time.

Please ... can someone understand that?

Before Kai could get any closer to the other omega, I swiftly shifted into my wolf to sprint across from Kai and snatch Kyun away from there and make a run for it.

My ears caught the gasps and our names being called out, but I didn't stop. I had to do what was best changkyun and me. The blonde got a tight hold of my back when I was running. All their scents got stronger when they shifted and went after us.

The adrenaline kicked in, the boost in speed was all I needed to get lost into the woods and get us as far away as I could in less than 10 minutes.

I had no idea where I was going, but anywhere without them and Jooheon was better than nothing. I had to be careful not to bump into any rogues wolves or the bangtan pack that was supposedly nearby.

When I crossed a bridge I felt a heavy sensation and a shock go through my body when I caught familiar scents dancing in the air.

My whole body froze, my eyes widened.

"What's wrong Ki?" Changkyun's deep voice resonated in my ears, but I was more focused on concentrating on what was in the air. Another strong whiff and I was definitely sure it was them... 

"Ki?" Changkyun slowly moves his hands against my ears to catch my attention "are you scowling? Seriously, are you? I can't tell with the dog face you have right now."

'Changkyun, we need to run.'

"Um, you were running just now..."

'You can't smell them?!" I desperately asked when I pushed my wolf body to run even faster. Changkyun held on to my neck and hid his face against my fur shouting that he was too downhearted to even pay attention to his instincts.

There was no time!

I needed to hurry. Changkyun started to whimper when he almost fell off of me when I jumped over a giant log that was blocking the way. The kid could barely hold on and much less when I began to run like a crazed maniac again.

Changkyun was starting to sense my anxiety and it wasn't good when he couldn't get any answers from me.

"Kihyun! What's going on?!"

'Just hold on!'

 

Sweet spicy cinnamon was on the far right ...

Fresh peppermint was in the far left   
getting closer ...

That damn nice citrus scent that I have known for years and have even craved to smell again ... was also close by

Dad...

And other sweet scents were out there too

And lastly

sweet roasted honey ... was just getting closer...

too close! 

 

Just when I entered a clearing to quickly change the course I was ambushed by wolves from the Clan pack.

I was surrounded.

Sweet spicy cinnamon... Gunhee

Fresh peppermint .. Wonho

Then there was Minhyuk with his cotton candy scent that always made me want to have diabetes and Jackson's addicting spicy apple scent.

Changkyun and I froze under all their scrutinizing gazes that soon faltered and softened up, especially Gunhee's and Minhyuk's. The poor guy wanted to tackle us but restrained himself when my dad's wolf came forward.

I felt weak in the legs. My heart was dangerously beating too fast for my liking and Changkyun was shaking like a leaf in the wind!

What to do!

"Hyung... I'm not ready .." he whispered into my ear and I just wished ... I could've done ... something to get out of there.

The grip Kyun had on my fur tightened. His breathing was getting irregular and much more when I hit a wall or rock.

I was stuck.

Trapped.

We were screwed.

Then the honey scent hit us ... and Changkyun wished the earth could swallow us both right there.

Jooheon's majestic black wolf stepped into the clearing we were at. His dark piercing eyes quickly found the shaking Changkyun that was desperately holding onto my back.

 

 

Authors view 

 

 

Kihyun felt defeated when Jooheon appeared and already set his eyes at his beloved friend. His stomach was tossing and turning when he felt the deep pain Jooheon had in his eyes. He clearly saw how relieved he looked when the head alpha also locked eyes with him.

The black wolf made the attempt to get closer to greet them but it only made Kihyun take a step back, colliding against the wall that had him trapped.

That's when Jooheon noticed how alarmed Kihyun looked and how he was desperately searching for a way out. The other's noticed and tried to calm the red wolf. Jooheon quickly shifted to his human form and tried again to get close to Kihyun. The ravenette didn't understand why Kihyun was acting that way, and he didn't understand why his mate was hiding away from him, like trying to keep himself from seeing him. His heart ached. His insides twisted painfully when Changkyun turned his face away.

'Why?' Jooheon wondered dolefully when he got closer to Kihyun. The red wolf pressed itself harder against the wall like he was trying to force himself to go through it.

"Kihyun?"Jooheon tried, his voice was barely audible when he spoke for how overwhelmed he felt.

"Kihyun," Kihyun's father said, his voice serious and firm "shift back."

Kihyun was stuck. There was no way out. He couldn't go underground like a fucking mole or fly away like a bird when danger was evident. He had no choice but to give in, turn himself and Changkyun in... Jooheon wasn't pushing him like his own father was ... his dad told him to shift but he used his alpha dominance that forced him to obey. Kihyun had no choice but to do as told. There was no way to resist an alpha's dominance that was harder than steel and more painful than scorching fire.

His own body did the shifting, it forced itself to his human form. Changkyun let out a surprised yelp when he felt the fur sink back into its flesh. He had no choice but to show face.

Kihyun then was on his human form, standing awkwardly in front of all those wolves that knew him all too well and were now looking at him like he had grown two heads. Kihyun wasn't in control of his transformation, so he couldn't hide away his omega parts... unfortunately. Everyone was astonished as well with their mouths hanging at the impacting fact ... but for some reason, Gunhee looked thrilled.

Kihyun felt the heat rise to his cheeks but he pushed it aside because he had to face the alphas and try to convince them to let them go, at least he wanted to try. Gong Yoo steps forward, next to Jooheon that was too absorbed with Changkyun's insensibility towards him.

"It's over kids, let's go home." Gong Yoo's voice really made Kihyun's heart beat faster, he stepped forward to his dad with pleading eyes when he begged to let them go back to Nana's because he had everything there ... (complete lie)

"Dad, please ... we want to say goodbye." Kihyun's eyes were begging with such intensity that it could be compared to the puss in boots. That look could definitely work but his father was determined not to let the kids ruin their lives any further with their mates. He didn't want them to run anymore, he wants his Kid and Changkyun (he also considers him his kid) to face their mates and fix whatever needs fixing because if they don't ... their lives will only get harder and more painful.

Gong Yoo glanced at his kids that looked no better than kicked puppies and with a strict tone in his voice he said: "Go Home."

Those words killed all the hope Kihyun had in him. His head never hung so low. After Gong Yoo said what he said, Changkyun moved to Kihyun's side, to hug him and to hold on to him in fear that the others will separate them. Changkyun didn't even look at his mate, not at all which hurt him and knew it hurt Jooheon more ... but ... he just couldn't face him. He felt pain ... he felt shame ... he felt like dying right under his mate's gaze.

Jooheon's pale but strong hand reached out to touch Changkyun's small slender hand, but the omega pulled away. Crestfallen, Jooheon just touched the hem of his mate's shirt ... he just wanted to touch him ... to know he was real.

His lips opened, but no words came out. His words got stuck in his throat when he saw his now blonde mate just curl up in Kihyun's arms, both wearing anxious faces. Makes Jooheon wonder what happened in all the time Kihyun and Changkyun spent together.

"Wait!" a very confused voice cut the unbearable silence to voice out the question that has been spinning in everyone's mind "Kihyun is an omega? How is that possible?!" the now black haired Minhyuk was still confused and horribly hurt that Ki kept it a secret for so long, especially from him...

Wonho stayed quiet. He thought it was better not to say anything. Gunhee was the only one that was totally fine with it. For him, Hyunwoo was a stupid lucky man.

Jackson stepped forward and questioned the purple-headed omega about ... you know. They all felt a bit betrayed that Kihyun lied about being a beta.

Kihyun didn't feel like talking. Instead, he clutched Changkyun closer and tried to ignore the blazing blonde that was losing his patience at the very indifferent Kihyun.

"Answer us Kihyun! You owe us a fucking explanation?" he yelled breathlessly, at his breaking point "does Hyunwoo know?"

Like magic words, it got a reaction out of Kihyun who quickly darted his dark eyes at the blonde. The omega glared and told him to keep his nose out of his business.

"Omg Kihyun!" Minhyuk cried out, so exasperated. Gong Yoo quickly broke the discussion and pushed everyone to move, but Minhyuk wasn't having it, and neither was Jackson. Both were ticking bombs waiting to explode.

"No! We aren't going anywhere!" Jackson announced pushing Gong Joo's hands alway to head over Kihyun again. He wasn't going to let it drop, in fact, he was confused about why wasn't Jooheon pressing Ki for answers. Was he even okay? Wake up Jooheon.

Wonho tried to stop Jackson the blonde pushed him away too "come on, tell us Ki. Why did you lie to us?" He asked with pleading eyes "I'm not pressing you to humiliate you, okay, I just want to know why you would lie? To us? We have been your friends since forever."

Kihyun sighed, understanding Jackson "Is hard to explain..."

Minhyuk slipped past the others to stand next to Jackson "We can understand."

Kihyun locked eyes with his dad, who was staring right back with doleful eyes. He seemed to guess exactly why he hid identity from everyone more than anyone. Gong Yoo saw his son struggling to answer, so he stepped forward to explained the whole thing .. briefly.

"It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Minhyuk asked frustrated staring at Gong Yoo confused.

"What I mean is that I am the one to blame for Kihyun being ashamed of his identity. I was the one that mistreated him and belittled him for being an omega. Is my fault he hated being an omega and wanted to be a Beta."

Everyone stared at the father and son. Kihyun never heard his dad ever say those words, it made his heart feel all warm and fuzzy. His dad truly recognized that everything he did and said was wrong. His dad really understood him in the end and changed for him.

"Now stop pestering him!" the head alpha of the crescent moon pack glared at the rest of the wolves that were still aiming for Kihyun's throat. Unfortunately, they weren't satisfied.

They kept pressing further.

Jackson got irritated "You should have said something! GOD!"

Minhyuk then moved his dark bloodshot eyes at the small blonde omega that was trying desperately hard to hide behind Kihyun. Minhyuk without a word reached out for Changkyun's arm to pull him away from Kihyun, to interrogate him. Once he did, he saw how terrified Changkyun looked. The blonde was shaking like a leaf, he couldn't meet eyes with anyone.

"What about you Changkyun?" Minhyuk asked with a broken heart " what happened? Why did you leave?" the ravenette's voice was breaking.

Jooheon stepped forward not liking how Minhyuk was gripping his mate's arm. Minhyuk ignored his leader and continued asking questions that were without a doubt making the omega's heads spin.

Changkyun couldn't hear what Minhyuk was saying, his mind was flickering on and off at the moment, everything was getting distorted and the crying voices in his head were screaming at him that he was a murderer, a bad mother, a liar, and a bad mate... that Jooheon deserved better. He didn't realize he was choking with his own oxygen.

Jackson also grabbed Kyun's other arm "Why did you leave?"

"Get the FUCK away from him!" Jooheon literally yanked Minhyuk and Jackson away from his beloved mate that was shaking and hyperventilating. His face flushed, his cheeks and eyes swollen from so much crying. Jooheon tried to bring his mate into a warm hug to calm him down, but the blonde omega cried out not to touch him. Changkyun crouched down with his head between his hands.

Wonho quietly prevented Jackson to go back to them as Jooheon kneeled down in front of the omega. He opened his mouth but changed his mind at the last moment. His mate wasn't in a state to answer. He would only continue his monologue. Touching him wasn't an option either. So he just watched the sad scene for seconds, feeling powerless.

What could he do?

If comfort doesn't work... then maybe torture would.

"Changkyun," the alpha whispered, knowing the younger could perfectly hear him in that silence. "If you don't want to come with me..."

Jooheon kept thinking and thinking about his next words. It was risky, but right now nothing else could bring Changkyun to his senses.

"Then I'll leave you alone ..."

And that worked.

Changkyun felt his throat tighten, in the most painful way possible. All the air was knocked out of his lungs. His cries went silent and his body stopped. Neither his eyes blinked nor his legs continued to shake. All his body went numb.

His mind was lost. Did his body just wake up or did he plunge into his worst nightmare?

His reaction, Jooheon saw it.

"Won't you be happy? Your cruel and annoying mate won't disturb you anymore."

Slowly, but hardly, Changkyun raised his eyes and finally looked straight into his mate's eyes for the first time since months. The latter could read him like an open book. And god was he happy. Selfish isn't it? To be glad to see the despair in your soulmate's eyes. Yet, that proved him Changkyun didn't hate him like before.

"I trusted you, but you didn't. Do you think it's fair?" Jooheon carried on without breaking the eye contact. "Don't you think I deserve better?"

That was it.

It was coming.

"Changkyun... I give up. You're not making any effort... I'm tired of you."

Kihyun was watching everything meters away with wide eyes. Did he want to break the younger into a million pieces?

Well.

Jooheon certainly did it.

He yelled at his precious friend, who closed his eyes and let himself fall forward, probably not getting any air from the huge shock.

The final and painful straw.

Just before his body could meet the ground, Jooheon grabbed his shoulders and immediately put his hand on the back of Changkyun's thighs to lift him up.

"I'm tired of your stubbornness..." Jooheon whispered to himself, looking at his mate sleeping face on his chest. "I told you I'll bring you home and I never break promises." he didn't mean what he said ... but it was the only way he could get a reaction out of his mate.

Kihyun gets in Jooheon's way, his eyes red, the cherry bomb was about to explode on Jooheon's face.

"Let him go! He doesn't want to go back!" Kihyun angrily tried to pry Changkyun off of Jooheon's arms, but the alpha didn't let him. Jackson and Wonho tried to restrained Kihyun, but the purple-headed omega was stubborn and kept fighting.

"Kihyun!" Gong Yoo's strict voice paralyzed his body, his tears falling swiftly down his pale cheeks when his eyes met Jooheon's.

"Let him go. He doesn't need you anymore." Kihyun's dad said finally, grabbing Kihyun by the arm.

"It's over now."

 

∧＿∧

（｡･ω･｡)つ━☆・*。

⊂　 　 ノ 　　・゜+.

　しーJ　　 　°。+ *'¨)

　　　　　　　.· '¸.·*'¨) ¸.·*¨)

　　　　　　　　(¸.·' (¸.·'* ☆ CLIFFHANGER


	24. Home

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Kihyun

 

 

Time seemed to go slow when Kihyun and the rest of the Jeeps that came to pick them up from the Crescent Moon were getting closer to The Clan Pack's territory. Kihyun was sitting alone in the backseat of Gunhee's black Jeep. He was alone in the backseat with Gunhee and Hyungwon at the front. No one spoke a word every since they left Kihyun's old pack. Hyungwon was quiet ever since they met again. Hasn't spoken a word and Kihyun didn't know if to be grateful or sad. The purple-headed omega was secretly panicking, his mind going haywire because he was getting closer to a very upset and irritating mate.

Yep.

Kihyun could feel his mate's emotions through the link. Though, he kept his mind from communicating with him, but not from letting him feel his emotions. Hyunwoo was impatient and practically going crazy with every minute that passes, while Kihyun ... only wishes he could vanish in thin air.

His tired dark brown eyes slowly peeked to the two Jeeps that were riding ahead, like the Pepsi blue Jeep that was taking Changkyun. He couldn't help but glare at the back of the vehicle. He hated defeat, and without a doubt, the one he was suffering was the one he hated the most.

His eyes then moved to the sky that was slowly darkening.

'Was it going to rain again?' Kihyun wondered 'or is it going to snow?'

It was early morning and the mist wasn't clearing up at all. It made the whole place gloomy and creepy. He felt like he was going straight to his doom. Well, maybe he was.

He felt sorry. Very sorry for everything. He should've protected Changkyun better, but he didn't. He also felt sorry for the girls that went back to Nana without a goodbye. The omega bit his pale dried lips, feeling sorry for himself. He was truly the worst. He was supposed to be those girls parent ... but he turned out to be a failure.

Blegh, he was beginning to hate that word.

Failure

The omega whimpered quietly while running a trembling hand through his faded purple hair. He wasn't feeling good and the anxiety was eating him alive.

Hyungwon was subtly staring at Kihyun through the rearview mirror with a bit of pity. He feels that everyone was too hard on Ki and Kyunie. His heart was burdened with guilt, so he decided to be kind to Ki and offer him some security so that he wouldn't eat his nails raw.

He turned his back to face the omega and with a small smile, he offered Ki a water bottle. Kihyun's eyes quickly darted to the water bottle, he forgot to keep himself hydrated ... his throat felt dry and raw "thanks." was the short reply from the omega. Gunhee quickly glanced at Ki through the rearview mirror too, to check up on him.

"I'm really sorry Ki, everything didn't turn out exactly as you planned..." Hyungwon bit his upper lip when he watched his friend slowly open the water bottle to take a few sips "and I'm also sorry for Minhyuk and Jackson's behavior. They shouldn't have pressured you both like that."

Kihyun slowly nodded his head meeting the ravenette's eyes. His sad eyes really hurt everyone that looked at him. Hyugwon felt injured.

"Thanks."

"You will be alright Ki," Gunhee joined the conversation "Hyunwoo won't be hard on you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cuz if he is, I will kick his ass myself," Gunhee assured with a smile that Ki clearly saw through the rearview "I don't think he should fuss about you lying about being a beta. To be honest, you are more beta than the betas we have. You carried out your duties better than such and you are a lot stronger than them too. So, who cares if you lied? You still have the strength of a beta."

Kihyun smiled "Thank you Gunhee."

"Sure."

"I'm worried about Changkyun too," Kihyun sighed "Jooheon will be too hard on him and Changkyun doesn't need that right now!"

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"Many things... happened?" Kihyun answered somberly.

Gunhee and Hyungwon stayed quiet, not liking the face and tone Kihyun had.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Gunhee asked "We swear to help Ki, but we need to know what happened. we promise not to judge or anything. We just want to help."

"Please, Ki."

"I can't ... Well, I dunno is just ... " Kihyun didn't know if to tell them or not. He didn't know what to do "promise you will help us?"

"Yes." both alphas answered simultaneously.

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Jooheon

 

For our way to the pack, Wonho took it upon himself to drive and to be honest, I'm very glad he did. Changkyun was sleeping, so his body was even more sensitive to the cold outside. That is the reason why I placed my jacket over him while his head rested comfortably on my lap. Maybe I just wanted to stare at him a bit more. It's been such a long time since I've seen his face. I forgot how perfect and soft it was.

Watching my mate sleep reminded me how I couldn't do it... that last night. That night he disappeared. It's been so many months already... and since then he has changed so much. From a sweet caramel brown to a sandy blonde, his skin has gone softer and his hips somewhat bigger than last time and he has gained a bit of weight too. My curiosity has been picking my brain ever since we met again... I want to know everything that happened all that time he has been away from me. Where did he go, with who and why... was he seen somebody else? Like that female alpha I saw through his eyes?

I couldn't stop wondering.

I couldn't stop my heart from hurting.

'Why did you leave Changkyun?' my fingers slowly traced my omega's pale face.

'Wasn't I enough for you?' I touched his lips and bit my own when I remembered the last time we kissed.

'What happened to you?'

I couldn't help but think and think again without getting any answer. He was always blocking me, never letting me inside his mind.

'Do you still like me? Even just ... a little?'

My hand ran through his hair, soft but wet. He must have been under the rain. What the hell happened? Was he in trouble? He did call me that night and told me he missed me but couldn't tell me where he was ...

"Just where the hell were you Kyun ..." I couldn't help but sigh a little out of frustration. I wanted answers and Changkyun was in no condition to give me some.

"Kihyun was no help..." Wonho said out loud "he's hiding something."

Minhyuk just stared at the road ahead of him with a blank expression. His eyes were red and swollen because he cried out of frustration. He wants to know too, but it's hard to get answers out of Kihyun. He wasn't cooperating and Hyuk didn't want to be harsh to the omega.

"What do I do?"

"Take it easy on them, they didn't react well to all the pressing and pushing that Jacky and Hyuk did." Wonho quickly glanced at Jooheon "if you want them to open up, you can't hulk on them."

Minhyuk chuckled dryly, "I'm sorry ... I just ... lost my head."

I bit my upper lip "I can try." 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

Hyunwoo

 

The alpha was overseeing the training of young wolves when he got the call from Jooheon.

'Hyung, I found them. I will bring them home.'

Hyunwoo gripped his phone to the point the screen cracked. He dropped the useless device and ran a hand down his face.

His breathing ragged.

Kihyun was alive and he's coming home..

The alpha could breathe again.

"Thank you..." the alpha was thankful his precious mate was alive ... he was just so happy that nothing else mattered.

"Training session over!" Hyunwoo announced quickly to go back to the packhouse and get everything ready for Kihyun and Changkyun. He has to get their rooms ready and have the pack's doctor on standby when they arrive ... when they arrive ...

Kihyun was finally coming home.

"Shownu hyung!" Felix skipped to the alpha's side holding a box that contained the temporary leader's lunch "I made you lunch."

Hyunwoo smiled to one of his new trainees that he has grown so fond off "Thank you Felix, I really appreciate it."

Another trainee came along scowling at the blonde trainee that was staring at the alpha with heart eyes "Are you done?" Changbin scowled.

"Nope!"

"Yeah you are, come on!"

Felix got dragged away by the very grumpy trainee that seems to have a crush on the blonde.

'Cute' Hyunwoo thought when he went straight to the packhouse while eating the dumplings Felix lovingly made for him. There was a lot to do and a lot to expect. Hyunwoo had no idea in what state Ki would be in when he arrives at the pack, so he wants to get everything ready.

When Hyunwoo arrived he ordered everyone to get the assigned rooms ready and to call the pack's doctor, to pick him up from whatever bar he was at and to sober him up before the omega's arrive.

Hyunwoo then found himself standing in the newly and freshly organized room he shares with Ki. He hasn't set foot in that room in all those months Kihyun has been missing... he just couldn't bear it. He would crash with any of his friends or just fall asleep at Jooheon's office while the leader did his late-night work. Hyunwoo was always avoiding the places that reminded him of his adorable red-head.

He honestly thought that his beloved soulmate was dead.

DEAD.

It was hard on him. If only he had mated with him... he could have known he was still alive, at least. But Kihyun wasn't ready and Hyunwoo perfectly understood that. Ki wasn't fond of physical contact, the alpha thought it might be because he used to be physically abused at his old pack *sighs*

Hyunwoo bit the inside of his cheeks and pulled out a small empty box he has been carrying around since Ki disappeared. He got the red velvety box, opened it and put the ring he intended to propose to Kihyun with.

Yep.

He was going to propose as soon as he has the chance.

He just stood there, watching the ring that he bought months ago. The perfect ring with the engraving of their names and the day they met. A ring he wasn't sure Kihyun would like, but hope he would wear it for the rest of his life to let everyone know he was seriously taken. Not many mate's wear rings, and less if they are warriors, but Hyunwoo wanted Ki to always wear it.

A small smile formed on the alphas lips when he thought of finally asking his mate to marry him. Butterflies wouldn't stop bursting in his tummy. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wants to make the red-head his before he loses him again .. well .. if he marries him ... he will make sure NOT to lose him again.

The tall young man sighed again, this time was a tired sigh. He couldn't wait to see Ki again.

"Hyung?" a soft but deep voice interrupted the alpha from his thoughts. His eyes quickly found the young trainee that was standing awkwardly under the doorframe.

"Yes, Felix?" Hyunwoo asked, not hiding his ring. He just took a sit on the bed for his tired legs to rest a little bit. The young omega tiptoed inside the room that belongs to his other precious hyung, Ki.

"Everything is ready. I also asked the beta's in the kitchen to clean up and make some comfort food for the arrivals."

"Oh, thanks a lot Felix. I forgot about the kitchen ... Kihyun's sanctuary."

The youngster only smiled, his eyes quickly landing on the shiny object that his hyung was holding. Once he realized what it was, a long gasp left his lips startling Hyunwoo.

"Is that for Kihyun hyung?!" Felix took a seat next to the alpha to examine further Kihyun's ring. He was so excited. His precious OTP will finally come true!!

"Yeah, what do you think?" Hyunwoo let his favorite student look at the ring, even take it out from the small fancy box to look at it better. Felix seemed thrilled, too excited and gave his most honest opinion about the ring that was meant for Kihyun.

"You really ... went all out Shownu hyung," the little omega was smiling in awe "it's a pretty piece, he will like it."

Hyunwoo scoffed, not feeling so sure "You think so?"

"Yeah!" came the eager reply from the young omega "Kihyun hyung will see how special this ring is hyung, but I think the gesture is what matters most. Make sure to make it cute and not cringy so that your grandkids won't make fun of ya!"

Both werewolves shared a laugh. Hyunwoo felt his spirits liven up a bit, thanks to Felix. He also felt more confident about proposing. He placed a strong hand on the blond's left shoulder to thank him.

"Thanks, Kid, I needed that."

"No prob! Now! If you are really thankful hyung..." Felix shot him a shameless smile that made Hyunwoo laugh and expects something that will bite him in the ass later on "you could maybe sign this!"

Felix pulled a wrinkled piece of paper that Hyunwoo knew all too well, and will be the cause of his very own doom if he signs it. It was the adoption papers Felix has been carrying around since he first started stanning the Showki couple, as he uniquely calls them.

Hyunwoo burst out laughing and Felix just kept smiling and pushing a pen onto the alpha's hands "You want Chan to kill me?"

The young omega scoffed "What he doesn't know, won't kill him."

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to get chased with a broom or get skewered by a very jelly omega orphanage owner."

The blonde pouted "Awww.... Fine ... I will ask KiKi omma when he comes back."

Another beta wolf stood by the door, gently tapped onto the wood of the room's door to grab the alpha's attention. Hyunwoo quickly set his eyes on the beta, allowing him to speak.

"Sir, the head alpha will arrive in five minutes. Should everyone wait outside, or you want it to be completely private?"

Hyunwoo and Felix rose to their feet, the young one closing the ring box and returning it to his hyung who smiled "Private sounds better. Have everyone focus on their duties."

"Understood, alpha Hyunwoo." the beta then left.

"YAY! KiKi is back!" Felix was about to run off to wait for said omega in front of the packhouse but Hyunwoo caught his collar before he could.

"You go back to Chan, do your homework and stay home."

"But whyyyyyyyy?" the blonde cried out watching the older walk out of the room in a hurry with him following "I wanna see Kihyun and Changkyun too."

"Maybe tomorrow Felix. We need to handle this privately, okay? We need to give Ki and Changkyun some space."

The kid just kicked the air with an even bigger pout on his lips but decided to indeed let his omega hyungs have their privacy. Who knows what they went through. Felix then went back to the stray kids' orphanage where a very grumpy Changbin was probably waiting for him to nag him about his whereabouts.

Hyunwoo smile at the kid and went downstairs to make sure everything was ready and that his alphas finally sobered up the pack's doctor that was always drowning himself with a bottle of scotch.

He needs him sober. He will shove down an entire bag of raw coffee down his throat if he has to.

Just when the alpha set foot on the last step of the stairs, he asked Seokwon that was just starting going up the stairs if Kwangji was sober.

"We are working on that alpha Hyun, he's on his third cup of coffee right now."

"Good. I need him sober now!"

"Alrighty!"

Hyunwoo then moved out of the packhouse with a few alpha's that were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs to accompany him outside for the arrival of the Head Alpha and the omega's.

Everything was ready, all Hyunwoo needed to do was to wait for them to arrive. The alpha could see Jooheon's pepsi blue jeep getting closer to the packhouse. His heart was beating loud like a drum when he saw all the Jeeps. He wondered which one Kihyun was riding on... maybe on Jackson's or Gunhee's. His hands were sweating and the baby hairs on the back of his head were standing up when the cars were already parking in front of the mansion they call the packhouse. 

The alpha just stood next to his alpha's with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Already feeling anxious.

Yoosu stood next to Hyunwoo and saw how the other alpha was anxiously biting his upper lip "Don't worry" Yoosu started to calm his friend down "I'm sure they brought Kihyun in one piece."

"Yeah, I just wonder how our reunion will be like after all the time we have been apart."

"It will be fine. I'm sure everything will be sorted out and he will be very thrilled to see you." Yoosu offered a small smile which Hyunwoo gladly returned.

"Thanks man."

The first one to step out of their vehicle was Wonho and Minhyuk, both wearing somber faces which made Hyunwoo and Yoosu exchanged quick worried looks. He kept his calm, focused in all the scents in the air, quietly and quickly searching for his mate's ... which was nowhere around. Hyunwoo started to panic. His eyes desperately searching for his little red-headed beta that wasn't stepping out of any of the Jeeps. 

 

Kihyun

 

My whole body was trembling when the two alpha's stepped out of the car. My hand froze on the handle when my eyes caught the tall alpha standing in front of the packhouse. Hyunwoo, and he was wearing a very motionless face while looking for me with his dark piercing eyes.

I lost all feeling on my legs. My heart was hurting and my head was spinning. I wasn't ready to face him. Not the way I am ... not with all the things I did that will soon come to light whether I want it or not.

Shit ....

'It's okay... I'm sure he will understand and accept you as you are Kihyun' my inner wolf spoke after such a long time of me shutting him out. He was pretty optimistic while I was the contrary... aw shit .. my heart was pounding seriously loud. Next thing I knew, Gunhee and Hyunwon stood next to my door, both wearing worried faces. I avoided their eyes, hoping they wouldn't force me out of the car.

Gunhee sighed and slowly opened the car's door and moved in to be closer to Ki, to comfort him and to reassure him.

"Everything will be alright."

"You don't know that!" I squeaked out, now terrified that I feel the irritation in Hyunwoo's mind. I got scared.

"Hey, Hyunwoo has been missing you every single day since you left. He's waiting for you and surely doesn't have any bad intentions at all. So just get out already, he won't kill you." Gun said nothing I didn't know. Still, and even though my legs didn't stop shaking, I breathed in and out. I waited for this moment for months. There's no turning back.

"Would it kill you to be more sensible?" Hyungwon rolled his eyes at Gunhee for being so harsh. After he was done glaring at Gunhee, he reached out to grab my small hand in his "We will be right here, you are safe."

"Right. Okay. Thank you, I- I should go..." I took a step out of the car and waited a few seconds more, hidden by the car's door. Hyungwon and Gunhee just stepped back and let me get out of the vehicle. As much as they wanted to help, there was nothing more they could do. It was a matter between me and Hyunwoo... and nobody else. And in a blink of an eye, he appeared and I swore my heart just stopped out of my chest.

Hyunwoo rounded the car just to inspect if I was in this car or not. I felt a giant lump in my throat when my mate's eyes hardened. I couldn't breathe. Gunhee stood close and so did Hyungwon. The tall alpha slowly approached me, to take a loooong whiff of my scent ... that is ... of course ... no longer the sweet lavender he loved.

I swallowed hard wrapping my arms around myself, avoiding Hyunwoo's questioning eyes. I knew he didn't recognize my omega scent and I didn't feel like starting the story right there...

We stood in utter silence, uncomfortable silence with me under the constant gaze of my mate. Then I heard Jooheon's voice when he said he needed Kwangji to take a look at Changkyun as fast as possible.

Jooheon then carefully picked up the blonde omega from the backseat to carry him in his arms. Then my body jerked on its own, one minute I was in front of Hyunwoo and the next I was on my kid's side.

"Be careful with him," I said gently holding one of Kyunie's fingers "he hasn't been feeling good lately..." and then I felt his fingers unconsciously curl around mine. A small smile formed on my lips when I gripped tightly, I could tell Joo was eyeing our hands with an unreadable expression, and I couldn't care less. Changkyun is my person, and I was his.

"I will look after him," Jooheon said coldly, I glared "you better start explaining what happened when I get back."

".... nothing happened..."

Jooheon scoffed, done with the lies I have been spouting "Kihyun, I smell bullshit like a shark smells blood. I know a lot of shit went down with the both of you, and as long as Changkyun is unconscious then you will cooperate and tell us what fucking happened. You are not getting off easy."

"I have got nothing to say..."

" Ohh you got plenty to say ..." Jooheon quickly eyed Hyunwoo that was still recovering from me ignoring him, walking by him like he wasn't there .. " You should start by explaining to your mate about ... who you really are."

After that, Jooheon took Kyunie away from me. Our fingers tore away. I missed him already.

"Kihyun?" the familiar deep voice that I always missed spoke behind me, I froze and felt how my alpha sniffed me again, more carefully this time. I bit my lip, hard ... my omega scent is much more different than my beta scent... "You smell different," he stated warily, then felt him nuzzle my neck which freaked me out. I quickly pulled away from him to glare at him.

Hyunwoo collected himself and stared back at me. Our eyes met and all I could feel was attraction, longing, and irritation. I didn't want to confront my mate right in front of the other wolves. My chest started heaving fast at the longer I stared at my mate that already looked like he figured it out...

"You smell like an omega."

"Yeah, so?"

"So?" he repeated "You were an omega all this time? Why did you pretend to be a beta if you are an omega?"

Kihyun groaned, he wasn't in the mood to get into details. He was feeling all sorts of things at the moment and all he wanted to do was scream and pull all his hair out. He ignored Hyunwoo and made a run for it to his room where he knew he would have his privacy and just be safe.

Hyunwoo wanted to go after him but another alpha held him back from doing so. The strong alpha hand that stopped him belonged to Gunhee that was sighing when Hyunwoo glanced at him. The other dominant wolf just shook his head at the other's actions.

"Give him a little bit of time. He went through a lot and all he needs right now is somebody to be there for him, not to be against him and that's what you are doing by asking him all those questions. He will feel like you are against him if you keep pressing him."

"Let him cool off a bit. He will eventually open up to you." Hyungwon added, "just remember to be kind and understanding."

"Take good care of him Hyunwoo." was the last thing that Gunhee said to the other alpha.

Hyunwoo listened to his friends and let Ki spend some time alone without him hovering over him. When the time is right, he will talk to him and hopefully, his mate will give him answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Are you all liking the story so far? Cuz if you aren't, I can stop right here lol Just kidding, or am I?
> 
> Special thanks to my dear friend and co-writer Jun @2BWonkyo for helping me write and for helping me keep my sanity. Huge thanks. You are a peach my dear girl, what would I do without you? Because of you, I can finish my chapters.
> 
> Now, special news for all Jookyun shippers! I have a Jookyun book in wattpad. I hope you can take a looksie to see if you like it and hopefully support me to keep writing it.
> 
> It's called CASTAWAYS,
> 
> I will be writing this baby with my co-writer Jun
> 
> I could tell you what it is about, but I will let your curiosity take you to the fic to find out hehe, but mainly is about Jookyun and Showki stranded in an uncharted island.


	25. Let me fix you

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

Author's View

 

Changkyun

 

He felt like he was on the clouds. He was comfortable, he was warm but as soon as his warm chocolate eyes opened, he felt himself drop from the fluffy cloud he was on to fall on the dark depths of hell. 

He recognized the room all too well, it was the room he was first confined in when he first came to the Clan pack. It was as he left it, with his old clothes over the small round wooden table and his converse shoes he used to go on a date with Jooheon were by the bed. Everything was as he left it. Changkyun felt his eyes slowly move towards the window he remembered that his mate broke my throwing a chair outside. It was fixed as if nothing happened. His eyes focused on the crystal drops falling freely against the window, the sky was crying hard outside, he thought that it was finally going to snow ... but the rain was actually soothing. 

Changkyun covered his tired body with the warm quilt that was placed over him, he delicately pulled it over his chest and used his hands to calm himself a bit, he needed to play with his fingers and think on what he will do. He felt terrible for all sorts of things, he wanted to scream and cry, but he was too tired and his eyes were too swollen to keep crying. 

He felt bad for everything and wish he could ... somehow make it better, but it was impossible, it was already done and will go into history that his pack were monsters. He also felt torn, very much torn to learn about his family. The mother he knew and loved was actually his older sister. she did all those atrocious things just to protect him from suffering the same fate... he didn't know what to feel. 

If to be thankful ... or ...

The blonde omega bit his lip, feeling his eyes water as he keeps thinking about his family and how he had a twin brother, sadly, he didn't remember him. 

'Did we look alike?' Changkyun wondered holding his urge to sob his pain out 'did he love me?'

and the last thought about him 'Why did he have to die instead of him?'

 

He wished to remember him, but instead of dying too he just got amnesia. 

Not fair, he should've died too.

His parents died soon after, leaving him with his older sister that took the role of the mother, and wow, she was amazing at it. Changkyun loved her with all his heart, he would've done anything for her. She always protected him, till the end. 

Despite being born in a terrible pack, he had a good family. He wished to see them one last time. 

Changkyun later started to agonize over his child, the one he lost and the one he has to tell Jooheon about. His breath started to quicken, he felt scared. How will his mate react? Will he hurt him? Will he kill him?

Maybe Jooheon could forgive him for running away, faking his death and for hiding away ... but he seriously doubted din his mind that Jooheon will forgive him for being pregnant, not tell him and lose it and not tell him. 

The tears that fell from his eyes were getting heavier, his chest tighter and his whole body trembled. He couldn't breathe, he felt like his lungs were crushed, he desperately gasped for air but he couldn't get any. He panicked, he started to scratch his throat raw with his own nails, begged for his throat to open up because he also couldn't even scream for help. 

'Kihyun' 

He wants Kihyun. He tried to link him but he couldn't get through. His own inner wolf that has been quiet for so long spoke for the first time since forever, he tried to calm his host down but the omega was far from listening. He was hurting his throat, blood was starting to clot in nails when his own wolf took it upon himself to link Jooheon and alert him about Changkyun's panic attack. 

15 seconds later Jooheon bursts into the room with Gunhee and Kwanji following behind. Jooheon rushed to the bed where Changkyun was still scratching his throat raw and struggling to breathe while crying uncontrollably.

Jooheon quickly pulled Changkyun's hands away from his throat and affectionately pressed his lips against the soft skin that he craved so much. Kwanji was examining Changkyun and concluded that Kyun was having a panic attack, so he turned to the head alpha to tell him what to do.

"Press him against your chest, let him inhale your scent, wrap your arms securely around him and comfort him, be sweet. Omega's need to feel safe in the arms of their mates."

Jooheon did as told and pulled the blonde closer against him. He buried his nose in his omega's hair, leaving short kisses until he moved his lips closer to his mates ear to whisper sweet nothings to calm him down.

"Changkyun, baby," Jooheon called to his mate that was still sniffling and sobbing in his chest, gasping for air "I'm right here, I will keep you safe, I will protect you. Please baby, calm down."

Changkyun slowly glanced at his mate, inhaled his sweet honey roasted scent that hugged his lungs and his very own being. His heart was slowly going back to normal, his throat finally opening up, letting him breathe. Changkyun closed his eyes that were filled with tears, he whimpered on his mate's chest while the other just stroked his hair in an affectionate manner.

"His heart rate is back to normal, his panic attack ceased."

Gunhee stepped forward, stood next to his friend that was holding his mate "will he be okay?" he asked the doctor.

"Yeah, he needs to rest and he should stay hydrated."

Gunhee nodded his head "I will get him water." the head alpha exited the room with Kwanji right behind him. Jooheon and Changkyun were left alone, Kyunnie wasn't sure of how he felt, but he knew that he missed his mate, he wanted to hug him and kiss him and admit he was right all along ... but ... he didn't want to get too close either ... because he was scared that Jooheon will hate him and hurt him once he finds out about ... the baby. 

Changkyun was conflicted, id he starts to talk about running away, then he has to tell him the whole story which involves him having the miscarriage before he went to the Blue Moon pack. He wasn't ready, so he tried to keep his distance even if he truly wanted to hug him. 

Jooheon noticed his mate's hesitation to hug him back, to show him affection. He saw how pale his baby was, and how swollen his gorgeous eyes were. He sighed, he will go slow with him, he will not pressure his beloved mate to love him back. 

"Hey," he greeted with a small smile when he tried to wipe away all the tears in the omega's eyes with his fingers "I missed you, I'm happy to have you back." 

Changkyun stayed quiet, his eyes downcast, not ready to meet Jooheon sweet dark ones. 

"I will personally look after you now, I will make sure you are comfortable, cozy and warm. I will take time off from my duties, but if you want some space, then I will gladly give you all the space you need, but promise me to let me back in."

Changkyun finally looked at Jooheon right in the eyes, both lovers looked deeply into each other's eyes, felt the care, the love and longing that was burning bright. Changkyun's heart was ramming hard against his chest, his mind went blank when he slowly moved closer to his mate's face to only press his small dry lips against warm soft ones. 

The kiss was short but truly enjoyable to both mates. Jooheon bit Changkyun's upper lip before he truly pulled away from the blonde wanting more than just a kiss. Changkyun was totally surprised by his own impulse, he felt his round cheeks get warm and his heart doing black flips too. Jooheon stared at his mate's blushing cheeks, tracing the other's lips with his own eyes, he couldn't stop the 'want' to kiss his mate again ... but more deeply... and more passionately ... he truly wanted to tear Changkyun's clothes off ... but he needed to go at his baby's pace.

Changkyun felt embarrassed but the smile on his mate's face made him feel at ease, at least just a little bit.

Jooheon's hands grabbed Changkyun's face and another kiss was shared between the two, a brief one. After the kiss, the alpha just pressed his forehead against his omega that was slowly relaxing. Jooheon enjoyed their intimate moment and promised himself to steal a few more kisses from Changkyun more often. It was a delight and he truly loved his soul mate's reaction and blushy cheeks.

He let go of Kyun's face and saw how the other started to play with his fingers, fidgeting, he learned that Changkyun does that when he's either nervous or scared. He put some distance between them and grabbed the bag he placed next to the bed that had new clothes.

"Here," he placed the bag on the omega's lap "I got you new clothes, it's much more comfortable, more sweaters for winter and gloves and binnies ... to keep you warm."

Changkyun accepted the bag with a shy smile. Then Gunhee walked into the room carrying four water bottles and some sweets for the omega to eat. Like twinkies, nerds, gummy bears and sour gummies.

All for Kyun.

"Eat something, it's better than Minhyuk's terrible cooking." Jooheon chuckled and watched how his friend just stood by with a small smile on his face. Joo was glad that Gunhee was being nice to Kyun.

"Just so you know Changkyun, we need to know what happened. Everything, to the last detail." Gunhee started as kindly as he could say it. Changkyun's face went somber, they both noticed how the small smile on the omega's lips quickly faltered.

Jooheon watched carefully, but Changkyun really didn't seem like he wanted to talk about the past. It drifted him away.

"You can talk to us when you feel ready hun, there's no rush."

Changkyun stayed quiet and felt how his alpha affectionately stroke his arm. He truly didn't want to talk about it ... or feel pressured to do so...

The omega bit his lip when he eyed the candy Gunhee brought for him "I don't feel like talking right now."

"That's okay, we can wait for you to feel comfortable." Jooheon was quick to say "but we need to have this talk, okay? I need to know what happened and to know why you called me in the middle of the night Kyun, I need to know."

"Take your time Luna." 

"Luna?" Changkyun repeated dumbly.

"You are the head alpha's mate, so that makes you the Luna."

"Ah, right."

Gunhee nodded his head and made his leave. Jooheon then kissed the other's forehead and promised to be there for him when he needs him the most, after that he left Changkyun alone in his room, to drink, eat and to think for himself. 

Changkyun knew that Jooheon cares and loves him ... but just didn't know how much ... will he still love him after knowing he was pregnant and lost his baby and never told him?

Changkyun knows more than anyone that alpha wolves take pride in their children and always have plenty of them and much more when the alpha is the leader of the pack ... cuz it means there will be an heir and it's of most importance for the pack to have a future heir and much more when it's male. Changkyun's baby was indeed a boy, a precious baby boy that would have grown big and strong just like his father to protect and guide the pack. 

But he lost him. 

Changkyun did hear that alphas that have omega's that can't reproduce are cast aside, he was scared that he was indeed damaged. Worthless. Unable to give birth to a healthy baby. A head alpha will have no use of a useless omega... he will get thrown away and then Jooheon will mate with another willing wolf that will give him an heir.

Changkyun bit his lips, suppressing hard the urge to cry again. He doesn't want Jooheon to get mad at him, to hate him, to get rid of him. 

What will he do?

He took a deep breath and decided to calm his worries with a warm shower. H wants to get cozy, eat and find Kihyun, he needs to talk to him. 

 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

 

It was 4 pm when Changkyun was walking outside his room to take a stroll around the pack grounds. He needed some fresh air to think things through, so why not walk? He slowly pulled over his head his hoodie and took a step outside and took another until he was walking outside the packhouse without anyone chasing him. He asked a few betas about Kihyun, but every beta he asked said the same thing, that he wasn't available. Changkyun didn't know where his friend's room was either, and when he asked about it, the others didn't want to tell him. 

He blew a raspberry when he found himself walking around the town farther away from the pack grounds. Everyone was busy with their daily things, anyone barely noticed him and he was glad for that. Jooheon's pack was surprisingly a big community of werewolves that live in modern houses and have cars to move around. It pretty much looked like a human community. 

Adults go to work in the human territory and kids go to school, human schools, which is cool. Changkyun thought so, he always wanted to go to a public school.

Amazing. 

He kept walking and came across a small park that was almost empty when Kyunnie entered. The first thing the blonde did was head over to the swings, that looked like the ones he used to have back at his house in the Blue Moon pack.  
He used to swing on those things all day until his mom came back from work or from her pack duties, then they will both swing all day or all afternoon. Kyun got on the swing and began to swing himself while looking at the people walking by, holding grocery bags, walking their dogs even if they are dogs themselves lol. 

Kyun noticed the weather was getting bad again but he didn't care, he stayed on the swing and let his thoughts roll. He needed to think about what to do, and if he does decide to tell Jooheon, he needed to find the right words to tell him. 

While he was lost in thought, he felt someone stand before him, his eyes slowly looked up only to meet the kindest brown eyes. It was a kid, as blonde as him with a big friendly smile on his lips. 

"Sup!"

Changkyun raised an eyebrow at the kid who took the other swing to sit on it. 

"Uh, not much." the omega replied, he took a small whiff at the other's scent and noticed the kid was also an omega just like him. 

"shouldn't you be in school?"

"Was, School ended early today. I was in training ... but got lazy and just skipped."

Changkyun chuckled "You don't like training?"

"Nah, I'm a self-taught martial artist! I'm honestly the best at fighting there, better than any alpha and beta my age."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, you need to know how to fight for school. Other wolves from other packs can pick on you, and if you don't defend yourself... they will take all your honey buns, lunch money and throw you inside a trash can along with the other nerds."

"Really?"

The blonde kid looked at Changkyun like he's crazy for not knowing that "Yes! Didn't you go to high school?"

"No, I was homeschooled."

"Aw, well good, cuz school sucks."

Kyunnie nodded and asked the kid for his name "Lee Felix, nice to finally meet you Changkyun." he smiled sweetly to the other omega that shared the same smile. 

"likewise," both swung back and forth without talking, they just enjoyed the cold breeze and the small rains that came now and then until Felix felt like talking again. 

"So, you and Hyung?"

"Jooheon?"

"Yeah, is he good to you?"

"Yeah, he can be scary sometimes too."

the blonde laughed, not surprised "he can be terrifying. He's the only alpha I know that can make tables and chairs fly!" 

Both omegas laughed together and Felix stared so hard at Changkyun the older thought the youngest will burn holes through him. 

"You are pretty, Jooheon is way lucky! You two do make a cute match!" Felix gave off a dreamy look "I will name you guys Jookyun.... yeah... I like it."

"Jookyun?"

"Yeah, that's your couple name. I named Kihyuna and Hyunwoo hyung showki."

"Ah, that's cute."

"You don't seem excited."

"I'm just so overwhelmed with problems."

"Have you talked to someone about your problems?"

"Yeah, with Kihyun... but I can't see him ... more like it feels like I'm not allowed to see him. It's like we are being kept apart." said angrily, stopping his swing.

"It's because you are," Felix whispered, it caught Changkyun's attention and Felix moved closer to his hyung to give him the deets he got from eavesdropping and from sneaking in to see Kihyun and try to convince him to adopt him ... his daily hobby "you two aren't allowed to see each other until one of you starts talking about what happened."

"Damn, if they see us together they might think we are corroborating a story for us both to tell."

"Yep," the youngest popped the 'p' "Kihyun is being difficult, he won't talk and he desperately wants to see you make sure you are alright."

"Can't you find a way to let him know I'm alright?!"

Felix bit his lip in thought, then he smiled "Yeah, I can sneak in a note when I go see him ... or sneak into his room."

"Perfect! Let's go find paper and a pen!"

"Paper and Pen!" Felix pulled out a block of sticky notes from his sweater's pocket and a pen from his jeans, changkyun was more than glad to meet the kid. He quickly grabbed the sticky notes and the pen and began to write to his precious hyung about everything that has happened since he woke up, he also made sure to write how he felt about the whole thing about talking to Jooheon about his miscarriage, and that he was scared to be seen as useless. He knew Ki will understand his feelings, so he ended the note with questions about him, his mate and how he was being treated. He was worried sick and also wanted to see him. He didn't want to face Jooheon alone ... 

Once Kyun wrote everything down, he folded the paper neatly and handed it over to the younger omega that will be carrying out the mission to deliver the message to Kihyun. 

Before Felix left to start his mission impossible (not so impossible) he turned back to Changkyun, to pull his hyung into a big warm hug that the older seem to need. The hug lasted more than 15 seconds, both couldn't let go. Changkyun really needed someone to hold him, someone, other than Jooheon. Felix rubbed his hyungs back while also giving him a piece of advice...

"Don't burden your soul with sorrows hyung, it will consume you if you let it. Leave the past behind if you have to, and stride forward to happiness. Your happiness."

"Thank you, Felix."

Felix just smiled, he pulled his hoodie over his head and sprinted away leaving Changkyun all alone by the swings.

 

To be continued lovelies~


	26. I'm Sorry

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

Author's View

 

 

Kihyun 

 

 

"I'm not speaking until I have an attorney present!" Kihyun spoke with a pout and Wonho and Jackson felt like giving up. They were so done with Kihyun's stubbornness.

"For the last time... we are not accusing you of anything and we are not going to fucking court!" Wonho slammed his hand against the table in annoyance. He subtly sneaked a look at his hyung that was standing far behind Kihyun, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed around his chest. He was just listening in the conversation the alphas were trying to have with Kihyun. Hyunwoo wasn't participating, he was strangely quiet ever since Kihyun entered the pack house.

Wonho was running out of questions, ideas ... anything he could use to make the newfound omega talk.

It was Jackson's turn, "Ki, we are not against you."

"It feels like you are." the omega insisted with a scowl.

"We are just trying to help."

"You can help us by leaving us alone, we can deal with our own problems."

"Okay, we understand that but we need to make sure that what happened to you guys out there doesn't involve rogues or another pack doing you harm."

Kihyun sighed, biting his upper lip "we were attacked by rogues, random ones. So what?"

"We thought you and Changkyun were killed by those rogues." Jackson's lips formed a straight line when he pulled a plastic bag containing a blue bloodied piece of clothing ... a piece of clothing that Kihyun knew all too well.

Damn it.

"We found this, many torn pieces of it stained with your own blood, and this particular piece was in a rogues mouth Kihyun. So, I guess what I'm really asking is ... what happened? Did you get hurt? Were you attacked? Did you escape? To where?"

"Whoa... many questions there..."

"Ki," Wonho warned "I'm running out of patience here... please make our jobs easier ... Cuz if you don't .. you will have to deal with Jooheon .. and trust me ... you and all of us want to avoid that."

Kihyun gulped, Wonho was right. Jooheon could truly get ugly.

"We got hurt, but we um, managed to get away."

"Okay, before they attacked you... did they kidnap you guys from the pack grounds?"

Kihyun thought about his answers carefully, he didn't want to reveal too much.

"Not really. Changkyun and I were really close to the outside of the pack grounds. I was training on my own, and was also um, making sure no one was watching me mix up the ingredients I use to make my omega scent ..." which was true.. he was doing that before he was caught by Changkyun "I was spraying the scent all over my body when Kyunnie found me... so yeah. We both got into a discussion about me hiding my true self and well... things led to one another ...then we were running for our lives from rogues."

All eyes were on the short male. Kihyun did tell the truth but also left out some facts too. He was trying to stall as much as he could before he could see Changkyun.

"Hmm.."

"I'm tired," Kihyun complained trying to look tired but the alphas sitting in front of him weren't buying it "my vagina is bleeding, I need my tampons. Can I leave now? I'm hurting and bleeding."

The alphas quickly got up from their seats to scort the little omega out.

Kihyun smirked.

Victory.

"Take him back to his room."

"Can I see Changkyun?"

"No, he's still resting."

"It's been two days."

"Yeah, and he's still tired."

Jackson and Wonho ordered other alphas to take the omega back to his room while they stayed and went over the information Kihyun spilled.

"It's not much, doesn't tell us anything... he's too careful."

"We can't even trick him.... he's very sly."

"He's too smart ... my brain hurts."

"Hyunwoo hyung? He won't talk to you either?"

The alpha that was quiet the entire time finally looked up from the seat Kihyun was occupying earlier, he stared at his friends and shook his head.

"He won't talk to me. He's avoiding me as much as he can."

"He can't run forever."

"Let's give him some space. Then we will talk to him again." 

 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

 

Kihyun was taken back to the room he used to share with his mate. He was all alone when the alphas closed the doors behind him. He was locked in and will continue to be until he talks.

Everything was getting messy.

Kihyun wiped his face with his small hands and tried to think of a way he could turn the whole thing upside down.

In a few minutes he felt a light tap, something tapping continuously. He searched for the source of the sound that led him to his window. He pulled the curtains aside and a huge smile formed on his lips when he saw blonde hair and a goofy smile.

"Felix?"

The omega nodded when motioned Ki to open the window quickly. Kihyun did and pulled the young omega inside his room before the alphas and betas that were on patrol around his room could catch them.

Felix fell with a thump. The ground wasn't kind. stupid ground.

"What are you doing back here? I told you not to come back! I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Mission accomplished." Felix sang happily when he pulled a few pink sticky notes form his sweater's front pocket and handed it over to Kihyun who grabbed it but kept staring dumbfounded at the younger.

"It's a message from Changkyun hyung! Read it quickly, I don't have much time."

Kihyun quickly opened the notes and began to read. He read everything his kid wrote and could feel all the emotions his friend was feeling when he wrote the message. He did understand and knows very well how Alpha's are demanding when it comes to having children. Though, he doesn't think Jooheon is that kind of alpha ... he's too kind ... but he's also too scary.

Kihyun couldn't predict how Jooheon would react and he was also scared because of that. Should they come clean? If anything happens he will still have Kyunnie.

Kihyun doesn't know what to reply, he was stuck.

"Should I come back later?" Felix asked carefully with a small frown. Kihyun pouted and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just can't think of anything to say right now. Everything is so complicated."

"Why not tell the truth hyung? Don't be so afraid. Your mate won't hurt you if you talk to him. It's silly to think he will ever lay a hand on you! Hyunwoo hyung is not like that! He loves you and would slay bogeymans for you. You gotta trust that he won't push you away because he won't. He's too dedicated of a lover to do that."

Kihyun sighed, "how are you so sure? It's not just Hyunwoo, but Jooheon too."

Felix smiles at the question. Of course, he was sure, he knew that Hyunwoo loved Kihyun with all his being because he wanted to seal the bond with marriage. But he can't tell Kihyun that.

"Because I have seen him go nuts when you were gone Hyung. He was torn, hurt and desperate to find you. He wouldn't care about the poor choices you made. He just cares about your safety. He just wants to know if someone laid a finger on you so that he could break some noses! He won't let anyone get away with hurting you. I think he just wants to do right by you. Same with Jooheon. He loves Kyunnie too much. He's in love and wouldn't change his mate for any other."

Kihyun's eyes were glossy. Everything that Felix said could be true ... he knew Hyunwoo always loved him and cared about him. He wanted nothing but to be by his side, to be there for him and to love him. He always tried to understand Kihyun and maybe he will understand if he just ... tells him the truth... as Felix said .. he has to trust that his mate won't push him away.

He has too.

He was afraid of losing Hyunwoo too.

It hurt to be away from the other, it really did.

Changkyun must feel the same ... he has to help Changkyun... but maybe he can help him by helping him fix his relationship with Jooheon... that way Jooheon can slowly pick up the pieces of Changkyun's broken heart ... that was Jooheon's task... not his ... his task is to pick up Hyunwoo's and vice versa.

Kihyun finally felt like he was breathing. His whole being relaxed and took in the fresh air. He has to talk to Hyunwoo, see how it goes and hopes for the best...

He has to try.

He has to trust in his mates love for him is stronger than anything else.

"Come back for a reply later tonight. I will talk to Hyunwoo, after that, I will write my reply."

The younger nodded his head moving forward to hug his hyung before he leaves. Kihyun hugged the kid and thank him for always been there for him... he was truly a peach!

Maybe Kihyun will consider adopting him after all.

Kihyun watched the other omega go out the window, he quickly closed it and watched the kid disappear without getting caught. He thought deeply how to talk to his mate. How should he start?

 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

 

It was around 7 pm when Kihyun was asking about his mates whereabouts to one of the betas that were guarding his door. The young beta told him he was probably at the cafeteria with everyone else eating dinner.

"Can you go get him? I really .... really want to see him..."

The beta stared at Kihyun, and slowly nodded his head before he excused himself. Kihyun didn't want to wait, he worked up all his last nerves to man up and talk. He wasn't going to let it go to waste. He was going to do the right thing for everyone, especially for Hyunwoo and Changkyun.

He thought hard about everything and came to the conclusion that changkyun had a lot to bear... so as a good hyung and mother of the kid he considers his child ... he wanted to relieve him of the majority of his burdens ... he will tell Hyunwoo everything... but only to him ... his mate can tell the others. He will tell them what really happened... but he will leave the most important parts to Changkyun... because it was only his to tell.

Changkyun was scared, so was he. Their mates were alphas, after all, powerful ones. They can't help but feel afraid of the consequences.

But he can set an example to Changkyun, to trust his mate ...

Kihyun was sitting in the middle of his bed when he hears a light knock on the door. His head quickly moved and allowed the person to enter his room.

"Kihyun," Hyunwoo opened the door and popped his head inside "I brought you dinner."

Kihyun smiled, his giant mate was considerate.

"That's not exactly why I called for you Hyunwoo, but thank you... I was feeling hungry too."

"Then eat, I brought you your favorite. Fried chicken and fries."

The alpha took the food he brought to his mate that was still on the bed. Kihyun gladly took the food and began to eat while his mate sits at the side of the bed. Both were quiet, enjoying each other's presence without arguing or glaring at each other.

Kihyun was gathering all his courage to talk to his mate and hope that he won't react in a bad way to what he's going to tell him.

Kihyun chewed the crunchy french fries and glanced at his mate that was just staring at him sadly. Kihyun then felt his heart burdened with guilt. He knew he hurt his mate over and over ... and didn't show the least of love when he returned to the pack ...

"I'm sorry," Ki started catching his mate's attention that quickly stared back at him with glassy eyes "I'm sorry for lying about being an omega, I have been lying about that since I ran away from home." tears were beginning to emerge in Kihyun's eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Ki,"

"No! Let me talk first, okay. Just listen."

Hyunwoo nodded and scooted closer to his small omega that was glancing sadly at the food he no longer felt hungry for. Talking about his past always ruined his appetite.

"Remember when I told you about the Crescent Moon pack? The omega abuse and me always getting punished for defending them? Well, it's clearly a lie.... the truth is I was being abused for being an omega. My kind was also seen as weak and useless other than reproducing."

"My dad never really hurt me, but he would say hurting things to me, humiliate me and let the kids in the pack bully me."

"I had no idea," Hyunwoo angrily wiped his face, Kihyun quickly held his hands and continued to explain "I was tired of the bullying, I was sick of it and sick of my weakness... so I trained hard to be as good as any beta in my pack and once I did ... I ran away from home, lived on my own in the woods, hunting and kicking rogue ass here and there until I met you... then ... when I noticed our bond ... I lied about being a beta and I'm sorry ... I was only thinking of myself ... I wanted to be something that I wasn't and ... didn't want to let go of that lie ... even for you and I'm so, so sorry for that Hyunwoo... I-I'm sorry!" he couldn't hold his tears anymore and began to cry. His heart and souls wept with him, he was flooding his mate with all his feelings of self-hatred and guilt.

It was a sad sight to see.

Kihyun truly felt gross when he realized he was a horrible mate. A liar ... a fake.

"I never once thought about telling you the truth Hyun, I-I didn't want to take the final steps to seal our bond ... I was terrified every day ... I was scared that you will find out the truth and I kept my distance... lied about my insecurities... lied about so many things ... I never wanted to give up being a beta ... not even for you and I feel gross because of it, because you were always so kind, so caring and very considerate ... you never pushed me into anything that I didn't want to do... and I took advantage of your kindness and ... at one time I considered telling you... but it was too late and I thought you would be disgusted and hate me for it a-and- " Kihyun broke down even further into uncontrollable sobs. Pouring his heart out was more difficult and painful than he first thought.

He felt his eyes were going to bulge out of his skull for so much violent crying. Hyunwoo on the other side had a poker face ... there was no readable emotion on his features when he was listening to his mate. His hands were holding onto the omega to keep him from falling off the bed, every time he tried to talk his mate will begin to talk again.

"I'm sorry! I'm a horrible mate ... y-you deserve so much better than me!"

His face was cupped by the alpha's strong but soft hands, their foreheads pressed hard against each other while Kihyun cried and Hyunwoo drowned the omegas face in soft affectionate kisses while whispering insults to his mate.

"You idiot!" Hyunwoo kissed Ki's nose last "I would've never hated you ... I'm too in love with you to hate you ... there's no room for that." Kihyun's crying calmed down a bit when he heard his mate's words "I fell in love with you ... not because you were a beta ... I fell in love because you were the most beautiful being I have ever seen in my life ... you were the only one that managed to melt this cold heart of mine when we met. I finally felt how it was like to be warm and fuzzy with lots of butterflies in your stomach ... I fell in love with the way you make me feel... okay. Get that through your thick skull Kihyun! I won't stop loving you because you lied to me, in fact .. it makes me want to love you more because you are an omega ..."

Shocked and speechless Kihyun stared at his alpha ... he never expected the giant to react that way ... not at all... he was truly speechless with lots of tears sliding down his blushed cheeks. His heart was melting, his butterflies exploding like fireworks and his lips craving for the others warmth.

He felt relieved.

At peace... guess he was afraid for nothing ... silly him.

Hyunwoo continued to plant kisses all over Kihyun's face when he pressed him harder against his body in a tight intimate embrace.

"I'm sorry ..."

"Stop saying your sorry ... I'm not mad ... surprised as hell but not mad, I'm actually happy that you are an omega! It means you can give me lots of kids."

"Oh you..." Kihyun laughed weakly when he wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry about your past though ... must have been hell."

"It was... but now everything is much bette at the pack. Dad suffered a lot when I ran away from home, he finally realized all the things he did wrong and all the suffering he was causing ... he changed the pack ... now omegas are betas equals."

"That's good"

"Yeah, really good."

Kihyun stayed in the warm embrace of his lover, enjoying every second of it before he tells his mate the wild story he and Changkyun had ...... hehe .. he hoped his mate won't get mad this time XD

But he didn't hold back as he did before, this time the conversation flowed naturally between the two mates that were holding onto each other in the middle of the warm bed. Kihyun told him everything, when changkyun caught him, when he joined him because he felt empathy for the young omega, when they ran away from the rogues, met the female werewolves, faked their deaths, moved to the human territory and lived as humans without contacting them ... and when they went to the crescent moon because.... Changkyun got sick ... then to the blue moon pack to help Chang find out the truth about himself and his pack ... that was everything he spilled to his mate.

Again, Hyunwoo surprisingly was calm and very understanding towards everything that happened... tho he wanted to bite his mates cheeks for being so reckless and stupid ... but he let it slide because in the end ... his mate was back home ... and safe in his arms ... where he belongs. 

 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

 

"What is that?" Hyunwoo slowly hugged his mate's back pulling him back to sit on his lap to later nuzzle Ki's neck. The omega blushed, the new affectionate acts were making him melt into pudding, but he adored them.

"It's a letter for Kyunnie, I telling him I overcame my fears and worries to tell you the truth ... and that he should do the same ... to trust Jooheon and hope that he's mate understands."

"Oh, you want me to take it to him?"

"No worries papa bear, Felix will come and get it in a while."

"Ohh, So that brat really snuck in here?"

"You know nothing can't stop that kid."

"He's so cute."

" I know right! I want to adopt him."

"You want Bang Chan to kill us?"

"What's the purpose of owning an orphanage if he won't let the kids get adopted?! Seriously?"

Hyunwoo chuckled, he always thought Kihyun looked cuter when he was angry.

"We will figure something out then."

"Yes please! Or I will wack him with my favorite frying pan ... is still there right?... in the kitchen."

Hyunwoo laughed even harder, squeezing his mates waist "yes baby, no one touched it."

"Good."

 

 

To be continued:


	27. Please Forgive Me

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

Changkyun

 

 

To smol Changkyunnie, ^^

From Mamma Ki

 

talked to Hyunwoo, I told him everything that happened when we left the pack till when we arrived at the Blue Moon pack, sure, I left out the part of the miscarriage, I told him you got sick and because of it, we went to my old pack. I also didn't tell him what we found in the Blue Moon... I thought those two important parts should be yours to tell Jooheon when you feel ready. I will have Hyun tell Joo everything I told him ... just to liven up the burden ... I want you to focus on those two parts that I wrote about... it's very important that you think long and hard about what you are going to say, how you are going to explain it to your mate and father of your deceased child. 

Trust me, it won't be easy, and it will feel like your doom... but trust in your mate as I did. Trust in the love he has and feels for you. If Jooheon really loves you like he says he does and acts as he does ... then ... he will find it in his heart to forgive you and give you the comfort that your heart is yearning for.

Find the right time and place for it, make sure you are both alone, and in private. 

Trust in your mate Kyun, he deserves to hear the truth from you. 

 

"Always trust before you love,

because love is nothing without trust."

 

I know this will seem hard, even impossible, but it's doable. I did it, and my mate reacted in a loving and understanding way. Yours will too, if not ... I will kick his ass myself with my favorite frying pan ... keke. 

Best of luck kid, you can do it. 

We will see each other later ^^ 

 

with lots of love, 

 

Kihyun 

 

.

.

My stomach started to twist itself when I finished reading the letter from Kihyun. I felt terrified but relieved and happy that everything turned out okay for Kihyun. 

Now, I wonder about me ... how will it turn out for me when I tell Jooheon about my miscarriage, about my pack and about me? Will he react the same way as Hyunwoo? or will he just hate me?

I can't really tell because I haven't known Jooheon for long!

Damn it!

"How was it?" Felix asked when he took a seat next to me in the bed.

"Ki and Hyunwoo are on good terms and he wants me to talk to Jooheon too."

"Will you?"

I bit my upper lip when my hand dropped the letter to start playing with the hem of my baby pink sweater and then started to abuse a blue plush with big ears. Kihyun clearly said to trust Jooheon, but how? I'm scared he will hurt me when I tell him that I lost our baby and made the choice not to tell him because I was selfish... I wanted to keep going and that's what I did...

I long sigh escaped my lips when I felt a small hand on my right shoulder, it gently squeezed my tense muscles and comforted me.

"You are scared that Jooheon will not be as kind as Hyunwoo hyung."

I nodded my head, I felt my eyes burn when I thought about it.

"Kihyun wasn't pregnant Felix, I was and I didn't even know I was until I lost my baby... my situation is way different and I'm scared Jooheon will ... will ..." oh come on ... how can I cry again? I thought I was out of tears already.

"Shh, is okay," the other omega gently pulled me into his arms, he held when I started crying my frustration and fears out "you have to tell Jooheon about the baby, he's the dad and he deserves to know more than anyone."

"I know," I wiped my tears with my slim fingers "I know."

"You need his help, his comfort to get through this loss hyung, you can't go through it alone."

"How can I tell him? Should I just blurt out 'hey, I didn't know I was preggo and lost the baby but didn't bother to tell you because finding the truth about myself and the pack was more important than losing a kid and telling his father about it' how about that? Is that good enough?" I pulled away from the blonde and got up to walk over the window. The rain had stopped, but the weather was getting colder by the second. Maybe it will snow soon.

Felix sighed, throwing himself against the bed in a tired manner "well, not like that or he will surely get pissed at you big brother Kyun."

I tsked and looked out the window while thinking about Kihyun hyung's letter. He said many times to trust Jooheon, that without trust there can't be love, but trusting Jooheon was a bit hard, it felt hard. What I'm going to tell him isn't that I disobeyed him but that I was pregnant and lost it and didn't want to tell him about it. How would he feel once he knows about it?

Will he get mad?

Possibly.

Will he scream?

Probably.

Will he hurt me?

Maybe?

Will he throw me away?

I don't know.

How can love make him forgive me for such thing?

I guess ... the only way to know the answer is to talk to Jooheon... Kihyun was brave ... so I have to be brave too *sighs* maybe Joo won't react as bad as I think he will .. if he does ... I can always run to Kihyun.

"Hyung?" the kid called out my name and I looked over my shoulder to look at him, "you will be alright, Kiki won't let anyone bad happen to you and I won't either. I can stick close by while you talk to the head alpha if that will make you feel safer. I promise to do my best to protect you."

A small smile formed on my lips, look at that kid ... being all brave and supportive when it should be the other way around. I should be the adult setting up an example for him, I should be strong, brave and impulsive like I was before any of this happened ... now I have gone soft and scared.

"Thanks Felix, but I can do it alone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I tried to smile "thanks for everything but I can take it from here. We omega's have to be brave on our own and face our alphas when need to be."

"You will be okay, I know it."

"I will try my best, for you and Kihyun."

We shared one last hug before I went out in search of my mate. My heart was thumping heart with all sorts of feelings, but I tried my best to push all those aside to focus on the main task at hand. I needed to face Jooheon before my temporary courage wears off.

 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

 

My converse were soaked with so many puddles I've accidentally stepped on, I was running all over the pack looking for Jooheon and I paid no mind where I was stepping ... so oops ... I looked all over the packhouse and nothing, I also went to the cafeteria and didn't see anyone there, then I went to further away from the packhouse to see if I could spot the head alpha anywhere around town.

I wrapped my arms around myself when I walked between the wolves that lived here, I got many curious glances and many judgemental glares too. Clearly, many of the wolves didn't forget how I first behaved here ... and I felt terrible because of it. I had my head low when I walked away, I kept to myself and passed by many small stores owned by wolves, but Jooheon wasn't in any of them.

The task to find Jooheon was getting harder and I was getting horribly cold, I could even see my breath when I exhaled. I kept walking and found the same playground where I was yesterday. I smiled at the familiar place and kept walking till I reached a lake where far ahead I could see the dock and there see my mate talking to another werewolf.

'So, there you are'

I took a deep breath before going down the road that I believed it would lead me to the dock. It was a 15-minute walk and with every step I took, I could feel the anxiety and the fear creep up inside of me, eating me alive. It was a horrible feeling but it will go away when I talk to Jooheon... so moon goddess ... give me strength.

When I reached the dock I could finally see who was with Jooheon, it was that annoying beta, Minhyuk. I took a deep breath when I pushed myself to get closer to them and hope they will notice me quickly so that I wouldn't have to interrupt whatever they were talking about. Thanks to my scent Jooheon seemed to notice me, I felt how happy he got from catching my scent, a cute smile form on his lips when he saw me approach him in my shy manner. I was scared and nervous, and Jooheon seemed to catch on.

"Changkyun," he called out, staring warily at me, "Are you feeling better?"

"Sort of," I mumbled eyeing Minhyuk that was shamelessly staring "can we talk, alone?"

Jooheon and Minhyuk exchanged quick glances and Minhyuk nodded his head and stood up from the wooden floor "I guess I will see you guys at dinner. See ya!"

The now raven-haired Minhyuk went away, leaving me completely alone with Jooheon. I took a seat next to Jooheon that was sitting freely on the edge of the dock. He was wearing a black thin sleeveless shirt in the cold like it was nothing, I stared at his muscles and gulped when I noticed how strong he looked. He has a very nice build, lots of inhuman strength in those muscles that could tear me apart ... oh, jisoos.

'Deep breath Changkyun, jus focus on his eyes.'

Jooheon seemed thrilled that I myself sought out his presence, he couldn't stop smiling and it was adorable ... I felt bad for the things I was going to say to him ... I was going to see that lovely smile quickly turns into a frown once he hears what I have to say ...

I watch him scoot closer to me and I just tried my best to smile but it came out as awkward. Jooheon chuckled lightly and reached out to grab my right hand to intertwine our fingers. My heart fluttered like millions of butterfly wings, I even felt my cheeks heat up hotter than an oven when I met Jooheon's soft dark eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Um, d-did Hyunwoo t-tell y-"

"Yeah, he told me everything that Kihyun told him."

The shame was present, I lowered my eyes unconsciously tightening my hold on his hand. Jooheon quietly pulled me closer, he pressed his lips against my forehead multiple times to comfort me. It was soothing, much more soothing than watching the rain from the window. I felt safe ... at least at that moment, I did.

"... and?" I asked, waiting for him to react on that first.

Then I felt how Jooheon pulled me over to his lap sitting me on a very uncomfortable and compromising position. I was literally facing him forward with my legs on his sides. He was holding my waist while I freaked out and tried to cover my cherry face.

My embarrassment was burning my face, but Jooheon seemed to find it cute when he pulled my hands away from my face to say "I understand why you did it, though I'm sad that you went without me."

"I'm sorry, I thought and was sure you wouldn't understand the need that I had to find out about myself and the pack."

He nodded, "Did you find your answers?"

"Yeah..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, but before that Jooheon," I pulled my hands away from his, watching how saddened he got when I pulled away from contact. I felt a new burning sensation burning my face now, the one that was almost unbearable, my chest was also tightening up when I thought of how to tell Jooheon that I was pregnant without him getting mad at me...

I felt a huge lump in my throat, I could barely speak. My whole body began to tremble and my whole face burned, tears were quietly falling from my swollen eyes. Jooheon tried to touch my face but I stopped him before he could, I wanted to tell him the truth ... now that I was that far ... I wasn't going back.

"Jooheon, I dunno how exactly to tell you this... but just listen okay ... it's very important for you to know and very hard for me to say ... because it hurts ... it hurts a lot to talk about it."

"Okay," he watched me carefully while he held onto me. I took a deep before I began to talk about what happened after five months living in the human territory.

Told him I was doing well living with Nana, Kihyun and the girls, that I had a job as a baker in some popular bakery in Seoul. That one normal day after baking french vanilla cupcakes I was burning with fever, a horrible fever that Kihyun had to send me home with the human girl, MiMi. I told him that my fever was getting worse when I went home with the human girl and that nothing she did worked. That I was in pain, that I only thought I was on my period but it was far worse from that.

Jooheon was listening attentively, his eyes focused and his grip getting even tighter, I could feel his worry through the link ... and when I was getting to the part that Kihyun said that it wasn't my period but a miscarriage, I froze.

"What Changkyun, what did you have?" he was getting impatient and I was struggling to find the right words.

"I didn't know ... I swear I didn't know..." I cried out and Jooheon looked at me confused.

"You didn't know what hun?"

I sniffled looking at my mate in the eyes "that I was pregnant."

Time seemed to stop.

Both of us stayed quiet.

I was pretty sure Jooheon was speechless and confused, but before he could react I continued to tell him that I got worse. I was bleeding too much, that Kihyun said I was possibly having a miscarriage and there was nothing Kihyun could do, so he took me to the Crescent Moon where his mom, the pack's doctor, took me in and examined me, told me I was indeed having a miscarriage. The baby was dead inside my womb. There was nothing to do but to give birth to the dead baby ... that it was cruel and soul-crushing ...

I told him I was devastated.

Crushed.

Very hurt.

I was honest and told him that I didn't want to contact him to tell him what had happened to me and our baby... because I knew if I did ... he will definitely find me and take me back home. I said that the only thing keeping me from going completely insane was my mission to find out about the Blue Moon, that it was the only thing keeping me going and that no matter what I was going to get there. So, I told him I made the choice to bury our son where he was born, on the Crescent Moon.

I then saw Jooheon's eyes twitched and felt his grip go soft ... limp. He let go of my waist completely, I could feel through the link the news wasn't sitting well with him. There were many emotions going around his head. I didn't know whether to keep going with what I found out about my pack ... but something deep inside of me told me that it was better to let him process the news I just told him.

I stared at Jooheon's face, it was motionless. I quickly got up from his lap to stand up. Jooheon didn't move at all. He just stared at nothing in particular while I stood around, awkwardly waiting for him to react, to yell at me or hurt me.

"Please forgive me, I was selfish ... but i-it was for good reason."

"It was more important to go to the Blue Moon than to tell me about the loss of our baby?" his dark eyes pierced mine when I looked back at him. His voice came out harsh, angry and disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to find out the truth..."

"The truth is not as important as losing a child Changkyun!"

I winced at the loud voice, took a few steps back when I saw how Jooheon got up from the floor while running a hand through his dark hair. His reaction wasn't good, it was what I was fearing, after that he kept talking about how I should've told him, that he was my mate, my other half, that we are a team. He was upset and it was hard for him to control himself.

He was sad and angry.

I understood that.

"I'm sorry..."

"STOP SAYING YOU ARE SORRY!"

 

Author's View

 

Changkyun tightened his lips as he looked down at the floor from the alpha that was fuming right in front of him. He didn't know what more to say. Of course Jooheon would be angry, it was stupid to believe and to trust that he wouldn't be. The omega just hung his head in shame while he took in his mate's anger towards him.

Jooheon's head was spinning, grief was consuming him when he learned that Changkyun was pregnant ... he should have known!! That way he could protect him and his baby, but his mate made the choice not to tell him and it boiled the alpha's blood. He couldn't help it. It was infuriating that Changkyun could make such decisions without him.

It hurt and it wounded his pride that he had no say in the matter.

He never had any luck with his soulmates. The first died and the second, which he hoped would be the last, didn't trust him at all. Worse, he hated him. What in the world did he do in his last life to deserve that? Jooheon did his best, every single time, to protect and cherish him, still... If that wasn't enough, then what could be?

Seconds passed and his lungs tightened as his canines crushed against each other. Keeping his anger inside was hard. But when he felt like exploding, he breathed in and out, opening and closing his fists to calm down the slightest bit.

"Were you planning to keep this from me for how long?" the alpha asked with clenched teeth "If we hadn't gone to get you at Crescent Moon, would you still leave me in the dark?"

Changkyun didn't answer. His eyes couldn't leave the ground while guilt was exploding in his heart. Jooheon had the right to think that. The omega didn't know if he would've had the courage to come back by himself. His mate sighed, seeing his lack of reaction.

"I know that... that night... you surely let me because you were in heat, but... I thought you didn't hate me as much as you were claiming to, honestly."

The alpha lowered his head and crossed his fingers on top on it. "Guess I was wrong..." he whispered.

Changkyun felt his legs shaking, his thighs tensing, making it hard for him to stay up. He wanted to tell him how much he actually loved him, how thankful he was for everything he did. His honesty, his kindness, his heart... He never felt so loved since he met the alpha. That seemed so easy to say. And yet, his throat what so tight that it almost didn't get any air.

"You know," Jooheon started with his deep voice that made Changkyun's skin crawl "you truly made me believe you loved me, even if just a little when you called me in the middle of the night... I remembered your voice ... how sad it sounded... how you said you missed me," Jooheon was trying his best to push back his violent tendencies, but remembering that call ... surely calmed him down, because it was the first time Changkyun told him he missed him, that he showed that he cared and maybe even loved him "was it a lie too Changkyun?"

Those words went directly to the younger's spine. At this rate, he could fall down at any moment.

"N-No!" the omega choked out with trembling lips and eyes ready to cry again. Then he remained silent again.

"No...?" Jooheon repeated his words carefully "Then what?" the man came closer. It was only a few feet difference, but it was enough to convince Changkyun that his mate wasn't pissed anymore. Still mad, but sadness got the upper hand. The tone of his voice and his slow gait proved it.

When Jooheon's feet enter in his field of vision, fixed on the floor, Changkyun knew the distance between had been reduced to a meter or less. All he could see was combat boots, and yet he felt the alpha's eyes looking at him, waiting for him to raise his head.

"Say it." This simple whisper made Changkyun close his eyes and let a tear fall on the corner of his dry mouth.

"I... I missed you." He said it. He finally said it. Surprising how a short confession could take a weight off his shoulders.

"I missed you... I missed you so much." the blond hid his face with his hands, feeling like breaking down again.

It felt so good he couldn't stop.

"Please forgive me Jooheon, I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm really sorry."

Jooheon didn't say anything, he just sighed and walked away just to stop midway to look over his shoulder at his mate "Go back to your room, is cold outside." after that, he left.

Changkyun could cry again, but his head was already hurting for so much crying, poor thing was already dehydrated and couldn't shed a single tear anymore. He just pressed his eyes closed, like he would if he was in a bad dream.

"I deserve to hurt... it's my fault. Many things are my fault," he mumbled before opening his eyes "I'm only here to hurt everyone."

 

 

To be continued:


	28. Unexpected

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

Author's View 

 

 

It was 8 pm when Changkyun was crying on Kihyun's lap, pouring all his feelings onto his hyungs fresh pajamas that smelled like marshmallows. He was sad, crushed, heartbroken and his head was exploding. So much crying gave him a pounding headache, but he didn't care.

Kihyun could only stroke the other omega's hair and be sad that his advice meant nothing. Who knew Jooheon would react like that.

"I'm sorry."

Changkyun sniffled and calmed himself down when he felt that he couldn't stand the ache anymore. He was dehydrated and desperately needed some water.

"W-water."

"Right," Kihyun gently pushed the blonde away from his lap so that he could get up and get a water bottle from the small fridge he kept in his room "you will be okay Kyun, maybe Jooheon just needs some time."

The blonde didn't say anything, he just sighed and drank the water that his hyung gave him. After that he refused to talk about anything, he just wanted to go back to his room to sleep.

"I'm okay Ki, I will see you tomorrow." was the last thing the omega said when he exited Kihyun's room.

Changkyun didn't want the faded purple-headed omega to waste his breath. Yes, things turned out shitty and he can't blame Jooheon, he should be angry and devastated. Changkyun made some very poor choices without him ... and things turned out ... well like they are.

Changkyun said that he was going to his room, but he ended up heading further away from the packhouse. He walked amongst the wolves that were still around at night, either on their way home or taking a night walk or run. The blonde headed straight to the small playground he grew so fond off ... he wondered if his baby was still alive ... he would have adored such playground.

Changkyun sighed.

Thinking about what could've been was hurtful.

He tried to clear up his mind when he walked under the night's cool air. It was refreshing and it was comforting. The moon was the only friend accompanying him, lighting his way to the place he wants to go. His body moved swiftly around the playground, instead of going to the swings Changkyun went directly to the merry go around wheel. He wanted to spin, spin harder than how his mind was constantly spinning.

It was sad how Changkyun was playing on his own, trying so hard to have fun instead of dwelling on his problems. He wanted to forget, at least for a little while that he was sad and hurt. He spun on the merry go around and once the wheel spun at full speed (thanks to his omega strength) he laid back and watched the dark sky spin above him.

All the stars were moving, all except the moon.

Changkyun just laid there, spinning, singing some old songs his big sister/mom used to sing to him to sleep. Old lullaby songs that were precious to him. He kept spinning in the cold until the wheel began to slow down, that's when the blonde saw someone outside the merry go around, staring at him, or more like staring at the sky above them.

Changkyun slowly pulled his body up, using his elbows for support. His chocolate brown eyes glanced at the tall man that was slowly pulling his gaze away from the starry sky to greet him, a lowly omega that keeps hurting the alpha.

Why would any other member of the pack interact with him?

The tall young man breathed into the cold night, a sweetheart curling smile formed on his lips when he met Changkyun's eyes. The man was tall, taller than Jooheon and Kihyun's mate ... and Kyun immediately noticed the guy was an alpha ... a strong one ... maybe as strong as Jooheon ... or stronger ... he also smelled like honeysuckle ... it was sweet and alluring. Changkyun's curious eyes danced around the young man that childishly jumped into the merry go around and made it spin, the alpha screaming his childish Yahoo's into the air. They both span there for a while, the tall alpha enjoying himself like a kid while Changkyun quietly wondered who he was. He looked familiar, but he has never seen him in the pack or close to Jooheon ... so where has he seen him?

Good thing is that all his worries were thrown out of his head. He was focusing on the handsome young man, and yes handsome. The alpha was attractive and smelled good. Of course, Kyunnie would think so.

After the wheel slowed down again, the tall alpha finally glanced at the omega that was staring back at him. The taller just smiled, that same heart-stopping smile from earlier that held no prejudice, hate or disgust.

"Wanna go again?" his voice was smooth, smoother than anything he has heard before "but harder this time?"

Changkyun chuckled at the unexpected question when he sat up "W-Who are you?"

"A living being asking you if you wanna go again, but harder."

Again the omega chuckled, intrigued "Seriously, who are you? You are alpha and yet I have never seen you around Jooheon as all his other strong alphas do."

"Well," the taller stared back at the sky " is because I don't live here anymore."

"You don't??" now Changkyun was confused. How could he not live in the pack? Then who the hell was he and how did he get in?

The stranger seemed to read the omega's mind and offered him a reassuring smile, "relax, I come every month to see and kiss my sweet baby brother's cheeks."

"Would the head alpha allow a rogue wolf to come here just to do that?"

"Of course, as the former alpha of this pack, I can come and go as I please! Plus, Honey doesn't mind, in fact, he adores when big brother comes to visit him."

It took a moment for the information to sink into Changkyun's brain, by honey ... did he mean JOoheon?

"Honey? as in Jooheon? the head alpha?"

"Yep!" the taller wolf jumped out of the merry go around to spin himself all around the park, Changkyun followed him and questioned him more.

"Jooheon has a brother?!" Kyun asked incredulously.

"older brother." the other corrected with a smile.

"How come he never mentioned you?!"

"Maybe because you are not close enough?" he wondered with the tip of his index finger on his rosy lips.

Changkyun bit his lip and didn't expect the words that came automatically out of his mouth "I'm his mate!"

The alpha didn't look fazed by the fact that his precious baby brother had a mate, instead, he got closer to Changkyun's face, to look at the other right in the eyes "again, maybe because you are not close enough?"

Changkyun wanted to scoff at the question and act all offended, but deep inside of him he knew very well that he didn't know Jooheon ... he barely knew him.... he was lucky to know his full name and age ... well, he wasn't sure if the age he knows is correct or not. Damn. The realization hit him hard and it was shown on his face. The alpha instead of making fun of the omega just reached out his hand to stroke the blonde hair in front of him as of comfort.

"He loves dumplings."

"Huh?"

"He collects hats, caps of all sorts and countries when he travels. He likes it when you compliment him and tell him he's cute, but he never admits it," the taller laughed "he likes a lot of colors, but the last time I was with him he preferred red. He had dyed his hair in a lot of colors but he likes it black. He's very affectionate, sulky and very overprotective."

Jooheon's older brother was telling Changkyun all sorts of things about his mate, and the omega was paying close attention to everything that the alpha said.

"He was always a talented kid, strong and smart. He was only 15 when I gave him the leadership of the pack."

"He became head alpha at 15?"

"Yep, he showed better leadership skills than me, so I gave him command of the pack."

"hmmm, um, what about your parents?"

The alpha's face grew somber, he stayed quiet for a while, probably looking for the right words to say "I don't know..."

"Y-you don't know?" the blonde was confused but more curious.

The alpha sighed, moved to the swings. Changkyun followed him and took a swing to swing next to the alpha that was taking his sweet time to answer.

"I remember seeing them walk away and never coming back. I was alone with a baby in my arms, stranded, abandoned all alone in the Forest. The head alpha of the clan pack back then found us and let us join his pack. I raised Joo all alone."

"I didn't know," Changkyun frowned, never had he imagined that Jooheon went through a tough childhood, he thought Joo was the son of the former head alpha "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, look how well we Lee Brother's turned out!" his voice changed to a cherry one.

Changkyun smiled, he felt comfortable with Jooheon's older brother, he was easy going and very cute. He wished he had asked his mate about his family, to at least know a little, but Changkyun never let the chance come when he decided to hate Jooheon and leave the pack. Instead of getting to know his mate, all he did was push him away and hurt him, over and over again.

He felt bad, so he apologized to Jooheon's older brother for being such a horrible mate to his brother. The alpha again didn't seem surprised, he just listened and in the end offered a smile to the other, out of kindness and understanding.

"I know Kyun, I know everything. Joo told me everything earlier. That's why I came. To keep him company and I wanted to meet the new member of the family."

"There's not much to know, I'm trash and Jooheon deserves better than me."

"Nah, don't say that. In my opinion, you did good by going after the truth."

Changkyun slowly moved his eyes to stare at the alpha that was smiling at him "I would've done the same thing, I mean, who would live their lives not knowing who they really are and where they came from ... I would've like to know."

"Thanks, but doesn't change the fact that I hurt Jooheon."

"So? He will be okay, despite the intimidating persona he has he is surprisingly a very forgiving person to the people he really loves," the alpha sighed "he will forgive you because he loves you."

"He does?"

"Don't you feel it? How much he cares and thinks about you? If he was truly mad at you and wouldn't want anything to do with you, then he would have rejected you by now."

Changkyun hung his head low, he closed his eyes and felt through the link all the emotions that were circling in Jooheon's mind.

Anger at himself...

Sadness for the loss of his child ...

And love ... love for his mate ... but that emotion was almost fading because the first two were overpowering his alpha. He quickly stepped out of the link to focus back at the alpha that was quietly swinging next to him.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know, give him space I guess?"

"I feel like ... I'm a problem ... ever since I came here I have done nothing but cause trouble and make him feel terrible."

"Maybe your story doesn't have such a happy beginning ... but if you two make things right, you could have a happy ending."

"I.. I do want to make things right."

"Then show him that," the alpha chirped swinging like a maniac on his swing "if he pushes you away, then you keep pushing forward, show him you will fight for his forgiveness and for his love."

Changkyun nodded his head "Thanks, I feel better now."

"Anytime Kyun-ssi."

Changkyun saw that it was getting quite late, he rose from his swing and watched how the other kept swinging like a kid. He hugged himself and waited for the alpha to finish playing around so that they could both walk together to the packhouse.

Supposedly the alpha wasn't going to stay the night, he just came to check on his little brother that was surprisingly dealing with his sadness. He didn't throw a fit or anything, to everyone's relief. Both the alpha and the omega walked away from the playground to go back, halfway on the road they decided to stop by a convenience store to eat something.

"I missed dinner at the cafeteria, so I want to eat something before I go."

"Oki, I will join you."

"Let's eat ramen," the head alpha crouched down to search for a flavor of ramen that he likes while Kyunnie stands awkwardly next to the nameless alpha ... he really wanted to ask the taller his name ... but for some reason, he felt shy ...

'Go ahead, he won't mind' his inner wolf encouraged him to ask his brother in law for his name, so before doing so, he took a deep breath and talked:

"Hey," his voice came out as a whisper but the alpha's sensitive ears caught it, he slowly turned his eyes away from the ramen to look up at the omega with burning cheeks.  
"I never asked but, what's your name?"

"It's Jiho, but everyone calls me Zico. It's also my artistic name."

Changkyun choked with his own oxygen "Wait! WHaT? Jiho? Zico? Aren't you a popular rapper?"

"Yep!" the older popped the 'p' and glanced back at the ramen bags, he picked one of chili for himself and one of chicken for Changkyun while the omega just breaks down that all his time he spent with the alpha .. he was also spending it with a celebrity.

"Jooheon also failed to mention that he has a famous older brother..."

"Is not important. Here," the alpha grabbed the omega's hand and placed the chicken flavored ramen bag on his hand with a small smile "that's on me. Go boil some water on the counter while I go pay."

"Oh, okay! Give me yours too, I will prepare it."

It didn't take 10 minutes for both ramens to be done, Zico and Kyun were already slurping away in delight while talking about small things ... well, small things for Zico but big things for Changkyun that never ever bumped into a celebrity before."

"You have your own company? Wow, I'm impressed and that rarely happens."

Zico chuckled "Yeah, I was in a kpop group, but in the end decided with a heavy heart that it was best to move on and make a career for myself. I do miss my members a lot, but I also like being on my own and helping others with their dreams as well."

Changkyun nodded, admiring the elder with bright, glowing eyes "Will you teach me how to rap?"

Zico almost choked on his noodles when the energetic omega asked him such question, he wondered where the gloomy changkyun went so fast, but he thought it was better for Kyun to be happy and starstruck than to be gloomy and emo.

"Sure, maybe when I visit again?"

"Aww, I wanted to learn now..."

The alpha laughed, "Then ask Honey to teach you, he's as good as me. Talented baby, he works as a songwriter and producer in many companies. Tho, he works at home rather than at the company."

"Does he have a studio here?"

"Yeah, he does."

"There are sooo many things I don't know about him."

"Don't fret my baby, you two will have lots of time to get to know each other now that you are back."

"I hope so..."

"Trust me, Honey doesn't stay mad at the people he loves so much for so long, he will come around. Just be ready to take him back with open arms." Zico smiled once again and Changkyun smiled too, brightly, showing his cute pearly teeth and dimples that got Zico fanboying over. Both finished their meal and began to clean up, Zico went to get some paper towels to clean up the table while Changkyun picks up the plastic bowls to take them to the other side of the store to throw them into a trash can that wasn't filled up like the can from the eating area.

He strode to the other side of the store, mumbling one of Zico's songs that he has heard so many times at the Bakery back in Seoul. He remembers his kpop group too, Block B, it's one of his favorites. He used to listen to them a lot on the bakery and back at Nana's place.

He loves NalinA, Very Good, Toy, nilili mambo and be the light. Those songs he knows by heart by so many times repeating them in the same hour so much that he was knocked over with a shoe by MiMi and Aerum.

He just got to the trash can when he throws the plastic bowls and wooden chopsticks away, but while doing so, he felt eyes on the back of his head, hard penetrating eyes that got him uneasy. He quickly turned around only to see the store's big glass window that allowed you to see the outside where the main street was, and guess what? Nobody was there.

No one.

Weird.

The omega got closer to the glass but saw no one around. Then Zico came to look out the glass too, looking at whatever Changkyun was staring at.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I thought I saw someone."

"C' mon, I will walk you back to the packhouse."

 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

 

Changkyun

 

 

Hot.

It was too hot.

I was melting and the ac in the room wasn't enough. A groan left my lips when I forced my body to stand up from the windowsill, I wanted to get out of the room and just get fresh air, to cool off the sticky warmth I was feeling.

My body was preparing for heat and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I just hope for the best that Kihyun can take care of me with suppressors, I was also told not to have sex for a while, because I needed to heal down there ... so sweet suppressors!

It was cold outside, a lot colder than yesterday.

To cool off my body I thought of going for a swim, so that's exactly what I did. I walked to a nearby river, one that was away from the public eye to swim for a while ... swim naked maybe. I hurried to the river that I thought would be perfect to be all by my lonesome and to my surprise, it was empty.   
I felt relieved and ready to get soaked.

I wanted to feel fresh, relaxed and naked, but when I was about to take my clothes something told me it was better to keep them on... oh, wait ... it was my inner wolf XD

He doesn't want me naked in public, because it's not proper... lame, but I did as told and kept my clothes on and I was glad that I did because minutes later a few betas jogged by and watched me take my converse off while they passed by. I blushed, it would have been a lot more awkward if I was naked.

I just took my converse and pulled off my white top and shorts, leaving myself in just my one-piece swimsuit. I was eager to swim and once I was ready, I jumped into the water with a girlish yelp.

The water was freezing cold, it cooled me off in an instant and I couldn't feel any better. It was refreshing and it was funny how the fish swam around me, it was ticklish and it was a whole lot beautiful when you dip your head underwater just to say hi to the little creatures.

I held my breath and went snorkeling ... yes without the get up ... but same thing. I guess I must've spent quite some time playing around that I didn't notice that was afternoon, the sun was about to set in the next hour and I didn't want to get out of the water.

I chased some of the fish, to see if I could catch one but it was impossible, they were too fast so I tripped and fell into the water when I rose up to the surface I saw someone far ahead standing on the shore, looking directly at me. I wiped my face and pulled my hair back before I looked at the person, but when I did, the person was no longer there.

Strange.

I bit the inside of my cheeks thinking that it was probably another jogger or something. There's plenty of people in the pack. I then decided that I have had enough swimming for the day, I went back to the shore to get over the rock, when I did I just sat there, letting the cold air dry me off before I put on my clothes.

"Here," a familiar voice startled me making me yelp again "Relax, is only me."

"Jooheon..."

The head alpha stood stall over me and with a small smile on his lips he took a seat next to me to watch how the sun reflects on the water. It was a beautiful sight and I was hardly enjoying it because of how much my heart was beating.

I haven't seen Jooheon ever since ... you know. It was surprising to see him there, sitting next to me without yelling at me, I looked at him warily and noticed that he was wearing just a simple white t-shirt and some jean shorts. He looked attractive. As always.

We sat in silence, I was too scared to say anything so I stayed quiet and waited for Jooheon to break the ice. It started out with him slowly moving his hand towards my exposed thigh, he placed his hand gently onto my skin with a small smile on his lips. Then I remembered, I was in a one-piece swimsuit .. almost naked... on boi ... I felt my cheeks burn hot.

His hand squeezed my thigh and I couldn't help but blush harder and squeal. I didn't expect him to do that, but it felt good and reassuring. His hands were warm, but the good kind of warm. I shyly reached out for the hand that was on my thigh to hold it, interlace my fingers with his and just thanked the moon goddess that I could hold it again.

Jooheon affectionately held my hand, our hands interlaced. Our scents merging together and much more when I felt his breath dance around my neck. My body jumped and the sweet laughter of my mate warmed my heart. My alpha then began to nuzzle my neck while I grew red, I have read and seen that nuzzling your mate is a way to show affection and comfort ... I could feel both and it was driving my heart crazy and making my inner wolf do backflips. It felt good, I felt good, I felt happy.

"Are you okay?" Jooheon started softly, pressing his lips against my neck. I was shocked and speechless.

My throat was tight, it was harder to form a sentence, a goddamn word, so I nodded my head as a yes. Jooheon smiled, a little bit before he lowered his gaze to our hands. He stayed like that a moment, peacefully thinking.

"...Was it a boy? A girl?" his voice was low, but I could feel his smile through it. So we're talking about it?

"He was cute," I simply answered with the same tone. Sweet memories flashing up in my mind when I held my son in my arms.

"How cute?" a quiet giggle escaped Jooheon's mouth, "Please tell me he had your cute nose, at least." I couldn't help but laugh a little at his words.

"He had your sharp eyes, actually." The more I remembered my little angel, the sadder I was feeling. "I'm sure... he would've made a really great alpha... Strong, reliable and loving just like his father."

"I'm proud already..." Jooheon was playing with my fingers at this point, his head on my shoulder. It felt great... talking about it. His words and gestures showed me the compassion he has grown for the whole situation. I could finally think straight and safer now that my mate wasn't angry at me anymore.

He accepted my actions and my apologies.

Maybe... the nightmare I was living since I left the Blue Moon pack was finally coming to an end. Maybe I could just be happy, from now on. By Jooheon's side, nothing else matters, anyway. I had a new life, a pack, a mate and a family to make.

Hand in hand, I stared at the man I used to hate but learned to love.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, I should've been more considerate of your feelings and your suffering ... hurts the mother more than it hurts the dad."

I smiled. Jooheon apologized, he didn't have to, but I was glad he did. Then I moved closer to press my lips against his nose, his very cute nose.

"We are okay now?"

"Yes!"

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"Isn't too late?"

"My body is warm," I pouted feeling the heat again, Jooheon moved closer to take a whiff and noticed.

"You will be in heat soon."

"I know, more likely tomorrow."

"I can get suppressors for you."

"Thank you, Jooheon."

Then my mate got ready to get into the water, I saw him get up and saw how he easily took his shirt off and toss it aside. His well-built body was breathtaking as the night we mated.

Jooheon was the first to jump into the water, he didn't wait for me, but did pull me in after he came to the surface. Our bodies got entangled when we both swam together, it was cute how Jooheon kissed me underwater and how I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, holding on like a koala and Joo didn't seem to mind.

We both rose to the surface, gasped for air and just stared into each other eyes when our foreheads pressed against each other. I got so lost in his dark eyes, they were enticing, alluring and just warm.

Jooheon smiled and quickly pecked my lips before he pulled me to the shore.

"We should go now, I don't want you to get sick."

"Can I have another kiss?"

"You want the heat to come sooner than anticipated?"

I pouted, already missing the warmth of his lips on mine "no, it will be harder to control."

"That's right baby, then I won't control myself and I don't want to hurt you."

"Meh."

Jooheon chuckled helping me out of the river. We quickly got dressed even if we were soaked ... well, I wanted to walk back to the packhouse as I was but then I saw a vein popped on Jooheon's forehead so I quickly got dressed. We walked hand in hand back to the mansion, everyone saw us talking and laughing together, holding hands too. I was going red but Jooheon was darn proud. He pulled me closer to his body when we walked in front of a group of alphas that began to whistle at us, but not to make fun, but to congratulate us for finally showing affection in public.

Jooheon was a lot more possessive when there were other male wolves around but none of them looked at me like the betas were, I swear, many of the betas were undressing me with their eyes! It was creepy. I held onto Jooheon's shirt, showing my discomfort and also linked him that I didn't like the way the betas were looking at me.

Jooheon quickly hardened his body, his eyes went darker, even glowed red when his gaze locked with his betas that quickly scattered away.

A satisfied smile formed on my lips when I saw them all running for their lives. After Jooheon finished talking to his alphas, he later then tried to take me back to my room but I resisted to go, I planted myself on the last step of the stairs with a huge pout on my lips, Jooheon quickly looked back, worried.

"What's the matter? You okay?"

"I don't want to go to my room ... wanna stay with you."

Jooheon's pale skin turned pink when he heard me say that I wanted to stay with him ... I dunno but ... is it the first time I ever seen Jooheon blush???

I wasn't sure, but it was cute. I wanted to kiss him again.

"You want to stay the night?"

"Or a few nights ... if that's okay with you of course."

I saw him grin "You can stay as long as you like."

 

 

To be Continued:


	29. Together Again

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

2 months later everything was back to normal, Jooheon was back full time on his Head Alpha duties and Changkyun was put in a new training program with the annoying but cute omega blonde, Felix. Jooheon was on several meetings with the Head Alpha of the Crescent Moon pack so that he could get oriented on how the Clan pack could train omegas and have them serve as betas.

Jooheon was interested in giving the omegas a chance to be warriors as well, to be fighters and defenders, and for that, he needed to start a proper training program just for them with Kihyun as the instructor, because he was the best and best suited for the job and because he likes bossing everyone around.

Changkyun was also being prepared to be a Luna, been taught the responsibilities that came with the title and what's expected of the head alpha's mate. These classes were the ones that Changkyun felt more bored at and the ones he was constantly asleep and been thrown books at. 

Everything was going great in the Clan pack, everyone was slowly accepting and getting along with the future Luna that was trying his best. He also apologized to everyone for his behavior and for the mean things he said to the head alpha and his people. Everyone gave him a chance and hoped he will become a great leader next to his mate.

Also, Joo and Kyun were doing good, going slow but good. They had time to talk things through and expressed themselves about certain things, like for example Changkyun's life story. He cleared it up for Jooheon and his mate was fully understanding.

As for Ki and Hyunwoo, well their relationship has gotten stronger, they mated, now Kihyun is marked and still acts like he's the boss of Hyunwoo and the alpha lets him because he thinks its cute.

Everything was going great, well for now...

 

Changkyun 

 

"You have to be careful because if you are not you will get pregnant Ki," I told Kihyun that was doing the dishes while I was working on decorating winter sugar cookies. Kihyun just sighed at my words but later groaned and tossed the little yellow sponge he was using to scrub the plates.

"I'm trying," he confessed with a pout "but I can't help it, my heat is coming frequently now."

"Take suppressants every now and then."

"I will do that. I don't want to get pregnant now that I'm an instructor."

"Yeah, the classes are actually fun."

"How about you?" Kihyun asked randomly making me choke. I wasn't expecting that question so soon. I felt a light burn heat my cheeks when I met Hyungs eyes. I could tell he was serious and just concerned, but I dunno if I wanna talk about it. Makes me uncomfortable.

"I'm ... on suppressants."

Kihyun raised his eyebrows at my hesitation but nodded his head when he looked away to grab the sponge to keep doing the dishes "You have to stop eventually or you will burst."

I frowned, knowing full well that he's words are true.

"I know, is just ... I don't want to get pregnant again so soon."

"Use protection then."

"Yeah."

"You have been clingy." He pointed out and I was quick to correct him "I'm being affectionate!"

"Okay, but you also have to think about Jooheon, he's doing his best to respect your wishes despite his alpha mate cravings."

"I know, I will try to get close to him, I really miss being touched."

Hyung nodded his head and we proceeded to talk about other things that were constantly on our minds, like the girls. We parted ways in the worst way possible and ever since then we haven't heard from them and we haven't contacted them either ... we were wondering how they were and we even thought of visiting but we can't leave the pack by ourselves or else our mates will go crazy thinking we are fleeing again, also they can't come with us cuz they are too busy renovating and updating their training programs.

I sighed when Kihyun and I reached the end of the conversation about the girls, we decided to find a day to go see them without mates. We could call but we both prefer to see them and apologize to them in person.

Yep.

I finished decorating the sugar cookies with a satisfied grin on my lips. I gathered them all and placed them in a bowl, just when I was doing that something occurred to me, something I have been wanting to talk to Ki about, something that has been bothering me.

I licked my dry lips and turned my head to call for hyung that was wiping the counter "hyung?"

His eyes quickly found mine "Yeah?"

"There's something bothering me." curse my voice, it sounded so little as a whisper not like how I intended it. I bit my lip wrapping my arms around myself while I looked at Kihyun a bit scared to tell him.

"What is it?" he turned his whole body around holding the towel in his hands. Kihyun's brows furrowed slightly in concern.

I hesitated but with the way Kihyun was heavily staring and almost demanding an answer with his eyes I caved and told him what was bothering me.

"I feel like I'm being watched," I forced out "like eyes following me everywhere I go and whenever I look no one is there."

Kihyun's face soon relaxed and a small grin forms on his rosy lips when he tosses the towel he had on his hands away to open his arms and wrap them around me for reassurance.

"Everyone is sort of watching you, but not with bad intentions, more like with curiosity. Also, it is because you are the most precious omega in the pack and half the pack is jealous."

"Really?" I questioned, not fully convinced that was it. Like come on, that can't be it.

"Yeah, I see everyone staring when you aren't aware. It's normal."

"I don't feel like it is."

"Okay, if it really bothers you that much I will have a word with the pack jellies, tell them to mind their own business."

"Okay." I tried to smile and hyung smiled back and poked my forehead, he turned around and continued with cleaning the kitchen after trying one of my sugar cookies.

The conversation didn't go as I was hoping. I knew the pack was watching me but I wasn't referring to them, I was referring to something else ... something that lingers far beyond the pack, something that hides in the shadows without being seen... or maybe it's my imagination ... I really don't know. I just hope it dies down for a while. 

 

 

🐾🐾🐾

 

 

His hands gently stroked my back when I was too busy rubbing lotion on my legs and thighs. His touch was like a spark of electricity, it was pleasurable and very end endearing. Lots of smiles curled on my lips when he subtly touched me, just to be affectionate.

I felt the bed sheets rustle a bit when my mate moved from the other side of the bed to the middle where I was nurturing my skin to health with some strawberry cheesecake lotion from bath and body works. I was focusing on Joo's hands, and how good it felt to have them against my skin. My mind was getting hazy, my body slowly getting needy, the urge to want more was growing and the first thing that came to mind was what hyung said 'Okay, but you also have to think about Jooheon, he's doing his best to respect your wishes despite his alpha mate cravings' Jooheon indeed has needs, as an alpha it must be hard to control himself when he's needy. I feel bad, maybe I kept him waiting too much.

My chest was burning, so was my whole face when I pressed my back against Joo's firm chest, I heard him chuckle and felt how his loving arms wrapped themselves around my waist while he buried his face onto my neck, where his mark was. His warm tongue traced my mark gently, his teeth nipped and bit me and to be honest I couldn't help but feel aroused. Jooheon shyly touched my thighs, he rubbed my skin agonizingly slow but I could also see and sense he was hesitating to do much more. He moved his hands away and pressed a soft kiss against my neck that was very sweet but ... for the first time since I came back ... I wanted more ... I wanted more from Jooheon.

I wanted to drown in his scent and be wrapped up in his warmth.

 

 

Nori's view

 

Special part written by im_kyunie 

 

Changkyun put his hand on Jooheon's and drew his hand back to his thigh, he moved his mates hand to stroke his thigh up and down, the feelings filling him up. Reminding him how much he loved his touches; how he missed his touches, needed and wanted his touches. His warm fingers playing against his own now, hot milky skin.

"You can touch me..." the blonde omega said in almost a whisper but Jooheon heard him loud and clear, his soft gaze falling down onto their hands. Changkyun trailed his - and Jooheon's- hand closer to his inner thigh which was much hotter than the outside. And he urged him to keep going, without his assistance.

No matter how forward Changkyun was trying to be, Jooheon wouldn't respond to his touches. The alpha was trying to avoid going further and it frustrated the little omega. Changkyun could see the hesitation in Jooheon's eyes and his actions. He could see that he was afraid to break him as if he was a piece of glass on his hands.

"Please," Changkyun started, stroking Jooheon's left cheek. He shuffled closer and burrowed his head in the nook of Jooheon's pale neck, shifting faintly to find his comfort space. He waited there for a few moments waiting for Jooheon to react in the way he wanted. Unsurprisingly, Jooheon didn't do anything. He just interlaced their hands and stayed there like that, enjoying the comforting warmth of his mate's body that leaned against him.

Changkyun decided that he was gonna have to change his plan and be even more forward than he already was. He moved away and easily slung his arms around Jooheon before moving his body too, gaining a short gasp from Jooheon. 

Now on Jooheon's lap with his legs on either side, Changkyun lightly wrapped his arms around Joo's neck and rested his elbows on his shoulders, "please," he leaned in closer, nuzzling his face against Jooheon's neck, he groaned out against his skin, " I really miss...your touch, I really missed it. I missed...you."

Jooheon looked down and sighed, "Talk to me, please," Changkyun said as he lifted his alpha's face. Jooheon's eyes drifted from one eye to another, a light layer of sadness present in his eyes, "please." Changkyun repeated.

".. Im scared, Kyun, I'm so scared that I will lose you again. I don't want to be the reason you run away again, I don't want my touch to hurt you. It was all my fault and-"

Changkyun connected their lips in a very short kiss, unyielding to his reasonings, "I want you to touch me. I can't possibly live without it anymore."

He pushed forward and pressed their lips together again and when he didn't feel Jooheon responding to his lips, he pushed himself against him and ground his body against his lower half. Much to his pleasure, Jooheon finally responded to his confrontations and started bucking his own hips upwards to meet Changkyun's. Jooheon grabbed his nape with one hand and strenuously pushed his tongue inside and finally, in the fullness of time, the alpha could taste his omega again.

Scents were merging creating even a more intoxicating and arousing scent. The heat was on, hands were all over each other's when Joo decided that Kyun's clothes were annoying. He gripped the front of Changkyun's baby blue sweater and ripped it perfectly in half, earning a surprised but cute yelp from his mate whose's reaction was to quickly cover his surprisingly large bosom.

Jooheon couldn't help but smile wide at his adorable mate that returned the smile when he slowly let down his hands to expose his chest. Sure, Kyunnie was still shy but was willing to make his mate happy. Both mates shared loving smiles before Jooheon kissed every part of Changkyun's upper body. Soft gentle kisses with a few nips here and there were driving Changkyun's mind into oblivion already, he was truly enjoying his alpha's lips and teeth against his skin.

The omega's cute mewls were also turning the alpha on, very much so. He snaked his hands above Changkyun's back to undo the annoying bra he was wearing that on his opinion was on his way. Changkyun felt the heat reach his cheeks when his bra was tossed to the other side of the room, he was completely exposed now and he was feeling much more shy than earlier, but Jooheon kisses his lips to reassure him that he would be gentle.

"If you feel uncomfortable then let me know," Joo pressed his mate tighter against himself "I will stop."

Kyun smiled sweetly, he ran his slim fingers through Jooheon's dark smooth hair that was surprisingly getting long. He liked it.

"I don't want you to stop."

Jooheon grinned brightly at his mates' words and proceeded to get the rest of the omegas clothes off while kissing him deeply. Changkyun could feel Joo's large hands groping his bottom and he shamelessly moaned in his mate's mouth at the touch. Jooheon was losing it and was desperately trying to rip all the clothes off when suddenly the door to his room opened and a very tall alpha let out a very girlish scream while quickly turning around but to only hit himself against the door that closed too fast behind him.

Changkyun also screamed at the intrusion and hid under the sheets while Jooheon shoots daggers at his friend that was wailing on the floor holding his nose while keeping his eyes shut.

"WONHO YOU ASSHOLE!" Jooheon was furious and got up to grab the alpha and throw him off the window but the alpha quickly held onto the bed.

"I'M SORRY! I KNOCKED BUT YOU DIDN"T ANSWER AND IT"S AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE ALLIED PACKS!" those words seemed to catch Joo's attention. He quickly ripped Wonhp from his grip to the bed and asked him what happened.

Wonho opened his eyes scared that the future Luna was still ... naked ... but he calmed himself when he saw that Changkyun was under the covers. He met his friends and head alphas eyes and said "We have a huge problem Jooheon, apparently all the packs around the area share the same problem."

"What is the problem?!"

Wonho quickly took a deep breath and explained "Humans sir, we found dead humans closed to our territory and all around the other pack's areas ... they have been murdered by rogues and it seems like they are dropping their bodies on our territories on purpose and many of our watch patrols were attacked!"

Jooheon's face paled, he quickly turned around to grab his jacket and before he exited the room he ordered "Call all the elites and all the watch patrols. I don't want anyone to leave the pack unless with an elite and Changkyun," the head alpha called to his mate that was still under the sheets but quickly poked his head out when he heard his alpha call his name.

Changkyun met serious dark piercing eyes "Do not leave the packhouse."

 

 

To be continued.

 

 

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Huge thanks to @im_kyunie for writing a great sweet affectionate Jookyun part. She's really good, talented. Working with her was a great pleasure. She's a peach! Thank you Nori, for helping me out. I highly appreciate it. Until next time.


	30. My First Time

ᵘʷᵘ ♡ ᵘʷᵘ ♡ ᵘʷᵘ ♡ ᵘʷᵘ ♡ 

 

Special Showki chapter 

By im_kyunie and Yours Truly (Wattpad)

 

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

Kihyun

 

"Changkyun?!" I called my kid when I reached his room's door. He quickly opened it and walked out into the hall wrapping his arms around himself because it was too cold. He looked at me worriedly. Great. He was as worried as I was about the whole thing.

"Did you heard?" he asks quietly.

I nod my head "About the human's corpses? Yeah, it's gruesome and fucked up!"

"Why would rogues do such a thing?"

"Because they are rogues. They think they can do whatever they want, but hell no. It's the pack's job to keep them in line and to keep them from hurting humans."

"Why would they leave the humans bodies on our territory."

That question was a good one. No one ones and I bet is what everyone wants to know right now.

I sighed, leaning against the wall when I remembered how Hyunwoo got notified about the news and how quickly he rushed out of the door. He looked terrified and worried.

"I don't know."

"I'm worried."

"Don't worry, the pack will handle it," I said pulling the younger omega for a hug to calm us both down. It usually works when we hug, our worries dissipate, at least a little. When we finished I pull the omega inside his room.

We went to the bed, we laid there and turned on the plasma screen tv that Jooheon had on the wall. I quickly opened up Netflix and decided to put on a good movie to distract our minds. Changkyun and I cuddled together in the bed and watched the movie quietly. It was a drama and it was hardly entertaining, Kyun and I ended up just talking about random things until the little blonde omega got too curious and decided to ask a heavy ass question that I believed and prayed he wouldn't ask because it would be too embarrassing to tell him about it.

"How was your first time hyung? Did you enjoy it? Did it hurt? My first time hurt a lot but eventually felt good, the good kind of pain."

I felt my face and my whole being drop at the question. My throat and mouth quickly went dry when I caught the young one's big curious eyes look up at me. I was speechless.

Changkyun didn't seem to noticed and went on elaborating on his first time "At first I thought Joo wasn't going to be gently but he was surprisingly a prince. Sweet and caring. I was scared but I secretly liked what we were doing together." the blonde sighed at the wonderful memories, his eyes glowing with bliss "I wish we could do it again."

"You can!" I choked out and the voice of mine came out too high pitched for my liking. Changkyun snapped his eyes to look at mine, he then noticed how I was falling apart because of his innocent question.

"Aw, come on Ki," he pouted shaking me side by side like a little kid does, "I told you about my first time with all the nasty details to the very last moan. You can do the same."

I looked at the blonde a bit embarrassed, not sure if my first time is decent enough to tell... oh pls is embarrassing.

"I promise to keep it between us." the baby insisted with a smile and puppy eyes.

"It's embarrassing Kyunnie, pls don't make me!" I groaned hitting the back of my head against the pillow. I stared up at the ceiling, listening to the other omega rustle between the sheets to get to the other side. He opened the small mini-fridge that was there and pulled out two yahoo chocolate milk cans and jumped back to my side, offering me one.

I took it and opened it, taking a huge gulp of the delicious chocolate milk.

Changkyun watched me patiently while I worked up the nerve to talk about my first time with my kid and best friend. He was the only one I could trust with such sensitive information. He was the only one I could open my heart to besides my mate .. and plus... I wanted to discuss a few things about sex with him.

I turned my body to the side to look at Kyunnie directly in the eyes. He did the same. We were both facing each other with awkward smiles, but Kyun was encouraging me to talk if I really wanted to.. and I wanted to .. I just needed to get over the shame of talking about sex.

"Well, I can honestly say that we didn't plan our first time at all, and how it happened was just because of my stupid jealousy."

I saw Changkyun big chocolate brown eyes widened at my words "Jealousy? What happened?"

He was interested now, way too interested and curious. There's no going back. 

I sighed "Hyunwoo is a popular guy, I get that. He gets attention from all the single springles in the pack and I can't help but feel a bit jelly."

"Im sure he's just trying to be nice Ki, plus he's the second in command. He needs to look after everyone too when Jooheon is not around."

"I know, I know ..."

I brushed away the little blonde hairs that were covering my kid's eyes and began to tell him about my first time with Hyunwoo. 

Felt weird at first but eventually, it felt natural. 

 

~

Trip to the past, all aboard with Nori and Nikki ~

Nori's famous Blah's 

and Nikki's constant squealing. 

 

 

♡ ᵘʷᵘ ♡ ᵘʷᵘ ♡ ᵘʷᵘ ♡ ᵘʷᵘ ♡

 

 

What happened in Nori's view:

 

Both of them were alone now. Everyone left after helping Kihyun cleaned up the dinner table, everyone went away except Hyunwoo. He was still sitting on his chair swiping away on his phone. Kihyun put down the piece of cloth he was using to wipe the dishes dry to stare at his mate.

Hyunwoo had been keeping his distance from him and he knew that because they talked about it and Kihyun asked Hyunwoo to give him some time to recover. Other than hugs and small kisses on the cheeks and foreheads, they hadn't had any other real intimate form of contact.

What pissed Kihyun off was that lately, he kept seeing Hyunwoo being extra touchy with others and Kihyun being the omega, he could sense and see from their body language that they like Hyunwoo and were trying to make a move on him.

Maybe Hyunwoo didn't mean it that way but the others did, and Kihyun hated Hyunwoo for being so clueless at times like that. He knew that the alpha only had eyes for him but he was still annoyed.

Hyunwoo was his alpha only, his to touch and feel. His only.

He sighed and walked over to Hyunwoo, pulling out the chair next to him and sat down, "You done?" Hyunwoo asked, slightly pushing back his chair, not looking away from his phone and Kihyun kept staring at him and his alluring aureate appearance. In the heat of the moment, Kihyun slung his body over Hyunwoo's and locked him within his arms, causing the alpha to drop his phone on the table, "What are you doing?" He asked, a little bit flustered.

"Kissing you," Kihyun said and smashed their lips together, using Hyunwoo's shocked state he plunged his tongue inside his mouth. Absorbed in the heat of his mouth and hands that were now on his shoulders, soon, he was pulled back. He gasped for air as he stared deep into Hyunwoo's now confused eyes. Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo's lips then back up his eyes then back down on his lips and staying there, admiring how red and fleshy it was. Not being able to stop himself, he launched forward again but Hyunwoo stopped him.

"We need to stop,"

"Come on," Kihyun whined out, sighing, and gaining a surprised look from Hyunwoo as a result.

Kihyun slowly moved his hand down his clothed chest and he could feel the hardness of Hyunwoo's chest. He carried his hand further down to his navel, lingered there for a second before flowing further down, "How about now?" Kihyun brushed his hand against his manhood, Hyunwoo immediately grasped his hand.

"If you keep on going like this..." Hyunwoo said as he leaned in closer, their noses brushing against each other, "I won't be able to control myself." Stealing a kiss by the corner of Kihyun's lips, Hyunwoo grinned at Kihyun's gulping and gasping reaction, squirming under him. It gave Hyunwoo a sense of proudness. Knowing he was the only one to see him like this, the only one to make him breathless like this.

"Then don't." The omega whispered, "Alpha." At that Hyunwoo lost his self-restraint and pushed his lips together, grabbing Kihyun's nape and pushing his tongue inside Kihyun's, exploring his cavern and easily dominating his tongue.

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun nodded his head up and down timidly as Hyunwoo got up and put his phone back in his pocket before grabbing Kihyun's hand and dragging him up to his room.

Upon arriving, Hyunwoo slammed the door shut and pushed Kihyun against his as he connected their lips again. Kihyun jumped and wrapped his legs around the alphas torso as Hyunwoo's kisses trailed down to his chin, jawline, and finally to his neck. At the same time, he moved them over to the bed. He pulled away trying not to give in his last bit of self-restraint.

"You can back away." He said gently, caressing Kihyun's neck, "I...I will stop if you tell me to," his thumb lined a spot on the omega's pale skin.

Kihyun didn't say anything and just placed his hand over Hyunwoo's larger ones and used his other hand to slowly pull the alpha's head closer to his delicate neck.

Hyunwoo slowly leaned in closer, his thumb still stroking that same spot on Kihyun's neck. His tongue replaced the thumb and started licking the spot continuously before grazing his teeth over the soft spot, Kihyun immediately closing his eyes at the touch.

It was finally happening. Kihyun thought to himself. He was finally gonna get marked by the love of his life.

Hyunwoo didn't waste more time and urgently jabbed his fangs into his skin, instantly absorbed in the feeling, he groaned out gravelly as he pulled away as quickly as he pushed his teeth in. He stared into his mate's eye longingly.

"It's done now," he whispered as he crawled his hands down onto Kihyun's underwear and jeans, pulling them down right away, "no backing out now."

As soon as his underwear was off, Kihyun shyly covered his private parts causing Hyunwoo to smile, "where did all that confidence go?" He slowly removed Kihyun's hands and swapped it with his own. At the touch, Kihyun gasped. Hyunwoo kissed his inner thigh and slowly moved his hand closer and closer to Kihyun's center of arousal, rubbing and swiping his hand, causing Kihyun to throw his head back.

Kihyun was already too wet and was nearing his climax. But he didn't want that. He wanted Hyunwoo. He needed him. Gently and haltingly, he interlaced his fingers into Hyunwoo's soft, black locks, drawing him upwards towards his mouth, "More, please. You." He asked through the kiss.

Hyunwoo got off the bed and went to his closet to get the condoms that he had hidden and when he came back, in between Kihyun's legs and ripped one open he heard a whisper from Kihyun but didn't quite catch it so he leaned down to Kihyun and asked him to repeat. It seemed as though Kihyun was too shy to repeat but he stretched his hand forward and took the condom out of Hyunwoo's grasp. He thought that maybe the omega wanted to put it on for him.

But he was confused when the omega threw the packet away, onto the floor, Hyunwoo glanced back at him.

"Um, I take pills," he said, "you know? Those, um birth control ones." At that, Hyunwoo gleamed. He leaned forward and planted kisses here and there.

When Hyunwoo came back on the bed, in between Kihyun's legs, Kihyun stopped him, "Can I be on top, like, um, r-ride you?" He asked, his forearm covering his face obviously because he was shy and embarrassed, "you want that?" Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun nodded, "you think you can do it?" Hyunwoo smirked slightly and Kihyun sat up, "I want to."

Hyunwoo didn't reply and just laid down on the spot next to him before pulling Kihyun and sitting him on top of him, "Try."

Kihyun sat up slightly to line Hyunwoo's member along his hole, slicked already, then he started to slowly push his body down, his face wincing with pleasure as Hyunwoo's went deeper and deeper into him.

Slowly, he pulled himself up, not fully then back down, moaning as Hyunwoo's shaft his soft spot. He leaned forward, his hands over Hyunwoo's body as he kept dragging his body up and down, suppressing his voice from coming out.

He kept going like that for a few more minutes before his body started giving out, and he stopped pulling himself all the way off Hyunwoo, as well pushing himself all the way back in. So Hyunwoo grabbed his frail hips and pushed his body all the way down onto his member. Kihyun arched his back all the way, closing his eyes as he let out a loud wail of pleasure.

The omega internally laughed at himself for having such bad stamina, he was already tired and it hadn't even been that long. At the same time, he was pissed off at Hyunwoo. He wouldn't move at all. And Kihyun realized that he was doing it on purpose.

"Hyunwoo," Kihyun whimpered as his body bounced up and down over Hyunwoo's rather larger, toned body, his caramel skin now moist with a layer of sweat. Kihyun was the same. His petite frame gleamed and glossed under the shimmering moonlight coming through their opened window.

Hyunwoo chuckled slightly, "you wanted to be on top," he said, "you wanted control." He finished, gaining a few more whimpers from the omega who was trying hard to keep his body from flopping.

"My Alpha," he said, and with that Hyunwoo had enough. Hearing his mate calling out to him like that set him off. He quickly flipped them around, Kihyun laying below Hyunwoo with his legs spread apart and his mouth slightly open, inviting Hyunwoo. The alpha connected their lips once again and Kihyun helplessly submitting yet again.

Kihyun wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close, his lips grazing Hyunwoo's ear lobe, "please, Hyunwoo," he whispered as he buckled his hip upward. Hyunwoo trusted his hips in and out, mercilessly abusing the omega's hole as he increased his pace, grunting as he could feel himself nearing his climax.

"H-hyunwoo, I'm- close," Kihyun whined his voice sounded like a mewl as he wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo, trying to bury the alpha further inside him.

Hyunwoo thrusted a few more times, powerfully intense. With that the omega reached his peak, meaning out rather beautifully as Hyunwoo also came, riding out his orgasm.

He tumbled next to him, pulling the little one closer into his embrace. After a few minutes of just laying there, Kihyun spoke up, " We need to wash," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. Hyunwoo snickered, pulling the omega's head and kisses the side, "Is sassy Kihyun back?"

Kihyun slapped his chest and blushed his cheeks turning into the shade of strawberries. Hyunwoo grabbed his chest dramatically as he winced his face, "I miss shy Kihyun." He said and immediately fell into a fit of laughter when Kihyun ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Don't lock the door! I'm coming too." He said and heard Kihyun shouting back, refusing. But he also heard the click of the door opening.

 

 

End of trip ~ back to the present:

 

 

Kihyun 

 

 

"Sounds like you two had a pleasant, interesting night." Changkyun tried to sound serious but he later burst into laughter, and I joined him. We both laughed like we were drunk, maybe we were ... if it is possible to get drunk over chocolate milk then yeah. 

The problem of the rogues quickly disappeared from our minds because we were engrossed in a conversation about our mates and how it was like to do this and that. Changkyun didn't have the chance to explore more or to try this and that which was sad, he was a little jealous and it was cute. 

Changkyun went to grab two more Yahoo's and I asked him about him and Jooheon, about when will they do it again. The younger pouted when he opened the cans, I grabbed mine and watched how the other sat in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed. I scooted closer, ready to hear my kid/best friends worries.

"Things were heating up a few hours before we got interrupted." that's all Changkyun said before taking a sip from the can. I blinked my eyes a couple of times because I thought the little blonde was taking suppressants.

"So, you are ready to be intimate again?" I asked carefully, watching the other's reaction that was worried, shy and sure "Yeah, but I'm worried about a couple of things."

"Like?"

"I don't want to get pregnant. Not again, at least not in a long while. Maybe in a few years. I'm still not over Eren's death."

I gave him a nod of understanding. It was hard to get over your child's death and it's understandable why Changkyun wants to wait. You just can't forget the horrible pain of carrying a dead baby inside of you ... it must be terrible ... I can't imagine how painful it must be, and yet ... little Kyunnie was doing his best to move on. 

"Try birth control pills." 

"Oh yeah, you said you were on those. How do they work?"

"Well, I take the combination pills. Those have two hormones, estrogen and progestin. These are the most common type of birth control pill. I take them daily, not at the exact same time every day but mom told me it's good if I do, but is also good if I don't. "

"You take pills every day for a month or?"

"I take the 28 days pack. I take a pill every day for 28 days that are 4 weeks, I take these pills in a row and on the 29 day I start a new pack." I explained how to take these pills and Changkyun at first was having trouble understanding, but who can blame him, I didn't get it either my first time. 

"Fine, I will also take the 28-day pack of torture pills."

"You have to see the ob-gyn doctor tomorrow Kyun, she can explain more."

"ob what?"

I giggled, he was cute when he was confused "An OB-GYN, or obstetrician-gynecologist is a doctor who specializes in women's health, in our case omega's health."

"Okay, was your mother one?"

"No, she was a general doctor but was familiar with it. She took good care of you."

"Yeah."

After a while of talking, Changkyun fell asleep on my shoulder while I brushed his sandy blond hair with my fingers. I was almost falling asleep. I was too tired. It was minutes later that I heard the door of the room open and close, then heavy footsteps walked towards the bed where Changkyun and I were at. I didn't need to turn my head to know that it was Jooheon and my mate. Their scents are pretty much strong to detect. 

"Kihyun?" my mate's sweet voice caressed my ears when I heard it. I slowly turned my head so that our eyes could meet. His warm brown eyes were tired but content when staring into mine "let's go baby."

"Is everything alright?" I yawned out of exhaustion when I was slowly moving Kyunnie away from me to lay him over a pillow that Jooheon provided for his baby. 

Jooheon and Hyunwoo exchanged quick glances, both didn't know what to say, they both shared concern over the situation they had to deal with.

"Everything is fine, let's go back to our room." Hyunwoo took my hand in his and gently pulled me to the edge of the bed where he picked me up in his arms. I moaned in delight when I wrapped my small arms around my alpha's neck, burying my face on the crook of his neck to inhale his delicious addicting scent. 

"Goodnight Jooheon."

"Night hyung."

When Hyunwoo was carrying me out of the room, I secretly sneaked a look at Jooheon that was staring at Changkyun like he was the most precious thing in the world, sweet and delicate. He smiled and leaned down to press a small kiss against the omegas rosy lips. After that, I was out of the room and down the hallway with my mate. 

"They are so cute, it's ridiculous." I pouted pressing a small kiss on my mate's golden skin. 

"Yeah, I'm very glad that things are working out for them."

"I'm glad that you and I are finally working out too." I smiled when I said those words, to express how happy I was to finally be mated to my mate and bear proudly his mark. 

"Me too shorty."

I playfully slapped his shoulder watching him laugh "I'm not short, I'm fun size."

"Oh, I definitely know that." my alpha winked and I felt the heat rush to my face and a bucket of butterflies explode in my stomach "s-s-shut up and walk! My feet are cold and so is my nose!"

"Oh, I can take care of that."

"shut up!"

We both laughed. Both content and tired.

I really love him.

 

 

To be continued:

 

A/N: It was great to work with Nori, she is great and very creative. God bless. Thank you hun, it was fun burning our last working brain cells together to give some of Showki to the Jhoney's. Hope everyone likes this chapter, things will only get hectic in a few chapters, so enjoy the fluff and smut while you can. 

Also, I need more Jookyun material to read, is there a Jookyun book you guys can recommend that is good? One that I haven't read yet? If so, then pls comment. 

 

Kudo this <3

Comment

 

(\ /) Later ❤  
(„• ᴗ •„) Lovelies ~  
O🌼O


	31. Be Careful

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

Author's View

 

 

The alpha was watching his omega sleep peacefully in his arms. He was happy, he was at ease now that he could wake up every morning with his mate alongside him. Changkyun was with him and that's all that mattered to Jooheon.

An endearing smile formed on the alphas lips when he eyes his omega's ethereal features. Changkyun looks amazingly cute awake, but unbelievably beautiful when asleep.

Jooheon felt lucky.

The ravenette slowly buried his right hand into Changkyun's sandy blonde hair, he stroked the hair and wondered how Changkyun looks amazing in blonde. It suits him but he preferred Kyun's natural caramel brown.

The alpha released a small sigh and forced his body to get out of the bed to greet the morning sunshine that was impatiently trying to peek through the closed curtains. Once Jooheon opened the curtains he saw how it was snowing. The weather was indeed deliciously cold, werewolves favorite weather.

While the leader of the Clan pack was staring out from his window he heard a soft knock on his door, his nose caught the sweet fresh peppermint scent, Wonho's scent. The alpha licked his lips and reached out to grab a shirt from a pile of fresh clothes he had on a chair next to the window. Once the piece of clothing was on he went to greet his friend and subordinate.

"Sup?" Jooheon smiled when he saw Wonho on the hall scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile.

"Please tell me I didn't interrupt anything."

Jooheon chuckled lightly punching the other alpha's shoulder "Lucky for you, you didn't."

Wonho let out a sigh of pure relief, but also a high pitched squeal came out of the well fit alpha when he caught a glimpse of the sleeping beauty in Jooheon's bed.

"Aww, Changkyunssie looks cute. Precious kkukkungie." the tall wolf pulled out his phone to snap a few pictured and Jooheon stepped out of the way so that his friend could take all the pics he wanted of his cute mate.

"How are things working out with Hyungwon? Still doesn't want to get into a relationship with you?" Jooheon asked when he went across his room to pull something out to drink from the mini-fridge. He pulled out two Starbucks vanilla Iced coffee cans and handed one over to Wonho that was left dumbstruck under the doorframe.

"Why? Why would you ask me that? You know how bad I got rejected Joo!" Wonho pouted heavily when he opened his iced coffee can with an attitude. He went to drop himself on Jooheon's black leather couch to mope.

Jooheon felt bad for asking, but he needed to ask, Wonho was one of his closest friends.

"But you are still bonded. He hasn't officially rejected you."

"I know, he avoids me."

"Haven't you guys talked about it?"

"Yeah, but he really doesn't want to be mated with another alpha. We are both too dominant."

"bed wise?"

"Yeah, we both want to top."

"So, take turns!"

Wonho then tilted his head to the side with the can still on his lips. He stared at Jooheon in surprise. Take turns? why didn't he think of that? It could definitely work.

"I should suggest that!"

Jooheon smirked and drank his coffee while the other quickly sent a message to the drowsy alpha to meet him later. He was definitely going to try what Jooheon said. Wonho smiled when his message sent, he tossed his phone away not caring if the grumpy alpha replied or not and looked at Jooheon.

"You are the best therapist ever Joo."

"Whatever," the head alpha finished his drink and toss it at the mini trash can he had close by. Now that he had his coffee he was ready to get into business "Report."

Wonho didn't need to ask the alpha what report he meant, he knew him to well and was always ready to update the leader in everything that goes around the pack and its borders.

"We did everything you and the other leaders agreed to do with the humans, uh, we moved them closer to the human territory and had a human make the 911 call. The police came and found the bodies, interviewed the human witness that is MiMi, the human mate of a werewolf from the Crescent Moon pack, and also the one that took care of Ki and Changkyun. She told the police that she found them in the exact state they were in."

"Alright, did they ask her what she was doing in the area when she's actually from Seoul?"

"She said she was going deer hunting with her boyfriend."

"Okay, as long the police don't get too suspicious."

"She managed the situation well, the police concluded that the humans were brutally attacked by wild animals, such as wolves and bears."

"So, we are out of the woods?"

"It seems that way. MiMi will let us know if anything comes up, but for now, it looks like an unfortunate accident."

Jooheon wiped his face, he was frustrated with those fucking rogues. Why the hell did they do that? and place them near the pack's territories no less?

"Something is not right."

"Nope. Rogues are planning something."

"This goes beyond their usual pranks, we have to capture one as soon as possible."

Wonho sighed running a hand through his messy hair when he stood up from the sofa "we tried to track them down yesterday as you ordered, and we didn't find a single rogue out there, which is weird, and the other packs have reported the same."

"We will keep looking, organize the best tracking units, that includes Hyungwon."

Wonho frowned, sad that he and Hyungwom won't have time to talk things through "Alright, I will have the units ready."

"Also, have Hyunwoo patrol the area, him and Gunhee. I want this territory secured."

"Okay, you got it boss." Wonho was about to leave then room when he abruptly stops and almost tripped with his own feet to look back at the alpha with a goofy smile "Oh! I forgot something important!"

"What is it?"

"MiMi is here, and wants to see Changkyun. She has already seen Kihyun and doesn't want to leave until she sees her ball of fluff as she calls him."

"Okay, I will wake him up."

"Oki, she's downstairs."

Jooheon watched the other alpha leave that time without tripping and smiled when he turned his head to stare at his mate. Slowly he moved closer to the bed and nuzzled his omega's neck with bursting affection. Changkyun's eyes fluttered open, slowly, he felt Jooheon's face against his neck. It was sweet and cute how his mate sought out his warmth and then his lips when the omega fully awakened.

"Jooheon?" came out the sweet deep voice of the drowsy omega that smiled at the delicious affectionate contact. Jooheon hugged his mate from behind and Changkyun smile, content because of Jooheon love.

"Good to see you awake."

"What time is it?"

"Hmm," Jooheon moved back and grabbed his phone that was on the nightstand next to the bed "it's 10:15 am."

"Shit, I'm late for class with Kihyun." CHangkyun shot up and raced all over the room in search of clean clothes.

"You are actually excused today." Jooheon's calm voice caught Changkyun's attention, he turned his head in the middle of getting his shirt off.

"Excused? Why's that?"

"You have a visitor, an important one. Get dressed and go downstairs."

"Who is it?"

"Go and find out." was the last thing that Jooheon said before pressing a soft kiss against rosy lips. After the kiss, the head alpha left the omega to get dressed. Changkyun wondered who the visitor might be, but no one came to mind other than Zico, Jooheon's brother ... but if it was him, Jooheon would have said it or Zico would have laid on top of him to wake him up. 

 

 

🐾 🐾 🐾 

 

 

Changkyun went down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel as much as possible. His eyes scanned the whole room until he spotted two figures stand by the mansion's door. His eyes went wide when he recognized the figures as MiMi and Sehun.

The towel the omega was carrying was tossed to who knows where but pretty sure it landed on Gunhee's head when he passed by. The omega in all-out happiness tackled the human girl that ran over to him. Both caught each other in a tight hug and scream and squealed.

Changkyun was happy to see MiMi again, he missed her a lot and was dying to see her. The human girl hugged Kyunnie tight, she also missed him.

"It's been a while," MiMi started with a smile of fondness towards the omega "heard great things about you and Jooheon. Congratulations on your relationship."

The omega grinned "Thank you."

"Hey Changkyun," Sehun's soft voice caught the omega's attention and moved from MiMi to greet the alpha that was his friends mate. Changkyun took MiMi to the living room so that they could talk and spend some time together, Sehun went to hang out with the other alphas.

MiMi was so excited for Changkyun to give her details about his relationship with the handsome head alpha. Changkyun told her everything and even told her he wanted to try to be intimate with Joo again.

"You got mated too?"

MiMi smiled and showed the omega her mark "Yeah, now I live at the pack, but still work at my grandma's and I'm still studying in university."

"I'm happy for you MiMi."

"Thanks." they both talked more about their mates, a whole lot until Changkyun took MiMi to the kitchen to make her something to eat. Both then talked about the incident and how crazy the situation was.

"I had to help somehow, so I played the witness," the human girl sighed sitting on a small round table that was close to Changkyun's favorite oven where he was putting in a tray of cupcake batter "in the end, the police concluded that it was just a horrible accident."

"I feel uneasy," Changkyun confessed when he sat down in front of MiMi "Rogues don't attack a group of humans, that's too dangerous for them because the authorities get involved, angry relatives go crazy and the whole forrest could be burned out of revenge."

"Rogues don't seem to care. They can literally live anywhere, unlike us."

Changkyun frowned, he really didn't like the situation at all. He hoped Jooheon and the other pack leaders could resolve it soon.

MiMi watched the worry in the omega's eyes and reached out for his hand, to hold and comfort. Changkyun managed to smile, just a little, but it was enough for MiMi who was actually struggling to talk to Changkyun about something she didn't dare to tell Kihyun when she first spoke to him a few hours ago.

She knew Ki would overreact, but Changkyun was different, he's calmer and less impulsive. She got comfortable on her seat and gently pulled the omega to lean closer to her. Changkyun furrowed his brows in confusion but did as the human girl wanted.

"What's up?" the omega whispered, assuming his friend wanted to tell him something in secret. there were a few betas around the kitchen getting everything ready for lunchtime, so MiMi and Changkyun tried to be discrete.

"There is something I haven't told Kihyun but is because I know he will go cocoa for cocoa puffs if he finds out, and I don't want that."

"What is it?"

"Is about the girls, Aerum and JangMi left a month later after leaving you guys with your mates. They just left without saying goodbye, they left a letter just saying thank you and that they will be visiting soon."

Changkyun raised his eyebrow at the new information, "Really?"

MiMi nodded "Yeah, it was weird, but what was more weird was how they were acting before they left."

"How were they acting?"

"After you and Ki went home, we got distant. The girls would rarely approach me and Nana unless they needed something. Aerum quit her job at the bakery and JangMi left school. They were acting pretty secretive, I thought it was a wolf thing, but Nana noticed that they were secretly planning to leave."

"Where did they go? Back to their rogue lives?"

"I don't know," MiMi pouted, "one day, Sehun came to visit me and I asked him to check for me. I remember Kihyun telling me where those girls lived and sent him to check up on them but when he got there, the whole place was empty."

"Weird," Changkyun bit his lip, just when his problems seemed to disappear, more just kept coming at him. Now he had to worry about those girls too "I don't know where they could be."

"I know, but keep an eye out Changkyun. Maybe ... just maybe ... those girls aren't good."

Changkyun then moved his head to look at MiMi, the incredulous look in his eye made MiMi groan in frustration and to pull the omega even closer to her.

"Think about it! Think about how everything about them was convenient! How JangMi found Kihyun when he was stuck in the middle of the forest, in the middle point of the rogue territory injured with a hoard of rogues coming after him. What was a small girl like her doing there? Collecting herbs? That smells like bullshit Kyun! I think she and Aerum are in league with the rogues that attacked those humans."

Changkyun was speechless, his eyes staring deeply at the human girl that saved his life and gave him shelter, a girl that he trusted with his life. He felt his mind spin, ache, but then he remembered Kihyun's side of the story. He remembers when he told how JangMi just miraculously found him when he was trying to hide from the rogues and the Clan pack. How she quickly aid him and got him out of the situation ... it all sounded too convenient... that's true. Changkyun also remembered how he was saved by a rogue female alpha, she also came at the nick of time to save his ass, and he remembers how she wanted him to stay or something. Also, Aerum and JangMi insisted too much to come along in their journey.

Changkyun's head was definitely spinning, it was hard to accept that Aerum and JangMi could be spies, could be double agents or whatever ... what would they gain for saving him and Ki and coming along with them? It was hard to think of a goddamn reason.

MiMi sighed, she knew that it would be hard on Changkyun but she was glad that he had a calm reaction from him.

"We will look into it Kyun, I promise."

"What do we do?" the omega looked at her "how do we find them?"

"I talked to Sehun and he talked to Gong Yoo, the leader of the pack will keep a close watch at the girl's home and will keep looking for the rogues responsible for the human's murders. If they are found and the girls are with them ... then we will get answers from them."

Changkyun slowly nodded his head, his heart felt heavy than a bag of rocks. Could Aerum and JangMi really be against him since the beginning? if they are, what was their goal?

"Be careful Changkyun-ah, those girls are suspects now, whether you like it or not." MiMi was forward with her words and Changkyun understood, he would never question MiMi, never. She's a precious friend that was always honest with him and cared deeply for him.

"Kihyun and the rest of your pack will be informed about the girls later, I just can't bring myself to tell Mama Ki."

Changkyun understood, Kihyun loved and cared for those girls as their own kids ... he will be heartbroken. Changkyun then heard the oven ring, the cupcakes were ready. He quickly got up and went to get them. When he prepared the treats, he thought about the times he felt eyes on him, watching him from a distance whenever he was distracted. He has been feeling it for a while not, but stopped caring when Kihyun told him that it probably was the wolves from the pack.

He didn't feel so sure, now he suspected that the eyes watching him .. were Aerum and Jangmi.

The blonde bit his lip, he always does that when he was uncomfortable or just upset, and he was feeling both. when he was done preparing the cupcakes, he took them to the small round table where MiMi was patiently waiting with drool on her mouth. She really missed Changkyunnie's treats.

Once the plate of sweets touched the table, the human girl grabbed three and devoured them in the blink of an eye, Changkyun wasn't surprised. MiMi sure does love to eat, so he made sure to make lots of cupcakes for her.

"SOOO GUUUD!" MiMi moaned in delight, she was enjoying the sweetness. Then Kyun rested his chin on his hand that was propped up on the table. He watched his friend eat, he was quietly wondering if to tell her about him feeling watched.

Once the young woman was done, he began to tell her about it. MiMi was surprised and even worried about Changkyun's safety.

"I thought it was all in my head, but now that you tell me about Aerum and JangMi ... then I think it could be them."

MiMi reached out for the others hand "You have to be careful."

"I will, don't worry."

"Does your mate know?"

"Not yet, I told Kihyun, but he said that it could be the other wolves in the pack, some hate me and others are jealous of me."

"Whatever it is, just be careful and let the head alpha know."

Changkyun nodded with a small smile, he watched MiMi finished her sweets, then Sehun walked into the kitchen smiling gladly that he found his mate.

"MiMi," he walked over to his mate "I have to get back to the pack."

"Aww," MiMi pouted turning around to be face to face with Kyunnie "see you when I see you Changkyun-ah!"

"Alright, take care and please come again."

"Oh, I will come again. We will definitely have a slumber party soon."

Both friends hugged and said goodbye. Changkyun walked MiMi to her car and watched her go. After the car was out of view, he felt lonely and worried.

The whole situation was getting ugly, too ugly. He hurried back to his room, the only place he felt safe. On his way, he bumped into Felix that was on his way to visit him.

"You okay Kyun hyung."

"Sort of."

"C'mon, tell baby Felix what's wrong." Felix pulled the other omega back to his room so that they could talk. 

 

 

To be continued:


	32. I Will Protect You

ᵘʷᵘ ♡ ᵘʷᵘ ♡ ᵘʷᵘ ♡ ᵘʷᵘ ♡ 

Special Jookyun Chapter 

by Yours Truly and Thefuckno

 

A/N: Please ignore the errors. My head is all over the place, and I wasn't up for editing. 

Enjoy this chapter ^^ pls vote and comment, follow if you want. 

 

 

─── ･☆: *.☽ .* :☆ ───

 

 

Jooheon

 

 

"None? Not a single rogue?" Minho asked dumbly in front of all the other pack leaders.

"I'm sorry sir," said a loyal beta of the SHINee pack "we searched the whole forest and we haven't found a single one."

"That's impossible! We sent out the best trackers of all the packs!" the leader of the Bangtan pack barked angrily. He seemed most stressed because the rogues left the most bodies in his territory.

I sighed when I wiped my pale face with both of my hands. All the leaders were frustrated and stressed, and no matter what we do, we weren't getting anywhere.

"This is shit. Those rogues are out there somewhere laughing their asses off at us. We have to check the caves! The mountains! Even the human territory, with discretion of course. We can't leave no stone unturned until we find them!" Minho was fired up, he was itching to deal with those damn rogues more than Namjoon, the leader of Bangtan.

I looked over at the leader of the Crescent Moon, Gong Yoo had a somber look on his face. His territory wasn't covered in bodies but he was investigating along with us, now that he became an ally.

"We will keep looking. Now, what is the other matter you wanted to discuss Gong Yoo?"

"It was brought to my attention that two young rogues that befriended my son and Changkyun are possibly involved with the human incident."

Everyone's ears perked up, including mine. I quickly leaned closer and listened to the head alpha talks about how the girls after a month of being home left without a single word.

Minho furrowed his brows "but, didn't that helped the kids throughout the journey?"

"But why did they? They just randomly met Kihyun when he was injured and in hiding from rogues and the clan pack, and just immediately decided to be best friends forever and going everywhere with them? It all seems too convenient. They appear when the quest to find out the truth of the blue moon starts and they disappear when the quest is done. It's just weird."

I pressed my lips into a thin line when I heard Gong Yoo, a cold chill ran down my spine when I thought of Changkyun and Kihyun been in danger all that time... those girls ... they were with them since the beginning... why? For what? What were they after?

"So, that is on an ongoing investigation?"

"Yeah, but if we find the rogues and they are with them, we will immediately start interrogating them since they were close with the future Luna of the Clan pack and the son of the Crescent Moon pack, we have to make sure they aren't in any danger."

"Agreed," I spoke for the first time since the meeting started. Everyone glanced at me and shared a small smile, one filled with concern "but whoever finds them first, do not mistreat them, they did help my mate through difficult times."

Everyone nodded, everyone knew that Changkyun suffered a terrible miscarriage and that those girls did help him.

"Does the future Luna know?" Namjoon asked me directly after brushing a few strands of golden blonde hair away from his dark brown eyes.

"I guess MiMi will tell him, she stayed behind to talk to Kihyun and Changkyun, my guess is that she wanted to tell them personally."

"Keep those two under protection until we find those rogues and those two girls." Gong Yoo's serious gaze met mine that was pretty much the same, probably more motionless than his.

"They will be safe." I assured him. The others nodded their heads at my words and proceeded to conclude the meeting that brought nothing but bad news.

Great.

Every time something comes up.

Now those girls are shady, we don't know for sure what they are up to and those damn rogues are nowhere to be seen. What is going on? Is Changkyun in danger? If he is, I have to protect him.

 

 

🐾 🐾 🐾

 

 

"I heard about the girls." was what I said when I leaned against the door frame of our room. Changkyun was sitting at the red leather sofa I recently put in with a book on his lap. He quickly turned his head to look at me with crestfallen eyes, eyes that pierced my heart. 

"It's hard to believe tho," my mate sighed pulling his knees closer to his chest so that he could rest his head on them "but it can be a possibility."

"Changkyun," I moved swiftly around the room so that I could crouch down in front of him "in all the time you have spent with them, did you say anything personal? Anything important regarding to the packs?" I had to ask, it's unclear what those girls were after, so I needed all the info Changkyun could give me.

I saw the blonde tilt his head to the side while he remembers if he ever said anything. His shoulders slumped when he shook his head "nothing too important about this pack. Just that I was taken here and that I escaped with Kihyun. About the Blue Moon? ... well, I said plenty, but that pack is ashes now."

"Did they ask you any weird questions about you, me, the pack?"

"uh, yeah? about you."

"I suppose you said plenty."

"Just that we are mates and that you are a stupid strong giant. I never said anything personal about you or your family or the pack, but I remember they were a lot curious about you, how you were and your habits."

I raised an eyebrow at that last part. My habits? Why would they ask that?

Changkyun gently pushed his legs down and apart to pull me in between his legs for a quick embrace that I gladly returned. I could feel how his arms trembled around my back and neck, I could tell he was anxious and worried through the link too. To ease him I tightened my hold around his waist and pulled him closer even if I was in an uncomfortable position. I wanted to hold him, to comfort him, promise him all the things he wanted just to make him feel at ease. 

"I don't want it to be true Jooheon..." his voice was shaking, almost inaudible "please," he then started to choke on his silent tears while grasping the fabric of my black shirt on my back "t-t-they were always there for us! They helped us!"

"I know baby, that's why we decided to capture them without any violence."

"Thanks."

I pulled back so that I could take a quick look at my baby's face, it was all covered in tears, but still beautiful. I wiped his tears away and licked a few away making him giggle. His eyes were still crying but at least he was smiling.

"I promise to go easy on them, okay, and I also promise to protect you."

Changkyun's eyes were gazing deep into mine but then he moved his face away from mine. I sighed pressing a small kiss to his forehead before I got up and went to get some training clothes. I was going to personally train a few young alphas from the stray kid's orphanage and new ones that joined the training program. 

I wanted to stay longer with Changkyun, but he needs space to think things through and maybe through his thinking, he can remember something important that could be use of use to us. 

 

 

🐾 🐾 🐾

 

 

"YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME!" Changbin yelled at me when I sat down on a bench dripping sweat. I was tired of four hours of intense training and the kid was always on my back, nagging and begging me to teach him more when he's practically falling apart. 

"I will teach you tomorrow."

"But alpha!"

"Stop nagging and drink some water, eat something and go take a shower."

"I want to train." he insisted with a straight face.

"Train tomorrow, after you are rested."

Changbin groaned, then moved his head to look away. That damn brat is too impulsive and way over-energetic, and we all know why he wants to become strong, is so that he can beat Felix, the blonde omega that was in the omega training program. Before those two got separated to different programs, Felix beat Changbin in hand to hand combat, he beat him bad and basically humiliated him, now this devil was pestering me every day to train him and make him stronger. 

"I still have lots of energy left!"

"Good to be young!" I was already getting annoyed if CHangbin didn't stop I was pretty sure he will hate the little trip he will have out of the third story window. 

"C'mon old man! TEACH ME!"

"OKAY!" Wonho sprinted towards us pushing Changbim away from me, the brat kept protesting but Wonho managed to get him away from me or else he would be injured or possibly dead. I was in a foul mood. I couldn't stop thinking about those two girls. Something wasn't right with them and thinking that they were around Changkyun all those months made me angry, my mate could have been in worse danger if those girls decided to make a move. 

Changkyun and Kihyun were possibly in danger, thoe girls could have been collecting data on them or trying to collect data on the packs. 

I was frustrated because I wanted answers, I wanted to know what they were after all along. I need to know so that I can protect my mate. 

"Stop scowling Joo, you are scaring the trainees away." Hyunwoo sat down next to me, all sweaty and tired just like I was. 

"Still no word?"

"Hyunwon came back but said he didn't find any rogues or found anything unusual. They checked everywhere, including caves and mountains."

"Dammit! Why is it so hard to find those bastards! It's making me uneasy!"

"I know, I know..." Hyunwoo sighed out loud placing his empty water bottle to the floor t grab a few towels from the bag he was carrying.

"We will keep looking, tomorrow you and I will lead search units so be prepared for a long-ass run. Go and rest, tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us."

Hyunwoo dropped a towel over my head, I took a deep breath and looked at him "what about Changkyun?"

"He will be alright. Gunhee will take care of his safety."

"Ah, good."

"Kihyun?"

"Jackson will look after him."

"Thank you for choosing the best."

"It's our mates, of course, I will pick the best."

I placed a and on his shoulder in gratitude, Hyunwoo hyung smiled and pushed me out of the bench and over to the showers.

"Take a shower, you stink!"

"Like you smell any better!" I heard him laugh while going after me. We both got inside and picked a shower booth next to each other so that we could keep talking. Hyunwoo was talking about how everything was going well With Kihyun and how incredibly affectionate he was being lately. Everything was going well in his intimate life too, that part I cringed the most.

"Hyung, I don't want any details..."

"Why not? It's amazing how flexi-"

"Okay! Im done!"

I rushed off outside while hyung complained that I never listen to him about his love life.

"it's not about that, is hard for me to listen to your love life when mine is almost none existant."

"But, I thought you said everything was going well between you two."

"It is, and we almost got intimate but that bastard Wonho interrupted us."

"ouch, he left you with blue balls then."

"Yeah." I dried up and got dressed while I thought of back then, we were so into it, it was great until it lasted.

"I'm sure you two will get hot and heavy soon. Don't worry too much."

"Yeah."

 

 

Author's view

 

 

Changkyun was in the room he shares with Jooheon, sitting by the window with a daisy in his hands, he was quietly pulling the petals while thinking about Jooheon, how his mate was always willing to love him and protect him. 

Yes, things got better between them and Changkyun wanted for things to get better and much better ... but after the human incident and the Aerum and JangMi possibly being involved made him realized that he's a trouble magnet, he thought that he has been causing nothing but troubles to Jooheon, no matter what he did, something new pops up. 

He knew it was hard on Jooheon and the other pack leaders, and he feels terrible. He wished he knew the truth, he wished he knew the girls real motive but he doesn't. He wants to fix everything but didn't know how. 

His hands were still pulling at the soft white petals while the omega's warm brown eyes were staring off into the window while the head alpha walks into the room to place down his bag of clothes down at the red leather couch. 

 

Special part was written by thefuckno

 

"What are you doing?" Jooheon asked, pulling Changkyun from his thoughts.

'When did he get there?' Changkyun thought, 'how long was I spacing out for?'

"Just... Thinking," he responded.

Jooheon nodded and walked over to sit next to him, "do you mind telling me what you were thinking about?" He asked.

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"That you deserve better than me."

"Changkyun, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not what you need," Changkyun started "I'm such a problem magnet. I don't want to keep causing you trouble."

"bullshit. Why are you saying this, what brought this on?"

"I just," he paused to sigh, "After everything that has happened, I'm not good enough for you; I'll never be good enough for you."

"I don't care if you think you aren't 'good enough' for me," Jooheon said, using finger quotes. "I love you; you, and only you. I don't want anybody else and I don't need anybody else. Now, let's go to bed it's late."

Changkyun nodded and the two went and both got ready for bed, laying down and cuddling up to each other. Jooheon had his head rested on Changkyun's chest, Changkyun's arms wrapped around him when Changkyun sighed.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Of course I meant it. I love you more than I love anyone else and you're the only person I want to be with. You are enough." Jooheon had turned while talking and stared into Changkyun's eyes who leaned forward and kissed Jooheon's forehead.

Changkyun placed gentle kisses on his mates cheeks, before cupping them and just stared into his eyes.

Jooheon planted another gentle kiss on Changkyun's forehead, trailing a few down his nose and to his cheeks. He moved to place one on his lips but stopped, gently pulling away and looking Changkyun in the eyes.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" He hummed.

Changkyun's small nod was enough confirmation. Jooheon leaned his head down, pressing his lips onto the younger's and gently slotted them together. It was soft. 

Jooheon tilted his head slightly, taking Changkyun's bottom lip between his teeth and gently nibbling on it. He climbed further up the bed, still worrying Changkyun's lips between his teeth as the younger blew hot puffs of air from his nose out of desperation.

He pulled away, Changkyun's lip bouncing back, connected to Jooheon's own lips with webs of saliva. The older gently guided Changkyun so he was laying on his back, Jooheon hovering closely above him.

"Do you want to do this, Changkyun? I can leave and make sure you have your own space. It's all up to you hun," He whispered cautiously.

Jooheon didn't want to force the younger into anything he didn't want to do. He wanted to help him, he wanted to care for him, make him food, make sure he was comfortable, make sure he felt like the most important omega in the world.

So when Changkyun smiled shyly and nodded his head; Jooheon felt beyond happy.

Jooheon connected their lips again. Still slow and careful movements, treating Changkyun like he was a precious, porcelain doll that could break with the slightest change in movement.

His fingers slid delicately up Changkyun's hoodie, along the younger's stomach until his fingertips came in contact with Changkyun's breasts and nipple. The younger jerked, a high pitched squeak leaving his mouth and being swallowed up by Jooheon.

The latter smiled into the kiss, Changkyun was so adorable, he wanted to hold him, shower his face in kisses and treat him like the special little baby he was.

"You're so cute, Kyunnie. I'm going to take care of you, you're safe with me, okay?" Jooheon whispered.

Changkyun's heart fluttered at the nickname. Jooheon's presence, his soothing words, and his wonderfully overpowering scent made him feel extremely safe and protected.

The two of them got back to kissing, lips moving in a messy synchronization as their hands roamed each other's bodies, tangling in the hair at the nape of their necks, fingers brushing teasingly over nipples, palms resting flush against hip bones, arms intertwining around the backs of necks. 

The room was hot, their scents mingled, making the room smell like a delicious concoction made with gentle caresses and whispered sweet nothings of praise and happy sounds.

Neither of them wanted it to end.

Jooheon pulled himself off of Changkyun, peppering his face in soft kisses as his hand slid down the younger's stomach. Changkyun's body jerked, he was sensitive to the others touches. 

"Hey, it's okay, baby. I'm here, I'll go slow, I won't hurt you. I promise," Jooheon whispered, worried that if he spoke any louder perhaps he might shatter the protective and gentle bubble that had encased them.

"Thank you, Honey," Changkyun whimpered in response, his hips gently thrusting up, Kyun carefully wrapped his legas around Jooheon's waist, pulled him even closer to him with want of more contact. " I n-need more, Alpha, please."

The older smiled, pressing a kiss to Changkyun's forehead as his hand trailed down to between the younger's thighs. His fingers traipsed slowly across Changkyun's female private part.

"Tell me if it hurts, or when to stop. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, baby."

"I will, please just...hurry."

Jooheon's free arm shimmied under Changkyun's back for support when he pushed his middle finger in with ease. Changkyun keened, the feeling so much better than he imagined. His hands gripped at the sheets beneath him as he let out a shaky whimper.

"More," he breathed out, Jooheon complied quickly, easing in a second finger.

He fingered Changkyun, making sure to go at a slow pace so he didn't freak the younger out, but when Changkyun whined for more, Jooheon chuckled softly and added a third finger, this time with a little more hesitation. Changkyun's back arched and he pushed himself back and forth in time with Jooheon's slow pumping.

After a little more stretching he leaned down to kiss Changkyun again, slipping his fingers out of the younger. Changkyun whined into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to be full of Jooheon, he kissed the older back, their tongues swirling against each other and across their lips.

Jooheon climbed off the bed, chuckling at Changkyun's small pout while he watched him.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," he spoke, pulling his t-shirt over his head and getting to work on taking his jeans off.

Changkyun removed his hoodie and dropped it on the floor, watching intently at the way

Jooheon's muscles tensed when he stepped out of his boxers, he was so focused on looking at the older's arms that he hadn't noticed the way his erection sprung out from the fabric and sat heavily between his legs.

"I'll go slow, Kyunnie. I won't hurt you. You can say no and I won't be disappointed," Jooheon urged, taking a tentative step towards the bed.

"No I— I need you, please, hyung," he whimpered out softly, shifting back into his previous position and opening his legs shyly.

Jooheon pouted merely from how cute that small action was, he opened the drawer to his nightstand and rummaged through it, pulling out one of the condoms he would use. He quickly put it on and sidled up between Changkyun's thighs and leaned forward to kiss him again.

Swallowing up each heavy breath and quiet whimper. Jooheon grabbed his own achingly hard dick and stroked it a few times, rubbing it against Changkyun's vagina.

Changkyun hissed, scrunching his eyes together in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His hands searched for something to hold, gently linking his fingers with Jooheon's when the older offered his hands. The older guided Changkyun's hands above his head, his elbows planted cautiously beside the younger's face.

Jooheon interlocked their lips again, trying to distract Changkyun from the pain of it all. The younger was tight, clenching and throbbing around Jooheon's dick. The older grunted quietly, pushing all the way in until Changkyun couldn't take him in anymore.

Jooheon stopped kissing the boy, taking in all the features of the younger; from the eyebrow piercing, to his plump, soft lips that were red and swollen from being bitten; his flushed cheeks that were hot to the touch, the small strands of blonde hair that stuck to his forehead, and his scrunched up eyes, cutely crinkled at the corners from the small smile adorning his face, the way they fluttered open and looked up into Jooheon's own eyes.

"You're so pretty, Changkyun. So, so beautiful. So beautiful and so... mine"

Jooheon pecked Changkyun on the lips, peppering a few more kisses on his face as he slowly started to move his hips back and forth. It was taking everything in him not to ravish the younger, pound into him until he was crying and begging Jooheon to go harder.

But something in him told him he must be gentle and treat him with extra care.

It took a bit for Changkyun to adjust to how thick and long Jooheon was. He felt so, so full and he never wanted the feeling to go away. The pain subsided, now only feeling fantastic, he begged for Jooheon to move faster and the older thought he should give his baby what he deserves, he pulled almost all the way out, pushing back in and groaning at how tight and warm it all felt.

"You're so tight, Kyunnie. So good and tight," he murmured, his lips trailing gentle kisses all over the younger's face.

Changkyun flushed at his words, his hips moving in sync with Jooheon's as the older thrust into him. The feeling was sending sparks through his nerves, his skin tingling and heating up with each push and pull.

Changkyun felt so good that he was starting to lose the ability to form rational sentences.

"Jooh — ngh ah! —Alpha, please. G-go faster," Changkyun moaned, his hands untangling themselves from Jooheon's and reaching forward in an attempt to get Jooheon to speed up.

Jooheon obliged, sitting up on the backs on his heels, arms winding around Changkyun's thighs so he had a better grip to start moving quicker.

The atmosphere in the room turned from sensual kisses, gentle caresses and whispers of sweet nothings to heavy breaths, short, sharp moans and the incredibly lewd sound of skin on skin and the squelching sounds of Changkyun's self-lubricant.

Changkyun was getting close, his limbs were shaking and he was sure the bed was about to snap from all the pressure and movement.

Jooheon's grunts, groans and uttered words of 'so good and tight, damn , so pretty and tight for me,' pushed Changkyun was losing it judging by the sharp intakes of air, Jooheon came inside, well inside of the condom that was inside of his mate. But it was a hell of a pleasure, he definitely saw stars. 

He panted heavily, collapsing down next to Changkyun and smiling widely. Jooheon chuckled lightly and pressed a gentle kiss to the younger's lips and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer so they could cuddle.

Changkyun felt the need to sleep and smell exactly like Jooheon. He curled into the older's chest, happy that he could only smell the scent of his mate. It was calming and he could feel himself drifting to sleep. He squirmed and whined, not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

"Sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." Jooheon whispered, resting his lips on Changkyun's forehead in a long kiss.

Changkyun nodded, his eyes already closed, lips parted and small huff of air flowing from them as his breathing evened out. Jooheon smiled against the younger's forehead, his fingers gently running through his hair. He wasn't too tired, but if it meant staying with Changkyun then he was more than happy to lay there peacefully.

"I will protect you, no matter what." he promised to his mate with a smile. 

Changkyun was his new beginning, his blessing, his everything. 

 

 

To be continued:

 

 

What do you guys think? Do you believe Aerum and JangMi could be behind the human attack incident?

What are your theories? 

Special thanks to @thefuckno (wattpad user)

Thank you for writing with me! It was an amazing experience. Pls check her out, she had great books in her profile. Hope we can work together again!! <3 huge thanks and lots of love coming your way. 

Love you all!

If you have any questions about the fic, just ask me. Comment right away, if you have questions about me, amazing Author-nim, then also comment them. I will reply as quick as possible.


	33. Felix

Fun facts: Rain and snow mixed (also known as sleet) is precipitation composed of rain and partially melted snow. This precipitation can occur where the temperature in the lower part of the atmosphere is slightly above the freezing point (0 °C or 32 °F) also, there can be mud on snow for those who don't know. 

A/N: Forgive the errors, too lazy to fix them. 

 

 

─── ･☆: *.☽ .* :☆ ───

 

 

Special Chapter   
Kyunnie and Felix 

 

 

Changkyun 

 

Kihyun's training is fun but hard. The best part of class and training is that I get to interact with other male omegas just like me, and some few female omega that felt badass enough to fight along with the betas and alphas. I made lots of good friends, and together we shared the pain and suffering of Kihyun's training and quick exploding temper that was as short as his stature. Momma Ki has been really been tough on us, and more on the ones that are slow or too shy.

Not every omega has a good physique or the stamina to go to training. Omega's are resistant to pain, but we aren't that strong, to be strong as a beta, we had to train hard, very hard ... and the more we trained ... the more we felt our arms and legs would come off.

We had to build our body up, but we felt like our baby fat wasn't going anywhere. Our bodies instead of being fit were getting soggy, like soggy noddles. Man, I felt sorry for us.

Felix was the best in the group when it came to in hand to hand combat, but he sucked at weaponry and mantaining his wolf form.

*sighs*

We had a lot to learn, but instead of learning and practicing, we would all goof off whenever Kihyun wasn't looking or went away to deal with something about the kitchen. I knew it was important to learn and all, but I couldn't resist going away with the others to have fun. I never had friends when I was in the Blue Moon, at least not friends of my age ... everyone I hung out with was either too young or too old ... so it was refreshing to hang out with wolves of my own age.

Sure, I had Ki, but he was more of a Mom.

MiMi, a naggy caring sister.

Aerum and JangMi, sisters as well ... sort of.

The point is, I never had many omega friends before and it felt super nice to have them. They accepted me and didn't mind I was the packs' leader's mate. When I was with them, I was another ordinary omega, and I liked that.

Today Kihyun told us to practice our sprints, he wanted to see how fast we could run in our wolf form. We had to run from the territories border back to the pack under 10 minutes ... which was almost impossible and it was hard on the snow ... it was cold and omegas are sensitive towards weather ... like hell Ki ... it takes more than 15 minutes to get there! But since we are omega's we can be a whole lot faster than Betas and Alphas, and more when we are in danger even if the weather doesn't agree with us.

So the little devil forced us to run till we dropped, and on our wolf forms which was horrible and exhausting. Felix passed out in the second trip right in the middle, in the middle of the road, he couldn't keep up with the rest of us because he couldn't maintain his wolf form.

It was horrible, it even rained and snowed, sleet when we were running back and forth. Even under the rain Kihyun still pushed us hard to run, to run like our lives depended on it ... the evil devil even set loose a few young alphas to chase us!

It was horrible!!

I never ran so hard in my life!

My paws buried deep under the mud between the snow every time I ran, the whole road was washing away with the rain, the snow almost melting but as I mentioned earlier, Kihyun kept pushing us, even if we were out of breath or about to collapse.

My legs were wobbling, my thighs were burning and my heart was pounding hard against my chest. On my third trip, the alpha that was chasing me began to come hard at me, and by that, I mean that he began to tackle me, push me away from the reach so that I couldn't reach my goal and attack me. It was a huge pain, I was too tired to fight back ... so in one I let him push me into a pool of mud, there I laid lifeless.

The alpha eventually moved on to get other omega's to fail, I stayed in the mud scowling at the dark raining sky. I was tired and I felt upset, the whole training was getting on my nerves. Just when I shifted back to my human form I felt my whole body ache.

"Everything hurrtss..." I mumbled with my eyes tightly closed, and in a matter of seconds, I felt a deep penetrating gaze burn my skin. My eyes quickly opened and moved towards the place I felt I was being looked at, but when I looked I saw nothing but trees. I narrowed my eyes and focused my nose in catching any scent that was nearby, but then I remembered that it would be impossible to catch a scent under the rain.

Stupid me.

I stared at the place where I felt the eyes burned holes at me. I wanted to go there and see for myself if someone was indeed staring, but my body was too tired.

My eyes just focused on the trees and between them, there in the dark I saw movement. I quickly propped myself up on my elbows, ignoring how the mud was smudging against my skin. Something was moving in the dark! Getting closer!

I was about to cry out but then I saw a mop of blonde hair and that stupid mischievous grin that always told everyone that he was up to no good.

It was fucking Felix!

I immediately scoffed out loud while the stupid blond just laughed hysterically at me for being scared.

"You should have seen the look on your face hyung!" he cackled while hugging a tree.

"You idiot!" I groaned in annoyance throwing mud at him but the other just hid behind the tree "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry!" he whispered amused, then he motioned me to come closer, I raised an eyebrow, not sure what he was up to "come hyung! We are practically dead, the others are still going at it."

While Felix kept a lookout, I stood up from the mud, my feet squelching and drowning. I chuckled at how I was sinking in the mud and how hard it was to move out of it. Lol, I looked like those piggies that played in the mud.

I hopped over to Felix that was amused at how dirty I was, not even the rain could wash away my mess, but even so, I was smiling like an idiot.

"You look like a piggy."

"Yeah," I chuckled following Felix away from the training fields to the forest. On the way, I took off my shoes and walked barefoot along with Felix that also had his shoes filled with mud. The snow felt nice on my feet, at least for a little while.

We walked, jumped over logs and rocks and even ran far away from the pack training grounds and away from the border.

"Where are we going?"

"We, my friend, are going to the hot springs!"

I stopped walking to look at Felix like he was dumb "hot springs? In this weather?" I stared at the crying sky of water and snow while the other just playfully slapped my back with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah. It's perfect. It's cold, sleet. I want hot chocolate and hot springs hyung!" the younger pouted and I began to hug my body because of the clinging cold.

"Okay, let's just go before our feet fall off."

The blond grinned happily "sure! The best thing about the sauna is that they wash our clothes if we ask them too!"

"Let's just hurry. The mud is freezing on my body." 

 

 

🐾 🐾 🐾

 

 

"Won't we get scolded?"

"Of course," Felix said shamelessly looking over his shoulder to smile at me, I frowned "but after we have fun."

"Hanging out with you seems troublesome."

"Correction, it's fun. Training is nothing but pain and misery. We deserve to relax and have fun once in a while too ya know. Kihyun works us to the bone, even forces us to do many unnecessary things."

I sighed when we both arrived at the small hot springs place that was very far away from the packhouse. It was owned by an old omega lady and her grumpy granddaughter that did nothing but glare at everything around her.

"Back when I was in Seoul, Kihyun trained me to maintain my wolf form but he wasn't this harsh."

"Yeah, he also taught you a bit of defense right?"

"Yeah, a bit. I was never a big fan of training ... to be honest ... I don't like anything that has to do with fighting. I'm a pacifist."

"I know hyung, but you need to know how to defend yourself if you ever find yourself in danger and there's no one there to help you." he said quietly when we reached the counter "I want you to do your best at that okay, I want you to be safe."

A small smile formed on my lips and it seemed to be contagious because Felix also gifted me a beautiful smile too. We both smiled to each other and the youngest rubbed my shoulder before he greeted the young woman in charge of the hot springs. She seemed to know Felix and the little squirt coaxed her to give him a discount, she gave in but did better than giving a discount ... she didn't charge us at all.

The grumpy girl seemed to like him, adore him even, and Felix knew that and used it at his advantage.

😆

The girl quickly took us in and gave us the typical white robes. Felix then asked her if she could wash our clothes and the girl sighed annoyed but accepted anyway because it was Felix.

The girl with bright orange hair eyed us up and down and groaned at the dirt and the wet snow.

"You two are lucky to be cute, give them here now."

"Now?" I choked out embarrassed, feeling my cheeks burned when the girl pushed out her hand towards us, expecting us to undress right in front of her!

Felix began to take his clothes off like it was nothing while I froze.

"Don't be shy kid, we are omegas."

"O-Okay..."

I began with pulling my thick sweater over my head along with the baby blue shirt underneath, then pulled down my pants and I swear I felt myself burn hotter because the girl looked at us like she has seen better ...

"You both need to eat a bit more, you two are scrawny," she whined quietly taking the pieces of clothing's we gave her so that she could toss them in a white basket nearby.

I felt self-conscious about that ... did I really look that skinny?

Felix voiced out the question I asked inside my head when he went to look at himself at the wall mirror.

I saw him frown at his figure "aw man, I look like a walking science class skeleton." he pulled at his skin that was too thin.

"It's okay to be slim, but that skinny ..." the girl shook her head in disapproval "You two look like you are starved."

"Actually," I bit my lip when I finished getting undressed and only left my underwear on "I haven't been eating that well lately. After the miscarriage, I haven't had an appetite."

The female omega nodded her head "You still need to eat, even if you don't want to."

"Do we really look all bony?"

"Yep!" she popped the 'p' when she yanked the last of Felix's clothes. "Tho you have good thighs." She said looking at me. I felt myself blush. "You seemed like you had chubby cheeks too. It seems like you are drastically losing weight."

"I will try to eat more ..."

"I will bring you guys something to eat later. Stay as long as you like, I will wash and dry your clothes as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Kio."

"Whatever." the girl named Kio left us alone in the dressing hall. Felix and I wore our robes and went to the sauna to relax. All the worries I had gone away when I got soaked with amazing warm boiling water.

Ah, it felt like heaven.

The warmth was comforting, life-changing. Everything that was on my mind vanished and all there was left was a relaxing sensation.

No rogues.

No Aerum or JangMi.

and no Kihyun and his training.

It felt nice.

Felix also let out a moan full of delight leave his lips when he got inside.

He looked happy.

"Like It?" he asked

"Love it."

"I come here a lot."

"You mean, you ditch class and training to come here." the other omega laughed quietly. He didn't need to answer because the answer was already obvious.

"I don't like class or training ..." Felix started when he leaned against the wall to look at the ceiling like he was in deep thought "I don't like being surrounded by werewolves all the time hyung, I actually wanna be surrounded by humans. I wanna live between them like an ordinary person, not live apart from them."

"Oh, I had no idea you felt that way."

Felix's lips went to a straight line, his eyes downcast "no one really knows, just you."

"Not even Kihyun?"

He shook his head "No, Ki hyung is too strict with the pack rules and stuff, I adore him and wish he could be my parent but sometimes I wish not..."

"You are really complicated."

"Yeah. I know. Sometimes I don't understand myself either."

"Everyone thinks you are a slacker."

"I know, and it's true. I skip class and training every chance I get because I don't really want to be a warrior ... I just want to be normal."

"Why you act like you want to?"

"Because that's how everyone wants me to act. You can't go around saying you want to be human or want to be normal because if you do, you will be looked down upon. You will be shunned or something. Werewolves are too proud of being werewolves hyung, it will be a terrible bitter pill to swallow if they knew how I really feel like."

"I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I won't judge you or criticize you for it. I actually think is awesome you think that way. I sometimes wish I was normal too."

"We are weird."

"Very weird."

 

 

🐾 🐾 🐾 

 

 

I stretched my body before I wore the clothes Kio washed and dried for us. I was so relaxed, so ready to hit the bed and just sleep forever without any worries.

Bout the time I got dressed I checked what time it was when got out of the changing room. It was 7:15 pm ... it was dark outside.

Welp, Joo probably is back home ... and wondering where I was ... and maybe hearing all sort of complaints from Kihyun about me disappearing in the middle of training...

Yeh... I had no energy to go back home, instead, I wanted to get soaked again.

Felix then came out of another changing room wearing his usual cheerful smile, I returned the smile and told him the time, that's when his smile dropped and his eyes moved to look outside the closest window.

" 7 already?"

"We are late for dinner."

"Kio got us something ready to eat, after that, I would like to go someplace before we head back home. Will you come with me or ...?"

"I will go with you."

Kio made us all sort of delicious food, it was hard for me to work up my appetite, I was just pecking here and there, I got a good slam on the head and began to eat a bit more than the usual.

Felix was quiet at dinner which was strange. After we ate, we thanked Kio for everything, especially for the delicious food that she forced us to finish to the last grain of rice.

After that Felix and I walked away towards the border of the pack. The kid took a route that will let us get by unnoticed by the night guards.

When I realized we were walking away from the pack territory I moved closer to Felix, I wanted to ask where he wanted to go but the somber look he had on his face stopped me.

I thought it was best not to ask and just follow him... we were not supposed to be outside of the pack's territory... if Jooheon finds out ... he will be furious.

The rogues could be out there ... or something ...

But Felix just kept walking, he was swiftly moving around, taking a safe route that will lead us to the human territory. The whole way I was looking around because there was no sign of life anywhere. No rogues no nothing.

Weird. Super weird.

Just where were they?

After a while, we reached the human territory and from there we took a bus that led us to the nearest town.

The town we arrived to was a lively one with many humans around going through different night activities. The young omega and I just walked between the humans, by the stores, and by a very amazing bakery!

The bakery was not a big place but it certainly was a very beautiful one. Felix stopped when a truck parked in front of the bakery to deliver lots of bags of powder sugar. It was a dream how those workers unloaded the truck carrying all those heavy bags of white sugar like it was nothing ... there were a few bags that were a bit cracked and the sweet white sugary powder jumped and mixed with the snowy wind.

It was like a sugar storm. (Sorry XD I was watching Gone Girl when I was writing this, so why the heck not)

I stuck my tongue out and felt how the wind blew hard against my tongue and tasted the delicious sugar powder.

It was yum.

Felix did the same childish thing as I did but then stopped and turned to the bakery's crystal window, he stepped closer against the glass and from there he stared, stared rather gloomy at something... or rather at someone.

Curious I stepped closer to the other blonde omega and looked at the same direction he was looking only to find that he was staring at the most beautiful woman.

Tall and lean, long gorgeous brown hair and kind dark brown eyes.

Why was Felix staring at her?

She was talking to the guys that were delivering the sugar powder, she smiled and helped them organize the bags on a cart she brought from the back of the bakery.

Her smile was bright, happy and contagious ... just like Felix's...

That's when it struck me...

Could she be...?

My eyes narrowed, my heart felt heavy when I just stared at the woman move around the place making sure every last bag of sugar was there before she sighed off.

She was very energetic, her cute waves bounced with each moved she made. Her smile never leaving her lips even if no one was around her.

The same.

Felix just stared at how she was working, how she smiled and laughed with her coworkers. I dunno why but ... I felt like my heart was about to explode.

"Is she?" I began hesitantly but Felix quickly interrupted me.

"Yeah," he bit his lower lip without taking his eyes off of her "she's my mom."

My eyes then returned to the woman that was now talking to some customers that came in. Her kindness towards them was really endearing, she seemed like a great and lovable person ... so why ... how did Felix .... ended up ...

Then I saw it.

"She's human." my voice was low as a whisper but the other omega heard me and even smiled at my words.

"She's human." he repeated as low as I did "and has no idea that I found her." a crystal clear tear ran down his right eye while he stared at the woman he knows it's his mother.

The pain of abandonment.

The suffering of loneliness.

All pouring through his eyes.

"My dad left her pregnant, but during her pregnancy with me she noticed that I was different... when she saw me ... she was sure I was different. A freak. She didn't think twice in contacting my dad to tell him about me, he told her the truth and that if she didn't want me that she could just kill me. She thought about it, but then she took me to the forest near the Clan pack and left me there with a note explaining why she couldn't have me and couldn't kill me."

He breathed through his mouth, his lips pale and cold "Zico was the head alpha back then, he was the one that found me and took me to his pack to the stray kids orphanage."

"H-how did you find out ... about her?"

Felix then looked at me, his eyes red with tears streaming down his cheeks "because I'm a huge snoop and because I slack off a lot ... I was desperate to know about my parents, so I snuck in Chan hyung's office and found the letter mom left. How did I find her? Well, the letter had her scent ..."

"Oh.."

"Yeah."

We both stayed quiet and turned our heads back to the woman that was Felix's mother. The younger wiped his eyes away when she walked closer to where we were standing. She was cleaning tables, she saw us standing outside and smiled and waved. We shyly waved back and she smiled all content.

"Have you talked to her?"

He shook his head "I'm happy just looking at her."

"Will you ever talk to her?"

"Someday."

"Hmm."

"Let's go hyung, it's getting late."

Felix sniffled a bit when he moved away from the glass, he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to walk back with him.

The whole journey back home took a while and all the time we were both quiet. There was nothing to say. I was amazed at how much the younger has confided in me... told me and shown me things he never dreamed of sharing with anyone.

When we arrived at the Clan pack I offered to walk him back to his house, the orphanage. On our way there we walked side by side, our shoulders were touching and the moonlight was lighting our way.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone about mom."

"I won't, but whytell me and not kihyun?"

Felix then slowly started to act like his old self, he tilted his head to the side and smiled when he looked back at me "Because I know I can trust you."

"Aw, you can."

"I just feel much more comfortable with you than with Kihyun."

"Thanks, I feel the same way."

His smile did make me feel better and I hope he did feel better himself too.

"I feel better now that I have told someone."

"You can always talk to me about it," I assured him.

"Someday we will order sweets there hyung! So please go with me!"

"You don't have to ask Felix, of course, I will go with you." we both smiled and the blonde hugged me "stop being so clingy and go inside."

"Okay, okay, but before I go I want to give you something one of the girls here drew about you and Jooheon." the blonde quickly searched for his wallet and from there he pulled a piece of folded paper. He then placed it in my hand with a playful grin "she's a huge Jookyun fan! so she drew this for you, begged me to give it to you because she's so shy! hope you like it hyung!"

"Aw," I didn't hesitate to unfold the drawing and when I did I found myself blushing like crazy at the cute drawing, it was awkward but accurate in some way.  
"Tell her thanks, I will keep it."

"Will do!"

"Thanks for the small adventure."

"Thank you for coming along hyung, I really appreciate it."

One more goodbye and I was on my way home, to the mansion where my mate probably is or not. He hasn't linked me all day which was weird.

Oh well, I had such a great day and nothing could ruin it, not even momma ki or a mate in a bad mood.

I had with Felix and I got to know him better, and got close to him.

 

To be continued:


	34. [Filler] Life at the Orphanage

A/N: Sorry for the errors guys. I woke up thinking about Felix and decided to do a filler about his life at the orphanage and let you know his struggles. Sorry of the updates are getting boring. I'm losing my touch. 

 

 

─── ･☆: *.☽ .* :☆ ───

 

 

Felix 

 

 

I watched Hyung walked away on the window beside the entrance door. Hyung sure did look content, happy when he went home. I, on the other hand, felt extremely relieved, I have been bottling up so many secrets and feelings all my life, secrets that were eating away at me, feelings that were really making me fade away. I felt so good when I opened the lid and just poured it all on hyung who didn't disappoint me.

Ever since I met Changkyunnie hyung at the swings ... I felt something that I never felt with anyone, not even with Kihyun hyung, I felt something that was more than just a connection ... it was a bond. A deep bond like we have been friends or brothers since forever. I felt like I knew him like I could trust him and depend on him ... I felt like he was the one that could understand me and I'm glad I wasn't wrong.

Changkyunnie hyung gets me, he even feels the same way as me. The first time in a long time that I felt understood, that I felt like I could really be myself and not use the happy virus persona I have for everyone else I won't allow inside my protective barriers.

Hyung sure does have something that makes me want to tell him everything, I was surprised that I showed him my mom... that was a super deep secret ... but felt like hyung should know and would understand.

I really had fun being with him.

I hope we get to hang out more.

When I was done staring out the window I moved away and tried to walk towards the stairs but then someone got in my way. Someone tall and irritating. I quickly groaned to show my annoyance.

SeungMin rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his hips like the diva he is.

"You finally bothered to show up!"

"Yes, I'm finally gracing you with my lovely presence that you can't live without," my sarcasm dripping with venom "now move."

SeungMin's mouth opened, he seemed like he was ready to make a comeback but I quickly slipped away towards the stairs. I quickly went up, skipping a few steps to get upstairs faster but when I reached the top Changbin blocked my way.

Seeing his face annoyed me more than seeing SeungMin's. He was sooooo irritating and sooooo infuriating. I swear, that kid has it for me, and it freaks me out.

"Move!" I tried to push the alpha out of the way but he hardened his body and it turned out to be hard to move or push him away.

His motionless face stared hard at me, his eyes penetrating my own when I defiantly glared at him. 

"You skipped training," the stated the obvious, like dude, that's not new "where did you go this time?"

"I went to pick up daisies so that I could shove them up your ass, now move or I will pee all over your shoes."

Changbin didn't say anything when he stepped aside to let me pass. I shoved him away and sprinted towards my room so that I could slam the door shut like I always do, but when I grabbed the door ... it felt weird? like if it wasn't there ... and when I took a quick look it was because it wasn't.

I screamed at the top of my lungs for the loss of my FUCKING DOOR that is the only holy thing that keeps all those asses away from me. Now the door was gone, no privacy! I was going to fucking lose it! 

"C H A N !!!!!!!!!" I huffed angrily when I raced downstairs to scream at the stupid orphanage keeper. He was making tea in the kitchen when I burst in through the door looking like a fucking psycho ready to commit murder for the theft of my precious door. 

"CHAN!" I screamed loud enough that it made the others wince and run away "WHERE IS MY FUCKING DOOR!"

Chan barely reacted, he just kept making his stinking tea while having his back towards me. It was making all the vein in my forehead pop! That's what I totally hate about him, he ignores me whenever he does something that he knows that pisses me off. 

"Chan! I'm fucking talking to you!" I spat angrily grabbing hyung by his shoulder to force him to face me, and he did with a poker face "where is my door?"

"You skipped four classes and two training sessions this week."

"SO?!"

"Then no door." the bitch sipped his tea. 

I scoffed, "fucking unbelievable!" I think I almost cried when I heard that but I held it in, I couldn't show weakness in front of Chan, I hate losing to him.

"Language Felix, there are kids here!"

"Give me back my door! I need my privacy!"

"You mean you need your door so that you can keep everyone from interacting with you and to keep locked while you sneak away at night?"

Damn you Bang Chan ... 

"G i v e m e b a c k m y d o o r "

"or what Felix? What will you do?"

"I will kill myself!"

"Such a drama queen," Han walked into the kitchen to throw away his empty coca-cola can and to of course dig his nose into my business like he always does.

"You stay out of it Han! like always, this DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

"Then don't scream, the whole house can hear you, even the bangtan pack can too!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell him to shut up Felix," Chan scolded putting his stupid cup away so that he could deal with me "he's right, you are being too loud and too dramatic, is just a door."

"Just a door? that door keeps my privacy! it keeps me from all you losers that pretend to be family but you are not!"

"That's enough Felix." the older omega warned darkly but I ignored it and kept going "NO! I'm sick of all of you, and I'm sick of this place and I'M SICK OF YOU PRETENDING TO BE MY MOTHER!"

Then there was the sound of my face being slapped and my whole face jerked away. It stung, but I didn't show it hurt, I just looked at Chan again with a glare. Chan like always pretended to look hurt by my words but then he would punish me and send me up to my room. But this time Chan didn't send me to my room, didn't scream 'no phone or no wifi for a month' ... he just stood right in front of me with glossy eyes. lips trembling and face getting paler by the second. 

Han slowly approached Chan and placed his hand gently on the older's right shoulder to ask him if he was okay, but before Chan could answer a strong fist collided with my face. My whole body flew away and hit the ground with a heavy thump.

and holt shit it hurt more than being hit by a bear! 

My head was spinning when I tried to blink away the blurriness of my eyes, but before I regained my vision I used my nose to catch the scent of the asshole that attacked me out of nowhere and it didn't surprise me when I smelled fresh-cut wood, then I knew it was Changbin. Irritated and without clear vision I stood up and shoved him, asked him what the hell it was his problem. 

"Apologize to Chan." it was his strict answer. As funny as it sounded I refused and pushed him away but the asshole grabbed my arm and yanked me back, that's when I let out a yelp of pain leave my lips. He held a tight hold on my arm, his fingers were squeezing my tender skin making me struggle against the hold. 

"L-Let go you are h-hurting me Changbin!"

"Then apologize."

Our eyes met and I saw how red Changbin's eyes were, it happened when Alpha's were angry, but I didn't feel scared. I just used my free arm to pull Changbin close enough for me to knee his useless bag of balls. 

The alpha let out a squeak when my knee hit his jewels, his tight hold then loosened and I used that opportunity to run towards the door and away from the orphanage. 

I ran away, as far away as I could. I reached the park where I met Changkyun hyung. It was empty when I reached the swings, I grabbed one and sat on it while I bitterly remember all the reasons why I hate the orphanage, bang, and Changbin. 

Well, one is that I never asked to be an orphan ... I hated feeling abandoned and worthless. 

Two, I hated how Chan was too overprotective towards me to the point he wouldn't let anyone adopt me! That sucked! I wanted a family and he would shoo them away!

Third, Chan always lied about my parents. Since little I was always curious about my parents and why they left me at the orphanage. Chan told me that my parents died in an accident outside the pack. I could tell it was bullshit. 

Four, I hate all the kids there ... they were all arrogant assholes that only cared about who was the strongest. They also didn't care about being adopted, in fact, they wanted to stay there with Chan while I didn't. They always screwed the chances I got of being adopted and Chan never said anything. 

Five and most important, I hate Changbin ... well .. not hate hate ... but yeh ... hate hate ... ugh ... I do like the guy as a friend sometimes but when he gets too overprotective or too competitive it's when I wish I had never met him ...

I really hate that place.

Want to be free from there. 

That's why I picked Kihyun to save me ... I thought he was the one ... but he no longer seems like the one. 

Changkyun is the one. 

After I thought about him, I began to miss him, then my body moved on its own and led me towards the packhouse where he lived.

There many older wolves were keeping night watch, they looked at me and I hurried inside the mansion with burning cheeks. Older handsome alphas always make me blush. I knew where hyung's room was ... but his room was also the leader's room ... 

'Should I be knocking at their door this late?' I wondered long and hard when I went up the stairs to the second floor where hyung's room was. 

I slowly made my way there and stood right in front of the ivory wooden door. I wanted to knock, I was about to knock but then I began to feel bad about the things that I said to Chan ... sure he was crazy but he did take good care of me and is always trying to push me forward in class and training ...

Maybe I went too far with the things I said. 

Felt my heart painfully squeezed when I remembered when I told him he wasn't my mom ... that must have hurt him because he always tried to be better than my real mom.

Meh. 

Still mad at him for taking my door! 

so I will apologize the next day ...

While I was busy being deep in thought, the hyung's door slowly opened and the tall head alpha stood under the door frame to stare at me talking to myself. 

"Felix?"

"huh?"

The alpha let out a chuckle "Are you alright?"

"Yeah?" wasn't sure myself.

Jooheon sighed and pulled me inside the room where Changkyunnie hyung was already tucked in his bed sleeping peacefully like an angel. Cute hyung.

"What happened?"

"what what?" I played dumb but then I remembered that there was no tricking the head alpha, he already guessed what bothered me and gave me that knowing look. I just sighed and promised I would apologize to Chan ... in a few days. He knows that Chan and I fight a lot.

"You want him to stop pissing you off then cooperate! Go to class even if you fall asleep on the desk, go training even if you get tired and fall on your face, but don't ditch because not only do you piss Chan, you also piss Kihyun!"

"Ouch, so you know I ditched training?" I asked carefully laughing nervously when I saw Jooheon hand me a cup of hot chocolate. I quickly yanked the cup from his hands with a squeak because earlier that day I was craving hot chocolate. 

"and that you dragged Changkyun into it."

I felt the life leave me when hyung said that ... will I die?!

"HYUNG! I didn't mea-"

"Thank you."

"thank you?"

"for distracting Changkyun from his worries." Jooheon then flashed a smile with dimples completely squeezing the life out of me. 

Felix dead

cause of death

DIMPLES!

"DOn't smile LIKe that hyung! it's bad for my heart!"

Jooheon then laughed and moved towards the red leather couch that he quickly turned into bed with lots of pillows and blankets. 

"Sleep here, tomorrow I will take you to Chan and help you smooth things over."

"and get my door back."

"a door?"

I nodded "my door."

'Okay, your door. The bathroom is there, there are some clean clothes in there too, pick the ones you want and go to sleep."

"Alrighty! will you sleep?"

"I have to go over some documents Namjoon brought over. So, I will probably sleep late."

"Okay," I smiled and Jooheon ruffled my hair like the affectionate guy he is. "thanks for letting me sleep over."

"Anytime."

When I moved towards the bathroom I heard Jooheon call me and I turn around to look at the leader's concerned eyes, he crossed his arms around his chest and thought deeply how to say what he wanted to say, when he had a good idea on what to say he started saying:

"You are very talented, strong and smart. I know you can do better."

I stood by the door watching Jooheon stare at me, his eyes searching for a reaction, but I didn't know how to react. I really really deep inside didn't want to be a warrior... but didn't dare to tell Jooheon that. He will be disappointed, crushed cuz he more than anyone valued me. 

"Hyung..." I was at loss for words. Shocker when I'm someone that never stops talking. 

Jooheon saw I was fighting for words. 

"I will ... try."

"If you don't like Kihyun's training then I can assign you someone else, or take you under my wing."

"No, I wanna stay with Changkyunnie hyung."

A smile formed on hyungs lips "Alright, I will tell Ki to go easy on you guys."

"Please do."

"Alright, go shower."

"Thanks, hyung."

I closed the bathroom door and thought about what will I do with my life. Will I become a warrior or will I chase after a job in the human territory?

I really didn't know but I promised myself to think deeply about it later and talk to Changkyun hyung about it, maybe he can help me realize what I really want to do with my life. 

I made up my mind to apologize to Chan, and all the small kids that heard me being mean, but I will NOT apologize to Han or Changbin ... ^^

 

 

To be continued:


	35. [Filler] Let's Just Be Together

Special Chapter   
HyungWonho

 

 

─── ･☆: *.☽ .* :☆ ───

 

 

Wonho

 

 

"Okay, you got it boss." I was about to leave then room but then stopped and almost tripped with my own feet to look back at the alpha with a goofy smile "Oh! I forgot something important!"

"What is it?"

"MiMi is here and wants to see Changkyun. She has already seen Kihyun and doesn't want to leave until she sees her ball of fluff as she calls him."

"Okay, I will wake him up."

"Oki, she's downstairs."

After that, I left Jooheon's room to go give the orders. On my way down I thought about what Joo said about taking turns, it wasn't a bad idea!

It could definitely work.

Two alphas can be together if their souls are wrapped around a bond of love. The bond opens many doors like communication, acceptance, tolerance and all sorts of things.

A bond is sacred and it will even keep two dominant alphas together if they let it.

Is rare but it happens.

You just have to trust in the bond and do your best to fit with your mate, and trust me when I say I have been trying since forever to fit with Hyungwon ... but he hasn't tried at all to fit in with me and that hurts me a bit. I'm always the one that wants to give the relationship a try, unlike Hyungwon that recommended rejecting each other so that we could find our ideal mates, one that could give us children. 

A long gloomy sigh escaped my lips when I exited the mansion and headed to the training grounds where most of the elite are either training or supervising the young ones. I need to organize a tracking Unit with Hyungwon and have Hyunwoo and Gunhee patrol the borders. I hurried my steps because I wanted to have at least a little time to talk to Hyungwon and ask him if he will give us a chance. 

On my way to the training grounds, I saw Kihyun heading there as well, the grumpy omega saw me and waved, I waved as well and saw how Gunhee approached him with a huge grin on his face. 

I chuckled, hopeless Gunhee never gives up. 

Poor guy, chasing after someone that is already taken.

I left the two and hurried when I saw someone tall and slender walk away from the training grounds in a hurry, it was Hyungwon! 

"Wonnie!!" I screamed waving my hands around to catch his attention and let me tell you that when he noticed me I saw him roll his eyes, he does that when I call him wonnie, he really didn't like it.

"Hyungwonssi! I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Orders from the leader," Hyungwon's ears perked up at the words and gave me his full attention when he crossed his arms around his chest "and a suggestion from the man that wants a chance with you." the last one made him cringe, even I felt the cringe .. ehh what did I say that?

"Hoseok, we talke-"

"Just hear me out!" I interrupted him, I will not let him turn me down until he hears my new idea. 

His handsome face softened and a small smile tugged at his lips when he saw my enthusiasm and my determination to be heard, he nodded his head, allowing me to say what I wanted to say.

"I know we talked about this many times and that every time we do we always hit a dead end because we both want things that we can't give each other, but hun, we have options, lots and lots of options!"

Hyungwon was paying close attention, I could tell by how his eyes were fixed on mine and it made me feel happy that he was at least interested in hearing me out, that means that he cares, cuz someone that doesn't care and wants nothing to do with you wouldn't even bother to hear you out. SO HE CARES.

"We both want to top, we can take turns, it will be fun! Children? we can adopt or find a cute omega surrogate at the clinic."

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow at my words and I felt my heart quickened "We can be together Wonnie, we already have a bond. I like you, a lot and I want to be with you, so please think about it. Please."

Before he could open his mouth I rushed to tell him Jooheon's orders that is to organize a tracking unit, I told him I will get him the best wolves, told him to meet them at the border in an hour while I go round them up. After I finished I rushed off to find Gunhee and Hyunwoo. 

After I got away from Hyungwon I felt like I could finally breathe! Oh jisoos, I felt like my heart was about to explode there. I got scared at the last minute when I realized that I had to hear his answer to the suggestions I made, I feared getting rejected again so I rushed to the orders and ran away. 

Left Hyungwon stand there with his keen eyes watching me leave the area back to where I last saw Gunhee. 

Luckily the lovesick puppy was still where I last saw him, he was still talking to Kihyun about who knows what, all I know is that he looked happy and excited while he speaks to the omega that talked to him with the same emotions. 

I bit the insides of my cheeks when I got closer to them, Kihyun was the first to notice me and smiled with another wave "Hey."

"Hey Ki, how you been?" I asked with a shy smile, ignoring the knives Gunhee was throwing at me with his eyes.

"Stressed out." came the quick reply from the purple-headed omega. 

"Ah, kids driving you crazy?"

"Yeah, many of my trainees slack off and don't take it seriously. It's a huge pain."

"At least you have omegas, alphas are a whole lot difficult to deal with." 

"How's the future Luna doing?" Gunhee joined the new conversation and Kihyun just pouted at the question. His whole body slumped.

"Barely giving his best."

"really?"

"Well, he does everything, is just that he enjoys interacting more with the others than training."

"That's normal. Let the kid socialize, make some friends." I said but Kihyun immediately frowned.

"I need him to focus, he can make friends at another time!" he groaned quietly "is important for him as the future luna and omega to learn how to defend himself and others. I trained him to maintain his wolf form and he could barely do it, now he can keep it for a long while, but not enough. He's weak when it comes to fighting, he's good in blocking and he's a quick runner ... but he needs to do better."

"You sound a bit frustrated..."

"I am frustrated! and more than ever when he's hanging out with Felix, the biggest slacker of them all."

"Aw, but they are friends Ki, is kinda good for Changkyun to train with him. Felix is good in hand to hand combat."

"of course he is but when he gets bored he slacks off and then he drives others to do the same and I'm worried he will do it to Changkyun."

Gunhee and I listened to Kihyun carefully, we even moved to sit at a nearby picnic wooden table to keep listening to more rants and complains about the rest of Kihyun's students, especially Felix.

"I dunno what to do, the least he wants to do is run because he can't maintain his wolf form. His situation is much more severe than Changkyun's." Kihyun sighed dolefully, he really has it rough with the omega kids.

"He has talent, he just lacks motivation Ki ... running? you can make him run in his wolf form until he gets used to it." Gunhee said.

"Felix doesn't really do well in other things but is because he's not interested in them. He's more of a social butterfly, he likes being around others than training, and if he trains he goofs off." I added. 

"What will I do with that kid? He has the potential to be a great warrior, even Jooheon says he does, so why doesn't he do his best to become an elite already?"

"Maybe because he doesn't want to? If he wanted to, he would already be one right now."

Kihyun hummed and stood up, it was time for his class to start "I will figure something out, I have to do something for him to get serious or else Changkyun will follow in his footsteps."

"Alright, let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Okay, thanks guys."

After Kihyun left I talked to Gunhee about Jooheon's orders, he quickly moved and went to find Hyunwoo to proceed with the orders while I went back to the packhouse. Jooheon didn't assign me anything so I planned to eat a few cups of ramen to later go to the gym. 

The cold was really nice, welcoming.

I hated to use winter jackets and for what? To keep warm? Some Alpha's body temperature is naturally warm. There's no need for winter jackets or thick blankets. Now, if you were like Hyungwon, then yeah, you would need a jacket cuz he gets cold even if he is an alpha. 

On my way inside the mansion, I saw Changkyun run down the stairs in a hurry, guess he's late for class with Kihyun. Such a cutie. 

 

 

🐾 🐾 🐾

 

 

"Can you believe it Wonho?" Minhyuk chuckled when he grabbed another greasy potato chip from his bag with a goody smile on his face while I tried to concentrate on lifting weights. Minhyuk has a knack to bother me when I lift weights and it's fucking dangerous because the bastard talks and talks and sometimes makes me laugh hard that I slip. 

This time, I was trying to ignore him, but he came to gossip the latest stuff ... so I couldn't help but lend an ear...

"so far this month, there have been two cheating scandals, TWO WONHO. Two bitches cheated on their alphas who were nothing but good to them. Ugh! Those ungrateful omegas get mates while I stay single. Is not fair."

"How can you cheat on you mate?" I asked breathlessly when I lifted my last weight. After that, I went to another machine with Minhyulk following behind. 

"The real question is, CAN YOU? Aren't you supposed to be bound to your mate for life? The bond supposedly helps you stay loyal no?"

I huffed when I felt like my legs would give out, I was tired for working myself too hard, I could stop to rest but that won't help me get stronger. So motioned Minhyuk to hand me my one gallon of water.

"Of course it does. Us werewolves are loyal to our mates like real wolves are to their mates. Wolves that lose their mate don't live long because of depression, sometimes that happens to us werewolves when we lose our mates. We either lose our minds and turn bitter or we die of depression."

Minhyuk nodded his head when he finished his bag of potato chips and tossed it at the nearest trash can. He then lost himself in deep thought while I worked out. The silence didn't last long when the energetic pup stood next to my machine to speak in a hush voice.

"What about Minho?"

"Minho?" I asked in the same hush hush tone as him "from the SHINee pack?"

The ravenette nodded his head enthusiastically. 

"When he lost Taemin, he practically went crazy...he lost his temper and destroyed his whole room and even split a tree in half. It was a few months later that he went back to his pack duties."

I can't imagine how is like to lose your mate the way Minho did ... it must have been terrible. 

"He's strong." I wasn't completely sure if Minho was over it or not ... it would be bad to assume ... Taemin was his first love tho ... first loves are hard to get over ...

"He might get a second chance mate someday." was the last thing Minhyuk said before he went to grab some change from my gym bag to go get himself a can of soda. 

I wasn't sure how that worked, but it's possible to get a second chance. It happens rarely, but it happens. 

The best second chance example would be our leader Lee Jooheon. His first mate was a beta, she died and months later he met Changkyun and a new bond was formed. He found and loved his second mate like he was his first, in fact, Jooheon fell harder for Changkyun than when he did with his first. 

I've heard that your second chance can be better than your first.

I guess for Jooheon that was true. 

but for me?

I want my first chance to be my best. 

so please Hyungwon, make it my best.

It's all up to you. 

"Hey Wonho!" 

"Yeah?" I turned my head to see who was calling me, it was Jooheon "Hey Joo, what's up?"

He grinned all tiredly "the ceiling."

I scowled reaching out to punch the cheeky bratty leader but the other pulled away laughing. 

"I hate it when you do that!" I pouted no longer in the mood to keep exercising. The leader laughed and reached out to grab my gallon of water, I let him take it because he looked like he was about to collapse. 

"How was the run?"

"Good run, but waste of time. There were no rogues."

"It's strange that they moved."

"Very. It's unsettling. I can barely sleep with all the worrying."

I nodded pulling Jooheon to sit with me on the bench I was sitting at. I wanted him to rest for a while. Then minhyuk came back with his can of coca-cola (cuz as much as I love MX I will not drink pepsi for them ... or promote it.) he opened the can and drank from it but almost choked when he saw Jooheon drink a half-gallon of water. 

"Hey Heonie! You look terrible and you think more than Wonho." the raven grinned like what he just said wasn't rude. Joo and I just rolled our eyes and laughed. "Have you guys seen Kihyun?"

Both Jooheon and I shook our heads "No, why?"

"Heard from Seokwon that Kihyun was pissed off earlier." the beta said innocently. 

"Pissed? Oh God, what did the omega's do this time?"

"Seokwonnie said that two ditched training and that he couldn't find them anywhere."

"I bet the one that ditched was Felix."

Jooheon sighs feeling even more tired just hearing that one of his best warrior candidates was ditching ... again ... 

"Who was the other one?"

"Kyunnie."

Jooheon quickly lifted his head with widened eyes, completely surprised "Really?"

"Yeah, if it was someone else Kihyun wouldn't have been so pissed."

"Hmm," Jooheon bit his lips in deep thought while I snatched the can of coke from Minhyuk's hand to take a sip ... or two .. or the whole can.

"HEY!" Minhyuk tried to steal his can back but I pushed him away with my legs with a playful grin on my lips. 

"Too good for you!"

"You are exercising! You can't drink soda!"

"Oh shush, my body loves this shit."

Minhyuk puffed and turned to the leader that was still lost in thought, Minhyuk shook him and asked him what will happen to Felix and Changkyun.

"Will you punish them? I don't blame them for ditching, Kihyun does seem like he works them hard! I heard he even had the alpha trainees chase them around today!"

"Changkyun has been worrying his head off over the girls that helped him, I bet Felix just took him out somewhere to have some fun, and for that I'm glad."

"Aw, really? Kyun has been worrying over that?" Minhyuk frowned, also feeling sad "maybe it's all a misunderstanding. Tell him not to worry!"

"I've tried, but he worries nonetheless."

"I guess is a lot to take in," I mentioned when I toss the can away "why did they get so close to Changkyun and Kihyun? Why help them?"

"To help them."

"If they were bad, then why help them?"

"Maybe they had a change of heart. Maybe they got sick and tired of those damn stinky rogues."

"or maybe to get purposely close to them. Their motive is unclear."

"Can we not talk about this?" Jooheon asked me and Minhyuk, he looked frustrated about it so we quickly agreed to shut up.

"Sorry Joo, please drink more water and consider taking a nice warm shower, for all our sakes... especially Changkyun's" the cheeky brat grinned and Jooheon laughed.

"Leave him alone, that smell is manly musk!"

"It's ew."

"What if your mate smells like this after fulfilling his pack's duties?"

"Then I will gladly greet him back home with the garden hose ready."

We all giggled at Minhyuk's silly solution then I saw Hyungwon walk in front of the gym, his figure moving quickly and swiftly, the long sleeves of his sweater danced with the wind when he sprinted over to the gym's glass doors. He came in and his eyes carefully scanned the whole place until his eyes found his target, me.

My heart clenched.

'Will he yell at me now? or will he give me another excuse?'

I saw the tall alpha press his lips together and head over to where I was. I pretended I didn't see him when he finally arrived at where we were joking around.

"Hey everyone." he greeted softly, his eyes slowly met mine and I felt myself gulp.

Jooehon smiled at the tall alpha and greeted back pushing his body up from the bench "well, I'm beat, I will head home and take a shower as wanted from Minhyuk."

Minhyuk smiled "You have my gratitude in advance heonie."

Jooheon left waving his goodbyes, then Minhyuk smirked my way and made up an excuse that he was late for a date with a handsome alpha ... yeah right! like an alpha in his right mind would ask him out.

A few seconds later I was alone with Hyungwon that was standing awkwardly in front of me, his eyes staring at all the exercising machines around while I stared at him, nervous and dreading for the worst. Hyungwon slowly slapped his slender hands together and looked at me with an awkward smile.

"Hoseok," he said, his cheeks flushing "I really thought about what you said earlier today, about us."

I stared dumbly at him, really? he did?

"oh?"

"I recognized that you really want this bond to work, I really do and I believe that's what scared me at first."

"You got scared?"

Hyungwon lowered his eyes to his hands that were fidgeting with the hem of his sweater a cute habit of his.

"You see, I was always made fun off when I was little. I was always weaker than the other alphas. I was weak, ugly and skinny and hopeless. No one believed I would become an elite. Everyone picked on me and said the meanest things, like how I will never become an elite, that I will never find a mate and if I did I will only drag him or her down because of my weakness. Those words were deeply engraved in my mind to the point that I believed them... well, some of them... later came Jooheon and acknowledged my tracking talent ... he made it possible for me to become strong. I fixed my weakness, but I couldn't fix the ugly and skinny part... and I didn't want anyone to be stuck with me, especially not someone like you!" he pointed at me, then he kneeled down in front of me.

"You are as important as Hyunwoo hyung! a strong elite alpha! You are strong and you deserve someone as strong as you. Someone that can give you lots of cute pups, because I surely can't give you that."

I stared at Hyungwon's warm brown eyes that were filled with sadness, fear.

How silly was he?

Didn't he know he was perfect?

I smiled when I cupped his face in my hands, I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs and stared at those eyes that I loved so much. He was beautiful, talented and admirable. Sure he was a klutz every now and then, but he was a cute one. He was an odd one, but he was also alluring.

He was everything I was yearning for in a mate.

He was perfect.

"Silly Wonnie," I giggled when I pressed our foreheads together "didn't you know you are perfect just the way you are?"

Hyungwon stared speechless at me, his glassy eyes looking for lies in mine, too bad there wasn't any.

"For me you are perfect. You are gorgeous, adorably clumsy, great at your job. There's no one that does it better! Even other packs request your assistance! That's huge! You are amazing, better than what you think."

"Really?"

"Yeah, also you won't drag me down, in fact, Im worried you will leave me behind ehehe." we both chuckled, I used that chance to run my fingers through his soft silky hair. It felt amazing "also don't worry about the kids, we can adopt."

"Hoseok, are you SURE you want this?"

"I have been wanting this for so loooong so please stop worrying and Let's Just Be Together."

Hyunwon then gifted me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.  
It melted my heart. 

"Then, let's try our best together."

 

 

To be continued:


	36. [Filler] Gunhee's Troubles

Special Chapter 

Gunhee

 

 

─── ･☆: *.☽ .* :☆ ───

 

 

SHARP #GUN

 

 

I fell asleep at the dock again. 

Damn it!

When was the last time I slept in my bed?

I've been going in search units a lot lately, I don't have time to rest or to get some proper sleep, and it's not because Jooheon won't let me, is because I don't want to. I want to help search for the missing rogues as much as the other packs, the sooner we find them the better. 

I can get proper sleep later. First I have to get something to fill my stomach so that I can go out again. 

I pushed my body up from the wooden dock with a groan, my whole body was aching. Man, how uncomfortable is to sleep on the plain wood. Once I was up I leaned down to pick up the notebooks and pens I came here last night with. I always visit the dock whenever I have free time to write and practice a bit of rapping so that the next time Zico hyung comes, I can impress him even more. 

He was already impressed, but I wanted him to be even more impressed, enough for him to offer me a chance to record with him as he did with Jooheon. I really want to work with him, so please NOTICE ME EVEN MORE SENPAI!

On my way to the mansion, I briefly passed by the training grounds where I watched Kihyun walking towards the grounds, he saw me and I grinned and waved.

"Kihyun-ah!" 

"Hey Gun," the purple-headed omega greeted with a small smile, making my poor dejected heart hurt "you look tired." Kihyun's voice sounded worried and when I looked at him I saw the concern, it made me feel good, to know that he cared. 

"YEah, I fell asleep at the dock again."

"Again?" he chuckled "why are you always there?"

"Writing and practicing rap! You will see, one day you will be listening to me on the radio!"

A cute smile then formed on Kihyun's lips, such a cute smile ... wish he could smile at me like that all the time ... but his smiles are for someone else. 

Sad.

"I look forward to hearing you on the radio."

After a while of catching up and being lectured on good rest and eating habits from sweet Kihyun, Wonho approached smiling and Kihyun was the first one to turn his head to see him while I pouted. 

",[,[[.Hey Ki, how you been?" Wonho smiled shyly ignoring how much I was glaring at him. 

 

 

🐾 🐾 🐾

 

 

Another search job began and I shifted on my wolf form to set out along with Hyunwoo and other elites. Jooheon joined too. Our group set out to run on rogue territory, we planned to cover all areas and other pack's borders. 

The forest was quiet and empty as the last few days.   
We ran at full speed ahead and checked all the hideouts there were, all the caves and abandoned houses in the area. We searched high and low and no sign of them. Nothing. Nada. No claw marks or footprints. 

When we reached the SHINee border we stopped to take a break and talk to the pack's wolves. They let us into their territory, provided us food and drinks. While I was there I was focusing on the wolves that I saw there, many alphas with their mates, there were no single alphas there ... and to be honest it made me feel bad that I didn't have a mate. 

Everyone in my pack was either in a relationship or getting to know their new mates while I was all alone, yearning for someone to be my mate. 

"Yo Gun," Jooheon playfully slapped my shoulder and sat beside me on the bench that was filled with snacks. He was snacking on a few dumplings while I was brooding. My best friend just smiled and placed a dumpling on my hand "eat up."

"I don't feel like eating."

"Really? You? The world must be coming to an end." the raven joked but I just stared at him, unamused.

"For me it is."

"Ah c'mon, what's troubling you now? Don't tell me you are still sad about Kihyun and Hyunwoo again?"

I sighed, I did tell him I was over Kihyun ... but I was totally not. So I decided to stay quiet and just tell him what was bothering me at the moment that was me being single while the rest are enjoying being in a relationship. 

"Ah, that." Jooheon didn't seem surprised, he has heard me rant about it before, but now it was definitely affecting me.

"At first it sucks man, but after a while, when the rest of your friends find their mates and you are all alone ... it feels embarrassing. Get what I'm saying?"

Jooheon nodded eating the last dumpling he had just to turn his whole body to face me directly. I wasn't planning to talk about it with anyone... because of my pride ... but Jooheon, he's my best friend, my brother. I know I can talk to him about it without being judged. 

"I know what you mean, and I'm sorry that is taking so long."

"There's no one out there for me! Will I stay single for the rest of my life?" 

"Hey, don't think like that. Maybe your chosen met hasn't met you yet."

"I have been to all the packs close to ours Jooheon, met many wolves and none was my mate."

"Just be patient, soon enough your mate will bump into you. Just forget about it, focus on yourself and your duties and eventually, he or she will come around when you least expect"

I scoffed, didn't believe a word he said. I have waited so long that I was convinced there was no one out there for me, none and the only person I ever liked and even loved was taken away by another wolf. Sucks ass but I can't do anything about it, Hyunwoo is indeed a great guy and I think Kihyun is lucky to have a mate like him. If it wasn't hyunwoo then we would have a big problem. 

Jooheon was trying his best to be patient with me, I could see that but still, I wasn't listening to him. I wanted comfort but when it was given to me I didn't accept it, I rejected it and believed I was the pack's loser.

Jooheon let out an aggravated sigh leave his lips when I chortled at his reaction. Could tell he was frustrated with me.

"Maybe that's my destiny," I said throwing the dumpling Jooheon had given me away "maybe I'm not meant to have a mate, maybe I will live the rest of my life all alone like my cousin Minho.I will live a sad lonely life, all alone."

"That's a lot of aloneness."

"Fucking right!" I cried out all sad and pissed. I kicked the rocks around us, I kicked them away angrily wishing they were all my stupid alpha friends.

Jooheon placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to tell me that I was okay, that I'm great and that someday I will find someone.

"Please Gun, you have to try to be positive about this. Finding a mate is not easy, it requires a lot of patienc-"

"Patience is a fucking virtue that I don't fucking have."

"I know! That's why I'm trying to tell you to try your best to be patient. You said you have tried everything right? You searched the pack, you visited other packs and you are around humans on your workdays with my brother, you have tried all those, then now you have to try to be patient, to wait for the right person to come along." the fire in Jooheon's eyes was definitely admirable, he really believed there was someone for me out there. He was sure of it.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me back and forth while he screamed childishly "You will get a mate! Just wait and see! Your mate will be prettier than all the others."

I smirked "prettier than Changkyun?"

Jooheon laughed "You wish."

"You ass," a small giggle left my lips when Joo slid his arm around my neck to ruffle my hair to a mess "you really believe I won't be alone?"

"I believe everyone is destined to be with somebody Gun, even you."

"Then why is my cousin still single?"

Jooheon gave me an incredulous look "Have you met him? The guy is weird as fuck and he won't stop stalking my brother."

"Because he likes him."

Jooheon made a disgusted face "Yeah, and that's why he is always running away from him."

I giggled again imagining those two bickering and Minho coming onto poor Zico. "Minho is a weird dude."

"My brother doesn't have a mate either Gun, but you don't see him moping about it."

"You think I mope too much?"

"You mope a lot, you should relax, give yourself a time out and enjoy being single! Have fun with the kids, boss them around and have your shot in the music company, cuz you can't do all that when you have a mate."

I raised an eyebrow "Why not?"

"Because when you have a mate you have to spend a lot of time getting to know them, getting to know their likes and dislikes and with the bond slowly growing and tying you two together for life ... sometimes that bond doesn't let you bear to be without your mate, not even for a few hours. You feel the need to be close to your mate or else you feel incomplete, empty, lonely even if you are with your best friends."

"Ah, I didn't know that Joo, does it feel like that when you are not with Changkyun?"

Jooheon then looked at me, his face definitely screaming yes. We bough shared a soft laugh, then I started to ask Jooheon more about mates and the bond, questions I always wanted to know like:

"How does it feel when you are accepted by your mate?"

"It feels like heaven is finally opening up the doors to paradise."

"That great?"

"Hell yeah. It feels great. You will feel overwhelming happiness that you won't know what to do with yourself."

"and when you kiss?"

"It feels like fireworks are exploding in your stomach."

"Ah, I wish I could feel that." I pouted and Jooheon tightened his arms around my neck, he reassured me that I will someday.

"You will, just please enjoy being single because when you find your mate, you won't be able to enjoy yourself as much as before. You will have to stop fooling around and get serious. No more escapades at night, or skinny dipping with other packs wolves."

"Aw really?" 

"Yeah, your mate will get jealous if you go at midnight to swim naked with other wolves."

"So the jealousy is something that is real?"

"Very, much more with the alpha. Alphas are very jealous mates. You won't stand other wolves talking to your mate unless is a very close friend of yours and has a mate. Don't do something that you don't want your mate to do to you. 

"Okay."

"Talking about mates?" Hyunwoo came along with twelve-pack beer cans. 

Jooheon nodded with a welcoming smile while I just blushed "Yeah, telling Gun here what is like to have a mate and the Do's and Don'ts."

Hyunwoo's mouth dropped as he sat right in front of me and Jooheon unhooking three beer cans so that he could hand us one.

"Never contradict them! THAT'S SUICIDAL." then hyung went pale "Never leave the dishes unwashed in the sink, mates don't like that. They will make you do the dishes even if it is 2 in the morning. Also, always have in mind how sensitive they are when it comes to clothes. They don't like it when you say they look nice, you have to say they look gorgeous or beautiful or else they will go through more clothes."

Jooheon and I exchanged quick glances as Hyunwoo went on and on with the DON'TS.

"Be careful with what you say and do because omegas have a powerful 500 GB memories. Don't do shit cuz they will always remember it and use it against you."

"I feel sorry for you hyung."

"I have it rough but I still love my mate."

"See Gunhee? Before you get like Hyunwoo here have fun as a free man."

Hyunwoo agreed " Trust me you will miss it.?"

After that, we talked more about how we all used to hang out together, we started reminiscing of the old days where we used to be troublemaking brats. Ditching training and pranking Zico hyung. Fun times that were worth remembering. When I was in the middle of one of our favorite stories we heard a group of wolves run towards us, all out of breath with their tongues hanging from their mouths.

Our search group from the Clan stood up and saw how the beta leading the group shifted back to his human form. 

"We had a break-in!"

"A break-in?" Jooheon stepped forward as the lead alpha he was. The beta quickly nodded his head.

"Yes, my group just got back from tracking and we were going to the clinic to get some bruises treated and we heard the ruckus in there and when we entered our doctors and nurses were knocked out and rogues pillaged the medical supply we had stocked. We chased after them but we lost them."

"FUCK!" Jooheon cursed all pissed "Minho?"

"He sent out search and tracking groups, he also requested this groups help."

"Lead the way."

We quickly shifted to our wolf forms and followed the beta and his group to the area where the rogues disappeared. many wolves were already trying to track the rogues but the bastards used moonflower spray, the kind that temporarily eliminates your scent. 

We searched for hours around the whole area and found nothing. We rendezvous with Minho and his wolves to discuss the matter that just happened. 

"Nothing?" Minho asked in hopes we got something, but we all shook our heads.

"Shit."

"How many were they?"

"My wolves saw two werewolves in their human form stealing medical supplies."

"Just supplies?" the clan leader asked carefully, Minho nodded and Jooheon raised an eyebrow "why medical supplies? Someone injured?"

"Possibly."

"Damn."

"Did they kill the doctor or the nurses."

"No, they were just knocked out."

"Did rogues did it?"

"Maybe, but the rogues we know that live in the wilds would have killed them, not knock them out."

"That's what weird."

"We will keep looking. If whoever attacked is involved or not with the rogues that we are chasing, then at least we can get some useful information. You guys head home to your mates, is getting late." Minho dismissed us and exchanged a few words in private with Jooheon. 

After that, we all went back home. Our bodies tired, we were really dragging ourselves back to the pack late at night. Jooheon thanked us all for our help and support and also asked us to keep what happened at the SHINee pack quiet. We all swore we would. After that, we all went our separate ways. Jooheon wanted to hang out but I was too tired and wanted to have time for myself to think over about the being single for a bit more thing. Of course my best friend understood and went to search for the other guys. I had plans to take a hot steamy shower and to sleep in my bed. 

On my way home I thought about what the guys said and admitted that what they said is true, having a mate is like having a serious commitment, you are no longer by yourself, you are with your other half. Mated wolves spend more time with their mates and have to deal with their jelly crazy sides ... I thought about it and realized I wasn't ready to take that on. I was still interested in trying lots of things that I can't do if I have a mate, like music for example. 

I should focus more on me and not on what the other alphas have. 

^^

Can't believe I made myself feel better and relieved.

Great. 

I will enjoy being single a bit more and watch out for my future mate, cuz I will sure as hell be a handful *wink*

 

To be continued:


	37. [Filler] Minhyuk the shipper

Special Chapter

Minhyuk

 

 

─── ･☆: *.☽ .* :☆ ───

 

 

Minhyuk

 

 

"So cute those two! I hope they get together soon so that my Hyungwonho ship can finally sail! Yahoo!"

I skipped out of the gym and saw how the alpha was far ahead heading home. Jooheon and Changkyun are doing fine, they are more like boyfriends when Showki is more like a married couple.

Ah, SO CUTE.

I'm so happy for them.

I wonder when they will give me nephews and nieces?

Well, showki could get pregnant any moment, but jookyun .. *sighs* it will be a long while. Changkyun recently lost his first baby and he said that he doesn't want to have another one in a long time, and that's fine. He should heal first, him and his heart along with Jooheon's. I will gladly wait!

I went home to keep on working on my handmade scrapbook of Jookyun and Showki that I have been secretly preparing as a present for their wedding that could be any day. Werewolves weddings are nothing big or extravagant like human weddings, is much smaller and more like about the union ceremony.

It's a special occasion that you are only surrounded by family and friends, no one else. So when that day finally comes I want to have my gifts ready.

I was excited to go home because just a few hours ago I went to pick up some pictures I ordered for print and when I picked them up I was so astonished at how well they came out! They all look beautiful. Pictures of my two favorite couples, pictures I asked to take and pictures I took when they weren't looking, hehe, they look so cute when they are focused on each other so I couldn't resist but to snap a pic.

I completely recreated the scrapbook from the cute animated movie 'UP' that was about Ellie and Carl. I totally fell in love with the "My Adventure book" but instead of calling it with a "My" I changed that word with "Ours" that way it sounds more about them instead of one person.

Mate's adventures are together!

When I got into my home the first thing I did is greet my mom and grandma that were watching their favorite late-night soups operas. They greeted me with their usual content smiles that were as bright as mine. We are the sunshine family.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" mom called out when I entered the kitchen to check what was for dinner.

"Good! I went to college and when I came back I took care of some duties Jooheon assigned me to."

"That's great hun. Dinner is at the microwave."

"Thanks!"

"SHUT UP! I CAN"T HEAR WHAT PARK BOGUM IS SAYING YOU WHIPERSNAPPERS!"

I hurriedly grabbed my dinner and went to my room so that I wouldn't bother grandma anymore. She's like 100 years old and all she does is yell and watch handsome actors on tv, she calls it her 'Therapy".

Well, with my delicious dinner on the table I began to get ready to cut some pictures for the scrapbooks. I ate my japchae and went to get the scrapbooks, the first book was Showki's. The Jookyun book looks exactly the same, what's different is the content inside. I intend to collect everything for them so that they can remember it always.

So back at the pictures I cute, I really felt good for choosing the cutest pics! These people are just cute, just look at them!

*(In wattpad it shows the pictures Minhyuk chose)*  
AHHH so cute these two!

I have more but I will only add a few today because I need to prepare the other empty pages with more handmade stuff. Like notes, stickers, fanarts from the fujoshi's and drawings from yours truly and hearts and stuff ^^ and stick a sticky note begging Kihyun to go easy on the hair dye or he will be having my nephew and nieces bald!

Up next were Jookyun!

The babies!

They are finally getting along and being more affectionate. I see they are comfortable with each other and that makes me happy, at first Changkyun wouldn't come out of his shell and now that he did ... he was wrecking my heart!!!

This picture I edited myself ^^ Cute right, if not then you are dumb. *same, in wattpad you can see the pic)  
I was in this picture, but I looked hideous and decided to crop my face.

UWUWUWUWU

Changkyunnie wearing round glasses is a whole new aesthetic bitches.

These pictures are my favorite!!!!! I risked my life to get them from hyungwon and Felix !!! They should know that!!

Ah! My heart can't take this! I'm screaming and squealing as I glue the damn pictures. Why are my friends cute?

UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUUWUWUWUUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWWUWUUWUWU

The pictures were carefully glued onto the thick paper of the scrapbook pages, and around each paper I wrote nice good wishing messages for them and even quoted them on some. I used stickers and added more pictures of them together or alone. I have lots of fanarts of them too, mostly drawn by Felix hehe but that I'm sure they will like.

I also added pictures of them with the rest of their friends, including yours truly, pictures that I look smokin good.

While I finished with the Jookyun pictures, I looked it over to see if it was good, and it was. Then I started to see the couple themselves. Is a shame that Changkyun didn't get to see red haired Jooheon. He looked so great with red hair, I was envious.

Changkyun looks good with blonde, but I would like to see him try other colors as well, not much as Kihyun, but a few that would go well with him. Maybe I will give him a makeover!

YES.

YES.

It will be fun! Changkyun and I could hang out and spend some time together ... get along because I knew when I took care of him back then ... that I annoyed him most of the time. I was just happy to meet him, he was too cute and I wanted to be friends ... and I don't blame him for treating me as cold as he did. Changkyun was going through a lot back then and I didn't see I was being too pushy with him.

):

So now I want to make it up to him!

SHOW HIM I CAN BE AMAZING!

I want him to see me as a good friend like Kihyun and Felix!

I want to be part of the friend's circle too!

So I hurried in finishing with the pictures so that I could make plans for tomorrow. Once I was done with the Showki and Jookyun scrapbooks, I set them aside and began searching for hair color suggestions that goes with Kyunnie's face and skin color.

So far I liked a dark ash brown hair. It will make him look cute, plus if he's not used to dark colors then the color I chose will help him adapt, is not too bright but not too dark. It's perfect.

Then I heard a knock at the door, my guess that it was my mom's.

"Come in."

"Hey hun, Lisa came by."

"This late?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, she has been coming a lot here."

"Okay." I said not really paying mind why Lisa was visiting a lot lately. She comes by but never asks for me, she just greets my mom and has tea with her and talk about the latest trends and gossip. So I don't know why mom sometimes insinuates that she comes by just to see me, that's impossible, if she really wanted to see me then she would have asked for me or just barged into my room like she did back when we were younger. She's not a shy person!

"You should come down when she comes by."

"I'm always busy."

"She seems like she wants to see you."

"Then she should ask for me."

"She's shy."

"HA! Shy? oh mom, she's everything but shy. Last year she got so mad at Jackson for ruining her favorite boots that in front of the whole school she pulled his pants down."

"I meant shy when it comes to boys."

That's something that didn't click in my mind. I turned around in my chair to look at mom with the biggest dumb-ass face.

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded. What did she mean when it comes to boys? Is she insinuating that Lisa likes me? ME?

"Mom? Are you implying that Lisa has a crush on me? Me? Lee Minhyuk? The guy she always made fun of for being hyper, weird and loud?"

Mom just smiled taking a sit on the edge of my bed. She stared at me and giggled because she finds it amusing how I reacted.

"Minhyuk, not all girls are forward with their feelings. Lisa is like one of those characters in your comic books." she said getting up to grab one of my mangas to open it and search the character she means is like Lisa.

"Here, like her!" she moved closer to show me the character and she showed me a tsundere type of character that is the one that usually acts cold to the person they like but did really care in the inside.

"Lisa is a tsundere?"

"Yeah, she teases you a lot but is because she likes you and doesn't know how to say it or express it."

I stayed a while watching the tsundere character, in my mind I was trying to recall all those times Lisa was around me, acting all high and mighty, teasing here and there, but when I really needed something she was the one that would get it for me. She was always there too when I was too frustrated with school work. I did remember her acting cold at first, but it was like a front because later she would show how much she cared and how much she appreciates you.

So, mom could probably be right ...

I shook my head to snap out of those thoughts to look at my mom again "Could she be my mate?"

"Maybe."

 

 

🐾 🐾 🐾 

 

 

Early morning I was already knocking at Changkyun's door. Singing and chanting his name till he opened up when he did I almost screamed at the horrible appearance that was burning my eyes so early in the morning. Goodness, his hair was all over the place, it looked like a birds nest.

Yikes.

"Well! You are such a pleasure in the morning Kyun!"

A small smile tugged at the omega's lips when he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Poor thing was still drowsy and yet I could smell the peppermint from his mouth. The cutie rushed to wash his teeth to greet me! So thoughtful.

"Morning to you too Minhyuk, is there anything you need?"

"YES! I need to give you a Makeover."

I saw the hands that were rubbing at his eyes dropped and a dumbfounded look take form on his cute face.

"What?"

"Makeover. I will dye your hair a new color, wash it and dry it. Take you shopping too!"

"At the mall?"

"Not the mall, but local shops here. There are a few, not the best but still good."

"Okay, sounds fun I guess... tho... I like my hair as it is...."he pouted when he fidgeted with the hem of his sweater.

"You can go crazy blonde a few years later after I'm sick of dying it for you, now get ready!"

Changkyun quickly stepped back into his room closing the door, before he fully closed it I saw Jooheon already getting his timberland boots on. Guess he will be busy today ... YAY I GET CHANGKYUN ALL TO MYSELF.

It didn't take five minutes for the head alpha to be out the door, when he did he bumped into me and smiled, greeted me and asked why I was there. I smiled brightly and announced I was going on my first date with Changkyun. Jooheon burst out a laugh and raised a perfect dark eyebrow at me, challenging me.

"What? Worried that Changkyun will end up liking me more than you?" I teased and the head alpha blushed.

"No. I know I'm his favorite. I just want to know where he will be just is just in case."

"Aw, so caring."

"No weird shit Minhyuk, I want Kyunnie here by noon. If he's not here by then ..." the tall alpha leaned in too close to my face wearing a intimidating scowl that made my whole body tremble. Damn, he get's even scary when it comes to Changkyun "I will hurt you."

For a short second I thought he was kidding, like pffft JOOHEON hurting me? HA ... haha.. ha.. by how his dark piercing eyes darkened and even glowed crimson I believed he was being serious so I quickly cleaned my throat and promised him we will stay in the pack and that I will have him home by noon.

I reassured him and he still would't stop being intimidating. I was going to pee myself if he didn't stop looking at me like he was going to skin me alive. But then Changkyun saved my ass! He opened the door and walked out wearing a cute big white shirt that probably belonged to Jooheon with light gray jeans and white converse. Cute but totally needs work.

Changkyun clearly lacks a sense of fashion.

Poor thing, don't worry, Minhyuk will fix you.

"I'm ready," he shyly mumbled when he smiled at me to later smile brightly at Jooheon whose face completely changed from homicidal to cute fluffy boyfriend.

OWO

CUTE! CUTE! CUTE!

Changkyun even blushed when his eyes met Jooheon's dark ones, both mates smiled at each other and without words exchanged between them they leaned closer and kissed.

KISSED.

AH MY HEART!

Wheres my fucking phone!

I wanted to snap a picture but the two already said their goodbyes. Jooheon left the omega in my care with a few warnings and made me promise to keep him safe.

Such a worrywart but cute because he cares deeply about Kyunnie.

They have grown closer and bolder, they just kissed in front of me! I promised myself that next time I will have my camera ready. CAN'T LET DOWN THE JOOKYUN NATION.

Jooheon accompanied us out of the mansion ans just when he stepped out a ball of blonde hair tackled Changkyun. I almost hard a heart attack but when I saw Jooheon smile instead of doing something I took a quick glance at the blonde only to recognize Felix .... Felix ... who was ditching school again .. oh jisoos Kid.

"Kyunnie hyuuung!"he beamed when he hugged the other blonde that hugged him back.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Felix shook his head "I have a crisis back at the house. I was about to get ready for school but I had no door and can't get dressed with Changbin passing by every 10 seconds. Then I tried the bathrooms but Han was occupying one and Hyunjin the other one. I waited and waited and guess what? fell asleep and when I woke up everyone was gone and here I am being all cute and clingy to my new favorite hyung and future parent!" the brat stuck to Changkyun that only pressed him closer, if I didn't knew any better I would have believed they were siblings ... they look alike and both were blonde.

Jooheon rolled his eyes at Felix and scolded him for falling asleep.

"You need to go to school. Get dressed, I will take you."

Felix frowned, he didn't look happy to hear that.

"Nah I'm good, Changkyunnie and I have a date today!"

My mouth dropped, that cheeky brat can't steal my date!

"HEY! He's mine for the day, set your appointment for another day shorty."

"Didn't ya hear? I'm VIP, I get to be with Kyunie hyung whenever I want. Right hyung?"

"Sure." both Jooheon and I rolled our eyes at the blondes and went our way. Jooheon said he would talk to Chan for Felix, get his door back and go to Seoul to work, while me and the blonde twins went to a beauty shop to buy the hair dye for Kyun. Felix tagged along and he told us all about yesterday, that Chan took his door, how everyone was being unfair and that Changbin was going too far.

Changkyun and I didn't know what to say, Felix already knows he has to go to school and attend his training classes, we can all see he doesn't have the desire to do neither and no one could push him to do it, he had to do it himself. It was cute that Felix took comfort with Changkyun, both seemed really close and I could feel like there was a bond between the two. They looked like best friends, brothers even.

I wanted to be like that with them too.

I was feeling a bit left out of the conversation when we walked around the small wolf community we have, we were reaching the local stores when Felix asked my opinion on something, that's when I began to feel included.

Felix was venting, ranting about Changbin, a young alpha wolf that hangs around the kid all the time like if he was his damn bodyguard. He is great and all, but creepy, I have seen the way he stares at Felix and it really sends shivers up my spine.

Felix was mostly talking about how sick and tired he is of him, and about he was done being his friend.

"He hurt me, and he could do it again right? Should I stay away from him hyung?" the kid asks me desperately.

I sighed when we reached the store I was going to buy the dye and when we got inside I began to say:

"To be honest with you, he's really creepy and I sort of have the nagging feeling that the reason why he's like that is because he feels like you are his destined mate."

Both Changkyun and Felix's eyes widened, mouths hanged when they stared shocked at me.

"Well," I began "what else could it be?"

"He can't know for sure, he's still young. You get destined after you turn eighteen." Changkyun was right, but supposedly you can feel your destined mate before you become of age.

"Happens baby pups!"

Felix face was somber, bitter and scrunched in disgust when he thought about him and Changbin being destined mates. He didn't hesitate to groan and kick something with his feet. The kid then looked like he wanted to throw up, Changkyun and I both laughed and began with some light teasing when we reached the various hair color area.

"STOP! It's gross okay, I don't like Changbin and even if we are destined I would reject him on the spot." the kid huffed and began to pick up random hair colors, he seemed like he was going to take out his anger on dying his hair. Oh yay, another transformation!

"Maybe he's just trying to look out for you,"the older omega insisted when he turned himself around to talk to Felix that was so adamant to pick a vibrant color for his hair "alphas can be pushy, over protective and possessive, but it's because they love you."

Felix shook his head, not really liking it.

"No, please don't hyung. I don't want Changbin. He only gets in the way."

"have you even talked to him?" I asked when I took away the things he had on his hands to get his attention.

Felix's eyes looked straight into mine, he chewed on his bottom lip not really knowing how to answer that question.

"About this? No, I avoid the mate subject."

"Talk to him, ask him directly if he likes you or not."

Though, Changkyun was looking at Felix like he wanted to smack him but instead he just flicked his forehead,really,really hard.

Even I felt it.

"I think you should give him a chance." the older blonde hissed angrily that Felix was so quick to jump into rejection "yeah, at first you never like your mate because they are homicidal and weird, but along the way you see how kind they really are, caring and protective. You are their mate and they can't help themselves but be extreme sometimes but it's how they are."

We looked at Changkyun and realized that he was talking about Jooheon.

"At first I didn't like Jooheon, in fact I hated him more than anyone or anything in this world. I didn't want anything to do with him and not just because he killed everyone I have ever known, but because he was so clingy and very over protective. I didn't wanted him near me or to breathe the same air as me. But then he found the truth and saw him in a new light. I gave him a chance and he showed me how perfect he is for me ... I realized that they he is all I could ever want in a mate."

Aww... my Jookyun heart is thumping again!

Changkyun has indeed grown.

He loves Jooheon.

"Changbin could be acting that way because he might be frustrated that you don't give him enough attention. He doesn't spend time with you and therefore he didn't know you that well in order to interact with you. If he did I bet he would have been gentler. Forgive him and give him a chance to show you how he really is underneath all those scary scowls of his. He could really be the guy you want and need."

Yes yes !

You tell him Kyunnie!

"Hyung... I didn't know you felt that way."

"Oh, I felt lots of things ... even the thought of killing Jooheon crossed my mind!" the older omega beamed and Felix just frowned.

"But seriously, don't quit without even trying." Changkyun made it clear.

Felix didn't say anything. He just stared at Changkyun that was hoping for an answer but didn't get none cuz Felix turned around and went to check on other hair products. It seemed like he wanted to be alone for a while.

Changkyun stood next to me releasing a huge sigh "You think he will give Changbin a chance."

"I really can't tell. Felix never really got along with anyone there."

"I think he should."

"Yeah."

"Alphas can be nightmares but they are the sweetest monsters ever when you give them a chance."

We both stared at the other blonde that was looking at skin care products. I on the other hand tried to imagine how he would look with Changbin ... if they get along I believe they could make a cute couple.

The Changlix couple.

Oh shit.... I have to write that down.

Before I wrote the new ship name I picked the ashy brown hair color dye for Changkyun and asked him if he liked it. The omega looked it over and told me that he could adapt to the color.

"Great! Go pay for it!" I handed him the money and watched him go away to the counter, when I was sure he was not looking I turned around and pulled my phone from my back jeans pocket for my OTP's list.

I have many otp's, I don't care if you are supposed to have one ... like hell. I can have as many as I want!

There I had: 

Showki (sailed)   
Gun ?? (Someday)   
Markson (sailing?)   
Namjin (sailed)  
Jookyun (SAILED)   
HyungWonho (sailing?)   
Kookv (sailed)   
Mihun (Mimi and Sehun ^^) (SAILED)  
Changlix (pls sail) 

 

Wow.

So many!

Everyone seems to be doing well, and Gunhee, well I have faith that he will find someone soon. He can be an ass but he's a cute one.

And me?

Well, I have to go on Sherlock on that.

I have to find out if Lisa is legit or not!

So I will add her to the list .. just in case. 

Lisa?? (Find out) 

I don't mind being paired up with her, another beta wolf. She's beautiful, tho can be cold at first (to me) but like mom says .. she could be a tsundere. *sigh* I will dig out the truth!

After I was done I shoved my phone inside my pocket again. I went to check up on Felix and on Changkyun.

We have a full day ahead of us. So to relax Felix I will do his hair and change the subject of mates and focus on something less frustrating.

Today is our day.

Our friends day out!

I was determined to get closer to them and for them to get closer to me! Oh hell yeah I was ^^ and somehow I will helps HyungWonho get fully together. I did heard that Hyungwon finally accepted to settle down with wonho...

ABOUT TIME BITCH.

Geez I wanted to smack hyungwon for taking so long. Ugh! But anyway, they are good now. Just need a few more pushes. Who really needs my help is GUNHEE.

Don't worry!

I will SAVE YOU !!!!

One way or another I will help him find someone. 

 

To be continued: 

 

A/N: did you all like this chapter? Hope you guys did^^

 

LOVE U is such an amazing song! Cheeky but damn good. Those boys are getting too comfortable and I like it. Lol 😂

Is the kind of song that I would listen on repeat all day nonstop. I like it a lot!

Pls give it a listen if you didn't! Listen to it on Spotify or watch the Audio video on you tube. 

A song that makes me blush like crazy! Oh god! I luv these dorks!!!!!!!!!!!!


	38. [Filler] Part One: New life at the pack

Special Chapter

MiMi & Sehun

 

─── ･☆: *.☽ .* :☆ ───

 

MiMi 

 

"I won't move to the Crescent Moon!" I shouted angrily when I shut the door at his face without a care in the world. I was so done with his persistence my god, I just got back to Seoul with the girls and he won't stop asking me to stay over or to move there and it's annoying.

I waited for Sehun to get back at his car and leave and when he did I could finally breathe. Before we arrived I begged Aerum and JangMi not to say a word to Nana about Sehun or that I have been destined with a wolf because I didn't want to worry her. The girls promised and went to their shared rooms while I just stood in the middle of the entrance hallway with a big frown on my face, and it wasn't because of Sehun ... it was because of the boys ... it saddens me greatly that we all left without saying goodbye to each other and without fixing things.

My heart felt heavy, my head felt fuzzy when I worried about them being with their mates after so long. Kihyun with his big secret of being an omega and Changkyun for ... well for everything, especially for the miscarriage.

Oh boi oh boi.

I really hoped they were okay.

I promised myself to go visit them in a few weeks just to check up on them and those guys have to let me in or I will kick their ass to kingdom come.

I snapped myself out of the trance I was in and proceeded to enter the house that was as we left it. Nana must be working at the counter so I will wait for her to come back, in the meantime, I planned to shower and just sleep.

I went to grab a water bottle from the kitchen fridge but instead ended up taking a can of Kola Champagne and went upstairs to check on the girls that have been quiet ever since we got back. I just wanted to make sure they were alright.

When I reached their door I made sure to knock three times before I entered and when I did I pushed the door open and saw the girls scurry to their beds in a hurry while dropping what they were doing.

"Heya girls," I tried to smile even if we all didn't feel like it "house feels empty, doesn't?"

It used to be more lively with the bossy momma Ki and cute, 12D giggly changkyun ... but now ... it was a freakish ghost town. The girls were unusually quiet too which was odd, but I figured it was because they were sad about what happened back at the Blue Moon and all that.

They just stared at me and said they were tired and wanted to rest.

"We can talk later," said JangMi pulling her quilt over herself

"Ah, okay. Goodnight lovelies."

I retreated from the room and went to mine to get ready to get to bed but when I grabbed my towel and tied up my long hair into a bun I heard my phone tweet, when I took a quick glance at the screen I saw the name of the wolf that imprinted on me and a whole sensation took over me, a warmth that was sweet and welcoming.

"Why do I feel like this?" I asked myself but I pretty much knew why it was the mate bond making me feel things for the werewolf that I barely knew but that faith destined me with. Sehun sent me text messages, asking if we could talk tomorrow, I thought about it ... I really didn't want to get close but I was really getting worried about me and the bond. Like, will I keep feeling things? will I get needy? So many questions going around my head and the only one that could answer him was him, the wolf boy.

I thought about it and decided it was best to get oriented on the matter, better that than being ignorant. I picked up the phone and sent him a message to come by tomorrow so that I could ask him some questions. It was plain and simple the message which he quickly replied with a 'oki' and a smiley emoji and he also wished me a good night.

After that I took my desirable shower, then hit the bed where I laid for hours wondering about Kihyun-ah and Kyunnie. My worries were growing but somehow my mind kept reminding me that they are with their mates, that they will be safe... *sighs* I just hope they are. I really miss them. I feel empty and lonely without them. They were the ones I interacted most with, the girls were always together and doing whatever, the boys and I were always working, cooking and sharing shores. They were the ones I was most attached too and it hurt a lot when we got separated.

I closed my eyes tight when I reminded myself again that they are okay and that I could visit them later. I needed to believe that in order to survive my doleful heart.

Then I heard a soft knock against the door, Nana came in without turning the lights and just stood there by the door while I laid with my eyes closed. I wasn't ready to open them.

"Where are the boys?"

Of course, she would ask about them.

"With their mates ma," my voice was low but audible. I bet she could hear the sadness laced in my voice when I spoke. I heard her sigh and felt her frown. I opened my eyes and saw her broken heart.

"They didn't say goodbye."

"They didn't plan on going back," I said sitting up "their mates found us and well, they had to go back and face their probelms which were many."

"Will they be alright?"

"Yeah, those guys are their mates, they wouldn't hurt them." I assured her and then she nodded her head, a smile working it's wat in her faded lips.

"Alright then, I hope they visit soon! I can't wait to meet their mates, they must be so handsome." Then when he sat sown I told her about Sehun and how he imprinted on me and everything else.... Nan got happy and excited. She told me she wanted to meet him one day. After talking more about him, she got sleepy and went to her room.

I then laid on my bed and just stared up at the ceiling hearing a few thumps on the wall from the room of the girls. I narrowed my eyes wondering what could they could be doing? Were they dancing on their beds again? or were they killing a cockroach? Meh, too tired to even find out. 

 

🐾 🐾 🐾 

 

"I hate that damn clown but at the same time I love him." I chuckled when I watched Pennywise scare off Ben at the library. I was watching IT in my room on my laptop when I heard the rain get hard. Nana was off to work while I stayed at home to meet Sehun in a few hours. I haven't done much but have breakfast, getting dressed and watch movies.

It after one hour of watching IT that I began to wonder when the girls will come out of their room, they have been hauled up in there since I woke up. I haven't heard from them either which was weird. Were they sick? Or still sad?

hmm ... I wonder.

I set the laptop aside and got up to prepare something for them to nibble on. I prepared scrambled eggs and toast with bacon, when I put them on a tray I quickly went up to their room and it was strange that their room's door was half-open. I didn't hesitate to get inside, I kicked the door open and went inside with my bright self to sing them a good rainy morning but with what I was greeted with was empty beds.

The girls weren't in their room.

I placed the tray on the desk nearby and checked the room and found that their belongings were also missing. I checked their closets, their dressers and even under the bed! There was nothing there and anywhere else around the room. Everything was gone and I didn't know what to feel or what to think!

Why were they gone?

With antsy fingers I pulled my phone from my back pocket and dialed Nana to ask her if she knew anything.

'Hellooo!'

"Hey Nan!" I beamed, super glad she answered "have you seen the girls? I went to check up on them but their room is empty, did they leave this morning?"

'Ah, well I don't know dear, I didn't see them this morning when I went to work. Last night they asked me for an extra bag to put their clothes on, but other than that I didn't see them again.'

I bit my lip. So they left earlier than Nana. Okay, to where and why?

"Okay, thanks Nana. I will see if I can contact them."

'You know, maybe they went back to their homes too. I did notice they were packing up a few weeks ago. Always ready with their bags."

"Okay, thanks Nan."

After I hung up I began to call Aerum:

'I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach is not available.'

"Not available?" I wrinkled my face in confusion. I tried to call JangMi too but her phone was too unavailable.

Okay, weird.

I went up to search her room again and then when I checked the bed that was neatly made I found a small folded piece of paper with my name on it. I unfolded it and read the following words:

 

Thank you for everything MiMi and Nana,

we will forever be grateful.

Thank you.

Take care.

We will visit again in the future.

Aerum and JangMi.

 

Oh, so Nan was right?

They did go back to their old homes ... I read it over again and smiled.

Babos ... the least thing they could do was say goodbye in person.

I stared at the note for a while not noticing there was a young tall werewolf calling me downstairs. I was too out of it, kneeled in front of the bed that used to be Aerum's, sitting there smelling the Aerum's sweet fragrance of fruits. I got caught up reminiscing that I didn't feel Sehun walk into the room.

"MiMi?" the werewolf gently poked me on the shoulder and I jumped alarmed but then calmed down when I saw Sehun's face. I held a hand above my heart to make sure it doesn't burst out of my chest for the short scare.

"Ohh wow, you scared me!" I laughed when I saw him flush embarrassed.

"Sorry, I called downstairs many times and got worried."

"Is okay. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." I set the note on the bed and got up from the carpeted floor to attend Sehun that came from so far away just to answer some dumb questions of mine and Nana.

Yes! Nana also asked me to ask him a few questions too, she wrote them down, I wanted to read them later when the guy showed up.

I guided him to my kitchen were I started to prepare some tea for him and coffee for me. Sehun quietly sat on the counters stool and waited patiently for his tea. While I prepared his drink I warily sneaked a few looks at the alpha that was dressed nicely in a hunter green jacket, ripped jeans, white sneakers, a cap, and round harry potter glasses. (Pic below is how Sehun looks like and what he's wearing at MiMi's house.)

He looked handsome. 

A small smile worked its way to my lips when I fixed my gaze on the tea again.

He was too handsome for a girl like me.

Together?

We would look odd, not the ideal couple. I would totally look so out of place standing next to him with a love-struck face holding his hand like if I was holding the entire world.

Nah, it would be so stupid ... I would look so stupid hehe.

When I was done with Sehun's tea I handed him the cup, his fingers gently grazed mine and I pulled away while he stared at me. His eyes analyzing me while I drank my coffee.

"So?" Sehun was done sipping his drink "You have questions right, shoot."

I bit the cup and organized all the questions I had in my mind before I spoke to him.

"I know is rare for a human to be mated with a werewolf, so I want to know what happens to me."

"Okay."

"How does the bond affect me?" was y first question. I carefully watched the alpha bit his upper lip before he leaned forward on the counter to look at me.

"Well, you are indeed human so naturally you are a lot weaker than omega's are, so the bond will greatly affect you in some things."

"Like?" I rushed.

"You will get sick if you don't accept me as your mate. Your body will turn against itself and you could die from the excruciating pain."

Grimacing when I heard him say that and remembered how Kihyun always had pain episodes from missing his mate. Pain from not being close to him, from not being touched by him. Changkyun suffered even more because he was mated.

Geez ... what the hell did I got myself into?

Sehun continued "I don't want you to suffer MiMi, that's why I asked you out. By having me close the pain won't hurt you as much."

"and you asked me to live with you."

"Because in a few days or weeks you will experience your first heat, in humans it can be described like the feeling you get when you take the ecstasy pill. You will feel a powerful want and need to be mated to me, it will be painful, your whole body will burn and you could die."

"Humans can't survive heat as an omega can?"

He shook his head all serious "I'm sorry hun but humans can't, humans are too delicate."

I pouted.

"I understand why you were so persistent."

Sehun leaned closer being careful not to touch me without asking me "I don't want you to suffer, or to die. So please, reconsider."

I sighed when my shoulders slumped. There was no way out. I will suffer and die if I keep running away from Sehun ... and I just ... can't die when Nana is all alone with only me to depend on, well we have other relatives that visit and help but I'm closer to her than any other relative.

"I will think about it."

"Okay, but if you start feeling bad you have to call me as quick as possible okay, promise me that?"

"Promise."

A cute smile tugged at his lips, really satisfied that I would really think about dating and even living with him ... oh boi ... I have a lot of thinking to do.

"If I decide to date you, how will it be like?"

"Well, we will get to know each other first. I will want to know your likes and dislikes, your hobbies and your dreams, I will do my best to help you reach your goals and help as much as I can to help your dreams to come true."

"So basic dating."

"Yes, if you decide to become my girlfriend, then that's more like a big commitment. For werewolves, there is no such thing as dating or being girlfriend or boyfriend. When you accept your mate, you are accepting your life-long partner, so basically you are engaged till married. I just want to go slow with you. Help you adapt."

I nodded, I understood.

"Okay, if we are girlfriend and boyfriend, as in engaged, then you will mark me?"

"Yes."

"Don't you people wait for marriage?"

"Some do, some don't."

"Will it hurt?"

"A bit, then it will be pleasurable. The mark will be permanent. It will make our bond even stronger and then you will start feeling me, you might hear my thoughts inside your head and you might contact me through what we call 'link' that is mental communication between mates. Omegas can communicate with others before being mated, but humans can't. So, there's a lot to get used to MiMi."

"What if I don't ... want this?"

"You could reject me, tho is a dangerous and painful process for both. Werewolves suffer rejection, get sick and weak, some die because it really affected them, but usually, werewolves survive."

"If one of them is human?"

"Human will die."

"Right, a human wouldn't stand the pain."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, enough questions from me," I said when I dug up for the paper Nana gave me with the questions she wrote down for Sehun. I just fished out for the paper and handed it over to Sehun that opened it while I told him it was from my grandma. Sehun looked amused when he read over the paper and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you read it?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I was busy."

"You should read it."

"Why?"

"Well, it concerns you. It's more of a letter than a list of questions."

I bit my lip, just what was Nana thinking? I just wiped my hands on my jeans and picked up the letter he placed on the counter.

It read:

 

 

Hello dear Sehun,

I'm MiMi's grandmother and I know all about her being your destined mate.

First of all, congratulations on finding such a precious gem that I've been polishing for years turning her into an even more beautiful and valuable one. She's such a precious child, sweet and loyal to this old bag of bones ya see, she is very considerate and will go on great lengths to help everyone she cares about.

I hope you can win her heart Sehun and take her with you, and when you do you have to promise me that you will protect her and keep her happy or I will hunt you down and roast you on a good campfire.

I know that mates should stay together and I know you are a strong alpha with responsibilities at home, so please look after her and don't worry about me, I will be alright. This old woman still has a lot of fighting in her, in fact, I will be looking after my daughter and grandchildren soon, so I won't be alone here.

So MiMi doesn't need to stay and look after me, I will kick her out of the house if ya want Ha Ha

I want her to be happy and not to worry about me, she's young and needs to enjoy herself. So please, show her how to live without any worries!

I can't wait to meet you Sehun, please come by soon!

I want to squish you.

P.S, if you can let Kihyun and Changkyun-ah know I miss them, please do so. Tell them to come visit.

Thank you.

love,

Nana

 

Aw Nan, I pressed my lips and suppressed the need to cry right in front of Sehun. I felt really attacked by the letter in a good way tho. Nana wants me to be happy and not to worry. Also, auntie Amy is coming with her kids ... I guess that will keep grandma happy and busy for a loooong time and much more if they stay.

I felt a hand stroke my back in a comforting manner, I smiled at Sehun and apologized for being rude the earlier days. Nana wants me to try, so I guess I can give it a try. Sehun wasn't a bad guy, he seemed respectful and very well mannered. The only thing that bothers me is that he's too handsome, he has an ulzzang face when I have an ordinary one.

Also, I'm human and can't keep up with him.

I'm scared of not being enough.

I bit my hand when I thought about it, and it will take more than just adapting. I will have to accept that I'm destined to a werewolf and accept I'm weaker than him and his kind.

*Sighs*

Sehun then slowly approached me and with his right hand he touched my cheek, then my jaw, he lifted my face so that I could look at him directly. His eyes were fixed on me, he stared right into my eyes and then a small smile formed on his lips when he pressed a small kiss on my forehead.

"I can feel you fretting over little things Mim," he whispered when he wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me closer to his chest. It was warm and comfortable. It felt like he's where I belong. "Please accept me, I know I can make you happy and keep you safe."

"You are asking me to change my whole life."

"It won't change much, we can drive up here to see your grandmother, we can even visit Kihyun-ah and Changkyun at their pack. I can also give you a ride to work and for Uni."

"Really? You would travel all the way to Seoul?"

"Yeah," he smiled "I have to anyway, I teach a dance class at an Idol dance academy in Seoul."

"Really? You are a professional dancer?"

He nodded "Yeah, and some of the other guys too, even wolves from other packs work there, like Taemin... before he was taken away."

"Wow, I would like to go one day."

"Sure."

"So?"

"So?" I felt shy all of a sudden.

"Want to stay at the pack for a few days?"

"Alright, I will go pack a few things."

"Okay."

 

🐾 🐾 🐾 

 

The trip back to the Crescent Moon was long but still fascinating. I loved the place, it was a bit rural but the best fresh kind and surprisingly close to the humans which is good! When we arrived I jumped out of the car taking a deep breath of fresh air.

The place smelled amazing.

I liked it, but it will take a long time to get used to living away from Seoul, my favorite place. Sehun smiled and took out my bags that were on the backseat. I watched him carefully and noticed they were many werewolves around focused on their own duties which was cool. I smiled at a few and they smiled back. The pack of the Crescent Moon was indeed very warm, everyone works together and are very kind, the new ways of the pack were really shining through thanks to Kihyun.

"You want to stay in the guest room in the pack house? or at my house?"

"Your house? I thought all elites live at the packhouse."

"They do, and I do but I also stay at my mom's house."

"Oh! Can I meet her?"

"When she comes from her trip from the us then yeah!"

I saw him smile and swung the bag over his shoulder like it wasn't heavy at all. I felt my self blush when I thought of staying alone in Sehun's house, I mean I could stay at the guest room but ... I sort of want to get to know the man I was destined with and for that, I usually need to stay up all night with the person ... So I want to have a sleepover with him!

So with a shy smile, I looked up at Sehun who was already staring at me with endearing eyes.

"I will stay with you so that we can have a sleepover."

I saw him chuckle and saw how relieved and happy he looked when I told him I wanted to stay with him.

"You will like it here, more than last time. I promise."

"Im looking forward to it."

 

 

To be continued:


	39. [Filler] Part Two: New life at the pack

Special Chapter

Sehun & MiMi

 

 

─── ･☆: *.☽ .* :☆ ───

 

 

Sehun

 

 

Her favorite food is homemade pasta.

She likes sweet pastries.

She hates uncooked food.

Her favorite color is grey.

She doesn't like being given flowers or chocolates because it's too cliche.

She enjoys watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S and many other American shows, series, and movies.

She likes being with her grandmother and she likes autumn.

There were a lot more that I learned, but those facts were the ones that kept spinning in my head because it were the ones she gave more emphasis on.

We spent all night getting to know each other as much as we could, neither of us slept, we just grabbed some snacks and sat down in front of each other on the couch to state our facts. It was fun, MiMi made it easier for me to let loose and talk freely about myself without getting nervous or shy. What I liked and appreciated more was that she listened carefully to everything that I said, and didn't judge my peculiar self ... she even liked the fact that I once died my hair in colors like a frigging rainbow. She honestly thought I looked handsome.

So we ended up knowing a lot about each other, but not enough. There was a whole lot to discover.

When dawn came we decided to sleep a bit so that I could take her on a small walk around the pack. I was so happy and excited that I couldn't lay in bed and close my eyes. I stayed up and organized the whole house, did my laundry and planned on what to do for breakfast ... I couldn't cook ... so I had to hang out with youtube for a while to learn a few basics. 

 

🐾 🐾 🐾 

 

 

"Does it taste good?" I asked desperately when Kai held the fork up to his lips, his eyes were thoroughly scanning the piece of french toast I spent all morning making. He looked at the piece of food suspiciously and I felt like I was going to explode if he didn't take a damn bite.

I watched him, he was debating if to bite or not.

"Do I have to?" he whined like a thirteen-year-old and I had my bitch face on. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"You are my best friend! You have to!"

"Ask Chanyeol!" he cried out dropping the fork and I raised it back to his face trying to force him to take a bite.

"Chanyeol won't be honest! If it tastes horrible he would say it tastes great because he can't bring himself to be mean!"

"arghhhh!" I finally shoved the fork inside his mouth and Kai clamped his mouth shut, I took a breath of relief and sat down and watch the other warily chew the piece of toast. I bit my lip nervously and waited for him to react but he was taking too long!

"How is it?" I asked, terrified and Kai just sat there speechless.

"It was surprisingly good..." he licked his lips "did you add some cinnamon?"

"Yes, I sprinkled some."

"Well, it was okay ..." he sneakily moved his hand to grab another piece of the French toast but I slapped his hand away and he whimpered like a little girl.

"Can I have more?"

"No, they are for MiMi."

"The human chick?" Kai smirked, "she finally accepted you?"

"We are going to try." was all I could say. I didn't want him to pry too much.

"I wonder, how is it like to be with a human?"

"You already know."

"I know, but one thing is knowing by ear and another is actually living it. We alphas have brute strength and we could hurt a human without realizing it."

I nodded, he voiced one of my biggest concerns. I just know my strength will be a huge issue in the future because sometimes I can't control it.

"Be careful." my best friend warned me and I just pouted.

"I will try my very best to be as gentle as I can be."

Both Kai and I smiled and he reached out for another piece of french toast, I let him take it and saw how he really enjoyed it, even heard him moan at the sweet syrup taste I used.

"Good?" I asked again and Kai just smiled and nodded with thumbs up "Yehet!"

"Well, see you later Sehunnie. Have fun."

After Kai left me I took time in preparing for the breakfast, made more side dishes that were pieces of fruits, poured glasses of orange juice and fried more bacon because is usually the snack that goes away quickly.

When I was placing everything on the plate I heard MiMi jump down the steps with heavy thumps, she was jumping one at a time like a small child. Cute. She quickly noticed me and sprinted towards me yanking the plate I was working on.

"I'm starving!"

It didn't take her three minutes to eat the entire breakfast I made for her, I even ended up sharing half of mine, she sure has an appetite. Cute. MiMi seemed to notice that I was amused by her appetite and blushed heavily when she smiled up at me.

"I love to eat." that was her simple explanation and I had no problem with it, cuz who doesn't love to eat. I was super happy that she enjoyed everything I made, she chewed delightfully every piece of the breakfast, she moaned and she squealed. I was more than pleased.

"You made this?" MiMi asked when she settled her fork down next to the empty plate. I nodded when I stood up to grab our empty plates to place them inside the dishwasher.

"Yes, I had to learn it though."

"It was delicious."

"Thanks! Maybe I will fix you some dinner later?"

"Yes please!" she beamed going to the front door to pull on her boots and slid in her coat, ready to sight see some more of the pack.

I hurried my doings and went up to get mt boots and coat on as well.

"Where are we going?"

"I will show you every part of the pack, explain what everyone does and will introduce you to a few friends."

The cute human girl nodded and was the first one out the door. She seemed excited to get started.

We started the tour on the border, then on the small community of houses where she met lots of the residents that are part of the pack. I also took her to the training grounds where she saw omegas, betas, and alpha of all ages train together. She was highly impressed by the training regiment that consisted of hand to hand combat, weapons of all kinds from a bow to a handgun and shift royale where is when we wolves fight in our wolf forms.

For her, it was exciting.

She was jumping up and down on her seat when she watched the elites battle with the senior alpha trainees that were working hard to be named elites. Chanyeol, the strongest alpha next to the head alpha of the pack was the one battling personally the trainees and you could see how the senior kids were about to wet their pants when they saw the tall white-haired alpha take the form of a big white wolf whose size could rival the head alphas.

MiMi was squealing loud with the rest of the fangirls on the bleachers while I admired my hyung. 

"He's amazing!" MiMi grabbed my arm excitedly "he's bigger than a bear!"

"Yeah, it is rumored that he will take after the head alpha."

MiMi's eyes widened, her mouth dropped in disbelief "Seriously?! But he's young, shouldn't a head alpha have more years of experience?"

"Jooheon was a lot younger than Chanyeol when he became the leader of his pack, he had the strength and the potential to lead and look at how great his pack is. Im sure Chanyeol will do well, plus I will be there along with the rest to help him out."

"Aw, you are so kind."

"Chanyeol is one of my best closest friends."

"I heard great things about him from Kihyun," she grinned "will Kihyun be okay with Chanyeollie being the leader of his birth pack?"

"I think so. Ki always liked Chanyeol. I guess he won't mind that he takes the lead."

Both of us watched how Chanyeol mercilessly defeated the trainee, and then we watched how he willingly took on three trainees, two male alphas and a female beta. The three trainees fought well, but Chanyeol was smarter and faster. He could read their rookie movements that were too obvious if you ask me.

MiMi carefully observed the female beta and how she fought Yeol head-on, enough to drive him to a corner that would not last because of hyung was going easy on her. When he began to go on the offense it's when the beta girl struggled to keep up until she couldn't anymore. MiMi was so immersed into the fight that she didn't hear me when I called for her.

She was eyeing the female beta, at how strong she was and fast. Many of the girls were present to watch the fight and many were brave enough to take the future head alpha on. She stared quietly with her hands holding her cheeks when she rested her elbows on her knees. For a human like her it must be fascinating to watch such a match between werewolves.

"Enjoying it?" I asked when Chanyeol dismissed the trainees. Everyone was getting up to leave and we just stayed on our seats, watching Chanyeol encourage the wolves that fought him and lost.

MiMi bit her lip, her eyes were following the group of female wolves that were talking and laughing on their way out of the arena. Her eyes were fixated on him but I could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"Mim? You okay?"

She shook her head with a chuckle, a little embarrassed that she zoned out "Ah, yeah. Just admiring how strong women are here ... and how weak I am compared to them."

"You are strong in your own unique way Mim, in fact, you can be stronger and braver than them if you want to."

"You think so?"

"You proved it when you came here to save Changkyun, remember? You stood your ground against us werewolves and threaten to kick my furry ass?" I chuckled and saw her laugh out of embarrassment with cute blushy cheeks.

"Oh yeah ... good times."

Her smile warms my heart.

Yehet.

On our way out of the arena, we bumped into Chanyeol who greeted us and asked to talk to me about something in private. While Hyung pulled me aside to talk to me, I kept a keen eye on my mate MiMi that was at the entrance watching the other wolves pass by, she was so shy that she didn't dare to talk to the ones that smiled or waved at her. She would just smile and blush. Cute.

After Chanyeol was done talking to me I went to MiMi, I wanted to help her socialize so I introduced her to the female trainees that fought.

"This is Wendy and Joy, two of the best female alpha trainees and Seulgi is the beta that fought last." the trainees stared curiously at MiMi who was blushing hard from all the attention, the girls noticed by Mim's scent that she was human and they knew that I was mated to one, so gladly their reaction was good.

Seulgi was the first to push her hand forward towards my mate "Glad to finally meet you! We were dying to see Sehunnie's human mate."

"Really? You girls don't mind that I'm human?"

The girls shook their heads "On the contrary, we are fascinated!" Wendy jumped to MiMi's side to walk around her and take in her delicious unique human scent. Humans were a curiosity for us wolves, we barely get close to them and when we do we tend to be strange like how wendy was smelling MiMi and how Joy was poking her arms and cheeks.

"She's very soft!" Joy squealed.

"She also smells nice." Wendy added with a smirk. Watch out Wendy, she's mine.

"She also very pretty." Seulgi admired MiMi's lovely features. I totally agree.

"Thanks." MiMi got flustered.

"We should hang out sometime! We can show you how we girls have fun around here. Promise that will be fun." Wendy pushed me away wanting MiMi's full attention.

"Sure! I would love to hang out."

Joy pushed Wendy away so that she could face Mim directly to ask her "Will you be staying here?"

"I'm staying for a few days, checking out if I can adapt."

"Oh! It will be easy once you get used to us furry babes."

"I'm used to living with werewolves. I just want to see if I can live away from the city."

"Oh, with who did you live?" Joy joined in while I just leaned against the wall nearby.

"Changkyun and Kihyun." MiMi answered proudly.

"Ah! YES! I remember, they were here with two more female werewolves." Seulgi said with a finger on her jaw.

"Yeah, Aerum and JangMi." MiMi smiled.

"From what pack are they?"

"I don't know, they lived alone close to the human territory."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, if you are used to them you will get used to us."

"I know."

"take care of her Sehun! She's a cute one." Wendy and the girls left us and MiMi seemed like she could actually breathe again. I smiled and poked her side with a playful smile, feeling proud of her for socializing.

"Good job at making quick friends."

"They seem cool."

"They are, tho they tend to pry a lot in other people's matters, so be careful."

"I will."

After that I took her to the best sites of the Crescent Moon pack, and then showed her the places where she could volunteer on her free time. I explained that she could live her normal life that is going to uni and going to work at her grandma's, nothing will drastically change, just the distance of her new home. We won't ask much of her either, she's human and can't bear the same burdens as us, but she can help around with small tasks.

MiMi understood everything and truly showed interest in one job, the clinic.

We were sitting down on a diner that was on my community, MiMi was going on and on about the time Dr. Yoo aka as Kihyun's mother worked on Changkyun when he came in with the miscarriage, MiMi was talking about how she was impressed by the quick and thorough work the doctor and nurses did to the omega that was in such a bad condition. She was expressing how much she would love to help at the clinic and even consider studying as a nurse.

"I may not be as strong as you werewolves but I can surely help you guys when you are injured! I can learn under Kihyun's mom! Is the best I can do."

"Sounds good, I can talk to her for you."

"Oh please please." she was jumping on her seat again, excited as a child. So cute.

"You really enjoyed yourself today?" I asked raising a brow at her who just smiled, beamed brighter than the sun.

"I really did, I'm actually fond of the place ... it's cozy, warm and everyone seems close."

"We owe it all to Kihyun, he inspired the change."

"I'm really happy with the results."

We ordered hamburgers and curly fries, when the order came MiMi was quiet, her mind was again elsewhere. I leaned close and snapped my fingers in front of her face to snap her out of it. she got startled but laughed when she realized it was only me. I raised a brow in curiosity. What was she thinking?

"Penny for your thoughts mate?"

MiMi quietly played with her curly fries, her eyes quickly glanced up at me but back at her food when she released a deep sigh. Her shoulders slumped when she leaned her back against the backrest while I placed my half-eaten burger down. Something was bothering her.

"It has been bugging me all day," she confessed with a pout "I want to know if the girls are alright living on their own so far away, ya know. I sort of wanted them to stay with me, be sisters."

"Oh, you mean Aerum and JangMi."

"Yes, they didn't have much when they arrived with Changkyun and Kihyun, they were just randomly picked up along the way by Kihyun because they helped him out of a bad situation. They had no pack, no jobs, no education ... nothing. They just lived between the humans and the rogues in the forest."

"We can look for them if you want?"

"We can?" she quickly asked raising her voice "can they live here too in case they don't want to go back at Nana's?"

My lips went to a straight line because I didn't know how to answer that, wolves that weren't born in the Crescent Moon aren't allowed to stay unless the head alpha allows them too after a thorough background check, especially if the wolves are rogues ...

"I guess we can talk it over with the leader."

"YES! You are the best Sehun-ah!" she shook the arm I had on the table and poked me on the lips with a curly fry as a thank you.

"Sure, do you know where they are?"

That's when all the excitement ceased "Uh, sort of. Kihyun did tell me where they sort of live."

"Where is it?"

"Close to the Clan pack."

"Want to go now?"

"YES. Can we also visit Changkyun and Kihyun?"

"Eh, let's give them a couple of days with their mates. They have a lot to figure out."

She pouted "Aw shucks... want to see them so bad."

"I promise I will take you as soon as possible."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 

🐾 🐾 🐾

(Reminder that the human incident didn't happen yet.) 

 

To please MiMi I went to talk to Chanyeol about going to the Clan packs borders to check up on the girls that were under MiMi's care. I needed permission and needed him to know where we will be just in case something happens to us. Surprisingly Chanyeol agreed and even asked to tag along.

Chanyeol needed to get away from the trainee fans or else they will drive him crazy. Hyung was definitely getting popular. The silver haired werewolf would be our guide since he knows the territory more than I do, and to be honest I was super glad he asked to tag along... it kinda scares me to take MiMi out on the rogue territory... it's super dangerous and one alpha wolf can't take all of them on, but with Chanyeol that has the strength of a head alpha?

Hell yeah. Rogues are no match against a leader of a pack whose strength is greater than all of the alphas and betas put together.

We set out in the afternoon. Chanyeol offered to take us halfway on his Jeep, we will park it on the human territory border and continue on foot or on our wolf forms.

The trip was a bit long and much more when all of us were dead quiet, even MiMi had a lot in her mind. She was thoughtful about how the girls decided to leave her and her grandmother.

Though, I did agree that it was a bit strange that they left without saying goodbye personally to the people that took them in, kept them fed and clothed and even helped one of them to get a job and the other to get enrolled in school.

There was a lot to be grateful for.

The least they could do was say goodbye and hug the people that took care of you. We werewolves are grateful beings even if we don't look like it. We deeply appreciate when a human is kind to us, it's very treasured... so why didn't those girls show their appreciation?

It's just so weird, but I won't tell that to MiMi. I don't want to add more to her worries.

Chanyeol is also up to speed on the whole situation and he also showed concerned on how they left, he also found it weird that they didn't say goodbye.

When we arrived at the human border that is where a bridge was dividing the human and rogue territory. Hyung parked his Jeep and asked us if we wanted to walk or run. MiMi voiced out that she wanted to walk, she didn't seem in the mood to hop on my back on my wolf form.

We nodded and walked across the bridge with our senses on high alert, specially Chanyeol and I. 

The whole area was quiet, the only sound you could hear was the soft squish sound of our boots sinking in the snow when we walked far ahead. Even the crows were quiet.

My eyes quickly scanned the whole area while hyung sniffed the air for any scent lingering around.

The area was clear and the air was cleaned.

Good. We moved close together using the directions MiMi told us about the girls home. Farther ahead of the bridge there were trees that had marks on them and not just any marks but marks of arrows showing you the way to the girls house.

The path we took seemed cleaned and looked after, like someone recently shoveled the snow out of the way to leave a clean path home. We followed it and came close to a bit so small or too big wooden house that for some reason didn't look trustworthy.

Even hyung hesitated to get closer.

"This it?" he asked MiMi that was also hesitant.

MiMi pulled her eyes away from the house to look at Hyung that was looking at the surroundings.

There was no car or any type of transportation.

There were no fences to keep intruders out which is important, you have to keep rogues out if you don't want to be bothered by them.

There were no wires either.

No traps of any kind.

No security cameras.

No nothing.

"This place is weird." I said when I got close to hyung and my mate.

"They have no security and no means to keep rogues out." Chanyeol added biting his lips when he inspected a piece of trunk that had an axe stuck into it "At least they cut wood."

"It's odd, if you are not a part of the rogue territory but still are one, you take measures to keep yourself safe and other measures to them away from your property."

MiMi opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again when she took another long look at the place, trying to see what hyung was saying.

Chanyeol kept going saying "you usually set traps to keep them away. Bear traps that can be hidden under the leaves or the snow. Those mother fuckers are lethal and no wolf likes going to places were they are being placed. That's why they think twice when they come near our borders."

"Bear traps, you mean the ones that look like a mouth that clumps shut?"

"Yes MiMi, that's the best trap you can set for bears and werewolves. If you keep them well hidden you can injure a wolf or even kill them." Hyung said when he moved away from the trunk with the axe.

"One time, me and Kris set traps on the southern side of the pack and before we were done setting them we heard rogues hunting near our borders. Killing innocent animals, so we hunt them down, chased them and one of them was running fast but also wasn't paying attention where he was going, he tripped and his face fell right into the trap, his head was split open."

"Ew."

"Yeah. Happens. But they are the best besides electric fences."

"Electric fences they can simply turn off or destroy them." I added.

Yeol nodded with a sigh "we need to take other security measures."

"Okay, so these girls have nothing to keep themselves safe and have nothing to keep the bad wolves away?"

"Yeah. They are defenseless here."

"That's weird. If I was then I would have something, anything to keep myself safe and to keep them from being associated with me."

"That's true."

"No one is home." Hyung said when he once again glanced up at the house that looked the same when he arrived.

While we talked I kept an eye at the house to see if the girls noticed our presence or not. The curtains didn't an inch since we arrived. I also didn't sense or smell any presence in there.

Chanyeol and I exchanged quick glances, his eyes narrowed, his face getting serious "check the house Sehun, I will check the surroundings."

"Got it."

"I want to go inside." MiMi insisted going towards the house, not caring if we said yes or no. She just went ahead without a care in the world to the wooden porch that had nothing but a small worn out welcome rug.

MiMi ignored it and raised her tiny fist against the old faded wooden door, before she could knock I went to her side, she noticed and gifted me a small smile before she knocked.

It was old wood but the knocking sounds definitely echoed inside the house. There was no movement inside. The blinds were still closed and the windows were closed shut.

"I sense no presence at all." I told my mate that was frowning with both her hands on her hips.

"Then we break in and find out where they are." her determination was astounding. She grabbed the doorknob and noticed the door was locked but didn't waste time complaining about it, she went ahead and kicked the old wooden door open with a few strong kicks.

When the door was forced open we quickly when inside only to find the whole damn place empty.

MiMi's breath hitches when he walked around the empty place. I followed behind her and tried to find anything with my keen eyes that could help us learn anything important, but the whole place was empty and honestly, with the massive coats of dust that the whole place had ... it seemed like the house hasn't being used for months ... or years.

MiMi seemed to come to the same conclusion when she turned around to look at me with a very scary scowl.

"What the hell is this?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs with her arms flailing around "there's nothing here! It's fucking empty! It looks like this place has been empty of a long time."

"Are you sure this is the place?" just wanted to be sure ... we could be at the wrong house.

"No, this is the place. Kihyun said to follow the arrows in the trees. This is the only house here."

"Hmm."

We moved further inside, checked the rooms, the bathroom and the kitchen. There was nothing there.

"There's nothing here. No food, no clothes, not a damn thing." MiMi was getting agited, her face going red in indignation "did they lie?"

"I don't know."

"Hey guys!" Chanyeol called from the entrance, his voice echoed around the whole place when he entered "did you guys find anything?"

"No!" MiMi spat "this place is empty!"

"I can see that ..." Hyung also looked confused "are you sure this is the right place MiMi?"

"Yes Chan, I'm sure."

"Well damn... I'm sorry hun, but this place has no scent at all. It seems like it hasn't being lived for a couple of years, if it did it would have faded scents."

"Ugh! I feel angry."

"Calm down, we will find them."

"Oh yeah? Where? They disappeared in the blink on an eye and lied about their home."

I tried to calm her down but MiMi was about to explode. She was very upset and betrayed that nothing that I said got through her.

"What's that?" hyungs voice caught our attention, specially MiMi's.

"What's what?"

"That." Chanyeol pointed at a small string that poked out of the ceiling. It was barely visible but it was there moving against the cold breeze.

"Maybe it's the attic?" I offered and hyung reached out to gently pull at the string.

All our breaths caught up in our throats when we saw how the string pulled down the secret door that brought along a few steps for us to use.

"Wow, haven't seen these types of doors in a long time."

"It's old. Now people have stairs for the upstairs."

"Let's go up!"

When we did we found another spacious empty room that had nothing but a lightbulb on the ceiling that turned on when MiMi flicked the switch and a desk. A very old wooden looking desk that was the cleanest part of the whole house.

There was a window in front of the chest that was open, it was blowing cold air into the room so I went ahead and closed it. Chanyeol and MiMi went along and searched the desk that had plenty of things inside.

Like books about werewolves. Old folklore story books about werewolves and notebooks with childish drawings. Nothing special. There were also chewed on pencils. Rocks with smiley faces on them and last but most important something that we didn't expect. It caught Chanyeol's eye when MiMi and I were about to move away from the desk thinking nothing important was in there. Hyung noticed there was something stuck on the corner of the drawer that prevented him from closing the damn thing. He pushed his hand inside and pulled the thing that was giving him trouble and when he brought it out .. we all stayed quiet.

It was a wrinkled picture of Changkyun and Kihyun. Both smiling and dressed up in suits. When MiMi saw it she quickly yanked it out of hyungs hands so they she could take a closer look at it.  
"This was taken after their job interview at the café back in Seoul," MiMi sighed running a hand roughly against her face in frustration "both passed and got the job"

"You are Sure?"

"Yes! I remember their clothes and their hair colors! Changkyun was still a caramel brunette and Kihyun's red hair was fading." She yelled "they were so happy that they asked Nan to framed this picture because it will be a precious memory."

"So, this is the supposed framed picture?"

"What's left of the frame is the picture I guess."

"Why is this here?" MiMi asked herself and me and Chanyeol took another look at the desk to see if we could find anything else. There was nothing.

"Well, it seems that the girls were here, at least sometime." Chanyeol concluded.

"Sure is them?" MiMi asked.

"Is supposedly their house no?"

"Yeah..." MiMi mumbled already feeling doleful "what does it mean?"

"Don't know. It means we should find them and ask them directly."

"Let's go home." I offered.

"Yeah, is getting dark and this place gives me the creeps."

 

🐾 🐾 🐾 

 

On our way home MiMi has been quiet. None of us talked about what happened and what we found because we didn't really know what was going on there.

It was hard to tell.

Chanyeol was kind enough to drop us off at my house and from there me and MiMi sat on the steps of my porch in deep silence with MiMi still holding the picture. Her fingers were gently fidgeting with the thing until she gazed down on it and wondered about it.

"Maybe they left this behind." she thought out loud.

"Maybe."

"Maybe they were there but not for long. Maybe is a place to store up their things."

"Chanyeol said he didn't detect that someone lived there before, at least not in a long while Mim. If they were there, it must have been for a brief time and not for storage."

"Hmm... I'm curious now."

"I know, your curiosity scares me."

"Hehe, Sorry," she giggled "but I think something weird is going on. I won't want to think those girls could be bad news but there's a possibility they could be.

"It's strange what happened and that house." I added.

"Yeah.... I mean ..." she trailed off when she thought about them "they were always secretive and very weird."

"They are rogues too. Do you know about their past?"

"Not really."

"Rogues are bad news. If they are a part of them ... always was ... then we should worry."

"Hmm..." she glanced at the picture of the guys again "I should tell the guys."

"When we visit."

She smiled.

"It was fun hanging out with you all day," I dared to say with the best smile I could give. I had to tell her how great it was to have her "I wish you could stay."

"I like it here," She confesses with a grin, her left hand seeking for my right one "I guess I can stay for a while."

"Why not forever?"

"Because first you have to win me over, and you are half way there wolf boi."

Aw, my heart was fluttering. I could feel the heat rise on my cheeks and ears. Heh, I was burning up.

"Don't worry, I will sweep you off your feet soon enough."

We both shared a smile while she gently squeezed my right hand. Our eyes met and I honestly can't believe destiny has given me someone so beautiful, so kind and so random.

A rare one.

"You know," MiMi leaned back, our hands parted because she used her elbows to keep herself steady "you aren't that bad."

"I tried to tell you that."

"You are handsome too, way too handsome. It's a bit annoying because I'm not that great looking like many of the human girls or female wolves here. I consider myself plain."

"You are beautiful in your own simple way. You don't need makeup to look amazing, or need trendy clothes that makes your figure more defined or shoes that you can't barely walk on. You are perfect just the way you are, and to some guys, that's attractive."

MiMi smiles, convinced that she's perfect in my eyes.

"That's true. Many of us have our own version of perfection."

"Yep. So please, don't see yourself inferior to the other girls here."

"I won't. Thanks."

She chuckled and leaned close to me to plant a sweet soft kiss against my lips. I was dumbfounded, but was left feeling like I was in the clouds.

Amazing.

"I'm hungry Boyfriend, let's go eat something!" she chirped and quickly jumped to her feet to go inside.

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh! Well, I decided to accept the bond. No use fighting it."

A huge smile took form on my lips. I was over the moon.

"C'mon, lets go."

"Wait for me!"

 

And that was what happened.

A days later we mated. Our bond got stronger.

Also days later the human incident happened and was no longer sure anymore about the rogues.

We all thought about Aerum and JangMi, and wondered what if they were involved.

Could be possible.

Their disappearance was odd enough, but their house was just weird and that picture of Changkyun and Kihyun.

Was unsettling.

They could have been watching those two for all we know...

We really don't know and we can't find them to ask them about it.

*sigh*

MiMi insisted to go to the Clan pack so that she could talk to Kyun and Ki. Warn them and to look out ... because maybe ... Aerum and JangMi weren't what they claimed to be.

To be continued

 

 

A/N: I hate family. Just want them to disappear or to turn into frogs 😒

 

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this.

I changed a few things to build the suspense a little. Dunno if it makes it better or not.

This is the last filler for now.

Hope my fillers weren't boring.

Thank you for reading.

Follow, vote and comment.

Also be ready for the MX comeback.


	40. Untitled

Nikkiyeollie's Note:

 

Hey there readers, I know I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry that I haven't, is just that I don't want to. 

I don't want to continue writing this fic or any other one that I have, I don't want to write anymore. 

Fin for all my work. 

Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, follow, kudos and comment~


End file.
